Suddenly There Was You
by bleachfanficfanatic
Summary: It's oft been said that when one door closes another one opens. That saying couldn't be more true for Orihime. Upon arriving to Soul Society to help heal others as she heals herself she suddenly finds herself becoming closer to Hisagi Shuuhei, captain of the ninth. Will he be the man to help her finally move forward? And will she be the woman to open his heart? [ShuuheiXOrihime]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As requested by my friends Casey525 and crista2311 here is a Shuuhei / Orihime pairing fic to be enjoyed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 1**

Hisagi Shuuhei grumbled as he poured over the seemingly endless mountains of paperwork littering his desk. Ever since he'd finally accepted the captaincy of the Ninth Division it seemed all he saw was white paper, black ink and red tape.

The wars (winter, Quincy, Zanpakuto, really it had been one long string of death and suffering) had concluded some years ago and a semblance of peace had finally settled upon Soul Society. However, for Shuuhei, peace was a flighty thing. Sleep was not consistent for him as nightmares of all the hell he and his friends had gone through constantly stained his subconscious. He'd often find himself waking up in a panic, covered in sweat reaching for Kazeshini only to realize he was in his bed.

His demonic zanpakuto spirit did little to alleviate the strain he found himself under.

" **Again, really? Could I have a weaker, more pathetic excuse for a master?!"**

He and Hisagi never really got along. Truthfully the captain was surprised at being able to wield him at all, much less effectively. He'd hoped with further training to remedy that but with captain duties, Shinigami Male Association meetings, editing the Seireitei News Magazine and sorting through new recruits he'd barely had time to be involved in their training much less his own.

"I really need to appoint a lieutenant," he murmured to himself as he continued scribbling what he hoped was a coherent explanation of their most recent mission. While war time had passed for the time being there were still hollows to exterminate and training to accomplish. Their latest mission had been somewhat successful but the amount of injuries was evidence of his squad's lack of skill in the face of much more intense training.

" _Then again without a focused leader what else could they expect,"_ he thought darkly, snapping his pen in his hand under the strain of his frustrated fingers. Cursing he flung the damaged writing tool aside and snatched another from the interior of his drawer, slamming it shut before continuing his thought. With a long sigh he put the final touches on the report before depositing it into an envelope.

He was just about to ring for one of his subordinates to deliver it when he realized he was stiff from sitting so long. A walk would do him some good to loosen up and clear his head. He stood, stretching his taught muscles, before grabbing the envelope along with a number of others. " _If I'm going for a walk anyway, might as well drop off the rest of these,"_ he considered, hoping that seeing some friendly faces would brighten his mood.

Moving at a mediocre pace Shuuhei took a deep breath, deciding that yes, it was a good idea for him to deliver these documents himself. Lately it seemed he spent all his time cooped up in his office or on the training grounds.

Before long he'd reached the door to the captain's office of the Tenth Division. Knocking soundly he announced himself and was given permission to enter by Toushiro.

"Good afternoon Hitsugaya-Taichou," Hisagi uttered respectfully.

Before the white haired prodigy could respond his exuberant lieutenant sprung up from her chair exclaiming, "Shuuhei, where have you been?! We've missed you at our Friday night bar outings!"

"Matsumoto, remember your place and address Hisagi-Taichou appropriately," reprimanded the white haired captain. He'd grown taller in the intervening years and now almost met her eye to eye.

Unaffected by his outburst Rangiku flung her arms around Shuuhei nearly causing him to drop the folders still in his hands.

"Hiya Rangiku," he whispered in her ear and she giggled before pulling back.

"You really should join us, everyone misses you!"

He smiled tiredly. While he appreciated the buxom fukutaichou's efforts to include him now that he was a captain he really didn't have the time to slack off. Shaking his head ruefully he replied, "Sorry, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," with an ironic grin, making sure to use her proper title while in the presence of her uptight captain, "but I simply don't have time. Plus, I'm no longer a lieutenant, so I'm sure the others would not appreciate a captain's presence during their time of relaxation."

Rangiku was momentarily struck dumb as she took in the site of her friend. He looked exhausted, eyes red rimmed and slight bags present, but even still was stunningly handsome. How she wished she could help him take a moment to relax! Maybe even go on a date and at the very least get laid. The poor man probably hadn't had either in decades!

"Oh poo! You're no fun! You know what they say about all work and no play," she teased.

"Yes, it means more gets done," her captain snapped before looking pointedly at her desk filled with tilting piles of paperwork.

She turned, throwing a pout his way before backing off to return to her desk.

"My apologies for the interruption taichou, here are the reports you asked for."

Toushiro accepted the envelope with a nod, "Thank you Hisagi-taichou."

Shuuhei cast a smirk towards Matsumoto before leaving the office. She stared after him, eyes gleaming as she ran through various plots and plans of trying to help the overworked captain get some downtime, or even get down time. The thought made her smirk.

"Whatever you're planning forget about it Matsumoto," muttered her captain, not looking up from his writing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about taichou," she countered.

"Humph," was all he replied. He knew that look in the troublesome woman's eye and despite himself felt sorry for Shuuhei Hisagi.

Said captain had at that moment reached his next destination of the Fourth Division. He was checking on three of his squad members who'd been more heavily injured during their latest mission, hence the reason for the additional paperwork he was carrying.

As he rounded a corner he felt something slam into him. Well, someone, as he heard a startled, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Looking down his saw burnt orange hair, almost copper in color, before his dark grey eyes locked onto wide light grey ones. Momentarily stunned by the impact both parties stared at each other before the woman on the ground sprung up and then bowed deeply, "Hisagi-taichou, my apologies for running into you. I wasn't looking where I was going and was trying to get to - oh!" she exclaimed shooting back up to a standing position.

"Please excuse me, I'm needed in the east wing, but it was good to see you again taichou," she hurriedly spoke as she ran down the hall.

Shuuhei stood looking after Inoue Orihime as she sped down the corridor and around another corner.

" _What is she doing here?"_ he wondered, continuing on his way to Unohana-taichou's office. Reaching his destination he again knocked and was told to enter, this time by Kotetsu-fukutaichou.

"Hello Hisagi-taichou, what brings you here this afternoon?" Meeting her eyes Shuuhei saw the tiredness he felt reflected there. Isane worked as long and hard as her stoic captain, often to the detriment of her own wellbeing. Hisagi couldn't help but admire her determination to constantly better herself.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou, here are the documents Uonhana-taichou requested for my members who are being treated. If it is alright I would like to look in on them," he replied handing her the envelopes.

She set them upon her captain's desk then turned to face her former fellow lieutenant, a small smile on her face.

"Of course taichou, please follow me," she replied serenely and walked back out the door he had just entered. They walked in companionable silence before Shuuhei said somewhat awkwardly, "Er, I, um, ran into Inoue Orihime on my way here."

Isane turned her attention to him and smiled again, "Oh really? I knew she'd arrived today but hadn't seen her yet. Do you know where she went?"

"She mentioned being needed in the east wing," he replied, still wondering why the human healer was in Soul Society, notably without her normal companions. Shuuhei was sure he'd have felt Kurosaki's reiatsu by now if he were anywhere near the Seireitei.

Isane's eyes widened slightly, "Oh dear, that is where your subordinates are, come, let us hurry."

They picked up the pace, Shuuhei now more worried about his team members. From what he understood their injuries, while severe, had not been life threatening. He found it odd that Isane would jump to the conclusion that Inoue-san's presence was required because of his team but didn't question her instincts.

As they entered the east wing Orihime had just let down her healing dome from over one of his squad members. The young woman lying in the bed was breathing heavily, a patch of red staining the sheet she was covered with. Orihime was speaking to a Fourth member, explaining that all was well now and the warrior would need to rest.

Turning she stopped her forward progression at the sight of the lieutenant and captain standing in front of her.

"Oh, good afternoon again, Hisagi-taichou. Good afternoon Kotetsu-fukutaichou," she stated with a bow.

"Good afternoon Inoue-san," Isane replied, "I trust all has gone well?"

Orihime rose back to a standing position smiling, "Hai, she should be fully healed by tomorrow."

"What happened?" Shuuhei inquired, still not clear on why Inoue-san was here or why her powers had been necessary for his subordinate.

Turning her attention to him she stammered, "Oh…um…it seemed that…the wound had a…pocket of poison in it and it ruptured. Er…this caused significant damage and bleeding…" she trailed off, not sure how to explain that kido had not been enough to stop it without offending her current company.

Isane smiled gently at her hesitation, "It's ok Inoue-san. We know there is only so much we can do with kido. I'm just thankful you are our ally and were here to assist, thank you." At the conclusion of her statement she bowed. Hisagi hesitated a moment then bowed as well in a show of thanks.

Orihime, of course, flustered and blushed, stammering again, "Oh really…it's nothing…I'm happy to be able to help."

Shuuhei and Isane regained their standing positions and all looked at each other for a moment before the captain spoke again. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou, I'll be taking my leave now and will return tomorrow to check on the progress of my team. Thanks again, Inoue-san," he ended as he walked out of the room. He heard a murmured "you're welcome" from the gentle healer.

By the time Shuuhei returned to his office he realized he'd forgotten to ask what Inoue-san was doing in Soul Society in the first place. Not that it really mattered much to him, he barely knew the girl other than what he'd heard from others or from the little he'd seen her work. Her abilities really were amazing and he agreed with Isane's sentiments about her being on their side. Had she actually turned traitor…he shuddered at the thought.

Going back to his paperwork he tried to push the healer out of his mind but she remained persistently present in his forethoughts. It confused Hisagi but he figured maybe it was just because usually when any or all of the former ryokas were in Soul Society it meant trouble was not far behind. Typically they didn't just stop by for a visit. Then again, with Kyouraku Shunsui as the new captain commander one didn't know what the new standards were.

After another half hour of pondering Shuuhei decided he needed to find out what was going on, if for no other reason than the sake of his own sanity. He felt awkward just asking her outright given they were not on close terms. He could ask Rangiku but he wondered if she even knew the girl was here. Surely when he saw her this morning the busty lieutenant would have mentioned her best human friend visiting? But then again why would she? Frustrated Hisagi decided he would go to the lieutenant bar outing. He felt it the least suspicious opportunity to obtain the information he wanted. Undoubtedly they would either be talking about Inoue-san or perhaps she would be there since she was close with at least Matsumoto and Abarai.

Satisfied with this plan he sent a hell butterfly to Rangiku asking her where they were meeting. She sent one back almost immediately, her shrill excited voice proclaiming her glee that he would be joining them before giving him the location. It was a new archery themed bar called The Quiver. Why that theme he had no idea but at least it was different in a world of swords and kido spells.

The next few hours went by slowly but soon enough it was time for him to be heading out to meet up with his former fellow lieutenants. Admittedly he missed them and figured that even if he did not obtain the information he wanted this odd reason for attending had at least pushed him to reconnect with some of his good friends. He realized with a smirk he owed Inoue-san another thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 2**

Shuuhei reached The Quiver just in time to see Renji and Inoue-san talking outside. He was pleased that his memory and assumption had been correct. Renji noticed him first, smirking as he waved a greeting. Inoue-san followed his eyes smiling and waving as well.

"Good evening Hisagi-taichou," her cheery voice exclaimed as he made his way to them. He shook Renji's hand firmly but replied to her, "Please call me Shuuhei, I hear that title all day every day, gets a little old after a while." She widened her eyes in surprise but the red headed man next to her just laughed, "The same goes for me with "fukutaichou"."

Orihime couldn't understand their attitudes; shouldn't they be proud of their accomplishments? Then again, last names, titles and suffixes served more than one purpose. They were a means of showing respect…but also distance. She felt her face falling and actively willed herself to smile brighter. She was here to help her friends, have a good time and simply _forget_.

Renji couldn't help but noticed the change in her demeanor, slight as it was. Over the years he'd spent more and more time with Orihime and had begun to be able to see through her facades and false cheerfulness. He figured the strawberry punk was, as usual, the cause of any melancholy in her making him wonder for at least the thousandth time what she saw in the insensitive ass.

"Orihime, are you ok?" he asked lowly trying not to draw more attention than necessary from their companion. Her smile faltered briefly, so fast one could barely detect it, before it was back again and she shook her head, "I'm fine Renji, come on, let's go in and find everyone else." He knew she wasn't fine but didn't push it. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder he turned and opened the door of the bar.

The interaction of the two had not gone unnoticed by Hisagi but he made no comment. It was clear these two were close. How close he didn't know since he and Renji didn't really speak about their romantic interests. He'd thought, along with the rest of the shinigami in Soul Society, that Renji was hopelessly devoted to Kuchiki Rukia. Which was why the exchange he'd just witnessed confused him; were Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue more than friends?

The next moment he had his answer when he saw the look on Abarai's face as his eyes landed on the raven hair of his taichou's adopted sister. " _No,"_ Shuuhei thought as he observed them when Rukia spotted him, her face clearly brightening, " _It's those two against the world forever. Abarai is probably just protective of Inoue-san because of all they've been through together; of what we've all been through together."_ He felt his mood begin to shift and hauled it back to the positive. He wanted to enjoy his time out with these people as well as find out the reason for the healer's visit.

"Shuuhei! It's so good to see you," Rangiku's voice rang out over the revelry going on about them.

He chuckled. "You just saw me this morning Rangiku."

"Yes but that was at work! This is much better!"

Everyone laughed and made their way to the bar. Pretty soon the sake was flowing and the noise level climbing as the lieutenants and captain along with the human healer enjoyed their evening together. A round of appetizers was ordered to soak up some of the alcohol as they talked, teased each other and generally let loose.

Hisagi noticed that even Inoue-san was partaking in the drinks, if much less than the rest of their companions. She'd had one full saucer and was nursing her second throughout the night. The ninth division captain hadn't been out drinking in so long that he set a slow pace for himself as well.

"Ishida-kun would probably love this place," he heard her say to Rangiku. But then her brow furrowed and she murmured, "No, actually, he'd probably say something about it insulting the pride of the Quincy's." No one had heard her last comment except him and he laughed out loud at it. Her eyes whipped to his face and she beamed a brilliant smile at him.

Soon the question he'd been waiting for anyone but himself to ask was voiced by Kira Izuru.

"Inoue-san, I meant to ask what you are doing in Soul Society."

It seemed he'd intended to do so quietly but the moment he asked there'd been a lull in the noise and his voice had carried farther than usual. Hisagi suspected his level of intoxication also had something to do with it.

The busty healer blushed slightly with all attention turned to her but answered, "Oh, um, because of the more intense training regiment the captain commander requested my presence. Just in case of, well, accidents and injuries."

Her proclamation created a pause in the happy atmosphere momentarily before Rangiku burst out in a drunken laugh, "Isn't that just the most ironic thing you've ever heard? A _living_ person asked to watch over death gods while they train to protect the rest of the living and the dead?" Somehow the way she said it made everyone, including Inoue-san, laugh and the joyful attitude of the evening returned full force.

Hisagi, however, had caught the slight nuance in her reply. Her words were truth no doubt; they all knew the training had become more intense because of all the wars they'd faced. But instinctively he felt that being here and conducting herself as requested was the means to another end. What that end was he had no idea, but he once again found himself inquisitive about this girl.

The evening was winding down and all save for the captain and healer were two sheets to the wind. Laughing as they stumbled out of the establishment blessed by their yen each reveler made their way home on wobbly legs.

Renji came over to Orihime and spoke in low tones something that made her blush but she nodded her head, seemingly in understanding. Looking around he spotted Hisagi and roared out, "Oi, Shuuhei! Would you see Orihime home?"

Said captain merely had to look at the petite woman waiting for the red head to figure out what was going on. He smirked and nodded, waving them off with a soft, "Go on, have a goodnight, I'll make sure she gets back ok."

"Thanks taichou," Renji muttered and turned to join his love. Hisagi felt a pang of jealousy that surprised him. It wasn't that he wanted Kuchiki. He'd not want to have to deal with Byakuya as a brother-in-law thank you very much. But looking at the pair as they stumbled down the road arm in arm he was reminded of what he lacked: a person to share his life with. Given all the recent loss he'd faced he suddenly realized he truly desired a steady companion. Someone warm, someone sweet and kind…someone…

"Hisagi-taichou, are you alright," he heard Inoue-san softly ask near him and he almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hai, I'm fine Inoue-san and I thought I told you to call me Shuuhei?

She blushed for some reason but then smiled, "In that case call me Orihime, ok?"

"It's a deal. So, where are you staying during your visit?"

"The Kuchiki Manor," she replied.

"Of course, I should have figured. Well then, shall we make our way there?"

She fluttered her hands in front of her insistently shaking her head at the same time, "You don't really have to walk me back I know my way. Renji just worries but I can take care of myself." She finished this last statement with her head down, voice lower than it has been before.

Shuuhei frowned and stepped closer to her, the influence of the sake enabling him to invade her personal space more than he would have were he not buzzed. Lightly touching her chin but with firm pressure he tipped her head up.

"I will not have someone as beautiful as you left alone on these streets at night no matter how good you are with those powers of yours."

She'd hitched her breath at the compliment, cheeks flaming pinker as she struggled to maintain his gaze. Suddenly he realized what he'd said and their close proximity to each other. Chastising his impulsive behavior he stepped back with a cough, gesturing that they should begin walking.

They fell into step next to each other, Orihime looking up at the stars as she walked. Hisagi had to grab her twice; once to avoid a post and again to sidestep a pothole. Both times he felt a jolt of electricity when he touched her but would release her as quickly as possible so as not to cause her discomfort again like when he'd made that true but foolish statement. Also, he had no clue what he was feeling. He just knew there had been a shift of…something…and he was trying to figure out what it was.

He'd spoken the truth when he said she was beautiful but she was probably told that all the time. Then again, if that were the case, why had she reacted the way she had? Was it because he had said it? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Again he found himself plague by questions and curiosity about this woman. She was both simplicity and complexity rolled into one.

Before long they'd reach the Kuchiki Manor gates but he insisted on walking her all the way to the door. Upon their arrival they stood awkwardly looking at each other for a moment. Orihime broke the silence, her voice low and soft, "Thank you for walking me home. It was fun tonight."

"It was, wasn't it? Well, have a good rest of your evening, or I guess it's early morning by now. I'm sure I'll see you around in the coming days," replied Hisagi politely. Then taking her hand he kissed it lightly before he shunpo'd away.

Orihime stood looking in the direction he'd gone before entering the manor and making her way to the guest chambers. After changing into pajamas she lay in the exquisite bed and thought over the day. " _I'm so glad the captain commander requested me when he did. This is just what I needed,_ " she thought as her eyes closed with a small smile on her face while she thought over Shuuhei's gentlemanly treatment of her that evening.

The next morning Hisagi was glad of his decision to go lightly on the drinking. He'd been so out of practice the little he'd had was giving him a headache as it was. Groaning as he stretched stiff limbs he clambered out of bed his destination the shower. Showered, changed and properly nourished he contemplated what to do with the day. Normally, even though it was the weekend, he'd make himself go into the office to get more paperwork done or at least go to the training grounds to make up for lost time.

Today he felt no motivation for either but also did not desire to be idle. He felt restless but couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him full force: he was thinking about Orihime again.

"Why can't I get that girl out of my head?" he wondered aloud but wished he hadn't voiced his thoughts when another voice asked, "What girl?"

He jumped nearly a foot at the sound of the voice and turned to find none other than Rangiku looking at him. Well, looking was an understatement to what she was doing. She was positively _glowing_ at him in her excitement. "Great," he muttered turning to fully face her.

"Come on now, Shuuhei, who has our so serious captain of the ninth all in a bunch," she teased lightly poking him in the shoulder.

"No one," he lied and she crossed her arms, giving him a look of " _who do you think you're dealing with?"_ He knew exactly who he was dealing with: one of the most determined matchmakers in Soul Society. He cursed his stupidity of having spoken aloud but really, who expects someone who was as drunk as her to be at his door so early in the morning?

Sighing he placed his hands on his hips and looked down. He might as well fess up and get it over with, whatever _it_ was. " _Who knows? Maybe this will help,"_ he thought then swiftly kicked that hope to curb. His admittance of who was on his mind could cause nothing but trouble though he saw little way out of it.

Looking up he finally replied, "Orihime."

Shuuhei had no idea someone could open their eyes that wide but before she could ramble on with whatever it was she was about to say he hastily continued, "I mean, not like _that_ on my mind! I'm just curious what's going on with her."

The tenth division lieutenant looked doubtful but for once didn't outright push words into his mouth. That alone told him something really was up with the healer.

"Rangiku, I know she said she's here because the captain commander requested her but is it just me or does it seem like there's another reason behind the reason?"

He figured he sounded crazy so he was surprised when she nodded her head, her eyes becoming slightly wistful as she sighed.

"What's going on? Or…should you not tell me? If it's too personal, then please, don't betray her trust. I just…I just noticed is all."

The woman in front of him tilted her head in contemplation, seeming to debate with herself about whether to say anything or not. Considering the man before her and what she knew of the girl they were speaking about the unbidden thought of killing two birds with one stone entered her mind. She shook her head slightly to herself, unwilling to believe that was even a remotely good idea. But the thought wouldn't leave.

Finally she spoke, "You always were more perceptive and sensitive than people gave you credit for Shuuhei." He raised his eyebrows at the compliment as she continued, "You're not wrong. There is something else going on with Orihime but you're right when you say it's not for me to share it. I'll only say that, if you're concerned about her or even just want to get to know her better, for whatever reason, talk to her."

Hisagi was slightly surprised at her declaration but did not question her further except to ask, "Um, Rangiku, not that I mind but what brought you here in the first place?"

"I was just passing through and thought I'd check on you. Wasn't sure how much you drank last night and since you're out of practice wanted to make sure you were ok," she giggled.

He rolled his eyes but thanked her for her concern. With a flip of her hair and slight wave she was gone leaving Hisagi with a new set of questions. Should he go and see Orihime and if yes, what did he say? They weren't friends, well, maybe now that they were on a first name basis they were in her eyes. She seemed to make friends really easily. Huffing in vexation he decided to bite the bullet and just go see her. What was the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 3**

Having decided to see Orihime, Shuuhei's next task was to find where she was. More than likely she'd be at the Fourth considering she was helping heal shinigamis returning from training sessions, even on a weekend. This was perfect for him because he'd said he would be back that day to visit his subordinates. While en route he came upon Rukia and greeted her good morning.

"Good morning Hisagi-taichou. Thank you for seeing Orihime home last night, we were so glad you could join us," she replied kindly.

"I'm guessing the rest of your evening went well," he asked with slight look of amusement on his face.

Smiling coyly, the faintest hint of pink on her face, she nodded and Shuuhei found her non-verbal reply gratifying. He was glad to see confidence in herself and the recently publicized relationship with her fellow red headed lieutenant. For many decades they'd danced around, avoided and outright denied their feelings for each other dominantly because of politics within the Kuchiki Clan. Last night was the first time they'd been out in public as a couple.

"Speaking of Orihime," he continued after a pause, "where could I find her this morning?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows in curiosity but her schooled tongue refrained her from asking her former comrade (now superior) why he wanted to know. Despite being on friendly terms she tried to maintain some sort of decorum expected of a Kuchiki.

So instead she merely answered the question, "I believe she is at the Fourth." Having reached the junction which would lead to her division grounds she bid him good day, mentally noting to ask Orihime what, if anything, happened with Hisagi-taichou when she saw her that evening at home.

Shuuhei continued on his way considering what he would say when he saw her. " _Why am I making such a big deal about this,"_ he chastised himself, " _I'll just see if she'd like to go to lunch or something. Simple, easy."_

Entering the main hall of the infirmary he came across the newest third seat, Yamada Hanataro. Bowing low the soft spoken Fourth member greeted him, "Good morning Hisagi-taichou, may I be of any assistance?"

"Yes Yamada-san, I'm here to look in on my squad members, do you know if they have been moved from the east wing?"

Hanataro nodded, walking in the direction of their rooms as he indicated for the captain to follow him. Once they'd reach their destination the third seat turned to go but Shuuhei stopped him, "Yamada-san, please send Inoue-san to me if you would." Hanataro widened his eyes slightly but said nothing outside of an acceptance of the task.

Turning to his two male squad members he asked after their condition with both assuring him they'd be back to full duty by the beginning of the following week. He wished them well and moved to the room next door to speak to the female of the injured trio. She'd received the worst injuries having defended the other two when they'd been knocked unconscious. As he was speaking with her, glad to see she was doing exceptionally well thanks to Orihime's healing, the copper haired beauty entered the room.

"Ah, Inoue-san," he'd barely managed to remember to maintain professionalism, "Thank you for coming so quickly."

He noted the look of concern on her face as she replied, "Of course, Hisagi-taichou, is something wrong? Does Yuikin-san require additional healing?" Suddenly he realized how his summoning her to his squad member's rooms looked. Leading her back out into the hallway he murmured, "No Inoue-san, my apologies for worrying you. I wanted to speak to you and it was faster to have Yamada-san ask you to come here than wander around looking for you."

She smiled in relief once she knew he'd not asked her to come for any serious need. "Of course taichou, I understand. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Are you available to join me for lunch this afternoon? If not, then perhaps for dinner?"

Orihime was momentarily stunned by the simple question. Hisagi Shuuhei? Asking her out on a…date? Was it a date? Her mind struggled to decipher what was happening, her cheeks heating up. Shuuehi wasn't sure what to do but was second guessing himself as the silence wore on and she made no reply.

"Inoue-san?" he hazarded and finally she blinked.

"Eh? Oh, sorry! Sorry taichou! Sometimes the little blue men mess with the connections between my mouth and my brain," she rushed out making his eyebrows rise. The little blue…what? But she was speaking again so he didn't have time to consider them further, "I mean, yes! Yes, I would like to join you for a meal. I have prior commitments for lunch but I can join you for dinner."

He smiled and she noted how much more handsome he was when he did.

"Great, I'll pick you up from the manor. Does 7:00 work?"

She nodded, not wanting to embarrass herself further with inadequate words. Orihime watched as Hisagi made his way to the exit, her heart beating a little harder than normal when she returned to her duties.

She felt a little nervous; it had been a while since she'd been on a date and this was going to be with a _shinigami taichou_ no less. But she shook her head to make herself focus on the tasks she needed to complete. She could freak out later at her lunch with Rangiku.

Despite her mind's attempts to distract her, the first half of her busy day flew by quickly and Orihime was walking to the Tenth division to pick up Rangiku for their lunch date. As she arrived she saw her curvaceous friend standing outside the office next to Rukia. It seemed their lunch had become a girl's afternoon out. Smiling brightly as she reached where they stood Orihime hugged them both in greeting.

The healer could tell they were excited about something and since Rukia was there she figured it had something to do with Renji. She was so happy that he and the dark hair shinigami had finally been able to get together having received Byakuya-sama's blessing.

All agreed to wait for talking until they'd been seated at their favorite restaurant. Knowing their orders saved timed and once placed both shinigami focused attention upon Orihime, Rukia bursting out with, "So what happened with Shuuhei?"

The busty red head was caught off guard by the question. Was Rukia psychic in addition to all her other talents? Seeing her look of surprise her questioner clarified, a slight smirk on her lips, "He asked me where he could find you this morning."

Orihime's eyes widened more slightly before she began fiddling with her fingers, shifting her gaze to the table.

"Well come on Orihime, spill the beans! We haven't had anything this exciting happen in a while," exclaimed Rangiku.

Rukia exclaimed, "Hey, what about me and Renji?!"

"Oh Rukia, everyone and their brother, besides yours apparently but even that I'm not convinced of, knew about you and Renji! We were all just waiting for the idiot to finally get the balls to ask your brother for permission and then FINALLY officially ask you out!"

Rukia grumbled something under her breath and Orihime giggled at the exchange.

"There, that's better, now be a good girl and tell us all about it!" Matsumoto was practically bouncing with excitement.

"But Rangiku," Orihime almost whined, "There's not much to tell. I mean, he asked me to lunch but I told him I had plans."

"Oh sweetie you could have canceled, how could you pass up a chance to go out with a hottie like Shuuhei?"

"I wouldn't do that, you're important to me Rangiku! And you too, Rukia, I was so happy to see you joining us," protested Orihime. She paused before taking a breath, "Besides, he gave me the option of going to dinner if I wasn't available for lunch." She stopped making both women lean forward in anticipation.

"And?" Rukia prompted.

"And I accepted. He's picking me up from the manor at 7:00."

Rangiku squealed and Rukia gasped both asking her questions at the same time. 

"Where is he taking you?" This from Rukia while Rangiku asked, "Do you know what you're going to wear? Oh! I can do your hair and makeup!" Orihime laughed at their exuberance and shook her head at knowing where they were going while accepting Matsumoto's offer to help her get ready. With her friends beside her Orihime already felt much better about the date until Rukia asked hesitantly in lower tones, "Does…does this mean you're moving on from him?"

Rangiku smacked her shoulder in reprimand for even bringing it up when Orihime stopped giggling and her eyes turned slightly sad. She didn't speak as their food had just arrived. When the server left their table she sighed heavily, "I think it's time to. Unless…do you think it's wrong to…to go out with Shuuhei if-" Rangiku didn't let her finish, "No Orihime, I think what you're doing is a good thing. Hell, I would have given up on the idiot a long time ago but that's me. Shuuhei is a great guy; you'll have a good time with him."

Orihime still looked doubtful as she took a bite of her noodles, "Are you sure it isn't, I don't know, treating him like a rebound?"

Rukia's eyes widened slightly but again it was Rangiku who answered, "No sweetie, it's been how long? Almost a year and you haven't gone out with anyone else? I think it's high time you got your feet wet in the dating scene again."

"Yeah but," she hesitated taking another shaky breath, "But I still care about _him_ so much."

Both women had looks of sympathy on their faces. Rukia reached out to grab her sad friend's hand, "Orihime, I'm sorry I brought it up, I hate seeing you upset."

"No no Rukia, this is a good thing I think. I mean, I could have really ruined the night if I didn't have time to talk about this now," Orihime replied squeezing her hand.

"And to answer your question about caring for that dimwit, you will always care about him, that's just who you are. But you need to free yourself to learn to _love_ someone else. I'm not saying it will necessarily be Shuuhei but he'll certainly be able to get the ball rolling," Rangiku assured.

"That's right," encouraged Rukia, "So don't worry about Ichigo and focus on enjoying the evening with Shuuhei."

Mollified by their words Orihime began smiling again they began discussing her outfit. It would be somewhat of a challenge given they didn't know where he planned on taking her but they eventually agreed that a simple dress would suffice.

Talk moved to other topics as they enjoyed their food and Orihime felt thankful once again for deciding to take the captain commander up on his offer to stay for the summer in Soul Society. She was in between jobs at the moment so could afford the time away from the living world.

After lunch the three women returned to their respective duties, Rangiku promising to meet the other two at the manor at 6:00 to help Orihime get ready.

In what seemed a short period of time they all found themselves at the planned destination and were soon talking and giggling while getting Orihime prepared for her date. Rukia insisted she should wear her dark green knee length dress embroidered with dragonflies along the hem, a gift from Ishida for her last birthday. They paired it with a white sweater in case the evening turned chilly and black ballet flats. Rangiku did simple makeup consisting of pink lipstick, gold eye shadow and minimal blush, making sure to thicken her eyelashes with plenty of mascara and finishing off with a spray of a light floral perfume.

At 7:00 precisely a servant knocked on the door to announce Hisagi-taichou had arrived and was requesting Inoue-san's presence. The healer could not convince her friends to stay in the room so with a slight flush she made her way to the main entrance hall, two grinning shinigamis in her wake.

Shuuhei stood near the door clad in his normal Shihakusho. Upon seeing Orihime he wished he'd had changed but having gotten tied up in more paperwork that afternoon he'd not left time to figure out what, if anything, different to wear. " _Too late to do anything about it now,"_ he muttered to himself before saying, "Good evening Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, Matsuomoto-san."

"Enough with the formalities Shuuhei. Really, being a captain has really done a number on you," Rangiku laughed causing the taichou to flash her a look of annoyance. Orihime giggled nervously saying, "Well, I guess we'll be off. See you girls later."

"Where are you taking her?" Rangiku asked ignoring her friend's attempt to leave just yet. She was enjoying Shuuhei's awkwardness while it lasted.

The tattooed face man replied, "Rainbow Bridge."

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow, I must say I'm impressed."

"Tch, thanks for the vote of confidence," he retorted before turning his attention back to the red haired beauty. "You ready to go Orihime?"

"Yes," she answered simply and they exited the manor. Orihime knew she should prepare herself for a long night. She had no idea how long she'd be gone with Shuuhei but she was certain the two women they were leaving behind would be up waiting for her to get all the details. She couldn't really complain though, being thankful instead to have such amazing and supportive friends.

Turning as they exited the gates Shuuhei stopped to take a moment to really look at Orihime. He'd been slightly nervous still since it was his first date in decades and with someone he barely knew. Top that off with her being a human from the living world staying at the Kuchiki Manor (he never was quite fully comfortable around the head of the clan) and suddenly he'd had sweaty palms, was taking deeper breaths and stressing over where to take her. Now he was anxious that she may be disappointed he hadn't dressed differently.

" _I could have at least gotten a full sleeved Kosode,"_ he thought frowning internally.

"Shuuhei, is everything ok?" he heard her ask bringing him out of his self berating. It was the second time she'd had to call him out of his own thoughts and he shook his head. Really, he should save this sort of thing for when he was alone!

"Yeah, sorry Orihime, just thinking…" he answered, trailing off when he realized he didn't really want to tell her about what.

"Oh, well, if there's something wrong or you're second guessing taking me out, it's ok. You don't have to," she replied softly.

Shuuhei was surprised at her tendency to always think there was something wrong with _her_ , that _she_ had done something to upset someone and to put herself down. He'd come to believe when women behaved that way it was a means to fish for compliments or reassurances but he could tell Orihime was not that type of woman. Her self confidence was really that low and it bothered him. Then again, his interactions with women had typically been with those who were captains, lieutenants and warriors, most of which if not all held their heads high and carried themselves with pride.

He decided to be honest with her, even at the chance she would laugh at him, "Actually, I was wondering if you were disappointed I hadn't um… "dressed up" for tonight."

Her eyes widened in complete surprise; that was the last thing she'd expected to hear. Then she smiled sweetly and giggled out, "Don't be silly Shuuhei. You look great!"

His eyes held warmth as he replied, "Thank you, but, I should have considered trying to dress more appropriately so as not to look out of place next to you."

She tilted her head in confusion but then realized what he was getting at. "Oh Shuuhei, if you mean trying to…um… "match" my clothing type don't worry about it. _I'm_ the one who looks out of place here, not you."

He stepped closer, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You don't look out of place; you look lovely."

Orihime felt her face heating up under his gaze, trying desperately not to begin breathing hard but surprisingly she wasn't uncomfortable with the contact. When he'd taken her hand she felt the warmth of his skin, the gentleness of his touch and the confidence in what he was doing.

"It will be faster if I use shunpo, are you ok with that?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, of course! I've traveled that way many times," she answered quickly with a renewed smile, "It's actually really fun!"

He laughed and gripped her hand tighter before saying, "Ok then, let's go!" The next moment they were moving at a fast, but comfortable speed towards the Rainbow Bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: I'm playing around with the timeline here because I'd like Orihime to at least be nineteen so if my span of time doesn't make sense my apologies.**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 4**

In ten minutes Shuuhei and Orihime stopped their forward movement to stand before a large, beautiful waterfall cascading down a cliff face into a deep pool of sapphire blue. Just that site alone took her breath away; the height of the cliff, the roar of the water and the cool spray felt from the splashing.

Her companion looked at her face, pleased to see she was already in awe. Both had yet to notice he'd not let go of her hand.

"Shuuhei," she breathed, breaking the spell only slightly, "this is amazing! I had no idea anything like this existed here." He smiled at her pleasure, glad his decision to bring her here was turning out this well and they'd only just arrived.

"Come on, you haven't seen anything yet," he smirked tugging on her hand. She followed him leaving her digits incased in his. They made their way to a small building to the side of the pool and Orihime realized it was a restaurant. Outside sat eight tables with two chairs each facing the cliff and they took a seat. Before long a young woman came out with menus, bowing low before she handed them over.

The sun was still shining fairly bright in the sky thanks to it being the beginning of summer and Orihime enjoyed the warm glow over her skin. As it began to sink lower she noticed colors appear on a wall of rock above the restaurant. Slowly the colors grew more saturated until a beautiful rainbow was splayed across the pure white stone. She gasped in surprise and joy clenching Shuuhei's hand in her excitement. He grinned again finding himself very glad she was enjoying herself so much.

The colors bounced and danced, shifted and changed as the sun sank lower and lower into the sky bringing the rainbow mural with it. The "show" lasted about five minutes and Shuuhei couldn't help patting himself on the back. They'd arrived at the _perfect_ time to get the full effect of this phenomenon.

It was when the last remnants of color had faded and the afterglow of the early evening settled around them that Orihime moved her gaze from the wall to Shuuhei's face. He doubted he'd seen a smile so big in his long life and her radiance made him almost blush. This was pure, unadulterated _joy;_ something he realized he'd rarely seen, especially in the last couple of years.

"Shuuhei, thank you so much for bringing me here, that was amazing," she exclaimed in almost a sing song voice.

He chuckled as he gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it to peruse the menu. Orihime was surprised at how much she missed the contact but didn't say anything. She'd never expected something this… _romantic_ on a first date but she wasn't complaining. Unexpected images of her first date with Ichigo flashed through her mind and she winced, looking down to the menu in her hands to try to stop from crying. Thankfully Shuuhei was still reading his so he hadn't seen her face change. " _Why am I thinking about him? I need to stop this!"_ she thought, split between sadness and irritation.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" The question snapped her out of her thoughts and she realized she'd been staring at the menu without really reading it. She shook her head, hoping he would interpret the serious look on her face as concentration and not ask her what was wrong. She didn't want to ruin their first date by talking about former loves.

"Not yet, everything sounds so good," she fibbed, trusting that it was most likely true without her having to have really seen what was available.

"Everything here _is_ good so you really can't go wrong," he replied kindly.

After more review of the menu and asking the opinion of their server they settled on a shared sushi platter and salad since the evening was so warm. Soon their meal was before them and they were momentarily silent while enjoying the first few bites.

Shuuhei considered the woman across from him, having moved his chair so it was easier to have a conversation and give her space.

He smiled as memory of his chance encounter with Renji that afternoon took hold of his thoughts.

" _You asked who out?" the red headed lieutenant asked surprised._

" _Orihime; what, did you lose your ability to hear last night?"_

" _Shut up, I'm just surprised that's all. I mean, I had no idea you were even interested in her!"_

 _Shuuhei paused in the consumption of his meal. The two men had run into each other on their way to lunch and decided to eat together. Pushing past his initial embarrassment, Shuuhei asked Renji's opinion on where to take her since he knew her so well._

" _It's a recent development," he murmured before taking another bite._

 _Renji narrowed his eyes, "Shuuhei, don't be dickin' around with her." His tone was serious and laced with protective bravado._

 _The captain wasn't surprised at this reaction from the man in front of him. In the last twenty four hours it had become obvious Renji viewed Orihime as a sister figure._

" _Don't worry Renji, I'm not looking for an easy score or anything like that. I'm…intrigued by her. Plus, Rangiku gave the go ahead if I was interested and I am so I'm trying to get to know her."_

 _Renji's eyes had widened at the mention of the Tenth's lieutenant, "Wait a minute; Rangiku knew you wanted to ask her out?"_

 _Shuuhei recounted his morning conversation with their mutual friend which seemed to quell some of Renji's initial irritation with the situation. It wasn't that he didn't like Shuuhei and he knew he was a good guy overall, but when it came to Orihime he sometimes surprised himself with how protective he became._

" _So, are you going to help me figure out where to take her or not?" Shuuhei asked after a further moment of silence._

" _Sure, you're taking her to dinner, yeah?"_

" _Yeah, but I have no idea what she likes," Shuuhei responded running his hand through his hair._

 _Renji chuckled and the captain looked at him curiously._

" _Her taste in food is odd so it really doesn't matter where you take her. She'll probably surprise you with her choices in condiments."_

" _So what? People ask for sauces and stuff on the side all the time."_

" _Yeah, but chocolate sauce to dip wasabi fries in?" Renji countered with a grin._

 _Shuuhei felt his stomach lurch and pushed the rest of his meal away causing his lunch companion to laugh out loud._

" _Anyway, I think you should take her to Rainbow Bridge," he recommended taking another bite of his food._

" _Rainbow Bridge? Really? The guy who doesn't want me to "dick around with her" is recommending I take her to one of the more intimate spots in Soul Society?"_

 _Renji frowned but maintained his position, "Look, it's about making her happy and trust me, she'll love the rainbow wall so make sure to get there before sunset. What time are you picking her up again?"_

 _He told him and Renji continued, "That's perfect for this time of year. Yeah, you should take her there."_

Coming out of his thoughts he noticed Orihime was still quiet but looked contemplative as she stared at the pieces of sushi on her plate. Smiling he asked, "Thinking it could use an extra something? Chocolate or raspberry sauce maybe?"

Her surprised eyes shot to his and her blush almost made him regret teasing her with his insider knowledge…almost. Shuuhei figured this type of reaction was normal for the healer when anyone actually paid attention to her so he decided to just get used to it. If he felt bad every time he made her blush he'd live in a perpetual state of semi-remorse. It was further amusement he realized he'd already planned, assuming she wanted to, on spending more time with her before their first date had even ended.

But this time he took pity on her, "Sorry Orihime, Renji gave me a heads up to your…unique tastes. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd like you to enjoy the meal, so if you want something we can ask the waitress for whatever it is you'd like to add, though how much we'll actually have in Soul Society is debatable."

Even as her blush deepened she was smiling, tilting her head down slightly before looking up to meet his eyes. In that moment she looked both alluring and innocent making Shuuhei wonder how she was single. He'd heard rumor of her affections for Kurosaki but had never taken true interest in the gossip. Funny, he considered, since he edited the Seireitei News Magazine and its gossip column.

Shyly she replied, "You're not wrong Shuuhei, but this is fine. It's really good, actually. Thank you for bringing me here, it's…beautiful and peaceful."

"I'm glad you like it."

After a slight pause Orihime broke the ice asking him a question related to his captaincy.

"Unless you don't want to talk about it, I mean, you work all day every day and with training I'm sure you're exhausted. Not that you aren't strong! You are, I mean, you look like you are…um…we can just sit quietly if you'd like," she ended, cursing her inability to speak clearly when she was nervous.

By now Shuuhei was laughing, he couldn't help it, she was just so cute when she was flustered. " _Wait, cute? Did I just call her cute?"_ Well, he'd already called her beautiful and lovely to her face so why not cute internally?

"It's fine Orihime, I'm glad you're even interested," he replied through his chuckles.

They spent the rest of their time talking, he answering her questions about his job and various things that had happened in Soul Society since her last visit and she answering his questions about her life in the world of the living.

When she talked of her friends he noticed one name was absent: Kurosaki Ichigo. No matter his lack of understanding as to the exact nature of their relationship he was pretty sure they weren't _together._ After all, she was here with him on what was very obviously a date but he found it odd she didn't mention him once. Wasn't he one of her closest friends, her dear nakama that meant so much to her?

He heard about Ishida-kun, who it seemed had made the dress she was wearing, and his diligence in pursuing a medical degree, following in his father's footsteps despite his initial rejection to do so. She rambled on about Tatsuki's various karate accomplishments and how she was in the process of getting her business degree so she could open and run her own dojo. Chad was mentioned off handedly as having begun training to be a professional fighter, unsurprising to everyone really. Even Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Keigo made appearances in her vocal meanderings; but no Kurosaki.

He was tempted to ask her both because it was odd she was very deftly avoiding his name and because he genuinely wanted to know how the savior of three worlds was doing these days. But as she ended a story about her last day at the bakery and something about yeast exploding he saw a haunted look in her eyes. It was almost as if she were silently pleading, " _I know you notice I'm not talking about him, please don't ask about him. Please…don't ask."_

So Shuuhei didn't ask. He laughed as she recounted the extreme difficulty of getting yeasty dough out of her hair and the way the manager had laughed as he said it was the worst mistake she'd made and of course it would be on her last day so he couldn't fire her.

By the time they'd finished dessert, a simple plate of lemon cookies paired with raspberry flavored water, it was dark and the breeze had picked up. Because they were near the water the air had a slight chill to it causing Orihime to make use of the white sweater she'd brought. Shuuhei paid the bill and stood asking, "So, are you ready to make our way back to the manor?"

"Yes, I'm sure the girls will be waiting for me," she answered before thinking about it. Her hands flew to her mouth in embarrassment at the implication they would want to know how the evening went.

Shuuhei merely laughed as he reached for her hands, saying jovially, "I'm not naïve, I just hope I gave you something good to talk about." He was so charming, so sweet, she couldn't believe it.

When Orihime had seen Shuuhei from a distance, especially during their "invasion" of Soul Society, she'd thought him serious and aloof not to mention frightening with his chain wielded zanpakuto. But here he was shattering all her preconceived notions. He laughed at her jokes, teased her good-naturedly but also complimented her and brought her to a completely unexpected, lovely place for an intimate dinner with engaging conversation. It seemed the captain of the Ninth division was a myriad of surprises.

She'd been silent during her consideration of this man, her hands held loosely in his, when suddenly she realized she'd been staring at him without saying a word for at least a minute if not longer. Shuuhei, however, either didn't notice or didn't mind.

Taking a deep breath he broke them out of their eye lock, "Ok then, let's get you home."

They reached the manor a short time later, both slightly disappointed the evening was already coming to a close.

"Until next time," he murmured and kissed her cheek. Orihime flushed but smiled sweetly as he pulled back. A moment later she felt a rush of air as he flash-stepped away. Sighing she fell against the door, somewhat overwhelmed by the whole experience.

She stood there for a moment, enjoying the opportunity to savor the memory of the evening before she felt the door open and two women pulled her to her room in order to get all the juicy details.

 **Author's Note: I really hope this wasn't** _ **too**_ **cheesy. I just picture Shuuhei, given the chance, as a romantic and thus would be not opposed to Renji's idea. Now dear readers, I have a question for you all. I originally rated this story "T" but I'm feeling a hankering to write some ShuuHime lovin' so I'll ask if I should change the rating to "M" to allow for a way in the future lemon. I'm not going to throw them right into bed but really, they can't resist each other forever right? Give me your opinion, should I change the rating? Also, let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews thus far. I hope the story continues to garner attention and enjoyment from you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **A/N: Changed rating to M! Also, song inspiration: "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional**

 **TheLoverOfLit:**

 **I'm so glad you love it. As much as I am an IchiHime fan, I too enjoy unique pairings especially with her so it's been fun to write a different pairing again.**

 **Teetertotter23:**

 **LOL, I know, I'm keeping a little mystery around what happened between Ichigo and Orihime but trust me, I'm just as impatient and itching to get it out there because it will be dramatic.**

 **Crista2311:**

 **Thank you for reviewing, glad you enjoyed the cheese!**

 **Cieslakaneta4:**

 **Thank you so very much for your kind words, it is so nice to know my writing style is appreciated. Sometimes I think I'm not detailed enough then go to too detailed so I'm pleased to know it's being enjoyed. Also, so very glad you took a chance on an unconventional pairing and have ended up enjoying it!**

 **Casey525:**

 **Glad you like Renji as an older brother, I just saw potential for that relationship between the two of them and decided to run with it!**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 5**

It had already been a month since their first date and Orihime and Shuuhei had seen each other in one way or another almost every day of it. Some days they would meet for lunch to take a break from their respective busy schedules. Occasionally Shuuhei would prepare a picnic for them to enjoy in the shade of a tree in the rural area surrounding the Seireitei. Other times it was a dinner out or him joining her at the manor at the behest of Rukia to join her and Renji in a meal. Most evenings were spent playing a game of checkers or simply walking the Kuchiki gardens, hidden away from curious eyes should there be any looking.

Each encounter helped them get to know each other better but Orihime continued to neglect speaking about Kurosaki thus Shuuhei continued to ignore his curiosity about the situation surrounding them. He figured if she wanted him to know she would bring it up.

Shuuhei found the more often he spent time with her the more he wanted to continue to do so. Her odd quirks and funny mannerisms made talking with her interesting while her topic choices were engaging and original. They'd spoken little of their childhoods, a topic painful to both of them, and he'd been shocked to hear of her brother's death.

"I had no idea you had a brother, Orihime, I'm so sorry for your loss." She saw true compassion and remorse in his eyes from where he sat across from her on a blanket, their latest excursion a lovely picnic in a meadow of wild flowers.

"Thanks Shuuhei, thankfully he's here…somewhere. Sometimes I wish the districts weren't so large and spread out. I'd love to see him again especially given our last meeting before he passed."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Orihime took a deep breath and gulped down her nervousness. This was, of course, a very sensitive topic for her not only because it brought back the painful memory of her initial loss and him turning Hollow but it would make her finally speak a name she'd been avoiding since they'd started spending time together.

She felt his hand on hers and she looked up into his serious dark grey eyes.

"Orihime, if it's too painful or you don't want to talk about it, it's ok. We can talk about something else or nothing at all if you'd like. It's up to you."

A thankful smile played across her lips and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"I just…I don't want to ruin a perfectly beautiful day by being gloomy," she finally breathed out.

"That's fine, though please know I can handle gloomy. So if and when you're ready to talk about him or…anything else that's bothering you, you can talk to me. I'm actually a pretty good listener," he replied.

It was the closest he'd allowed himself to prod her about Ichigo and he knew she knew it by the look in her eyes. Squeezing his hand she simply nodded, flicking away a few stray tears before smiling brightly again as the breeze played with her loose hair.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, enjoying the silence and peace of being alone together.

"Come on, the work day rolls on," Shuuhei said standing, pulling her up by the hand he'd not yet relinquished. Lately they'd found themselves holding hands more the more time they spent together.

So far it seemed the only people aware that anything was going on between the shinigami and the healer were Renji, Rangiku and Rukia, although they'd yet to establish anything official between them. They were simply enjoying spending time together.

That assumption was somewhat shattered the following Monday. Shuuhei sat among his fellow captains for their weekly meeting trying to stay awake. He'd been up late the previous night watching the stars with Orihime. One corner of his lips turned up slightly as he thought of that evening. It was the first time he'd brought her to his quarters and after enjoying the dinner he'd prepare for them they went outside on the deck. He'd taken a seat on the ground, leaning against the wall, before gently pulling Orihime down and settling her between his bent legs. She'd been slightly stiff at first since it was the closest physically they'd been for a prolonged amount of time, but soon she relaxed into his chest and her breathing evened out. He actually had no idea how long they'd sat there but he remembered feeling completely content. Now he felt slightly silly for dwelling on it like an academy freshman.

"Shuuhei-kun, something on your mind you'd like to share?" Kyouraku Shunsui's voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he struggled in vain not to blush.

"No, my apologies commander," he gruffly answered and refocused his attention to the pink kimono clad man. Shunsui had his head down, eyes hidden by the shadow of his Sugegasa but his smirk let Hisagi know he hadn't fooled the man in the least.

Though he still possessed lackadaisical tendencies the former captain of the Eighth, now captain commander, proved himself a worthy leader. His focus on comradery and cross training amongst the Gotei 13 had met with initial resistance, particularly from the Twelfth. But overtime his vision was being caught by others and the benefits were beginning to show.

At the conclusion of the meeting Shuuhei stood but before he could make his way to the door he heard the commander's voice again, "Shuuhei-kun, a word before you leave please." Retaking his seat he looked at their leader, waiting for him to speak. After a moment of silence when all had vacated the chambers the man asked, "So, how is our lovely Orihime-chan these days?"

Shuuhei worked to maintain a look of indifference on his face. "Um, sir, I'm not quite sure-"he began but was stopped by Shunsui's raised palm.

"Please, my dear friend, don't assume you can hide this from me. I am nothing if not a man very aware of the essence of romance."

Hisagi felt his cheeks heat up, his grasped hands on the table clenching slightly in agitation. He realized how foolish it was to keep up pretenses that his connection to Orihime was only a "friendly" one. They saw each other almost if not every day and were frequently seen together at various locations in the Seireitei though they never made physical contact while in public or the presence of others. The only exception to this was when they were at the Kuchiki Manor, a place where keeping secrets and minding one's own business were par for the course.

The silence wore on, Shuuhei not really sure what his commander expected him to say and not sure how much he wanted to. Shunsui smirked before continuing, "Just be careful Hisagi Shuuhei, you don't want to end up in your own lovelorn manga do you?"

Shuuhei raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Sir?"

The commander sighed, steeling himself to engage in a serious conversation, a former rarity that seemed to occur more and more much to his dissatisfaction. Some days he missed when he could be even more carefree than he allowed himself now.

"Shuuhei-kun, I don't blame you for being drawn to someone like Inoue Orihime. She is lovely both inside and out, but keep in mind she will be leaving in two months time. Not that she won't be allowed to come back and probably will from time to time but she is _alive_ ; she has her own life to live out in the world of the living. I won't say you shouldn't continue to see her but please keep in mind how much harder, for both of you, parting will be the closer you allow yourselves to become. No matter what you tell yourself I very much doubt this is just a summer fling…for either of you."

Hisagi was surprised at this attitude from his normally joking and somewhat troublesome commander. His new position had certainly began to temper him to a more serious and focused individual but these bursts of responsible consideration and insight still caught most people off guard. Also, he wondered where he'd gotten his information from, but then again this man was nothing if not crafty. Not to mention his precious Nanao-chan usually knew everything there was to know about everything going on in Soul Society, the markings of a truly perfect fukutaichou for the commander.

Still not knowing what to say Shuuhei settled for a curt nod showing he'd heard and internalized what his leader said before standing to bow respectfully to him. He made his way from the conference chambers with a heart slightly heavier than when he'd entered it. No matter how much he wanted to ignore the words they were nonetheless true. Lately, Shuuhei had been catching a different look in Orihime's eyes when she looked at him; a certain _glow_ in her smiles that made them different from the smiles she bestowed upon others.

Looking up as he exited the building Shuuhei saw clouds gathering, a summer storm brewing. "How fitting," he grumbled while the sky grew heavy, lightning flashing faintly over the mountains. It would hit full force over the heart of the city in an hour if the wind was anything to go by.

Hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped forward he slowly walked home, going over and over what the commander had said. The longer he considered it the more he knew it to be true. Though he had only been spending time with her for a month Shuuhei was far too attached to Orihime for his feelings to be merely on a friendship level. He was falling for her, fast and hard, and it was dangerous. She'd stolen his heart without even trying.

Reaching his quarters he poured himself a saucer of sake and slung it back in one gulp before collapsing on his couch. He'd left the sliding door open, enjoying the scents brought about by the impending rain. The air grew heavier and he could hear louder thunder claps the longer he sat watching the sky. Lightning flashed brightly, thunder booming and the heavens finally opened up flinging down a cascade of rain drops.

Usually Shuuhei enjoyed the rain, particularly the first storm of summer, but tonight his melancholy inhibited it from imparting its usual serenity upon the troubled captain. He truly did not know what to do. His heart said screw it, spend as much time with her as he could before she left but his head scolded him for his selfish foolishness. Then again, he had no idea what Orihime was thinking or feeling about any of this or if she had even considered the dilemma he was currently facing.

Deciding it fool hardy to try to project or interpret her position he sent a hell butterfly to her, asking if he would be able to see her at the manor. There was no way he'd ask her to come to him through the intense storm. Ten minutes went by after he'd sent it. Another ten minutes then another ticked by and his mind had moved from worrying over their situation to worrying about _her_.

" _Where the hell is she?"_ he thought, knowing she'd long finished work for the day while he had still been in the captain's meeting. Just as he had resolved to start flitting about the whole of the Seireitei, storm or no storm, to find her she appeared soaked from head to toe in his door way.

"Orihime?! Geez, what are you doing walking around in this weather? Come in, come in," he admonished shutting the door behind her despite the outdoors not being cold.

"Hehe, good evening Shuuhei. I was over visiting my friends at the Eleventh and was heading back when the storm hit. I had hoped to be able to make it to the manor running between the awnings but eventually I ran out of them and was just stuck in the downpour. I hope you don't mind me coming here, your quarters were the closest shelter I knew of," she replied twisting her hands and biting her lip.

Reaching out, he stilled her hands in his, "Of course I don't mind, I was just worried. I'd sent a hell butterfly to the manor to ask if I could come see you but when I didn't hear back I wondered where you could be. I was just getting ready to go about looking for you when you arrived."

"Oh, then this works out perfectly," she squeaked out with a slight jump. He smirked at her rubbing his thumbs over the top of her hands. His movements calmed hers and again they found themselves staring at each other.

Orihime felt herself swallow once then twice, feeling a fidgety nervousness in her belly the longer Shuuhei looked at her the way he was. Her tongue slipped out to wet lips suddenly dry despite her drenched state and his eyes flicked to the movement before moving back to her eyes.

"Shuuhei?" she asked softly, wondering if what was going on in her mind was going on in his as well. Apparently not because the moment she spoke his name it was as though the spell broke. He shook his head and let go of her hands, taking a deliberate step backwards.

"Look at me, a poor host who leaves his guest to stand dripping in the entry way," he chuckled, trying to bring lightness back to the mood.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Orihime exclaimed distracted away from whatever had or had not just happened between them, "I've gotten water and mud all over your beautiful floors!"

"Orihime, I wouldn't call my floors beautiful. It's fine. Here, come to the bathroom and wash up. I can give you an extra sleeping yukata so your clothes can dry out."

While she was in the bathroom Shuuhei ran his hands over his face, sitting back down on the couch, face now cradled in his palms. " _What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be figuring out how to slow things down with her but then I almost kissed her!"_

The next moment he heard Kazeshini's voice emanating, **"** _ **I don't see what the big deal is, freaking hell man, how have you made it this long without tackling her into your bed?"**_

" _Shut it, I don't need any input from the likes of you,"_ Shuuhei retorted sharply.

" _ **Geez, touchy much? Oh wait, no you're not because you're a freaking pansy."**_

The shinigami grit his teeth resolving to have a stern "talk" with the troublesome spirit another time.

The rain was pelting harder now, coming down in sheets of water, warmed by the time it hit the ground. A scent of wet dust and grass permeated the room when Shuuhei opened the doors again to resume enjoying it while it was here.

"Shuuhei?" he heard Orihime's inquisitive voice call.

"Over here," he remarked and gestured for her to sit next to him. She did so and he flung his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to watch the storm with him. He knew this was not helping his plan to slow things down with her, but he wanted to enjoy the storm for all it was worth and having this girl with him enhanced it that much more.

He felt her relax into his shoulder, jolting slightly whenever there was a flash of lightning and crack of thunder. But when he tightened his grip she calmed down, jumping less and less as she became accustomed to the beats of the storm.

"I never liked thunder storms before Shuuhei, but now…with you…well, I don't think they're so bad," she confessed turning her face to look up at him. He stared down at her, meeting her eyes filled with their own storm.

" _Dangerous, stupid, reckless,"_ were the words echoing in his head but alongside them were the words, " _Kiss her soft sweet lips."_

Leaning forward slowly Shuuhei kept his eyes on hers; looking for any indication he should stop. Finding none he continued his progression, the distance short before his lips tentatively touched hers. The contact was exceptionally brief, the slightest peck. Then he felt her shift and suddenly her lips moved up to meet his more fully but remained closed while their eyes stayed open.

Orihime's heart was pounding and the longer she stared into those dark grey orbs the more drawn in to him she became. This was the first intimate contact she'd had since being with Ichigo and it was scary, exhilarating, liberating and wonderful all at the same time.

"Orihime," he breathed out, voice low in their nearness.

"Yes?" she asked almost breathless.

"May I kiss you, I mean, _really_ kiss you?" The question hung for a moment as she considered it. She was not naïve to what he meant; she'd been there and further with Ichigo and had her innocence wrenched from her in Hueco Mundo. Her feelings for Shuuhei had developed rapidly, so much so it unnerved her some times. But she was still so scared, not only of being hurt again but of _hurting_ someone else.

"I don't…" she hesitated and he pulled back to give her space to breath, "I…don't know…I-" her voice died away as tears filled her eyes.

Shuuhei frowned, concerned he'd pushed her too far though he knew she had been the one to initiate the second tentative kiss. He unwrapped his arm from around her, giving her more space before placing his hand on her cheek, rubbing away the tears with his thumb as he spoke, "Hey, hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Her tears flowed more but instead of pulling further away she flung her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Shuuhei wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, securing her to himself and letting her cry. His heart lurched with each sob that racked her body but he knew she needed this. There was nothing he could say or do to stem the flow so he let her be.

"Shuu…hei," she hiccupped pulling back to face him, "I…I'm so…sorry-" she began but he pulled her back to himself as he lay down and placed her head on his chest, "Orihime, you don't have to explain and I'm not mad. I'm just worried about you. We'll get there or not, it's ok. Shhhhh…just relax and we'll talk about it another time, ok?"

She could only nod, thankful for his kindness as he stroked her hair in efforts to calm her. Eventually the tears ended and she fell asleep. Shuuhei didn't have the heart to move her so he stayed put, finally falling asleep about an hour later, lulled by the rhythm of her breathing and the pattering of the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 6**

Rukia and Renji were running from the manor, the petite shinigami ahead of her large red-headed counterpart. "Come on, Renji," she shouted over the din of the thunder, "She could be hurt!"

"Will you calm down baka?" he yelled back, "She's probably just with Shuuhei!"

"Who are you calling a baka? If Orihime were planning on staying with him she would have let me know!" Rukia stopped running causing Renji to almost bowl her over. When she turned to face him her eyes flashed as bright as the lightning crashing around them. He put up his hands in defense, trying to get her to calm down before she killed him.

"Rukia," he said more gently, "just take a minute and breathe. Let's start at Shuuhei's place. If she's not there we'll wake him up and continue the search."

Recognizing the reasonableness of his request Rukia closed her eyes heedless of the pounding rain currently soaking their Shihakushos to make herself calm down. Despite all her years of trying to temper her reactions, deep down Rukia was still the same passion-filled, impulsive girl she'd been before becoming a Kuchiki. When under stress that persona came out and her rational thought capabilities faltered under it. Renji didn't say anything while waiting for her knowing it would be in his best interest to stay quiet.

A moment later his lover's eyes opened and were clearer than they'd been before they narrowed at him and before he could react she punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For calling me a baka! Now, let's get over to Shuuhei's," she retorted coolly before flash stepping in the direction of the Ninth division captain's quarters.

Meanwhile, back on Shuuhei's couch, the shinigami was still fast asleep with Orihime on top of him. A particularly loud clap of thunder roused her from sleep and a loud, "Eep!" escaped her lips as she sprung up off of him. The sound and movement in turn woke Shuuhei from his slumbers but he didn't move.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you! Were you able to breathe? Did I crush your chest?" she rambled flinging her hands about. Shuuhei was still working on coming to full consciousness, unsure of the time or how long they'd laid there in peaceful respite together. Her words finally registered in his brain and he sat up, catching her hands in his.

"Orihime," he said firmly and when she'd looked him in the eyes he continued, "First, I pulled you onto me, second you don't weight enough to crush anything."

She smiled but then her eyes widened again and she whipped her head around again. "What are you looking for," Shuuhei inquired confused at her renewed panic.

"What time is it?!" she asked frantically.

"I'm not sure-" he began but she cut him off, "Oh my gosh Rukia is going to be so _worried_! I didn't tell her where I'd be because I thought I'd be back before she got home from her date with Renji." She pulled away quickly from the couch looking for her shoes.

"Orihime, calm down, you can't go running about in the rain, especially in that," Shuuhei stated calmly.

Looking down Orihime realized the yukata was white and had she run out into the rain in it she'd have found herself in a very embarrassing situation indeed. As it was the thing barely closed in the front and the combination of sleeping on Shuuhei's chest plus her hurried movements had caused the V-neck line to deepen. Thankfully she'd had the presence of mind to put her bra back on before she's gotten dressed in it and thus her breasts hadn't spilled out. She was facing away from him so she was able to adjust before he saw anything.

Once as properly attired as possible she turned back to him only to jump as voices sounded form the door, "There you are! Gosh we were so worried!"

"We? I'm the one who told you she'd be here in the first-ow!" Renji's words were cut off by a smack to the head.

Orihime whipped around to find Renji and Rukia standing soaked in threshold, Renji rubbing his smarting head and Rukia grinning at her like the cat that caught the canary.

"Oh Rukia, I'm so, so sorry! I was at the Eleventh then got caught in the storm and so I came here to wait it out but then we fell asleep on the couch and-"

"Orihime," Rukia interjected firmly but kindly a slight smirk on her face, "It's ok, I can see you were in capable hands."

The healer blushed furiously and Hisagi coughed in his discomfort of the insinuation.

"Rukia, we…it's not like," Orihime struggled for words, the look on her face making Rukia regret the choice of hers. Stepping forward she grabbed one of her friend's hands in both of her smaller ones.

"Hey, silly girl, I was joking. I know nothing happened. Shuuhei's a gentleman and you…well…you're you. You don't act like that and I'm sorry for making you think I actually believed that."

Her heartfelt apology sent Orihime into her arms, tears flowing again. She hated that she cried so much, but she'd been jostled from an unpleasant dream and with her confused feelings and nearness to Shuuhei she was a jumble of nerves.

Renji watched the scene in front of him with a frown on his face. He'd seen Orihime emotional of course but this seemed out of place for the situation. Stepping forward he leaned down and tilted her chin up from Rukia's shoulder to look into her eyes, "Darlin' what's going on?"

Orihime gulped, taking in a shaky breath. "I…I had the dream again…and it… Can you…can you please take us home?" she stammered out. Rukia continued to hold her, the conversation between her love and her friend taking place over her head. Shuuhei said nothing, merely stood by, frustrated that he could do nothing to help her and, if he were honest with himself, irritated that she wouldn't confide in him.

" _Then again, I'm trying to slow things down which means it's probably a good thing she hasn't said anything about what's truly bothering her yet,"_ he thought miserably. Just because it was true didn't mean he had to like it.

Renji sighed, eyes closing momentarily in his frustration for the girl in front of him before he nodded.

"Come on," he remarked turning around in silent direction for her to climb on his back.

"Oh, my clothes!" she exclaimed just before she climbed on.

"Don't worry about them; you'll be shielded by Renji and home to change before you know it. I'll have them cleaned and sent over to you," Shuuhei offered. Orihime didn't have the heart or energy to argue the point so she merely nodded and jumped onto Renji's back.

"You want a ride too?" he smirked down to his girlfriend. Despite her hard exterior Rukia did really love being tucked safely into his strong arms. She nodded and he picked her up.

Turning to face Shuuhei he said, "Thanks for looking after her. We'll see you later taichou."

"Yeah, see you later," he replied trying to keep his voice even. He could see the remorseful look on Orihime's face, her eyes filled with apology for not letting him know what was going on with her. They were gone a second later, leaving him to his own thoughts.

Moving to his bedroom he flung himself upon the futon, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips when he realized he'd not had the conversation he'd wanted to with Orihime. True, they'd snuggled up together and had two, albeit small kisses, so he was fairly sure she shared some of the deeper feelings for him that he felt for her.

"Is this what they mean by the term "lovesick"?" he wondered aloud to the dark.

Lighting flashed and thunder cracked in reply. Sighing again he turned to his side considering what he should do. It was very apparent that whatever happened between Orihime and Ichigo had left her slightly broken. Clenching his fist he found himself pissed that someone who wasn't even _there_ could become a barrier between him and the girl he'd grown to care for so deeply. He knew he had to distance himself from her since progressing down this road would only end in further heartache for both of them. He hated what he had to do but couldn't see any alternative. Rolling over he tried to get some sleep dreading what the morning would bring.

The next day dawned still grey but the rain had abated for the time being. He had planned on sending Orihime's clothes out to be cleaned but not wanting to cause unnecessary gossip decided to clean and return them himself. He accomplished their cleaning early in the morning and left them to dry while he saw to his duties. Returning to his quarters at lunch time he sent a message to Orihime asking her to meet him there. What he was going to do was not something he wanted to have happen in public.

He smiled softly as she entered after he bid her do so when she'd knocked tentatively at the door. She came in with a look of apprehension on her face. They had parted on an awkward note the previous evening and she was nervous. Closing the door she stepped further into the room, hands grasped in front of her and head down as she waited.

Taking a deep breath Shuuhei began talking, "I have your clothing, they are in the bag by the door so don't forget them when you leave." He was keeping distance between them, not trusting himself to go through with his planned speech if he allowed himself to touch her at all.

"Thank you Shuuhei," she uttered softly still not meeting his eyes.

"Orihime, please look at me," he requested and she acquiesced slowly. "Listen, last night…last night was a mistake," he began and saw her eyes widen before scrunching down in efforts to stop her tears. Shuuhei hated himself in this moment but he was doing what needed to be done for both their sakes.

"Don't misunderstand me Orihime, I say it was a mistake because I never should have put you in that position. I shouldn't have kissed you. To be honest, I had sent that request to see you because I'd wanted to talk to you but I let my emotions and atmosphere of the moment get to me."

"So, you didn't…I mean…you hadn't wanted…" she spoke in broken words, unable to adequately ask her question.

"No! I wanted to kiss you, very badly, which was why I asked you what I did. It's just that-" he stopped with a sigh and ran his hands through his hair, the efforts to stay away from her becoming physically painful.

Steeling himself he decided he needed to just spit it out, "Orihime, the past month has been amazing. I've been so glad to have something else to motivate me to get out of bed other than a sense of duty and responsibility." He saw the astonished look on her face but pushed forward, "However, I realize that continuing as we are will only result in pain for both of us. I'm may be presumptuous here but I'm willing to guess you have some sort of feelings for me, right?"

She nodded, unable to speak, thoroughly stunned by what this wonderful, romantic, caring man was saying to her.

He nodded back, hands moving to his hips before he continued. "Well, if you couldn't tell already by what I have said, I have feelings for you too."

This earned him a watery smile which he clung to before making his mouth form words that were tearing his gut apart, "And that's the problem. I'm a soul, you're human. No matter how much we care for each other and want to see where…this," he gestured between them, "goes we simply can't. It's not reasonable. Also, and forgive me for bringing up something painful to you, I think…no, I _know_ you have some unresolved issues involving Ichigo. So, I think it would be best if we didn't see each other as much as we have been. I won't lie and say I'm satisfied with how things need to be but I can't cut you out of my life completely. Are you willing to remain friends?"

Orihime felt her chest tighten as she took in his words said with such sincerity. In one statement he'd confessed his feelings for her while pushing her away and he did it with the intension of trying to spare her further pain. He'd failed in his attempt, of course, because her heart burned with it but she understood where he was coming from. She also knew he was right about Ichigo.

"Shuuhei, please believe me, it was not my intention to use you to get over him-" she began but he cut her off, "Orihime, I never thought that. Not once. Just for your sake and whomever you do end up with in the future I hope you take the time to resolve the problem with him. You deserve to be happy."

She nodded, tears streaming down her face as she stepped forward to hug him. He hadn't wanted to touch her but knew she needed this physical confirmation that he still cared about her.

Pulling back she gave his hands a squeeze before turning to grab the bag containing her clothing. Just as she reached the door she placed a hand on the threshold and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, "Shuuhei, do you…do you mind if I keep the yukata?" He smiled and replied, "It's all yours."

She nodded thanks, took another step out and then shut the door. Once she had left Shuuhei entered his kitchen and took a shot of sake. Shaking his head he returned to his office. There was work to be done and he would throw himself into it completely.

The days continued to crawl by, feeling emptier than before but he determinedly stayed away from the places he knew Orihime would be. If they were going to just be friends he had to put some distance between them before he could be around her. He couldn't believe he was this affected after only a month of dating the woman but he was and so he stayed away. Occasionally she would stop by and while not being outright rude or cold he would remain slightly aloof. Slowly her already sparse visits lessened until she no longer came to see him.

A few weeks following Shuuhei ending things with Orihime, Renji noticed the girl's demeanor change and the suspicious absence of a certain tattooed captain. Something had happened despite Orihime's insistence it was just them being busy. The red headed lieutenant knew she was lying and finally cornered her at the manor with Rukia.

"Orihime," Rukia began softly, "Please talk to us. What happened with Shuuhei? Did he hurt you? Did you have a fight?"

The copper haired girl sighed, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, a shaky reply coming out, "No Rukia, he…he's been nothing but wonderful to me. I just…I didn't say anything because I was kind of hoping he'd change his mind but I guess not."

"Change his mind about what?" Rukia asked frowning.

"He ended things between us. I mean, it's not like we had made anything official to end but it seemed like it was headed that way and so before it did he stopped it."

Renji saw red, "What the hell is wrong with him! I have half a mind to go beat his ass right now!"

"No Renji! It's not like that at all. He even confessed that he has feelings for me. But because he's a soul and I'm a human it wouldn't work out long term. Plus, he pointed out I do still have some hangs ups about Ichigo, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself I didn't. A relationship starting with that wouldn't be fair, especially to him."

"Wait, does that mean you _wanted_ to start a relationship with him?" Rukia asked with a sad smile on her face.

Orihime took a deep breath, "Honestly? I'm not sure. I like him a lot and we always have fun together. He has so many good qualities and I did enjoy our two brief kisses but…there's a huge part of my heart that hasn't let go of Ichigo, regardless of what he said and did."

Rukia pursed her lips together before replying, "Orihime, when are you going to stop torturing yourself over that dense _boy?_ Oh sure, you're both almost twenty now but really, he's acting like a child."

"You don't understand-" Orihime started but it was Renji who interrupted her vehemently, "NO! Orihime, it's you who doesn't understand! You sacrificed so much for him and he just walked away! And for what, because he couldn't handle what was necessary to be done?! Rukia is right, he's acting like a spoiled child and if I were able to I'd go beat him black and blue until he sees how wrong he is!"

Orihime's eyes were wide, surprised at the indignation her friend felt on her behalf, though she realized she shouldn't really be. Renji was a fiercely protective of the people he cared about and she counted herself lucky to be one of them. It hurt her to know the situation with Ichigo had caused the two people before her to have to lose contact with him but she was nonetheless grateful for their friendship and support.

Taking a deep breath to try to calm down Renji closed his eyes and continued, "Orihime, he doesn't deserve you. A man who could look at you and everything you are, inside and out, and think you weren't worth everything to keep is no man I want to see you with."

Orihime sat stunned; she'd never heard Renji speak like this much less about her. All of her friends were so angry with Ichigo over what he'd done but she never let the anger consume her. She was terrified that if she did it would never leave so instead she continued to try to convince herself that what happened was for the best even if it wasn't.

"Renji, thank you, but he gave so much for me too! He died for me! It was my fault that he had to do what he did."

"Bullshit!" Renji's exclamation made Orihime jump, "None of what happened is your fault! If Ichigo wasn't taking the necessary precautions that's on _him not you_!"

The friends were silent for a moment, their hearts rapidly beating in the charged emotional atmosphere of the room. Finally Orihime said softly, "Regardless of where blame lies between Ichigo and I, Shuuhei is right. Even if I had dealt with all my baggage before starting to date him we wouldn't have been able to deepen the relationship. He can't stay with me in the living world and I can't live here."

Rukia inhaled deeply, trying to figure out how to best say what she wanted to. Finally she opened her mouth, "Orihime, I know it was only a month that you and Shuuhei were seeing each other but in that time I have seen so much of your old self come out. You laugh and smile more, you say the silly things you used to with no care of what anyone thinks and you're sleeping through most nights. Please, even if it will be difficult or unconventional don't walk away from something that has potential to bring you happiness."

"But Rukia, how is it fair to…to use Shuuhei as a means to get over Ichigo?"

"Are you doing that? Do you truly believe you would have continued spending the time you did with him if all it was for was to get over Ichigo?"

Orihime paused, unsure of how to answer at first. The shinigami waited in silence for her to speak. Finally she answered, "I don't think so. I mean, there are times that memories of Ichigo will spring up and catch me off guard. I could see Shuuhei noticed it but he never said anything. I just… I want to still see him, I really do and not just as friends."

"Then go tell him that. Tell him everything that happened, getting it out in the open will help you heal and help him know where you're coming from. There's only so much he can do or say without enough information. If you're serious about pursuing a relationship with him then he deserves to know the whole story," Rukia replied.

"But isn't it bad to talk about past relationships with someone you want to start a new one with?" Orihime asked bewildered.

Rukia chuckled, "No Orihime, with something this big he needs to know the details. Shuuhei will understand why it's taking you so long to move on. If he doesn't then he's not meant for you either. But you'll never know unless you talk to him."

Orihime took a moment to digest what her friends were encouraging and knew they were right. Pumping her fist in a familiar motion of determination Orihime exclaimed, "Well, what am I waiting for? I'm going to go see him right now!"

 **Author's note: Please don't kill me, I know everyone wants to know what the deuce happened between Orihime and Ichigo and I promise it's coming. I would have put it in this chapter but then it would probably be too long. Also, I hope Renji wasn't too OOC but I feel like after everything he went through because of staying silent he would be more vocal about his opinion, especially to someone like Orihime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: To my faithful readers/reviewers Casey525, teetertotter23 and crista2311 I'm sorry this has taken so long to get out! I've been writing and re-writing what happened between Orihime and Ichigo because darn it if it isn't extremely hard for me to write Ichigo as a jerk. Oblivious, self-loathing, and hesitant, sure! But past that it's hard for me because he's such a noble character! That being said I really hope he doesn't come across as too OOC here. Also, this chapter is LONG because there is a lot of history to share. I probably should have pieced it out over multiple chapters but it made more sense to me to be in one long shot. Also, I'm taking creative license with the final battle of Yhwach. Orihime's story will be in** _ **italicized**_ **font to indicate it as a memory so I hope the text is not too brutal on the eyes. Also, there will be portions of the story for which Orihime was not or could not be present but for the sake of explanation I'm going to leave them. I guess think of it as a cross between her telling the story and a "flash back" scene in an episode? Hopefully that does not deter from what I'm trying to do here.**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 7**

It was early evening by the time Orihime had finished her conversation with Renji and Rukia. Renji offered to take her to Shuuhei's but she said the walk would help her put her thoughts in order. He smiled and gave her a big hug whispering in her ear, "Good luck darlin'" before kissing the top of her head and going back into Rukia.

Twenty minutes later she was standing before his door, shaking a little from nervous energy and slight fear of exposing so much of her heart to him, but she couldn't help thinking he would be worth it. Squaring her shoulders she knocked and a moment later he opened the door, eyes widening slightly upon seeing her.

"Orihime," he muttered his stomach dropping at the sight of her. The time apart had done nothing to quell his feelings and he was momentarily stunned.

"Good evening Shuuhei…um…can I speak to you?" she asked smiling softly but he could see her eyes were troubled.

"Sure, come in," he replied stepping back to allow her entry. Thanking him she moved forward into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Shuuhei took a deep breath before shutting the door and joining her.

"So, what's up?" His eyes were on her face, trying to determine what could possibly have brought her to him. Orihime turned to face him more fully and took his hands in hers. The contact caused his body to heat up instantly and he struggled to not pull away. Couldn't she see how difficult this was for him?

"Shuuhei, I owe you an apology. You've been nothing but wonderful and honest with me and I've been holding back," she began. Before he could protest she continued, "I understand why you said what you did but I…I can't just be friends with you."

His heart felt crushed until she said her next words, "I care about you too much for that. I kept fighting against my strong emotions for you because I'm scared. I almost allowed myself to hide them away because of that fear. Well, not anymore, I want to be with you, regardless of how difficult it will be. But you need to know what happened between Ichigo and I."

Shuuhei was stunned to silence at her confession so he merely nodded for her to continue. Taking another deep breath she spoke, "This is somewhat of a long story, so bear with me." He nodded again and she told him about the years she had pined for Ichigo but never told him. "That changed before the final battle against Yhwach…"

 _Orihime had just finished healing Ichigo in preparation for the final show down with Yhwach and all their friends were formulating the next phase of their plan. Steeling her nerves and really feeling she had nothing left to lose Orihime grabbed his shoulder making him look at her._

" _Kurosaki-kun," she began knowing she had to speak quickly both for time's sake and for her nerves, "I hate to do this now but if I don't I'll regret it, even if I were to die."_

 _"You're not going to die Inoue, I'm going to make sure of it," he countered boldly giving her his familiar smirk. It warmed her heart but still she went on._

" _Ok, well, then consider this for good luck," she replied and put her arms around his neck. Their friends all saw what was happening and stood by in silent support. Ichigo was momentarily stunned but then stabbed Zangetsu into the ground so he could wrap his arms around her waist tightly. She inhaled sharply at the contact and breathed in the scent of the man she loved._ _Putting her mouth near his ear she whispered, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I love you. I know you can't return my feelings now or maybe ever but I couldn't let you go into this battle without letting you know that someone loves you as much as I do."_

 _Ichigo's eyes were wide as he took in her confession and when he pulled back he looked into hers seeing the truth of her words and feelings for the first time. It almost overwhelmed him. Then he smiled a true smile down at her._

 _Leaning forward he put his forehead against hers, "Inoue Orihime, I promise to come back to you." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now as she nodded before relinquishing her hold on him. He grabbed Zangetsu, slinging him over his shoulder before yelling to his comrades, "Oi! Renji, Ishida, Chad! Let's go!"_

 _As the four men ran into the portal Renji said, "Hey baka, why didn't you kiss her?"_

 _Ichigo smirked, "It gives me just that much incentive to survive this."_

 _The three others returned the look and all redoubled their efforts to get to their final destination._

 _The battle was long, hard and gruesome but with his promise to Orihime echoing in his mind and heart Ichigo found the power to deliver the final blow that destroyed their most formidable enemy. Breathing heavily at the end of it all he collapsed with a smile on his face._

" _Come on man, let's get you back to your lady," Renji spoke gruffly, his arms bleeding profusely._

 _Chad stepped forward and slung Ichigo over his shoulder. Turning the three comrades ran back through the portal to their waiting friends and family. Upon their exit a triumphant cheer resounded throughout the Seireitei. Orihime rushed forward from the crowd and descended her healing dome over the four of them together. Once they were all healed Ichigo stepped forward, heedless of their audience._

" _Orihime," he breathed out before descending his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. The healer was stunned at first but the longer he kissed her the more she relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss. They broke apart amongst the roar of the crowd, smiling at each other._

 _While everything had returned to relative normality after that Ichigo continued intense training, always striving to get better "just in case". If his nakama thought he trained hard before, this was something beyond that. It consumed_ _practically_ _all his free time. Most evenings Orihime found herself doing homework at the shop while Ichigo trained just so she could be near him. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate his dedication but everyone was getting worried although no one could exactly put a reason as to why._

" _Kurosaki-san," Kisuke commented to him one evening after a long training session, "Are you feeling ok?"_

" _Of course, I've never felt better, why?" he answered quickly._

 _The older man sighed, "Well, I'm concerned because your excessive amount of training is resulting in you building up even more spiritual pressure than you have in the past."_

" _Isn't that a good thing? It means I'm improving right?" Ichigo asked confused._

" _On the one hand yes," consented the shop keeper cautiously, "But on the other because you are not adequately controlling it you run the risk of attracting more and larger hollows; perhaps even stronger opponents."_

" _Tch, it's nothing I can't handle," he replied with a cocky grin, returning Zangetsu to his place on his back._

" _Nevertheless, I could provide you with some power limiters just to be safe-"_

" _I said I can handle it! Look, I'm working on my suppression skills, it's just taking a while," Ichigo cut him off annoyed._

" _That isn't the only issue," Kisuke continued unfazed by his former pupil's attitude, "Keep in mind that the stronger you become the strong your hollow becomes."_

" _I know, but you don't need to worry about him. We're working on an…agreement of sorts. It's still in the works."_

 _Kisuke raised his hat so his widened eyes were visible, "Kurosaki-san, are you insane? You above all people should know not to trust him. Once he finds a significant weakness it will be exploited and who knows what will happen should he take over with you at the power level you are now?"_

 _Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Come off it, Hat and Clogs, I've lived with the bastard in my head long enough to know how to keep a leash on him. Plus I'm reducing my weaknesses every day."_

" _Are you really so foolish as to believe all of your weaknesses are internal? What of your friends, your family, your comrades…Inoue-san?"_

 _Ichigo frowned hard, "I told you, we're working on an agreement and part of the conditions are all those people are to be protected whether by me or by him."_

 _Kisuke stepped up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know why you are doing what you're doing, but you must be more cautious. Yes, you are strong, but you have always been your own worst enemy Kurosaki-san, and that hollow is proof of that. Reconsider the use of suppressors before it's too late." With that he turned and walked away._

 _Ichigo watched his retreating figure before he leapt up out of the underground and shunpo'd home. Stepping back into his body left on his bed he heaved a sigh of frustration._

 _The next morning he woke to the smell of breakfast cooking and stretched but a moment later a sharp pain slammed into the back of his eyes and he grunted, "What the fuck?"_

" _ **King**_ _," growled out the voice of his hollow, "_ _ **I think it's high time you have a discussion about our agreement with the Queen NOW!"**_

" _I already told you she's not ever going to be part of any deal or agreement. Figure out something else you want," responded Ichigo still clutching his eyes._

" _ **Tough shit King! Those are my terms otherwise get ready to have a REAL fight on your hands and just like that crazy bastard at the shop said, you getting stronger means I'M getting stronger. Besides, we're practically the same person anyway, what the hell difference is it going to make to her?"**_

" _Of course it makes a difference! Now, back the fuck off before I come in there and hand your ass to you!"_

" _ **You're going to regret this decision King. And to think the three of us could have had such a great life together**_ _," he chuckled darkly before receding back._

 _Ichigo shook his head and stumbled out of bed to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face before hastily changing from his pajamas into a t-shirt and jeans to head over to Orihime's. They'd begun dating after the battle against Yhwach and even six months later Ichigo was still adjusting to the change in their relationship._

 _He knew she loved him, she'd told him that fateful date of the biggest fight of his life and she told him from time to time but not a lot because she knew he was uncomfortable with not yet being able to return the words to her. But she showed her love so clearly it made him feel like the luckiest bastard in the world. Most of the time he felt like he didn't deserve her; sometimes he knew he didn't._

 _She opened the door to his knock wearing a pretty baby blue dress, her hair flowing down her back almost touching her waist. Orihime smiled brightly upon seeing her boyfriend standing there but a moment later she frowned slightly. He looked upset._

 _Without a word he surged forward and grasped her face in his hands staring into her grey eyes which were so bright they almost looked silver. Reaching up she clutched the hands holding her face, "Ichi, what's wrong?"_

" _I…I just…" and unable to get the words out he settled for kissing her long and deep._

" _Do you trust me," he murmured when their lips had parted but they still held their faces inches from each other. He saw her eyes widened in surprise at the question before she smiled so sweetly at him it made his heart crack._

" _Of course I do Ichigo, where is this coming from? You can talk to me," she answered._

" _I just needed to hear it, lately it seems like everyone is second guessing me wanting to become stronger. Don't they understand why?" he replied in a frustrated tone._

 _She closed her eyes briefly before opening them as she swallowed, "Ichi, they're just worried, I mean you're already as strong as you need to be. I doubt there is anything that you couldn't do or any foe you couldn't defeat now. So, maybe it's a good idea to let up on the training, at least not every day? I miss you, you know…" she trailed off as she leaned up and kissed his neck softly._

 _Ichigo's pulse quickened from her attentions but the next moment he felt his hollow surge forward and in a panic he pushed Orihime away from him harder than he meant to. With a squeak of surprise she tumbled backwards and banged the coffee table._

 _Looking up as she rubbed her injury she thought she saw black receding from his eyes but before she could be sure he tore out of her apartment almost bowling over Ishida who'd been coming to see Orihime. The Quincy stood by in shock watching the shinigami run before turning his attention to the girl left in the apartment._

" _Inoue-san, what happened?" he asked in a concerned tone. The girl ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck and crying._

 _Ichigo didn't stop running until he'd made it to the cemetery and bent over heaving heavy breaths. Inside his head he could hear his hollow cackling and taunting him, "_ _ **Nicely done King! And to think you were worried about ME hurting her!"**_

" _Shut the fuck up!" he yelled clenching his head._

" _ **Still unwilling to negotiate King? Remember, share her willingly and I'll play nice. Deny me what I want and I'll**_ _ **take**_ _ **her and destroy everything you care about. I'll give you a couple days to reconsider.**_ _"_

 _Ichigo roared out in frustration and anger, his reiatsu pouring out all around him. Before long numerous hollows had entered the area and he found himself engaged in battle, taking out his rage in killing them. So focused on his fight, he failed to notice Ishida had followed him and was watching his every move._

 _Later that evening Uyruu entered the shop and as his eyes met those of the keeper's he found his grim countenance reflected back to him._

" _This is getting out of hand," the Quincy stated coolly, "I believe it is time for more drastic measures."_

 _The fan faced man nodded, "Shall I call the others?"_

" _Yes, we can't wait any longer. He attacked Inoue-san today." The Quincy's announcement startled the normally emotionally masked man in front of him._

 _Kisuke sent an emergency message to Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia asking them to come to the living world as soon as possible. They promised to arrive by the following evening._

 _After his fight, Ichigo wandered the streets aimlessly thinking over everything. He knew he needed to go apologize to Orihime but what could he tell her? His hollow wanted him to use her as a bargaining chip and he simply wasn't willing to do that. He felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ichigo now realized the consequences of his decision to train as hard as he had but a large part of him was still too stubborn to let it go or ask for help._

 _Finally he dragged himself to her door and knocked. He figured she would probably be asleep but he couldn't let the whole night go by without seeing her. She opened the door, eyes puffy from crying he was sure, and his heart ached that he'd done that to her._

" _Hime, I...I'm so sorry," he muttered, knowing he was failing to adequately apologize but not knowing what else to say._

 _She didn't say anything but stepped forward to hug him. He clutched her tightly. "It's ok, Ichi, I forgive you," she said softly and he gripped her tighter sighing in relief. Pulling back and leaning down he kissed her hard, only able to hope his hollow meant what he said about giving him a couple days "peace"._

 _After Ichigo released her lips Orihime said, slightly breathless as a result of the kiss, "Urahara-san asked us to come to the shop tomorrow night. It sounds like there's something important going on and he wants to meet about it."_

 _Ichigo frowned, what could Hat and Clogs want with both of them?_

" _Did he tell you anything of what it's about?" he asked._

 _Orihime shook her head, "No, I thought it was strange for him to want both of us but he said he did."_

" _What time do we need to be there?"_

" _He said any time after 7:00 is fine."_

" _Ok, well, I'm going to head back home. Sorry to wake you-" he apologized but she cut him off, "I'd be more upset if you hadn't come back."_

 _He smiled and stroked her cheek, "I'll come pick you up and we'll walk there together."_

 _The whole next day Orihime had butterflies of the not so nice variety in her stomach. She felt instinctually that something was going on that they weren't aware of but then again they usually had that feeling when dealing with Urahara-san._

 _At the end of her shift she headed home to have a quick meal. Twenty minutes later Ichigo showed up and they walked to the shop hand in hand._

" _Oi, Hat and Clogs!" shouted Ichigo when they arrived to find no one upstairs._

" _Down here Kurosaki-san!" came the muffled reply from the underground._

 _Stepping to the ladder the orange haired couple made their way down. When they'd reached the bottom and turned both hitched their breath when they saw who else was there: Soul Society's captain commander, his lieutenant and his and Orihime's two best shinigami friends along with Ishida, Chad and Yoruichi._

" _Good evening Ichigo-kun and Orihime-chan," greeted Shunshui politely with a bow echoed by his subordinates, "Please, come join us."_

 _Ichigo leaned down before they moved forward, "Hime, did you know they were going to be here?"_

 _She flicked her eyes to his and he saw the same look of shock on her face that he was sure was on his. "No Ichi, I would have told you if for no other reason than being happy to see Rukia and Renji! You know I'd tell you if the captain commander were coming here." Unease filled his gut as they strode forward still hand in hand though their grasp was a little tighter than before._

 _Reaching the group the couple stopped but before anyone could say anything Ishida swiftly moved Inoue out of the way and decked Ichigo clean in the jaw sending him flying backwards._

" _What the fuck was that for Ishida?!" he yelled out prepared to launch a counter attack until the Quincy answered coolly, his eyes showing fury, "THAT was for hurting Inoue-san. If you hurt her again I will kill you, do you understand? BOTH of you?"_

 _Orihime had her hands over her mouth as she watched Ichigo nod his head. He didn't know why he was surprised Uyruu had attacked him, more likely he should have been surprised to not have an energy arrow sticking out of him._

 _Turning to the rest of the group Ishida bowed, "My apologies you had to see that, but his behavior could not go without repercussions." He then retook his spot next to Chad._

 _Clearing his throat Kisuke stepped forward, "Now that's done, Kurosaki-san there are some pressing matters we need to discuss with you. I already warned you about your exponential power growth potentially becoming a problem. Well, now we have more evidence that cannot be ignored."_

" _What do you mean?" Ichigo asked wearily._

" _For one, the amount of hollows that attacked yesterday clearly shows you've become an even bigger magnet for trouble that you were previously. Second, I presume your attack on Inoue-san, no matter how "minor", was a direct result of your hollow exerting control over you. Am I wrong?"_

 _Ichigo swallowed but then shook his head, electing to not enlightened them that it was him who'd actually pushed Orihime away because he was afraid what his hollow had planned. Orihime's eyes widened and though part of her was glad it was the hollow that had caused him to that way she was scared. Was the hollow attacking at random or…did it have something to do with her?_

 _There was tension in the room following this revelation until Rukia strode forward and whacked Ichigo on the head yelling, "BAKA! Why didn't you tell anyone about this?!"_

" _I had it under control," he yelled back._

" _Control?! You don't know the meaning of the word! You've never been able to properly control your reiatsu output and now look what that's done! And Urahara says you refused his help with suppressors. What the hell is wrong with you?! What if the hollow had taken full control? Where would Inoue-san be then?" Rukia was shouting, so angry that he'd put so many in danger with his recklessness._

" _I've been trying ok? It's just…most of the time it's easier to deal with a fight or two than pressing all this down and the suppressors always break," Ichigo retorted sharply._

" _Please," Shunsui requested holding his hands up to indicate pause, "Let's sit down and discuss this rationally."_

 _The others agreed and made their way to a table and chairs which looked oddly conspicuous in the vastness of the underground. As they were making their way to their seats Rukia grabbed Orihime's arm and tugged her forward a little away from Ichigo. "Are you ok?" she whispered worriedly, her violet eyes filled with concern._

 _Orihime smiled sadly, "I'm fine, it wasn't a big deal. I'm actually surprised Ishida-kun said anything about it to Urahara-san."_

" _It is a big deal Inoue-san, no matter the situation Ichigo has never been physically violent with you."_

" _But it wasn't his fault Kuchiki-san!" Orihime spoke louder than she'd meant to, catching the attention of the other meeting attendants. Ichigo couldn't help smiling at her fervent defense of him._

" _Hime, it's ok, come here," he said and indicated for her to sit next to him. She scampered over and took the offered chair._

 _Once everyone was settled the commander indicated for his lieutenant to speak._

" _I'll get right to the point Kurosaki-san," Nanao began, "Soul Society can no longer turn a blind eye to your excessive power building. We understand your reasoning, and are thankful for all you have done and are trying to do to continue to protect not only your world but ours." She paused and Ichigo nodded indicating he was listening._

" _That being said, we have what we hope to be a permanent solution to the issue of your reiatsu surplus. Initially we'd discussed using kido binds or spiritual suppressors similar to what our captains and lieutenants wear when in the world of the living. However, as you yourself pointed out, your power is so great they wear down quickly. While this is not a huge problem it is a nuisance to have to repeatedly create them. It takes time, resources and energy better reserved for seals which will last longer, do you understand?"_

 _Again Ichigo nodded and she continued, "After discussions with Urahara-san we believe it possible, with assistance from Hachi should he be willing, to have he and Inoue-san fully reject a portion of your power. In this way it will be disposed of and hopefully, if you are careful to not fill it back up, the deficit will remain empty thereby lowering your spiritual signature to a more appropriate level for you to remain in the living world."_

 _Ichigo frowned, "And if I refuse?"_

 _There was another pause before Shunsui spoke this time, "Then we will have no choice but to sequester you to Soul Society."_

 _Orihime gasped loudly at this declaration. In not so many words they would be essentially "killing" Ichigo. She felt Ichigo's hand clench hers tightly to try to calm her down but she could feel him trembling, most likely with anger. There wasn't much that scared Ichigo._

 _The tension in the room was thick while everyone waited to see what Ichigo would say to this new information. Inside he was fuming but knew there was little chance of getting out of this. Taking a deep breath he met the eyes of the commander, "How long do I have to decide?"_

" _I can give you until tomorrow evening. If you decide to have the rejection done there can be no time wasted in training Orihime-chan to do her part."_

" _Why involve her? Can't Hachi just do it?" Ichigo asked sharply._

 _Smiling kindly at the healer Shunsui replied, "We need them to work in tandem. Hachi is a good teacher and very powerful but Orihime-chan's powers are much greater than I think even she's aware of." He paused before directing his next question to the healer, "Are you willing to do this?"_

 _Orihime answered after a moment's pause, "If Ichigo wants to go through with it then yes, but I won't do it against his will."_

" _Of course not Inoue-san, we would never ask you to do that," Rukia said shocked. She did not notice the look exchanged between the commander, his lieutenant and Kisuke._

" _Very well, we will take our leave for you to weigh your options. Please stay here, we can't risk another attack as happened yesterday."_

 _The orange hairs nodded their understanding and everyone left._

" _Oi, Chad," Ichigo called out and the big man turned, "Can you send my old man and sisters here? I need to talk to them about this."_

" _Hmm," grunted the Fullbringer and gave a thumbs up._

 _Sighing Ichigo finally let the tension ebb from his body once they were all gone. Looking to his left he found Orihime staring at him with sad eyes._

" _Ichigo, I had no idea this is what they were planning, I'm so sorry," she murmured. Leaning over he kissed the top of her head, "It's ok Hime, one way or the other this was going to happen. I'm just pissed they used you at all in it. Hat and Clogs could have come to me directly but as usual he had to be sneaky."_

" _Do you want me to leave while you talk to your family?" Orihime asked quietly, silently hoping he would say no but fully understanding if he did._

 _Shaking his head he said, "No, this decision needs to be made with all of us together."_

 _Despite the reason she felt glad in her heart that he had inadvertently admitted her to being a part of his family._

 _A short time later the elder Kurosaki along with the twins had descended into the training area, his father's boisterous voice carrying across the dirt, "Now then, what is this all about Ichigo? Are you going to finally ask the lovely Hime-chan to marry you?"_

" _What? NO you crazy old man!" Ichigo shot back irritated as both his and Orihime's cheeks flushed._

 _When they'd reached the couple and taken seats at the table Ichigo told them the situation. Isshin listened with a frown on his face but didn't interrupt once, surprising Ichigo with his stoic demeanor. Yuzu had started crying at the mention of him possibly leaving for Soul Society while Karin sat rigid with her arms crossed, a scowl very similar to Ichigo's plastered on her face._

 _When he'd finished talking no one spoke for a moment. Finally Isshin sighed, "Ichigo, I appreciate you bringing this to us before making a decision but ultimately it's yours to make. Of course we don't want you to leave for Soul Society before your time but I know how much your powers are a part of you now. Whatever you decide to do son, we'll support you." It was a rare moment of true emotion and respect between father and son._

" _Thanks…dad," Ichigo murmured. They all sat around talking for a while about the pros and cons of the two options. Orihime was nervous about her abilities but Ichigo assured her he believed in and trusted her._

" _Well my son, have you decided what you're going to do?" Isshin asked grinning._

" _Yeah," Ichigo replied scratching the back of his head, "I'm going to have Orihime and Hachi do the rejection."_

 _Orihime eyes widened and as scared as she was with her role she was thrilled Ichigo elected to stay there with them…with her. Hugging him tightly she cried tears of relief and happiness._

" _No time to waste then. Hime-chan would you like me to escort you to the Vizards?" Isshin offered._

" _Forget that old man! I'm not leaving her alone with that pervert!" Ichigo growled._

" _Who? Hachi?" his father asked bewildered._

" _No! That bastard Shinji! He's always making lewd comments and hitting on her!"_

 _Isshin chuckled but consented, "Ok, ok. I'll stop by there and request Hachi come here to you two."_

" _Thank you Kurosaki-san!" Orihime chirped._

" _My dear, one of these days I'll get you to call me papa," he quipped and before his son could punch him he scrambled away to the ladder yelling for his lovely daughters to follow their daddy._

 _Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu giggled but they did as told, waving goodbye to the orange haired couple._

 _A few minutes later the Soul Society group returned and heard Ichigo's decision._

" _Glad to hear it, I don't think I could stand having you in Soul Society full time just yet," Renji quipped slapping him on the back which Ichigo answered with a punch to his shoulder. Before long both men were involved in a brawl away from the rest of the group. Rukia and Orihime laughed at their antics and chatted amiably with each other._

" _Alright, I've received word from Hachi that he will help starting first thing tomorrow so let's all get some sleep. It's going to be a long couple of days," Kisuke said descending the ladder. Tessai gathered various cots, blankets and pillows setting them in two spare rooms in the shop._

 _As Orihime lay down in her cot next to Ichigo's she reached out her hand to take his. He grinned lightly at her before both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Deep in the recesses of his mind Ichigo's hollow was secretly plotting his take over. He knew the King well enough to know he would be the first thing he tried to get rid of and he'd be damned if he let that happen!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Holy moly guys, another freaking long chapter and we still aren't to the actual break up! Lots of artistic lenience requested because I have NO IDEA if how Hachi is training Orihime or using their powers would work. I've altered enough of this that it's almost an AU but hopefully it all makes sense.**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 8**

 _The next morning Hachi arrived early and headed to the underground with Orihime to begin their training._

" _Hachi-san, I didn't even know something like this was possible, are we sure it will even work?" Orihime asked as they settled themselves comfortably on some mats._

 _The huge man smiled down at her, "Well, we both know Urahara-san is an inquisitive man. I'm sure he's been observing you quite a bit these last few years. You've only ever tried to reject injuries or damages, but by doing so have proven the ability to shift and change physical material. Since that is so, perhaps you can reject entire beings or energy too; we won't know until you try."_

" _But Hachi-san, I'm so scared that I'll hurt Ichigo, what if…what if something goes wrong?"_

 _Placing a massive hand on her shoulder he said kindly, "That is why we are going to practice before you start and I'm going to help you. I know Soul Society is putting pressure on you to do this sooner than later but I won't allow them to force you until you are ready. So put any idea of failure out of your mind otherwise you won't be fully focused on what you need to do."_

 _Orihime took a deep breath and nodded her understanding, clearing her mind and waiting for her tutor to begin his lessons._

" _First, we need to see if you can create a sphere using Shuno and Ayame. This way you can focus all your attention on one object instead of trying to split it between two."_

 _The healer looked slightly confused at this but did as instructed, calling out her Soten Kishun. They had heard everything Hachi said and so she did not have to repeat what she needed to try. The sprites focused their attention and though it was slow going the first time were able to form and keep a sphere in place._

" _Good job! Ok, let's have you work on that for a little while. Try to form it as fast as you can," Hachi complimented and left her to her task saying he would be back in half an hour. "Take breaks as you feel you need but try to keep going, the faster you can master this the faster we can move to the next lesson."_

 _Orihime kept working the whole time her teacher was gone barely taking any breaks because she wanted to get stronger faster, beginning to understand Ichigo's drive for training. The better she got the more she wanted to increase her abilities just to see what she could do._

 _At the time he designated Hachi returned and had Orihime stand next to him._

" _How are you feeling about containment? Do you want to try moving to the next step?" he asked._

 _She nodded, still slightly tired but wanting to move forward if she could._

" _Now, as for as practicing rejecting energy I think we can start with a simple test," he continued and moving right next to her charged up a very small cero but did not release it. Keeping all his concentration on holding it at bay he spoke again, "Ok, Orihime-chan, slowly put your sphere around this, I will remove my hand when you get close but you'll have to really concentrate on the strength of the walls so this doesn't get out."_

" _Hai, Hachi-sensei," she whispered and brought forth her spirits again. Quicker than her previous attempts she began to seal around the cero. However once Hachi had to drop his hand to get out of the way it slammed against the wall and shattered the sphere. Orihime sighed in frustration. She really thought she was going to do it on the first time!_

" _That's a new trick," she heard from behind her and turned to see Ichigo walking towards them, her face lighting up at his presence. Running over she threw her arms around his neck in a big bear hug. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "How's training going?"_

" _Good, I can make a containment sphere instead of just a dome now but it wasn't quite strong enough to hold Hachi-sensei's cero."_

" _Cero? What the hell are you doing Hachi?"_

" _Calm down Kurosaki-san, I was standing next to her and had the momentum facing forward away from us. She needs to start with something small that won't kill her. Others I may have taken on a hollow hunt but I figured you would be even more adverse to that."_

 _Ichigo couldn't argue that point so he nodded, "Yeah, well-" but before he could continue he felt Orihime's small hand grasp his larger one. Looking down he saw her beautiful eyes filled with determination, "Don't worry Ichi, I'm going to get stronger for you for once. I can do this, I know it!"_

 _He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her briefly before straightening back up, "I know you can. Alright, I'll leave you to it. Hat and Clogs said to come upstairs for lunch in about three hours. You'll both need a break by then for sure."_

" _Ok, we'll see you later," Orihime chirped happily and went back to Hachi's side. Ichigo watched her go then turned to head back out of the underground. Truthfully he wanted to keep an eye on her but he knew his presence would just distract or make her nervous plus he could feel his hollow fighting him even stronger to get out and it took all his own concentration to keep him back. He'd let Kisuke put a spiritual inhibitor on him to try to help but it was not really making a difference._

 _Three hours later the teacher and pupil joined the rest of the shop gang and Ichigo upstairs very worn but satisfied. Orihime had managed to keep two ceros fully contained for at least two minutes before the sphere shattered under the pressure._

" _Excellent work Inoue-san!" Kisuke exclaimed and his encouragement made her blush brightly. Coming from him this was high praise indeed, considering how he'd viewed her before the war. They had settled that incident but every so often it would creep into Orihime's mind and she'd have to actively shove it away. She knew the man's intentions had been good even if his words had been brutal._

 _The group sat down to lunch, Ishida having arrived to join them on a break between classes, and discussed a training schedule for Orihime. While they all understood the necessity for haste none wanted her pushed to try what she needed to do before she was ready._

" _The problem is, I can't just stay here in the shop all the damn time and you do have a life outside of all this, we both do," Ichigo commented._

" _True, but in the grand scheme of things this has to take precedence," Urahara replied from behind his fan._

" _What if we have your father write up an excuse for you? Maybe even for both of you as having contracted something contagious and are quarantined until further notice? Your classwork could be delivered by me, I'll think of some reason to have access to you both, and your jobs would be secured that way too," suggested Uryuu._

 _Ichigo's eyes widened, then he smirked, "That's a lot of deception, what happened to your Quincy code of honor?"_

 _Ishida glared at him, "I'm upholding it by doing my part to protect the innocent, namely keeping you here until this is over."_

 _The shinigami frowned but figured he was right. It was the best chance they had to do what they needed to without drawing too much attention to their absence._

" _Fine, you and the crazy old man can come up with the details," he huffed._

 _Ishida nodded as he stood to leave but was stopped by Orihime's hand on his wrist. He looked back down to where she sat at the table still as she said, "Thank you Ishida-kun." His eyes softened just perceptively and he nodded again before striding away._

 _When he returned some hours later everything had been successfully set up. After receiving his work from school Ichigo reached out a hand to the Quincy. After a moment's hesitation Uryuu took the proffered hand a question in his eyes._

" _Thanks for all you did Ishida," Ichigo said lowly and then added, "Now and before."_

 _Blue eyes met brown steadily as Ichigo took a deep breath and continued, "And should anything go wrong…with me and this whole thing…please watch over Orihime."_

" _I already do but you have my word I will continue to do so," Ishida retorted less sharply than he perhaps would have at any other time._

 _As Orihime continued training into the early evening her ability to hold a stronger sphere longer increased. By the time dinner rolled around she could hold the cero and was beginning to break it down._

 _She barely made it through her meal before heading to her cot and collapsing, refusing to leave Ichigo's side to go home no matter how much he admonished her to do so._

" _Chad, take her home and stay there with her," Ichigo said after they'd finished eating, "She needs as much sleep as she can get. Also, do you mind asking Yuzu to pack me a suitcase and bring it back? I have no idea how long I'm going to have to stay here." He knew Orihime would be upset with him for making her go home but he needed her safe and with how hard his hollow was fighting him every minute of the day and night he knew she wasn't safe with him._

 _Lifting his sleeping friend Chad made his way to the door._

 _Ichigo headed to one of the spare rooms to focus on keeping his hollow under control. The more time that passed as Orihime trained the more he felt him trying to get out. Ichigo had thought about going into his inner world to subdue him but Kisuke pointed out it was too risky._

 _The next morning Orihime rolled over and squeaked thinking she was about to fall off the cot but then realized it was decidedly softer than it had been when she fell asleep. Blinking her eyes she looked around and realized she was back home. "Eppp! Did I sleep walk home? Maybe this is a dream! Did I astro-project?" Her exclamation brought Chad in from the living room where he'd been sleeping on the couch._

" _Sado-kun, what are you doing here?"_

" _Ichigo had me bring you home to rest, Chad rumbled, "I think he's right, you shouldn't be staying overnight at the shop."_

 _Orihime raised her eyebrows, "Why Sado-kun?"_

 _"You need sufficient rest to replenish your reiatsu, staying there won't help."_

 _The woman in front of him frowned but didn't respond. Getting up she stretched and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Chad busied himself in the kitchen making them some breakfast. She came out, a sad look on her face._

" _Inoue-san, what's wrong," Chad asked from where he stood by the stove cooking omelets._

 _She shrugged, "Do you think Ichi-kun is mad at me and that's why he doesn't want me to stay at the shop with him?"_

 _Now Chad frowned and stepped forward, encasing her shoulders in his large hands. "Inoue-san, I've known Ichigo a long time. Trust me that when he says he wants you here it's because he thinks it's best for you, not because he wants you away from him."_

 _Her eyes were tearing up as she replied in a low tone, "But I still feel safest when I'm with him, regardless of what happened the other day."_

" _Trust his judgment on this." She nodded in agreement wiping her eyes dry._

" _Thank you for cooking! It smells great," she said more cheerily as they made their way to the kitchen. Completing their meal the two friends cleaned up the kitchen together and headed over to the shop._

 _A week rolled by and every day Orihime was getting stronger. Hachi had needed to call in Shinji for help to create targets for him and Orihime, much to his joy and Ichigo's annoyance. Hachi was not ignorant to the fact that Ichigo's hollow would put up a hell of a fight and it would take a significant amount of power to hold him at bay should he take over Ichigo._

 _Rukia stopped by for a status update with Renji in tow but the healer suspected he was there only because they wanted to be together away from prying eyes in Soul Society. She and Ichigo had long been aware of the two shinigamis' affections for each other but for the time being they couldn't be together officially until Renji obtained Byakuya's permission._

" _Hachi-sensei, I think I'm ready for the next step," Orihime said one day after completely disintegrating a cero without cracking her sphere._

" _Of course you are my first love," Shinji exclaimed grasping her hands, "You are as powerful as you are beautiful. Truly a masterpiece, oh that you were mi-" his words were cut off by a kick from Ichigo._

" _Ok then, let's move on," replied the large Vizard shaking his head the two men, "Next we need to have you become familiar with the different elements of Kurosaki-san's powers. There is, of course, his hollow in Fullbring and Vizard manifestations, but also his Shinigami and Quincy." Orihime nodded her understanding, though she was unsure how they could have her identify them._

" _The problem is I know Ichigo's hollow is aware of everything going on and has no doubt deduced he will be the only one on the hit list. His power is tremendous but because of his volatile nature I think it best for him to be what we focus our attention on rejecting."_

 _The healer nodded but Hachi noticed a look of sadness in her eyes._

" _Orihime-chan, what's wrong?"_

 _Taking a deep breath she shook her head but answered honestly, "It's just that…I know he's dangerous and I know he hurt me the other day. But…Ichigo's hollow is the reason he survived Hueco Mundo. He's the reason we all lived through the Winter War. It just…feels wrong to kill him."_

 _The big man widened his eyes, truly stunned by the young woman's heart for what amounted to be a monster. Even though he had a "positive" relationship with his hollow side Hachi could never picture himself feeling as she felt for Ichigo's hollow._

 _Patting her head gently he murmured, "Be that as it may, he is still our best bet to getting Kurosaki-san's power level down to a manageable level. Plus, he'll be able to live more at peace without him in his head. Though we've taught him to control him better recent events have shown him trying to exert dominance again and we simply cannot allow that to continue. Even were Kurosaki-san to stop training for a while he is still too strong, this must be done."_

 _She nodded again, "I understand Hachi-sensei and I'll do my best."_

" _Good, then let's get started with identifying the power signatures. Though our levels are vastly different Kurosaki-san and I are both Vizards so you can familiarize yourself with mine. I will release my mask now and you encase me, focusing on the resonance of the power."_

 _Orihime called forth her powers and encased Hachi just before he pulled out his mask. Closing her eyes she focused on the feel of his power pulsing within the sphere. It was slightly uncomfortable because of the darkness but through it she could clearly sense Hachi. Sweat on her brow she kept at it until Hachi could no longer hold the mask and dropped it._

 _After a brief rest they did it again and again, taking small breaks between sessions, until Orihime had a firm grasp on what the Vizard power signature felt like._

 _Next came Fullbring and for that one Chad offered himself as a test subject. He sat quietly as Orihime encased him in her sphere. She was surprised at the ease with which she could tell the difference between the Fullbringer and Vizard. It increased her confidence to be able to avoid those two signatures._

 _Following Chad was Ishida and while Orihime was already fairly familiar with how his signature differed from shinigamis she still placed him in the sphere to get a closer look. She smiled as coolness seemed to flow over her skin, almost penetrating to her blood but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was calming despite its obvious intense power._

 _Finally she encased Isshin Kurosaki since as Ichigo's father his shinigami signature would be the closest to what she would be feeling when she did the same with his son. Despite his antics she was able to get a clear picture of what pure shinigami felt like._

" _So, Orihime-chan, since you know all the ones to avoid it leaves to reason once you hit a signature not previously felt that is the one you are seeking: the pure hollow," Hachi instructed once her signature readings were done._

 _Nodding and yawning she stretched, "Hai, Hachi-sensei, though I'm pretty tired. I think it's going to take me a couple days to regroup enough power to be able to try this."_

 _Chuckling lightly he replied, "Not a problem, you've done very, very well and we're all so proud of you. I'll be with you the whole time and will be helping with the containment. I wanted you to learn how to do it as a backup."_

" _And I'll be placing kido binds on him too, just in case," Yoruichi put in, "Like Hachi said, the hollow has to know what's coming and he's not going to go quietly."_

 _Orihime trembled slightly at the thought of being an enemy of the hollow. Up until now she'd thought herself of non-importance to him but in a few days she would be participating in his demise. The thought still made her sad but she loved Ichigo enough to go through with it._

 _The day finally arrived to find a rather large group of people in the underground with Ichigo, Orihime and Isshin. The Soul Society group arrived and this time included Byakuya Kuchiki. The shop regulars were joined by Shinji again to lend his help if it were needed. The rest of the Vizards had wanted to attend as well but in a move of surprising maturity he'd convinced them their presence would just make Orihime more nervous, especially_ _Muguruma. Ishida and Chad were the last to arrive also ready to lend assistance._

 _Ichigo walked out to a vacant area of the underground, taking a deep breath. He wasn't looking forward to this but knew it had to be done. Next to him stood Orihime, her hand reaching for his in silent support. Turning he pulled her to him and kissed her, not caring who saw or commented._

" _Hime," he whispered, "Just promise me, if something starts to go wrong, get out of here. Let the others handle it, even if they have to kill me." She frowned and shook her head fiercely but he gripped the base of her neck tighter, "Listen to me, you don't know-" but the next moment he grunted in pain and with the last bit of his control pushed her back._

" _Go now!" he shouted clenching his head. Everyone looked up in surprise but Hachi rushed forward shouting "Orihime-chan you have to put your sphere up first!" She did as he directed and a moment later his encased hers. The power emanating from Ichigo was immense and when he finally looked up his eyes were fully black and yellow._

" _Tessai seal the underground!" shouted Kisuke and the shop assistance ran to the door. Flying up the ladder he locked it and put a triple kido barrier on it followed by Rukia who added her own kido lock._

 _Back with Ichigo's body Orihime was trembling both from fear and the effort it was taking to contain him. They hadn't had Yoruichi bind him yet and with his arms free his hits were taking their toll._

" _ **Come on Queen, let me out! You don't want to do this, I can see it your eyes!"**_ _he shouted slamming his fists against the wall. Thankfully Ishida had suggested having Ichigo in his shinigami form to give over his weapon. It made him more powerful but also helped Orihime feel what not to focus on. Orihime's eyes teared up from his words but she held her ground. She had to do this for Ichigo!_

 _The hollow kept up his assault on her sphere until it shattered and she collapsed. Renji ran to stand in front of her brandishing Zabimaru while Rukia knelt by the girl passing some of her reiatsu to her through their clenched hands._

 _Hachi was doing his best to hold the hollow but even his strength gave out. Everyone was in battle position as cracks began to form on the sphere. "I can't hold it anymore, Yoruichi get ready with the binds!" he shouted a moment before there was a resounding crash and the sphere broke. The hollow was free!_

" _ **Tch, did you fuckers really think I'd let you get rid of me that easily?!"**_ _he shouted and then turned his attention to Orihime. "_ _ **You know Queen, all King had to do was agree to share you with me. And trust me I would have satisfied you much better than he ever did!"**_ _Her cheeks flamed at his words spoken so coarsely in front of her friends but she couldn't focus on her embarrassment or shock._

 _He continued in the same biting tone, "_ _ **Really, I thought of anyone you'd be on my side even a little bit. But I can see you're just as much Soul Society's bitch as King is! I may be a hollow but it really pisses me off to have to kill you Queeny!"**_

 _By now Shunsui, Byakuya, Kisuke, Isshin, Shinji, Chad and Ishida had joined Renji in defending Orihime._

" _You're not going to get near her asshole," growled Renji before yelling, "ROAR ZABIMARU!"_

" _Chire," murmured Byakuya. The hollow roared as Renji's attack impacted him but before he could make his way to the sword's owner he was surrounded by the Sixth division captain's Shikai. The little daggers kept him at bay, roaring out in pain any time he tried to break through the swirling mass of deadly pink. Orihime had silent tears flowing down her cheeks at the sounds knowing it was Ichigo's body taking the damage._

 _Moving forward Yoruichi prepared herself to flash step and wrap the kido binds around Ichigo. Looking at the stoic captain he nodded once understanding her plan. The next second she blasted full force towards the onslaught of bladed blossoms. Byakuya dropped them right at the last second and she threw the first kido bind around Ichigo's arms securing them against his torso._

 _Whipping around him at tornado like speed she wound the binding over and over, tying him up before securing the end to a gigantic boulder._

" _Now Orihime!" she shouted and the healer roused herself to her task. She had to be strong! She couldn't cry anymore! Running forward she once again threw her sphere up, Hachi's following closely behind._

 _The hollow screamed and cursed her but she had to steel herself to be deaf to the vile things coming from the mouth of the man she loved. Closing her eyes she focused her attention on the hollow reiatsu trying to pull it out and then dissipate it. She could feel it moving but the hollow was fighting her at every turn. Her brow began to sweat and she lost her footing, kneeling down due to the energy it was taking to pull. Rukia stepped forward again lending her power as did Nanao and with their help she was able to stand again._

 _Things seemed to be turning their way until the hollow locked eyes with Orihime, "_ _ **Time to say goodbye to King, Queen!"**_ _The next moment everyone looked on in horror as Ichigo's head became as bone and horns grew forward as his hair grew in length behind him. With one loud roar his full hollow form appeared pulling apart the bindings as if they were string. He shattered the spheres again and rushed forward._

 _Ishida let fly a volley of arrows, piercing the hollow's flesh but barely slowing him down as Isshin and Kisuke were there to block him with their zanpakutos. Renji and Byakuya joined them, all pushing and fighting back as hard as they could. Even without his zanpakuto Hollow Ichigo was overpowering them despite the injuries being sustained from their blades._

 _Rukia's eyes were wide with horror watching her brother and love fighting but she stood her ground next to her friend protecting her along with Shinji, Chad and Yoruichi._

 _Another roar echoed off the walls of the underground as the Hollow thrust back all opponents. Looking at him now Orihime understood again why he needed to go and pulling all her strength she encased him again. Hachi threw his sphere up for a third time assisted by Shinji giving him some of his power._

 _Orihime had silent tears flowing down her cheeks and found it hard to concentrate on the reiatsu signature because the Hollow overpowered everything!_

" _Take it all if you have to Hime-chan," Isshin murmured next to her ear and she cut her eyes to his face._

" _At this point all I want is my son safe, the Hollow will make us kill him if you can't take his power," Ichigo's father explained._

 _Orhime nodded but really didn't want to be the one to do that to Ichigo, though at this point she didn't know what choice she had. Redoubling her efforts she pulled harder and harder, extracting and dissipating faster and faster the less control to identify she used._

 _From inside Ichigo could feel something going wrong but he couldn't communicate with anyone. The longer the feeling went the deeper he sank until he was completely unconscious._ _  
_

 _Orihime couldn't understand why with the amount of power she'd taken the hollow was still so firmly in control. By now Ichigo should have been able to get out! All she knew was she had to keep going until he was released; they could figure out what to do after that. So she kept pulling._

 _Drenched in sweat and receiving power from both her dear friends Orihime wasn't sure how much more she could take when she saw the Hollow mask start to crack. A few seconds later a huge chunk of it fell away. His hair started to recede back to its normal length and with one final pull the mask shattered completely, falling away to reveal Ichigo's unconscious face. His hollow hole filled in as he collapsed to the ground._

 _Isshin rushed forward, picking him up and was startled to find him not breathing._

 _Putting him back down on the ground the doctor began mouth to mouth to revive his son. After a few tense moments Ichigo coughed and Isshin turned him so he could get the blood out of his lungs before he lay him back down. He'd fallen unconscious again but was at least breathing on his own._

 _Orihime was a wreck, sobbing and shaking from the whole ordeal in Chad's arms. Carrying her towards the ladder he motioned for Tessai to follow him to release the kido binds on the door. By the time they reached the top Orihime was almost asleep from pure exhaustion. Chad and Ishida stayed by her side while Isshin and Kisuke got Ichigo upstairs to lay him in the cot next to his girlfriend._

 _All they could do was wait until Ichigo woke up to see if they had been successful._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: I can't believe this "flashback" took me three chapters (two of them** _ **very**_ **long) to write but hopefully it was worth the wait and the read. My original ideas just didn't seem to do justice to this couple and I really hope Ichigo doesn't come off as too petty here. As I said before, I had a really hard time writing him as selfish for some reason but here it is.**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 9**

 _Ichigo remained unconscious for most of the next day but finally opened his eyes in the early evening. Blinking he looked around, slightly confused as he tried to remember where he was and what had happened._

 _Rukia was watching over him, nodding off in her chair but at the sound of his movement she woke up. Stretching she said kindly, "Glad to see you're alright."_

 _Ichigo didn't reply and where she'd normally hit him for being rude she figured he was still just disoriented so decided to show him mercy. As she sat back and waited for him to get his bearings Renji walked in the room._

" _Ah, so he finally woke up," he observed rather loudly. Rukia had a smirk on her face but it dropped when she realized Ichigo still hadn't reacted. Normally by this time the two men would be exchanging verbal barbs to each other. Flicking her eyes to Ichigo's face she was startled to notice he was looking right at Renji but it was as if he were looking through him!_

" _Ichigo?" she murmured but before she could place her hand on his shoulder Orihime came into the room._

" _Ichi-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked seeing his eyes open._

 _He swallowed once and grunted, "Um, ok I guess, pretty worn down. Where's everyone else?"_

 _Orihime's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean? Kuchiki-san is sitting right next to you and Abarai-kun is in front of you by the end of the bed."_

 _Ichigo blinked up at her and then shot up from his prone position earning a wicked headache. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said rougher than he normally would speak to her._

 _Before she could reply Ishida and Isshin walked in the room the Quincy asking, "What are you yelling about now Kurosaki?"_

 _Ichigo shot his angered glare at him and growled out, "Oh nothing, just the fact that I can't fucking see any shinigami, but you know, no big deal!" Despite this being his usual means of communication Ichigo's outburst garnered more than a few gasps and raised eyebrows from his audience._

 _Leaning back again Ichigo covered his eyes in frustration, trying not to panic. Orihime stepped forward and placed her hand on his head but at his flinch removed it. A moment later he said, more calmly but still upset, "Can everyone please just get the fuck out, whether I can see you or not?"_

 _Silently, those who had been with him in the room left and shut the door. Once it was shut Orihime started crying, "I knew it was too much! I knew I was taking too much but the hollow wouldn't let go! Oh this is all my fault and he's going to hate me for it!" By now Isshin had grabbed her into his arms and she was sobbing into his chest as he stroked her hair._

" _Hime-chan, you did what you had to in order to save his life, this isn't your fault. If you want to blame anyone blame me, I told you to do it. And Ichigo won't hate you, he-" Isshin stopped himself from saying "loves" because he knew it wasn't his place to. Clearing his throat he tried again, "Orihime, please calm down. Ichigo is just in shock right now and we have to give him time to adjust to this new situation."_

 _But nothing anyone said could calm the heart broken girl, more so because Ichigo had flinched at her touch when it normally brought healing and comfort to him._

 _Finally she'd cried herself to sleep curled up in Isshin's lap as he sat in a chair in the other spare room. No one knew how long Ichigo wanted to be alone but considering his new situation no one wanted to push him._

" _We'll give him the rest of the evening as he needs but tomorrow we're going to need to talk to him," Nanao said. Rukia quipped bitterly, "That's if we even can! He couldn't see Renji or I at all!"_

" _Perhaps it's a temporary condition. There was a lot going on at the time of the extraction so it may be his shinigami powers were just significantly weakened and after he rests he'll be able to access them again," Kisuke offered._

 _With nothing else to go on all present clung to this small hope and went about the rest of the evening as best they could without disturbing Ichigo._

 _Ichigo lay in the room filled with turmoil. He knew there would be risks doing this procedure but this was not one he was prepared to deal with! It wasn't even on anyone's radar that Orihime would be powerful enough to drain him dry. And despite how rational he tried to be, how much he clung to his care for her and knew that everything she did she'd done under his and Soul Society's direction, Ichigo couldn't help resenting her because she was the ultimate cause of his loss of power. He knew if he saw her again in the mental and emotional state he was in he would lose it. He'd wondered from time to time what he'd do if he ever lost his powers and now that he knew he hated himself for it but couldn't change how he felt. Impatient and impulsive as ever he made a decision._

 _The next day Isshin knocked on the door of Ichigo's room but there was no answer._

" _Son, look, I know you don't want to talk right now but Soul Society needs to know your status," he called. When there was no reply he kicked the door in only to be stunned that the room was empty. On the bed lay a note addressed to Inoue-san. Isshin's gut dropped all the way to his feet which suddenly felt like lead staring at the empty room and the note._

 _Moving forward he picked it up and sighed before turning around to go to Orihime._

" _Hime-chan," he said sadly as he entered the main room where everyone was waiting for Ichigo, "Here." There was nothing else to say or do except hand her the note. With concerned eyes, still red from crying, Orihime took the proffered paper and opened it. Her hand flew to her mouth and new tears sprung forth as she read the words left to her by the man she'd spent so many years loving._

 _ **Dear Inoue-san,**_

 _ **I hope you can forgive me for saying this in a letter but I was afraid if I tried to talk to you all I would do is end up yelling and I didn't want to do that to you. Everyone can rest assured I am no longer a threat. More like I am completely worthless now. I have no power whatsoever, it is all gone. Logically, I know this is not your fault, you were just doing what we all told you to do and something obviously went very, very wrong (I can't remember most of it because I was unconscious at the time). But emotionally I am unable to see you because I can't get rid of this feeling of resentment. It's possible it will fade over time and knowing you, you'll wait forever. So I'm telling you now: please move on from me. I have left Karakura and doubt I will ever come back. The truth of it is, I doubt I ever deserved you and the deep love you showered me with. I was never able to properly reciprocate it and now I most likely never will. Knowing my dad he's probably right there with you as you read this but if not, please let my family know I will be in touch at some point but it won't be for a while. For what it's worth, thank you for the love you gave me these past months and for the years I never knew. Tell everyone goodbye.**_

 _ **-Kurosaki Ichigo**_

 _Orihime was crying so hard she couldn't speak so she passed the note to Ishida who upon reading it decided if he ever laid eyes on Kurosaki Ichigo again he would kill him. As the note went from friend to friend everyone was stunned at this turn of events. No one foresaw Ichigo being so consumed with grief over the loss of his powers that he would throw everything and everyone else away._

 _After that terrible day Orihime ended up living with Uryuu for a while because she was completely devoid of any motivation to care for herself. He made sure she ate and bathed (having Tatsuki come over to help if she was particularly comatose) and made her go outside to get fresh air. She'd had to take a further extended leave of absence at her job but the kindly owner assured Tatsuki the red head could have her job back when she had recovered from her "illness". She also quit her classes having no ability to concentrate on the work._

 _Weeks turned into months but slowly over time with support from Ishida, Tatsuki, Chad, Renji, Rukia and Rangiku (who'd been the only one not present at the event filled in about it) the brokenhearted healer began to heal herself. She'd gone back to work for the bakery but eventually felt it was time to move on. She was restless and agitated so decided to leave. It was right after that Rangiku came to let her know the captain commander had extended her an invitation to come visit Soul Society for the summer under the condition she make herself available to assist the Fourth. She readily accepted, leaving the following day; the day she literally ran into Shuuhei._

Orihime had made it through her story with minimal crying but by the time she'd finished she was surprised to look up and see Shuuhei had gathered her up into his arms and sat her in his lap. The hand on her back was rubbing up and down in a comforting motion while the other sat still on her leg. Orihime could feel the man's reiatsu rippling and shifting with anger as he had listened to her.

"That stupid son of a bitch," he hissed through clenched teeth before pulling back to look into her red rimmed eyes.

"No Shuuehi, he was just hurting. He'd already sacrificed so much for everyone all the time, me the most I feel, and then to have everything he'd come to identify himself with wrenched away. I can't imagine the feeling of betrayal and hurt he felt. If only I'd been more careful…" she trailed off not sure what else to say.

Shuuhei was momentarily stunned before he stood and planted her feet in front of him. Tilting her head up in both his hands he bore his eyes into hers so she would really hear him, "Orihime, what about _your_ hurts and sacrifices? What about the pain you endured for him for _years_ while he remained completely oblivious, borderline leech like in his need of your powers with no proper reciprocation? And then because he "doesn't know who he is anymore" he walks away from you without even having the decency to say it to your face?" Her eyes wavered from his gaze and he had his answer. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs in a gentle effort to get her to look into his eyes again.

"I've only spent a month dating you Orihime and the past few weeks have been wrenching my heart apart because I wasn't allowing myself to see you. That coward had you for years as a friend and six months as his girlfriend and he _walked away_ because he "couldn't handle" being normal. You didn't deserve that and he certainly doesn't deserve your kindness, your love or your protection. I only say to forgive him if you haven't already so it doesn't eat you up inside!"

She was gripping his forearms now, peering into his eyes and seeing nothing but truth in them. He meant every word he was saying and her heart was doing cartwheels.

Taking a deep breath Shuuhei continued, "I understand completely now your hesitation. I had no idea you'd loved him that long and then to finally have him and have it end like that…I literally can't imagine how you felt and I'm amazed you've recovered this much in less than a year."

"I have really good friends, they helped a lot," Orihime replied sweetly, her tears having stopped their flow.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yes, but you had to _decide_ to get better. This wasn't something your Shun Shun Rikka could just heal for you. You are a strong, amazing woman and I would be honored if you allowed me to call you mine, officially. No casual dating, no seeing anyone else; I want to be _with_ you Inoue Orihime, if you'll have me."

She nodded emphatically making him chuckle. He hadn't let go of her face, keeping his close to hers. "Orihime, I'd really like to kiss you now," he whispered a deep husk in his voice. Again she nodded and he closed the distance between their lips.

Both of their eyelids flicked down as they made contact. After a brief moment of connection Shuuhei licked her bottom lip and Orihime opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue swept forward to meet hers in a passionate dance. Shuuhei moved his hands from her face to wrap around her waist, pulling her close to his body and feeling every curve mold against the firmness of his muscles. Her hands slid up his arms, gripping his biceps as he continued to lead their kiss.

After what seemed forever and a moment at the same time they broke apart to inhale deep breaths, opening their eyes to meet each other's gaze again. Orihime giggled, a happy sound of joy and contentment that made Shuuhei's heart soar.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked, not wanting to ruin the moment but unable to keep the question in any longer.

He chuckled and kissed her again, this time more brief but just as passion filled as before answering, "Honestly? I don't know, but we'll figure it out together."

 **Author's Note: So there you have it. I teetered back and forth with my reasoning for them breaking up but I tend to write Ichigo with not enough flaws I think lol. I could just picture everything he'd been through crashing down on him and feeling helpless is not something he would deal well with. Hopefully this was worth the wait. I tried to read through everything again to avoid mistakes but since I didn't want to hold it back any longer went through with posting it. Let me know your thoughts (hides under the table).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 10**

Orihime's remaining month in Soul Society flew by in a blur of working at the Fourth and spending time with her friends and Shuuhei. Needless to say all their friends were thrilled they were dating officially. Upon hearing the news Rangiku had thrown her arms around both of them in huge hug practically smothering them both in her excitement.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you both!" she'd exclaimed brightly clapping her hands.

As Orihime's last night dwindled to a close Shuuhei had her wrapped in his arms once again watching the stars sitting on a plush blanket in the grass behind his dwellings. Heaving a great sigh he settled his chin on the top of her head. "What are you thinking," he heard her ask.

Gripping her tighter he leaned over and kissed her cheek speaking softly against her skin, "Just that I wish I hadn't wasted those three weeks away from you. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

She turned so that her shoulders were now leaned into the crook of his arm and looked up at him, "Shuuhei, don't worry about that. I wasn't ready then and it took that time apart for me to really see how deep my feelings for you were. If you'd asked me to be with you then I don't know if I'd been brave enough to say yes."

Reaching over with his other hand he cupped her face and traced with his thumb across her cheek back and forth before pulling her up to him and kissing her. It began chaste enough but heated up quickly as he ran his hand up into her hair, grasping the back of her head at the base of her neck firmly. Opening his mouth Shuuhei's tongue pushed into Orihime's and she sighed as he guided her onto her back, laying over her gently. Because of his height he completely covered her and she found herself reveling in her feeling of safety with this man even having only been with him a short time.

She had little thought left when he traded kissing her lips to trailing down her neck and keeping his attention at her collar bone. Delicious chills ran down Orihime's body causing her to breath deeper the longer he kept up what he was doing. Her hands trailed up into his hair and she heard him groan against her skin at the touch making her smile.

Shuuhei couldn't believe how much passion he felt for the woman beneath him and it was taking him every last ounce of control to not rip her clothing to shreds right there in the open. Two things stopped him: one, he knew she'd be mortified at the chance someone could see them and two; he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. So he tortured himself but it was sweet enough to be worth it.

Leaning back up and away from her so his arousal wasn't quite so obvious he finally opened his eyes to look at her face. Where he'd been kissing and licking her was tinted light red, almost matching the flush on her face. Smirking slightly he managed to speak, "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away."

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him again, running her hand up his partially exposed chest eliciting another moan of pleasure from him before she reached her destination of his neck. She released his lips and pulled herself up to his ear, "Don't apologize please, I enjoyed it." He smiled, inhaling the scent of her as he hugged her back, desperately wishing the next day would never come or that somehow he could keep her with him. It was selfish on his part, there were people waiting for her back home and as much as he knew she loved being there with him she missed them.

Feeling sort of sappy but fulfilling the promise to himself to not withhold from her he whispered into her copper locks, "Kami, I wish you weren't leaving." He felt her chest rise in a deep breath before she lay back down to the blanket looking up at him, "I know, but we both know I can't stay here." He nodded trailing light touches down her cheek to her neck. She looked so beautiful in the light of the August moon.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked softly still stroking her face. When her eyes held apprehension he continued quickly, "I don't mean sleep together, well, not like that. I mean I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you at least once before I don't see you for a while. Please?" Her body relaxed as she smiled and nodded.

Standing up Shuuhei gripped her hands lifting her up effortlessly. Orihime always felt so petite with how easily he could move her where and how he wanted. It made her wonder offhandedly if he was a good dancer. Having seen his fighting she figured he probably was if he were ever so inclined.

Making their way back inside Shuuhei handed her a sleeping yukuta she headed to the bathroom to change. When she came out she found he was already lying in bed waiting for her. The sight of him leaning up on his elbow watching her every move as she walked towards him had Orihime's heart thundering in her chest. He really was gorgeous! But she knew she just wasn't ready for that step. She'd slept with Ichigo fairly early in their relationship but that had partially been because she already knew she was in love with him.

Everything was still new with Shuuhei, they were still getting to know each other and she didn't want to rush into something that serious. For his part, Shuuhei mostly agreed with her but had been honest in saying he had less qualms about the time of when it happened, should it happen at all. He'd been candid about his physical attraction to her but also made it perfectly clear he'd fallen for her before ever touching her in any intimate way.

Shuuhei lay down and pulled Orihime into his arms, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Tracing circles on her arm he kissed the top of her head, "Good night Orihime." Sighing contentedly Orihime closed her eyes, "Good night Shuuhei."

The next day Shuuhei took off from the office to spend with her for as long as he could get her to stay. They walked together to the Eleventh were she said goodbye to her friends. Shuuhei thought it quite ironic someone as kind and gentle as his girlfriend (he was still getting used to the whole label thing) was friends with some of the most violently inclined in Soul Society. But as he watched Ikkaku, Yumichika and even Zaraki tender their goodbyes he knew they truly were her friends. Though she wasn't a fighter like them they respected and cared for her more than he'd seen any of them for anyone else and that included members of their own division. Kenpachi was not exactly the cuddly type except with his pink haired lieutenant, who was currently squeezing Orihime in a huge hug goodbye.

Their next stop was the Fourth to say goodbye to her fellow healers. All expressed their wish for her to be able to stay but in the same breath would wish her a long and happy life, admonishing her to make sure she didn't join their ranks before her time.

Their final destination was the Kuchiki Manor where she would use their private Senkaimon to make her way back to the world of the living. At the last minute Shuuhei said he would escort her himself to ensure she arrived safely.

Standing by the gate were Rukia, Renji, Rangiku and surprisingly Kuchiki-taichou. Hisagi bowed his respect to the fellow captain. Stepping up in front of him Orihime bowed deeply as she said through her barely held back tears, "Thank you so much for your hospitality and the use of your Senkaimon, Kuchiki-taichou."

He returned the bow but was surprised the next moment when the young woman surged forward to hug him. Slightly uncomfortable with the public display of affection he stood rather rigid with her arms around his neck. Rukia's eyes were wide; _she_ didn't even hug her brother! Leaning up Orihime whispered to the taller man so only he could hear, "I never said thank you for what you did a year ago. Thank you…for not killing him Byakuya-sama." Byakuya's eyes widened at her words and only then did he allow himself to hug her back. "You're welcome, Orihime-chan," he murmured just as lowly before absconding himself from her hold.

Stepping away from him she flung her arms around Rangiku, both women crying at her impending departure. Next came a hug for Rukia, the smaller woman barely keeping her emotions in check. Last was a huge hug from Renji, the larger man picking her up easily and gripping her tight. Setting her down he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "We'll come see you again as soon as we can." She nodded through her tears. Turning to Shuuhei she reached out her hand.

He took it and led her to the gate where he picked her up to place on his back. The gate opened flooding the room with bright light. Turning, Orihime gave one last wave before Shuuhei dashed forward into the passageway. They heard the gate slam shut as they made their way toward the world of the living.

Soon their exit gate loomed ahead of them and before long they'd reached it, pushing open the doors to step out into Urahara's shop. The hat and clog wearing man was waiting for them but raised his eyebrows at who he saw with the healer.

"Well, well, this is quite the surprise Hisagi-taichou. I would ask what brings you here but that is fairly obvious," he commented when having slid off Shuuhei's back Orihime took his hand out of habit. Blushing slightly she went to release him in case she embarrassed him but he just gripped her tighter making her smile.

"So, is this a drop off or are you staying for a visit?" Kisuke asked.

Orihime was about to answer when Shuuhei surprised her with his reply, "If you could provide a suppressor and gigai I'd appreciate it."

Whipping her head to look at him Orihime met steady grey eyes staring into hers. She'd no idea he planned to stay with her!

"Shuuhei, you don't have clearance to stay! What if the captain commander finds out?"

"Who says I don't have clearance?" he smirked back and her eyes widened further. "What?" she breathed.

"I went to see him before you woke up this morning. I just…I hope you're not mad, I wanted to surprise you. Trust me it was hard to not burst out with it first thing this morning."

Orihime thought back to the morning and realized he must have gone prior to bringing them breakfast, the perfect excuse for having been up and out of the house before her. Smiling she poked his shoulder, "Ne, Shuuhei-kun, you're a sneaky one. I'll have to keep an eye on you." He grinned back before looking to the shopkeeper again.

"Well, with all this lovely dovey feeling in the air how could I refuse?" quipped Urahara but then he turned more serious eyes to Inoue before continuing, "Inoue-san, I'm really happy for you. Hopefully one day you'll share the story with me?" A look of gratitude spread across Orihime's face as she nodded agreement to his request.

"Great, then let's get you situated captain." The three of them made their way up out of the underground, Kisuke heading to his gigai supply while the shinigami and healer waited in the main room talking to Tessai who was asking for updates from Soul Society.

"Hisagi-san, if you would follow me please," Urahara requested a few minutes later. Shuuhei squeezed Orihime's hand before letting go to follow the man, sliding the door of the room they entered closed after entering.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged and when Orihime saw him her jaw dropped. No longer clad in his unique Shihakusho, Shuuhei wore dark denim boot cut jeans, black boots and a black with white pinstripe button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his sculpted forearms. Gone were his facial tattoos but his scars remained and his hair and eyes were of course the same colors as when he was in his natural spirit form.

"Judging by the look on your face I'd say you approve. Should I be worried you prefer me this way?" he teased. Shaking her head Orihime rushed forward, placing her hands on his chest while his naturally gravitated to rest on her hips. "No Shuuhei, I…I was just surprised!"

He chuckled, kissing her lightly, "I know, I'm just giving you a hard time. First time in one of these in quite a while so you may have to bear with me being a little slower than normal."

"No problem, I enjoy our leisurely strolls," she answered.

"That's it, get out of here, it's too much sweetness," they heard a female voice complain, Yoruichi coming into view. Giggling Orihime nodded and then tugged at Shuuhei's hand to exit the shop.

"Interesting development don't you think?" Kisuke murmured next to the flash step goddesses' ear, "I wonder how the rest of the gang will take to this?"

"They, like me, will just be thankful she's finally moved on from that orange haired idiot. I swear, if I ever see him again-"fumed the yellow eyed woman but Kisuke grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze, "He's gone, let him go. Inoue-san seems to have forgiven him; perhaps we should follow her example."

Yoruichi scoffed, "Forgiveness is one thing, forgetting is another and _no one_ will ever forget what he did."

Outside Orihime and Shuuhei were making their way to the apartment she shared with Uryuu and Chad. Though she had healed emotionally the three friends found it more cost effective to live together, particularly Chad since he traveled so much with his fight training and competitions. Also they were more like family anyway and it made sense to stay together as long as they could. Over the year they'd grown even closer and Orihime was so thankful to have new "brothers" in her life. They would never take Sora's place but they were doing a darn good job in their own rights.

Finding the door unlocked she knew one or both of them were home and called out, "Uryuu-kun, Sado-kun I'm home!" Her call had been unnecessary as both males were already waiting in the living room and rushed forward to gather their "little sister" in their arms. This show of affection surprised Shuuhei for a moment, not being used to the two most quiet and stoic of the ryokas showing their emotions so plainly but then again this was Orihime they were greeting.

After they'd hugged her nearly into a coma both men turned their attention to the third male in the room. It wasn't that they hadn't noticed him. Even with the power suppressor on both were well aware of his and Orihime's presence long before the two had reached the door. Stepping forward Ishida bowed to the captain, Hisagi returning the gesture.

"Thank you for seeing Orihime-chan home, Hisagi-taichou. I see by the presence of your gigai you intend to stay for a while. Is this a personal stay or is there something we need to be aware of?" the Quincy asked calmly. Hisagi chuckled; _this_ was the Ishida Uyruu he remembered even though he'd only seen him a handle full of times throughout their acquaintanceship.

It was Orihime's turn to answer for him. Stepping to his side she smiled sweetly at her two friends. "Shuuhei-kun is here on a personal visit," she said warmly before taking his hand. Both men's eyebrows rose at this gesture. Chad shocked everyone by speaking in a surprised tone, " _Very_ personal it seems." Orihime nodded, clenching Shuuhei's hand a little tighter.

"Orihime-chan, are you sure about this?" Ishida asked evenly adjusting his glasses. Shuuhei knew he was in for a rough time given how Orihime's last relationship ended up but he was up for the challenge.

Looking up at Shuuhei's face and then back to her friends she nodded, "Hai, I'm sure."

Ishida and Chad nodded before Uryuu spoke again, this time to Hisagi, "I trust she informed you of what happened a year ago. I won't waste words of warning on you, you are an intelligent man."

Shuuhei nodded once before bowing, "I give you my word, as much as I am able, I will protect her and not hurt her." His show of respect startled those present but definitely helped move him in a positive direction for Orihime's self declared protectors. They tried to let her be independent but she knew they were always waiting in the wings to help her in any way they could.

The formalities out of the way Orihime took Shuuhei on a brief tour of the three bedroom apartment. He was pleased to see the men had insisted she have the master bedroom that included an on suite bathroom, the two of them having their own smaller rooms and sharing the second bathroom.

The kitchen and living area were one big room with a large balcony acting as their outdoor dining room in good weather. When the snow arrived, Orihime explained, they stored the table and chairs in the basement of the building.

Later that evening the four of them went out to dinner to celebrate Orihime's return and her new relationship with the captain of the ninth. Shuuhei had already experienced firsthand during her time with him in Soul Society Orihime's odd taste in food so wasn't surprised when she ordered yoba noodles with chocolate sauce and cherry tomatoes. The rest of them enjoyed their "boring" meals as Orihime called them while catching up.

"Orihime-chan," Ishida said after sipping his mint tea, "Tatsuki-chan called the other day. She was hoping you'd made a decision regarding Tokyo."

Shuuhei knew what the Quincy was talking about. After they'd started dating Orihime shared with him that the karate master had asked Orihime to move to Tokyo with her to find an apartment and help her open a dojo. The healer, he was surprised to learn, had worked her way up to a black belt and was skilled enough to teach a novice class if she wanted to.

Sighing Orihime pushed some of her noodles around her plate, "I've thought about it the whole time I was gone and while I don't want to leave you and Sado-kun-" but he interrupted her gently taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "Please, don't let us hinder you from this. We knew eventually we'd all go our separate ways." She nodded, wiping away the tear which had escaped and trailed down her cheek.

"In that case, then yes, I'm going to go. I have no other plans and helping Tatsuki with her dream will be a good use of my time."

"What about your dreams?" Shuuhei asked gently. She turned her face to him, a beaming smile present. "I don't really have any right now. Maybe moving somewhere new will help me find some."

They all nodded and conversation moved to helping Inoue plan for her relocation. Reaching home an hour later the four friends said goodnight to each other and made their way to their rooms.

"Orihime," Shuuhei said quietly as they walked down the hall, "Do you want me to sleep on the couch? I'm ok with that if you're not comfortable with me sleeping in your room."

For answer she tugged his hand harder and led him to her bedroom. Looking around he saw it was decorated simply, the walls a soft yellow and covered in framed pictures of all her friends both from the world of the living and Soul Society. Her futon was queen sized set on a beautifully stained cherry wood raised platform, a gift made by Sado-kun she explained, covered in rich navy blue sheets and comforter.

"Here, Hisagi-taichou," they heard Chad rumble from behind them in the doorway. In his hands he held a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. "They'll probably be a bit big for you but should work," he continued handing the items to Shuuhei. The captain was surprised by his act of kind consideration and bowed his thanks. Standing up he verbalized it, "Thank you Sado Yasutora."

"Chad," replied the big man smiling slightly. Returning the smile Hisagi repeated, "Chad. Then please call me Shuuhei." He nodded then turned to leave the couple to get ready for bed.

"You were right," Shuuhei said later after they'd changed and settled under the sheets.

"About what?" Orihime asked looking up at him from her position next to his side.

Looking down he kissed her lips lightly, "You have really good friends." Smiling she snuggled closer and soon they were both asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning Shuuhei and Orihime woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes Orihime looked up into her boyfriend's tired eyes finding mirth there. "What?" she asked through her yawn. "Nothing, you just look really cute when you wake up." Blushing she ran her hands through her hair, imagining how mussed up it must look. She usually woke up with tangles due to the length of her hair and tossing and turning. However, when she touched her locks she was surprised to feel them almost all in the same place as where she'd left them when they'd fallen asleep. Apparently when sleeping next to Hisagi she didn't move much.

"Hisagi-taichou, Orihime-chan, I'd get up now if you want your breakfast to stay hot," Ishida called from down the hallway. Complying with the Quincy's orders they roused themselves from the comfortable mattress to make their way to the kitchen. Chad was already eating, seated outside enjoying the coolness of the morning before the heat of day really began. Apparently a heat wave was predicted to hit Karakura that week so the big man decided to enjoy the outdoors while he still could.

The couple entered the kitchen, Orihime giving Uryuu a hug from behind as she thanked him for cooking. She may not have liked the simplicity of his food but appreciated the sweetness of his actions. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar Shuuhei watched them interact and found himself thankful Orihime had men like this in her life. It meant he wouldn't have to worry about her as much when he had to return to Soul Society. He knew, despite her leaving to Tokyo, Chad and Ishida would find a way to still be there for her whenever she needed them.

Setting a plate of eggs, ham and pancakes before him Ishida commented, "I hope this is to your liking Hisagi-taichou."

The scent of the meal already had the captain's mouth watering; apparently the Quincy was quite the cook. "Smells great Ishida-san but please call me Shuuhei," he replied as Orihime sat down next to him, her plate filled with the same food though topped with Kami only knew what. Ishida nodded to his request, "Very well Shuuhei, Uryuu is fine for me if you prefer." The captain grinned, glad that they'd made such quick progress in, he hoped, becoming friends.

Orihime was a little surprised at Ishida's quick relaxation of formalities but figured it was most likely due to Shuuhei showing so much respect for him and Chad. The captain had not exerted any dominance towards them in regards to her. He understood that even with the plethora of people who watched out for her these two were her main "guardians". More than that, they were each other's make shift family and he'd treated them with that respect despite his multiple decades lead in age.

Smiling to herself she happily ate her breakfast as Hisagi and Ishida got to know each other a little better. Every previous encounter the Quincy and shinigami had before was during times of crisis with no reason or time for small talk. Through their conversation Orihime was getting to know Shuuhei better too because Ishida asked questions she either hadn't thought to or was too nervous or embarrassed to.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be scarred as you are?" Ishida asked. Hisagi recounted the story of the training mission gone horribly wrong where he lost two fellow classmates and was permanently scarred during the attack of a gigantic hollow. Both his listeners expressed their condolences of the loss.

Following his story Shuuhei asked a question which had been bothering him but he'd not wanted to ask Orihime. "Uryuu, do you know why the situation with Kurosaki was not mentioned in Soul Society? At the very least to the Goeti 13?"

He saw Orihime tense at the question but she didn't say anything as Ishida took a deep breath. Speaking low but with tension in his voice he answered, "The captain commander swore us all to secrecy about it. His thinking seemed to be along the lines of a cross between respecting Kurosaki's privacy," here his tone was positively biting, "and not wanting to make it a bigger deal than it already was. He didn't want an announcement like that to potentially shake the Goeti 13's confidence in itself. Were there to be a crisis he wanted you all to stand on your own. I see his reasoning though I think a heads up would have been appropriate, however, it was his call to make and we all respected his decision."

Hisagi nodded his head in understanding. There was silence now between the three of them. After another beat he said, "My apologies for bringing up a sore subject, it was just something that was bothering me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Ishida shook his head, "No, we all need to be able to talk about him. It happened, it's part of our history and while we don't bring it up if it can be avoided sometimes it cannot."

Moving to the sink he placed his dishes in it and began to wash them. Orihime stood quickly moving to his side, "Uryuu-kun you cooked, we'll clean. Go on, I know you have your thesis paper to work on and it's due in a couple weeks when classes start back up." Looking at her he smiled softly and dried his hands. "Thanks Orihime-chan, I hope you both have a good day." With that he vacated the kitchen to sequester himself to his room to work on his project.

Shuuhei took his place next to the copper haired girl and together they washed the dishes and cleaned up. Chad had come back in during their work, Orihime taking his dishes as well and shooing him out of the kitchen so he could get started with his day as well. Flashing a thumbs up the big man walked to his room to change for his training session.

Orihime sighed as she turned back to her task causing Shuuhei to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned at her melancholy.

Turning sad eyes to his she replied, "I just feel so bad for Sado-kun sometimes. Ichigo…he was his _best_ friend. They…they made a vow to protect each other and were always faithful to that. I know Sado-kun feels guilty for not standing by him even after all that happened. Plus, I think he misses him more than he lets on. I told him once to go find him. That I wouldn't be mad because I knew how important their friendship is."

"What did he say?" Hisagi prodded when she'd stopped talking.

Looking up with watery eyes she sniffed, "He said that while he did still worry and care about him what he did lowered his measure of him. He…he's disappointed with rather than angry at Ichigo and I think that is harder to deal with."

Shuuhei nodded, understanding her meaning. Pulling her into his arms he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head before saying, "Come on, let's do something fun to get out of this funk ok?" She nodded and pulled away to go to her room and change. Coming out in a pink sundress with white stripes and low heeled white sandals she made her way to the living room to wait for Shuuhei to change back into the clothes Urahara had lent to him.

"First things first," she said when he'd returned, "How long are you staying?"

"The commander gave me two weeks. Normally it would have been one but he said because of all you did for us over the summer he wanted to thank you properly." Orihime blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"In that case the first thing we need to do is go shopping for you. Urahara-san only keeps so many clothes at the shop and is constantly lending them out. Honestly, I'm surprised he gave you something so normal."

"What do you mean?"

Giggling Orihime recounted the first time Renji came to visit in a gigai and the hideous Hawaiian shirt he had to wear. Hisagi laughed loudly at her description, trying to picture the red-headed buffoon in such attire.

"So, since you can't wear the same thing every day we'll get you at least a week's worth of clothing and just have you repeat it for the following week," she suggested. He liked the idea and they prepared to head out to the mall.

Before they left Orihime sent a text message to Tatsuki letting her know she'd made it back safely and would be coming to join her in Tokyo. The karate champion was thrilled asking if she could come the following week to apartment hunt. Shuuhei liked the idea of being able to go with her both to help and to officially meet her best friend. Orihime sent a message back that she would meet Tatsuki in Tokyo the following Monday at the train station. They would determine the time when the day got closer.

The sights, sounds and smells of the mall were not as foreign to Shuuhei as he previously thought they might be in that they reminded him slightly of the busy market days in the Seireitei. The only differences were the items being sold and the fact that everything was indoors, for which he was thankful as the heat wave was more pronounced the longer the day wore on.

Moving from shop to shop Orihime and Shuuhei enjoyed their time together talking and laughing at outfits she picked that weren't quite right. Eventually they'd found enough shirts, pants, shorts, a suit jacket and even board shorts along with under garments, socks and shoes to last him more than enough time for his visit. Orihime would keep everything with her so that whenever he came to visit he was properly outfitted.

By the time they were done both were hungry for lunch and decided to eat at the food court to avoid going out into the hottest part of the day. As they were finishing their meal a feminine voice called out, "Is that Orihime-chan?" Turning at the sound Hisagi saw the healer's eyes widened before she smiled. Headed towards them were two girls, one with black hair and one with brown followed closely by a tall scruffy faced man.

"Hi Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Kurosaki-san!" called Orihime waving. The last name made Shuuhei start violently. He'd forgotten how different Ichigo looked from his father and hadn't recognized him at first. So these were Kurosaki's little sisters?

Getting up from their seats Orihime greeted each of the three with a big hug as Hisagi looked on. His eyes locked with Isshin who was smiling but with sadness in his eyes. Shuuhei could see he carried a weight of guilt on behalf of his son.

"Hime-chan, it's so good to see you," the normally exuberant man said hugging her tightly. It seemed his wildish antics had calmed down somewhat during the year following his son's absence.

"You too," she answered softly still in his embrace. Pulling back he looked down into her eyes, "How are you doing?"

Taking a deep breath she smiled, "Much better, thank you for asking. OH! How rude of me, Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, this is Hisagi Shuuhei, captain of the Ninth division," she ended extending her hand towards him. He bowed to them, "Pleased to meet you all. Kurosaki-san, I believe I last saw you in the winter war, thank you for your assistance during that time."

Isshin grinned, a little of his personality showing through finally for which Orihime was glad; she hated how Ichigo's departure affected the man so gravely. "So you're a taichou now? Should I say congratulations or extend sympathy?"

Hisagi laughed, having forgotten Isshin was the former captain of the Tenth. "I think it's a bit of both sir," he replied.

"Ugh, forget the sir crap, Isshin is fine. So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Orihime blushed, slightly uncomfortable about this part of the conversation since she wasn't sure how to act or what to do. This was the first time she'd seen the Kurosaki family in some time and of course it would be when she was out with her new boyfriend!

Shuuhei looked at her face seeing the apprehension. He cleared his throat, "Ah, well, Inoue-san just ended a summer visit to Soul Society and I offered to escort her home. Since I haven't been in the world of the living for a while I asked her to give me a day of her time to enjoy it while I was here."

Orihime had actually flinched slightly at his use of her surname but realized he was doing what he thought she wanted. Shaking her head at her own immaturity she reached over and grasped his hand.

"While that is true," she said looking up at him, "The whole truth is Shuuhei-kun and I…we…um" she trailed off still uncomfortable with saying the words out loud to her ex-boyfriend's family.

Surprising everyone Karin spoke up, "Orihime-chan, we're glad you're happy, that's all that matters to us. Ichi-nii is a moron and we're still really upset with him for what he did to you." Turning her gaze to Shuuhei she said fiercely, "Just don't hurt her and we'll all get along just fine." The captain nodded and the subject dropped as the family invited the couple to join them for ice cream.

Following their long day at the mall and spending time with the Kurosaki family Orihime and Shuuhei walked home through the heat of the late afternoon. By the time they reached the apartment both were ready for a shower and a nap. Shuuhei made use of the guest bathroom while Orihime used her on suite. Fifteen minutes later the couple was curled up on the couch watching a movie but fell asleep half way through it.

Hours later, the summer sun barely having set at 8:00 PM, Hisagi woke up still caught in the grogginess of partial slumber. Rubbing his eyes he noticed Orihime was cooking dinner. Sitting up he stretched before standing to join her. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he rested his chin on her shoulder and felt her relax into his hold. Kissing her cheek he asked, "Whatcha makin'?"

"Teriyaki chicken with stir fried vegetables and rice. I've learned how to cook "normally" for people and just add my own ingredients to my plate," she replied sighing as he rubbed her shoulders while she worked. The light kisses he was placing down her neck to her shoulder made goose bumps flare up on her skin.

"Shuuhei-kun, don't distract me, you don't want this to burn do you?" she admonished half serious half teasing.

"I'd be willing to put up with burnt sauce, besides you're much more delicious," he whispered into her ear before nibbling the lobe of it causing her to squeak. Her reaction made him laugh breaking the sensual feel of the moment but he didn't care; he loved to tease her. Pulling back to give her room to work he busied himself with gathering dishes asking if the other two would be joining them.

"I doubt it, Sado-kun usually ends up eating out after a workout day and Uryuu-kun probably ate while we were sleeping. He's good at being quiet," she laughed.

"Mmmmm, glad to hear it will just be the two of us," he murmured in her ear, his breath sending up more shivers through her spine. She marveled at his ability to both fluster and ignite her at the same time.

The meal completed she plated it and they moved outside to enjoy the summer evening. It was still warm but the severity of the heat had abated somewhat making outdoor eating pleasurable. Shuuhei was surprised at how much he enjoyed her cooking practically devouring his meal when he realized how hungry he was.

When they were finished the two cleaned up the kitchen again and headed out for a walk to stretch their stiff limbs. Stopping by an ice cream vendor they each purchased a cone before heading to the park and sitting on the swings to enjoy them. Eventually when they'd finished they headed back to find Chad and Uryuu finishing a movie.

"How was your day?" Ishida asked as they seated themselves on the loveseat.

"Good, we got Shuuhei-kun some clothes and while we were at the mall we ran into the Kurosaki family," Orihime replied. The Quincy and Fullbringer both raised their eyebrows at this announcement but relaxed when they saw Orihime wasn't negatively affected by seeing them. If anything, she looked…happy and for that they were thankful.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow," asked Hisagi looking at the three of them.

"I was thinking going to the beach sounded great," Orihime exclaimed, "It's so hot here in the city and getting out would be nice. Plus if I know you, Uryuu-kun, you worked _all day_ on your thesis and could use a break. And _you_ Sado-kun probably wore yourself out with training."

The men didn't deny it so it was with silent agreement they decided to join the couple at the beach the following day.

 **Author's Note: I know this is all pretty mild but it's fun giving this couple some fluff before more drama hits. Hopefully it's being enjoyed! I would write more all together but it feels more appropriate to piece out their days into multiple chapters instead of one long one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 12**

The day of their beach trip dawned already warm so Orihime's suggestion had won merit. Ishida busied himself packing a picnic lunch for them all while Chad gathered towels, blankets, a cooler and an umbrella to help shield them when the sun's rays grew too strong to enjoy. In her room Orihime changed into her swim suit before throwing on a sundress. Shuuhei was already dressed in black swim trunks and a red t-shirt helping Chad pack.

As they descended the stairs Orihime was chattering away in excitement about seeing the ocean again. She hadn't seen it all summer having been in Soul Society and was clearly looking forward to it. Shuuhei couldn't remember the last time he saw the rolling waves of the sea so he too was looking forward to their destination.

Alighting from the train one hour later the foursome made their way across the hot sand to stake their claim close to the water but far enough the waves would not reach them, even at higher tide. Between the four people working the umbrella and blankets were set up adequately. Uryuu and Chad decided to go purchase extra ice, heading off to do so. Sighing happily Orihime reached down to grab the hem of her sundress, pulling it off in one fluid motion.

" _Sweet mother of-"_ thought Shuuhei looking at her. Clad in a turquoise bikini Orihime transcended from beautiful to outright _gorgeous_. It was the most of her flesh he'd seen yet and he was both elated and annoyed for the vision. Elated because, _damn_ that was _his_ , and annoyed because there were already many, many men looking at her. The copper hair bombshell, however, was either completely oblivious to the stares or had so gotten used to them she didn't take noticed any longer.

"Shuuhei-kun, can you help me?" her voice brought him out of his lustful haze.

"Huh?" he asked intelligently and she giggled from where she knelt in front of him on their blanket.

"Can you help me put sunscreen on? I don't want to burn," she asked sweetly handing him a bottle filled with some sort of lotion.

"Ah, um, sure," he stuttered, nonplussed she'd managed to completely fluster _him_ for once without even trying! Turning around and sitting in front of him she pulled her long locks up into a high bun on her head exposing the entirety of her smooth back, neck and shoulders. Swallowing once and taking a deep breath Shuuhei opened the bottle to extract some of the "sunscreen" as she had called it.

Moving closer to her he worked on massaging it in from her neck, to her shoulders, to all of her back down to the hem of her bikini bottoms. Throughout his movements Orihime was suddenly aware of how poor an idea this was. Her cheeks were flushed from the intense feeling of _pleasure_ she was getting just from something as innate as having Shuuhei put sunscreen on her! His hands were like magic and it took all her concentration not to moan as they moved all over her back.

When he was finished she took the bottle and did her arms and front herself, knowing she couldn't take anymore of him touching her like that. How she was going to manage to maintain her resolve not to sleep with the man yet was beyond her comprehension because at the moment all she wanted to do was turn around, fling him down on the ground and have her way with him!

Finishing her task she did finally turn only to find her breath caught in her throat. Shuuhei had removed his t-shirt and was leaning back on his hands, legs outstretched, watching her. His broad chest and toned abs practically gleamed in the sunlight, begging for her touch.

" _So much for coming to the beach being relaxing,"_ she thought and blessed the fact they were in public. Had they been alone…her face flushed at the images entering her mind.

"Er, Shuuhei-kun, do you…do you want me to put some of this on you? I mean, I don't know if the gigai's burn or not but…it's probably better to be safe than sorry right?" she asked haltingly. Shuuhei, not missing her nervousness, found himself not exempt from male pride watching her eyes trail over his body. " _At least I'm not the only one struggling with this situation,"_ he thought happily.

He just couldn't resist teasing her. Shifting his body he moved towards her leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly. Moving back a fraction of an inch, the movement of his speech causing their lips to peck together every now and again he replied, "Can't wait to get your hands on me huh?"

Her blush _flared_ so brightly she almost looked sunburned. Words wouldn't come as she stared into eyes full of fire and passion hotter than the noonday sun so she settled for being honest and shook her head. Chuckling lightly he turned, giving her access to his back. Blinking furiously Orihime brought herself back down to earth somewhat, enough to actually begin the task she'd offered to do.

Shuuhei didn't bother withholding his appreciative sounds of her hands on him and her body was responding to them. Finishing she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders, clasping her hands together against his chest. Finally finding her voice she whispered in his ear, "Shuuhei-kun, I…are you really ok with…I mean…it's not that I don't…" her voice faltered again.

Frowning Shuuhei extracted himself from her grasp to turn to her. Placing his hands against her face he looked into her eyes, completely serious, "Orihime, I already told you I'm ok with waiting. I just like to flirt with you, but if makes you uncomfortable I'll stop. I don't want you feeling pressured and I'm sorry if you were."

Nodding her head that she understood she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before speaking again, "It's not that I don't appreciate you being attracted to me. Truthfully I'd be sad if you weren't…I just…if you didn't notice I'm a people pleaser so it's sometimes hard for me to not constantly think I'm disappointing them."

Sighing he gathered her in for a hug to speak into her ear, "You please me by being _you_. You please me by allowing me to hold your hand, to hold you, to kiss you. Do I want more? Of course I do, because of two simple facts: I'm a male and you're really that irresistible." She giggled pulling back from his embrace to look at him again.

"I'll let up ok? Trust me, I have other ways of making sure you know I'm attracted to you without making you uncomfortable, at least I hope I do," he said rubbing her shoulders.

Nodding again she then shook her head to clear it from the seriousness of the moment. They came to have fun! Standing quickly she reached out her hand, "Come on, let's go to the water!"

Running together she stumbled slightly but he caught her easily up into his arms and ran into the water, throwing her into the deeper area garnering an indignant squeak from her lips. Spluttering as she came up she flung water at him. Splashing in the water together they were laughing. Before long Uyruu and Chad joined them to cool off from the heat.

Later they were on the sand throwing a Frisbee when another group of four asked if they'd like to play together. They agreed and soon a fierce competition had formed filled with shouts of elation and laughter at antics.

Saying goodbye to their new friends the group headed back to their blankets to enjoy the lunch packed by Uryuu. Their meal thoroughly enjoyed all laid down on the blankets and towels to nap. A couple hours later the sandy bunch was ready to call it a day, thoroughly satisfied with their time spent together.

The rest of Shuuhei's first week sped by filled with various outings in and around Karakura. They went to an end of summer carnival, a museum and the zoo. During their time at home the couple either spent alone watching movies, playing games and just enjoying each other's company in silence or doing things with the other two apartment occupants.

Before they knew it the Monday marking their Tokyo visit arrived and Orihime and Shuuhei were headed to the train station again. Bidding her roommates goodbye they boarded the train. Upon their arrival the couple made their way to the designated meeting spot to join up with Tatsuki.

The karate wonder, already present at the rendezvous point, raised her eyebrows at the sight of Orihime walking with a decidedly good looking guy next to her, but he could wait. She ran forward to meet her friend who'd started running to her too, flinging their arms around each other in jubilation.

"Oh Tatsuki, I missed you so much!" exclaimed Orihime happily as they embraced.

"I missed you too Orihime," returned the raven haired girl before turning her attention to the tall male near them. "And just who is this?" she asked.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, pleased to meet you Arisawa-san," he answered bowing politely.

She returned the bow briefly, eyes still full of questions.

"Let's get some lunch and we can tell you everything Tatsuki," Orihime suggested, the idea being agreed to by the other two.

When they'd been seated at a pizza place, Shuuhei having never had it before and Orihime insisting he absolutely must try it, they explained the story of how they'd ended up together.

"Figures you'd end up with another shinigami! For goodness' sake girl, can't you find a _normal_ man for once," she muttered.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime admonished, horrified that was her first reaction to Shuuhei and sad she was being so rude to him.

"It's ok Orihime," Hisagi assured. He'd been warned by Uryuu that this petite firecracker would be the hardest to convince of his worth to be dating Orihime. The fact that the boy she'd known longer than the girl herself had behaved so shamefully had shaken her more than she cared to admit. Now, anyone coming along behind had an uphill battle to earn any bit of her trust of them with her friend.

Staring at him Tatsuki huffed, "Look, I'm sure you're very impressive and all that but really, how the hell is this a wise relationship? I may not know much about Soul Society but I know enough to be aware this will not be your typical "long distance" deal. Hell, you can't even _call_ her while you're away. How are you supposed to stay in contact? How often can you come see her or her go see you? What new level of danger is she going to be placed in dating a _captain_?"

Shuuhei was momentarily stunned by her rapid fire questions; really he'd expected this type of grilling from the Quincy. However, he realized because Uyruu lived with Orihime and had spent the majority of the time of her recovery with her he'd seen her grow. Tatsuki had done what she could but because of her intense travel schedule she'd been away more than she wanted. And, he'd had explained to him, she had always been vastly more protective of the healer than anyone else, male or female.

Orihime was fidgeting with her hands, unsure how to disarm Tatsuki's hostility and calm her doubts. Sure, they knew it was unconventional but she trusted Shuuhei to do his best with what he had and she wanted to be with him!

Hisagi grasped her thigh under the table and squeezed it reassuring her he was fine and could handle the situation. Meeting his eyes to the woman's across from him he spoke, "You're completely right, Arisawa-san. Not much makes sense about our relationship other than the fact that we both know we want to be in it. All the details you mentioned are ones we've discussed but most do not have solutions to them yet. I'd say to trust me, but that would be a waste of hope. Instead, I'll ask you to trust your _friend_. I know it scares you, maybe more than it does Orihime, to give me a chance but you won't know what I'm capable of until you do. It's up to you whether you want to make this harder on Orihime by only being negative. You can be protective, you can disagree, but I hope you can find it in yourself to support her and what she wants."

Tatsuki sat stunned by his words spoken rationally and calmly but firmly and confidently. And as she digested what he'd said she realized a glaring difference between Kurosaki Ichigo and Hisagi Shuuhei. The first was a boy in a man's body, with a man's sense of duty and responsibility while the second was a man through and through. She had to remind herself Hisagi was decades older than them despite his youthful appearance. He'd probably loved and lost, maybe loved one-sidedly at some point, but he'd had opportunity to grow up completely. Ichigo had no idea what he was doing when he started dating Orihime.

And somehow as this revelation sunk in she felt the first pangs of sympathy and _forgiveness_ hit her heart for her former friend. He was still wrong for what he did but suddenly he wasn't so much of a villain to her anymore and this thought brought a wash of relief over her body that surprised her.

Orihime was clenching Shuuhei's hand tightly, her anxiety growing higher the longer her best friend and boyfriend stared at each other. Every time she went to open her mouth to try to dispel the tension he squeezed her hand in silent direction to remain quiet. Watching Tatsuki's eyes he knew an internal battle was going on and they needed to let her have it without impeding her train of thought. Finally she shifted her gaze to Orihime and reached out to grab her other hand. Sighing she spoke, "Orihime, I may not agree with this decision but he's right. I have to let you make your own way and if you trust him I will try to."

Releasing a breath of relief Orihime flung her arms around her friend's neck hugging her tightly before whispering, "Thank you Tatsuki, thank you."

By now their meal had arrived, one pepperoni pizza for Hisagi and Tatsuki to share and one with anchovies, olives, sausage, banana peppers and wasabi for Orihime to enjoy all by herself since the other two were disinclined to her spicy preferences.

Conversation flowed a little more easily as the girls discussed their budgetary limits and the areas of the city they were going to look in. Tatsuki had made a list of options having arrived the day before and scoped the local newspapers for options plus mapping out the most optimal route so they wouldn't waste time. Shuuhei complimented her on her preplanning skills actually earning a very slight smile of appreciation from her.

Finishing their meal the shinigami and two women made their way outside and headed to the subway underground.

The rest of the day was spent visiting various apartments, ranging from two bedrooms to one to studios, but none were quite what they were looking for. Walking back to the subway entrance Shuuhei happened to spot an advertisement for a commercial space. Since they were striking out on the home front they decided it couldn't hurt to look at a potential location for the dojo seeing as it could affect where they determined to live.

Upon arrival Tatsuki's eyes positively lit up. The space was already set up as a dojo! Large enough to host at least two classes at the same time, mirrors already in place though a few were broken but those could be replaced easily and a small locker room and small storage room. Calling the number on the door Tatuski was thrilled to learn the owner was in town and could meet them in twenty minutes.

When he arrived Tatsuki spoke with him about the rental fees and insurance. She'd been building up a nest egg for this since she was a child, having always known this was what she wanted to do with her life.

"Honestly, if you're willing to negotiate we could discuss purchase of the building," the man said.

"What do you mean?" asked Orihime.

"I actually own the whole building and have been trying to sell for a while but no one is buying. Upstairs are four studio apartments but they've been vacant for years."

"Is there something wrong with the neighborhood or the building?" asked Shuuhei, curious as to why such a seemingly great piece of real estate was still available.

"Not as far as I know," answered the man honestly, "Who knows? Maybe this was written in the stars just for you."

"Let me talk to my uncle, he's a contractor and building inspector, to walk the property and once he gives me his report we can discuss this further but I'm definitely interested," Tatsuki replied.

"Great, you have my number. Call me when he's ready to do the walkthrough and we'll set it up. Very nice to meet all of you," he ended with a bow before taking his leave.

The girls and Shuuhei made their way back to the hotel room Tatsuki had rented, the two females twittering away with excitement while Shuuhei looked on at them.

The next day Tatsuki's uncle was able to meet with the owner and did his assessment of the building. According to him there was nothing significantly wrong with it baring normal wear down from having been vacant for so many years. With a little TLC it would be good as new and Tatsuki could even consider renting out two or three of the studios depending on the living arrangements she and Orihime decided upon.

"We could have our own spaces if you want," Tatsuki said and Orihime thought that sounded good. Having gone from living by herself for so many years to having two roommates the girl found herself surprised that she was eager for some solitude again. Of course, her convalescence due to the breakup made it so she was constantly surrounded by people and she was ready to be "on her own" again even if Tatsuki would be right next door.

By the end of the week the deed was signed over to Tatsuki and Orihime had signed a proper rental agreement with her just to keep everything easy for insurance purposes. Though he wanted to stay to help her move Shuuhei knew he had to return to Soul Society. Shunsui may be more lenient than the previous captain commander but he didn't want to push his luck by asking for an extension of his leave.

When they'd returned to Karakura for Orihime to pack up her room he helped but by the end of the evening he needed to leave. Heading to the shop hand in hand Shuuhei hated the impending goodbye but was glad his visit had gone so well. Urahara was waiting for them ready to receive back the gigai and suppressor. Those returned the three headed to the underground where he prepared to open the Senkaimon.

While he was doing that Shuuhei gathered Orihime into his arms, kissing her slow, long and deep, inhaling her scent, memorizing her curves with his hands. He didn't care who saw because he knew this was the last time he'd see or touch her for quite some time. Coming up for air briefly he kissed her again and felt her knees giving out under the pressure of his passion. Steadying her legs he leaned his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes.

"I'll miss you so much and will try to get back as soon as I can," he said huskily.

"I'll miss you too but please, don't neglect your duties because of me. I'll be here waiting for you," she replied, tears threatening to spill.

He heard the gate open and kissed her one last time before turning to dash through, knowing if he didn't go now he'd find himself in Isshin Kurosaki's position of treason for abandoning his post.

 **Author's Note: GAA! They are just SO FUN to write fluff and romance for I can't stand it! Hope these last little chapters were enjoyable. I've never done this before but I'm slightly curious to the response: should I have Orihime and Ichigo run into each other in the world of the living or in Soul Society? I have a few ideas bouncing around but was curious to get reader's opinions on where to have that happen. Let me know your preference via review or PM! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 13**

 **September**

Shuuhei had returned to Soul Society the beginning of the third week of September. His duties, while keeping him busy, did nothing to quell his mind from wandering to Orihime. What was she doing? Was she fully moved into her new apartment in Tokyo? When would they be able to start up their classes? There was so much he was missing already and hated having no real way to communicate with each other.

He was buried in yet another mountain of paperwork requiring his signature. Truthfully he was barely paying attention to what they said and only hoped he'd not agreed to increasing the budget for more osen trips or something else foolish that someone tried to sneak in. He shook his head at the memory of when the head commander came to him not too long after he'd officially taken over as captain to ask why he felt it necessary to approve a request for sake to be part of their normal mess hall meal supplies.

His face had turned two shades of red when he read what he'd signed realizing he'd been so overwhelmed with the amount of work he'd failed to read everything thoroughly. Thankfully Shunsui had taken the opportunity to tease him rather than him actually being in trouble. But it had served its purpose; make sure to read everything carefully. Now it wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing; he was distracted.

"Hello? Earth to lover boy!" Matsumoto's voice made him jump, his pen flying from of his hand and out the window. Laughter brought him back to himself as he looked up over the massive breasts of the Tenth's lieutenant to her face. " _Funny those used to distract me,"_ he thought then grinned at the fact his lady had her own set of beautiful assets to distract him with.

"Well, well, a smile for once in as many days," murmured Rangiku ruffling his hair causing him to grunt.

"What's going on Ran? Avoiding work again?"

She pouted and stuck her tongue out. Rolling his eyes he huffed a sigh while grabbing a new pen out of the desk drawer and returning to his task.

"Partially, yes," she finally admitted breaking the silence, "But the other was I wanted to check on you. You've been really withdrawn these past couple days."

Not looking up he shook his head, "What are you talking about? That's me being normal."

"Come on, Shuuhei," she coaxed, "I thought having a girlfriend would be a good influence on you."

"Yeah well, having said girlfriend be literally from another world makes it challenging." Sighing again he finally dropped the pen and ran his hands over his face up into his already messed up hair. Leaning forward he brought his elbows down on the desk, head resting in his hands. He was so tired and she was someone he could be real around.

Rangiku tilted her head sympathetically, perching on the desk and reached over with her left hand to rub his back comfortingly.

"Come on, you need to do something else to get her off your mind for a bit. Not that I think it will work but we can try," she said kindly, for once opting not to tease him. It was very clear how hard this was on him.

As they walked from his office to the training grounds Rangiku thought to the time a few short months ago when all she'd wished for him was to get a quick lay to alleviate some of his stress. Now the poor guy had entered into a relationship that, while awesome because she loved his girlfriend, merely added a new layer of stress for him.

Taking positions opposite one another she winked. "This will help you focus on something else otherwise you're going to have more scars to show off." He narrowed his eyes, a familiar look of determination coming back, before launching himself forward crashing Kazeshini against Haineko.

* * *

The smell of paint and wood dust filled her nose as Orihime wiped sweat from her brow. She and Tatsuki, along with Uryuu and Chad, were deep in renovation efforts for the dojo trying to get it into operational condition as quickly as possible. Thankfully she'd been able to find a part time job at yet another bakery to help supplement some of the money they needed for the mortgage as well as supplies. Tatsuki's nest egg had almost been used in its entirety to purchase the building they were currently fixing up.

Grunting heavily she yanked on a particularly difficult piece of rotted wood before the thing finally let go and she was sent fly backwards onto her butt.

"Ouch!" Rubbing the sore spot as she stood she heard snickering behind her and turned to find Tatsuki attempting to hold in a laugh but failing miserably. Opting to join in the merriment of her misfortune Orihime let out of a giggle. The effect was instant. Tatsuki doubled over in a belly laugh which sent the healer into her own fit. A moment later Uryuu and Chad entered looking between the two women before meeting each other's eyes and shrugging.

Drying her eyes Tatsuki managed to get her voice back, "We need some more drop cloths and quarts of white and blue paint, who wants to make the next store run?"

"I'll go!" Orihime offered enthusiastically then directed her glance to Chad, "I think it's probably best if you take over ripping up that rotted corner. I doubt my backside can take much more abuse." Chad, having no idea what she was talking about, merely grunted in agreement and moved to the corner in question.

"Come on Orihime-chan, I'll go with you. The last thing we need is for you to trip and end up painting yourself instead of the room," Uryuu offered, his teasing earning a look of indignation from the pretty red head but she was glad to see him in a more relaxed state after so many years of seriousness. Living together had benefited the two of them to balance one another; a fact noticed and commented on by more than just themselves.

As they left, the sound of rending wood filled the air while Chad made quick work removing the wood giving Orihime so much trouble. The gentle giant had proved himself to be a surprisingly good handy man fixing broken pipes, re-tiling where it was needed, ripping up old carpet and sanding the floorboards for refinishing before installing them. When he'd returned to sanding some planks Tatsuki asked him, "So when and where did you learn so much about fixing up places like this?"

He rumbled, "My grandfather taught me some stuff about wood working. The rest of it is from trial and error and reading how to books." She raised her eyebrows, impressed with his self development and in that moment realized there was so little she actually _knew_ about Chad. Of course, the primary reason for that was the man was so damn silent all the time!

Bent forward over the work table they'd almost been eye to eye but as Chad stood up to switch out for another board he towered over the karate master. She looked up with a grin, "I really can't thank you enough for all your help. I know you're taking a lot of time away from your training to be here."

He shrugged, "Physical work is physical work, I just think of it as a constructive workout."

She let out a surprised laugh; it wasn't often she heard him joke. He smiled slightly at her. "Yeah, well, I'll need to figure out an adequate way to repay you. I won't have money for a while-"but he cut her off, "Don't worry about it Tatsuki, you're my friend; you and Orihime-chan. You don't have to pay me."

"But I need to do _something_!" she insisted frowning. The frown switched to a look of bewilderment at his next words, "Go out to dinner with me." Silence enveloped the room as they stared at each other.

Finding her voice she spluttered out, "Wha…What? Like…like a date?" He nodded. Blushing for what could only be the second or third time in her entire life Tatsuki found herself saying, "Um...ok...I mean, if that's what you really want."

"Only if you want to," he replied, "Otherwise no big deal." She shook her head, "It's not that at all, I mean, I WANT to!" she said more forcefully in an effort to get the words out. She heard a deep rumble that sounded distinctly like a chuckle as he nodded again before moving away to work on something else.

Dumbfounded Tatsuki could only hope her cheeks would return to their normal shade before Orihime and Uryuu returned.

The healer and Quincy had just reached the home improvement section of a large department store, Uryuu moving to the paint counter with their samples ready to place an order. As he stood by waiting for the clerk to acquire the requested items Orihime wandered about. Turning a corner she ended up in an aisle full of pulleys and gears. Just as she was coming up with the perfect re-design of her robot body for the future her eyes hit upon a wall of chains. Unexpectedly tears sprang to her eyes making her shake her head.

Having obtained their required supplies Uryuu made his way towards her knowing right where she was because he'd kept a bead on her reiatsu. Kami knew the girl could get herself into any sort of amount of trouble in a place like this. When he found her he was surprised to see her standing completely still, her arms wrapped upon each other staring at a wall of…chains? Comprehension dawned and as he stilled next to her his arm wrapped around her frame. He could feel the tenseness of her muscles, efforts to reign in her emotions.

She hadn't looked at him yet, no doubt embarrassed. Placing the bags still in his other hand down Uryuu turned himself towards her as he rotated her body into his open arms. The motion caused her to unfurl her own arms in order to encircle his waist. Leaning against his chest she cried softly.

"Sorr…sorry Uryuu-kun," she sniffled out but he just gripped her tighter and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's ok to miss him Orihime-chan," he replied softly.

They stood there for a moment longer before he broke the silence, "Shall we get back to work? I know it probably won't help much but maybe it will distract you from missing him, even if just for a little while." She nodded and they unwound from each other, Uryuu grabbing their items but he reached out and took her hand giving it a firm squeeze. Orihime smiled, keeping her hand in his as they walked home.

* * *

"Still moping?" It was a week later since his sparing match with Rangiku and despite his victory Shuuhei was feeling lower than ever.

Cutting a side glance towards Renji he shrugged in reply, shooting back what was either his third or fourth shot of sake in an hour. Really, Matsumoto was a bad influence on him he thought.

He noticed Ikkaku along with Yumichika had come along with Renji to attempt to cheer him up. "Come on man, you can't be _that_ depressed knowing such a babe is waiting for you! Sure, the waiting sucks but the prize is worth it right?" Ikkaku's voice was loud and jubilant. Shuuhei smirked before punching him in the shoulder.

"Watch your mouth about her," he muttered but there was no malice in his voice.

"Indeed Ikkaku," Yumichika sighed, "Orihime-chan's beauty surpasses her being a mere "babe" as you call her. She is exquisite. Truly Shuuhei, you are the envy of all men to be able to enjoy that much beauty up close and personal."

"Not of this man," Renji murmured but they all heard and laughed, even Shuuhei. Normally Renji would be annoyed but seeing Shuuhei laugh, even briefly, was worth the mockery.

"I know guys, I'm not used to being such a sap," Shuuhei commented raising his finger in signal of another to the bartender, "Most of the time I'm disgusted with myself. A captain of the Goeti 13 acting like a lovesick teenager? Pathetic."

"Hisagi-taichou you should not be so critical of yourself." The voice of Ukitake Joushiro startled the four men. He was not usually one to frequent the bars. Turning to face him Shuuhei asked, "Oh and why is that?"

"Come, join me at a table. You gentlemen are welcome to join us as well if you like," he responded indicating a corner table but Renji shook his head. "Gotta head back to the Sixth, take care Shuu. I'll come by to see you some time."

Ikkaku and Yumichika also both declined, out of their element to adequately comfort their friend. They'd come with the intention of making sure he didn't drown himself in sake. Their task done they left him in the much more capable and experienced hands of the Thirteenth's captain.

As they sat Ukitake said good naturedly, "My apologies for driving away your friends."

Shuuhei shook his head, "Not your fault, they have no idea how to help. Hell, _I_ have no idea how to help myself."

"Not even Abarai?" The question was gentle but pointed.

Shaking his head Hisagi chuckled, "He's barely able to handle his own relationship, let alone try to help me with mine. That lieutenant of yours is a handful."

The white haired captain nodded, "True but they balance each other well. She influences him to be more mature in his reactions and how he deals with things, though she does have a tendency to be more explosive around him. And he teaches her to not be so serious all the time. My hope is Abarai may be able to influence her brother in a similar fashion someday."

"Ha! That's not likely, he's been his lieutenant for a long time and I haven't seen an ounce of influence from Renji to him. More like Renji got more serious being around Kuchiki-taichou all the time."

Again Ukitake nodded and added his own opinion, "True, however he will be around even more now and between work and home surely he will help him see the importance of living, not just existing."

"That or Byakuya will kill him purely out of annoyance," Hisagi countered smugly. Ukitake laughed out loud, a warm sound that brought surprising comfort to the younger captain.

"Now then, back to what I was saying to you. You should not be so hard on yourself for missing Orihime-chan. Do you not see how it would be concerning if you did not miss her?"

Shuuhei inhaled deeply, "It's not that I mind missing her, except for…well…missing her. Anyway, the point is, I feel like my mind and body has been taken over and I haven't even been with her "officially" for that long."

Ukitake replied, "Hisagi-san, I don't know how many relationships you've had or perhaps it has been a long time since your last, but clearly you have forgotten how a new one is almost like a pleasant drug. You enjoy the feelings invoked by this new person in your life. Your heart feels lighter, things are more fun with them, you have comfort, acceptance. This can bring both great peace and exhilaration, especially in the beginning. The adverse effect is that when you remove that person from your everyday life suddenly it's as if you're on a detox. The high wears off because you're both back to your own separate real lives. Does that make sense?"

Shuuhei took in his words, mulling them over before indicating he understood.

"So do you see how it is really not so odd for you to feel as you do? A physical reaction to this exiting of euphoria is normal. Give yourself time and though I doubt you'll ever stop missing each other while you are apart, you will eventually move past this "paralysis"."

Where Ukitake had gained so much knowledge regarding relationships, particularly romantic ones, Hisagi had no idea but he was very thankful for his words and told him so. They spent the remainder of their evening together enjoying a meal while talking of other matters and before long Shuuhei found himself feeling marginally better. Tomorrow the pain would probably return, but he would at least know it wasn't him being weak or over-emotional. He missed her; it didn't have to be any more complicated than that.

* * *

 **October**

Orihime couldn't believe the four of them had managed to get two apartments into livable conditions and the dojo completed in order to start advertising classes in just two weeks. Thankfully the work needed had been minimal but it was still impressive.

Now Tatsuki would have more time to focus on completing her accelerated business course, taken only so she'd have _something_ on the wall besides her many trophies and awards. In her eyes the latter were the most important since they were testaments of her skill to teach people what they wanted to learn but she had learned a good amount on how to run a small business. She was a month away from being done but wasn't going to wait to get classes going, they needed more income and that was the fastest way to get it.

Standing at the train station Orihime hugged Uryuu and Chad tightly. "Thank you both for all your help, we'd have been lost without you."

Smiling softly Uryuu replied, "No problem at all Orihime-chan. We'll be back next weekend to keep working on the other two apartments."

"Oh you don't have to do that-"Tatsuki said shaking her head but stopped herself. The looks on the boys' faces gave no room for argument. Last call for boarding sounded pulling all their attention to the doors. Giving one last hug to each of them Orihime stepped away to allow Tatsuki to say her goodbyes.

She actually hugged Ishida briefly but when it came time to say farewell to Chad she lingered in his strong embrace. Their dinner had been successful and she was hoping they could do it again sometime but wasn't sure if she was the one who should say so. She'd never dated _anyone_ let alone a friend. As he pulled back Tatsuki felt the lightest peck against her cheek before he whispered in her ear, "Next weekend, dinner again?" She looked up into his face, a large grin on her face as she nodded. Chad flashed a thumb up and then they were boarded, the train moving away a moment later.

Tatsuki sighed contentedly, a sound not missed by Orihime whose eyes shone with tears. When the raven haired girl turned and saw the look on her face she rolled her eyes. "Really Orihime, does _anything_ make you cry?" Orihime shook her head, "No, I'm just…I'm really happy for you and Chad." Smirking, her best friend threw an arm around her waist and pulled her along out of the train station.

"Come on, I have homework and you have to get ready to go to the bakery."

* * *

At the Ninth's training grounds an intense session was taking place. Though they were dominantly focused on the arts, thanks to Shunsui's focus on cross training divisions were scheduled to spar against each other to keep everyone in fighting form. Tonight's blending was the Sixth and the Ninth which had Hisagi finding himself between Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai-fukutaichou watching the fight.

"Oi!" shouted Renji, "Usui! Keep your sword up! Learn how to absorb as well as block! If you're too ridged all the time your arms will tire out and you'll get your ass handed to you!" The shinigami readjusted accordingly but was still struggling as hit after hit struck his blade.

Hisagi smirked as his man pushed back the Sixth's opponent again and again, clearly winning the offensive position. "Keep that up, Waki!" he shouted encouragingly. A particularly well time upper cut swing and kick sent both Usui and his zanpakuto flying. "Match goes to the Ninth!" shouted Hisagi.

"Shit," Renji spat out, "Since when did your division learn to fight this good? Last I heard they were barely able to avoid injury, now they're disarming opponents?"

Shuuhei laughed, "A couple sessions with the Eleventh did us some good. They don't hold back _at all_ and eventually my guys got tired of bleeding."

Byakuya cut his eyes to his lieutenant, "Pick the next combatants." Jumping down to the ground from where they stood on an elevated platform the two captains watched as Renji looked over the shinigamis to pick the next pairing. His task done he leapt back up resuming his position between the two men.

As the next match was underway Renji asked, "How's Orihime doing?"

Hisagi shrugged not taking his eyes off the fighters, "As far as I'm able to know she's well. It's difficult to properly communicate seeing as we live in separate dimensions."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Damn man," the red head muttered crossing his arms and frowning as he watched yet another member of his division struggling to gain the upper hand of the fight.

Byakuya, of course, made no comment but something shifted ever so slightly in his reiatsu. Hisagi couldn't tell if it was annoyance at his lieutenant for talking about anything except their task at hand or at him for his lack of knowledge about Orihime's wellbeing.

The latter made the least sense, though given the last time he'd seen the stoic captain with her he'd guessed their acquaintanceship had deepened marginally. It wasn't as if just _anyone_ could hug Kuchiki-taichou and get away with it. The thought actually made him smile.

"That's it Mutsumi! Give him hell, go, go, go!" Hisagi shouted to the lithe silver haired third seat as she shunpo'd behind her male opponent. She was one of his best and the captain loved to watch her fight because she gave it her all every time and was always asking for ways to improve.

"Watch it Toju, on your left…no your _other_ left!" Renji cried out slapping his hand over his eyes when the blue eyed, black haired boy got a kick directly to his gut doubling over. The next moment Mutsumi's zanpaktuo was leaned against the back of his neck. "Another goes to the Ninth, good job men…and lady," Hisagi yelled enthusiastically. The third seat looked up to her captain beaming.

"That's it, help me show them how it's done," Renji grunted to Shuuhei before jumping down again from the platform onto the field. "Back up, all of you! Sixth! Pay the fuck attention, you're an embarrassment!"

"What makes you think you won't be one too Abarai-fukutaichou?" Hisagi asked cheekily earning some grins and snickers from his people. Renji narrowed his eyes, a fierce look of determination on his face. Still upon the platform Byakuya inhaled deeply formulating a new training regiment while he watched his lieutenant fly across the ground to clash with his fellow captain.

* * *

Later that night two pairs of grey eyes, one dark and one light, stared up at the sky and despite the distance it stretched far enough to connect them however briefly.

"I miss you," they said in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 14**

 **November**

Before Orihime and Tatsuki knew it their first month fully established in their new home and business had flown by. They began the month of November full of thanks for two full classes, one novice taught by Orihime and one intermediary handled by Tatsuki. Each class met twice a week enabling the healer to keep her bakery job for the time being.

The remaining two apartments had been completed and in a literally surprising move Uryuu and Chad asked if they could rent them.

"Just can't leave her be, huh?" Tatsuki teased Uryuu the day he was moving in.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, "This was optimal since I was approved for an early transfer to Tokyo University."

"Sure, it's not like you couldn't save money and live at the dorms or anything. So what's Chad's excuse?"

Smirking Uryuu looked her square in the eye, "What makes you think he moved here for Orihime-chan?" Tatsuki flushed crimson. Lacking ability to form an adequate retort she resorted to running away, making an excuse about checking something in the dojo. The Quincy merely chuckled as he resumed unpacking his suitcases.

Stumbling into the hall the petite fighter smacked right into the subject of her latest embarrassment.

"Oof!" Looking up as he looked down Tatsuki flushed a deeper shade of red before jetting off down the stairs leaving a very confused Chad standing in the hallway. Looking through the open door of Uryuu's apartment he asked, "What's with her?" The bespectacled man shrugged, "I have no idea, perhaps you should ask her?" He had a mischievous glint in his eye which made the giant grunt, "Sure you don't," before heading off after the girl.

Chad found her in the dojo looking at the class schedule but could tell she wasn't really reading it. "Tatsuki?" His voice made her jump and when she turned he saw apprehension on her face. The look momentarily stunned him being one he didn't often see on her.

"He…hey Chad, sorry about earlier," she stuttered scratching the back of her head. Every so often Chad wondered if Tatsuki wasn't actually Ichigo's long lost sister. Their similar mannerisms and explosive tendencies were certainly points of argument in favor of that theory. Pushing aside memories of his AWOL best friend Chad asked, "Are you ok?" unsure whether he should stay where he was or go to her.

"Er, yeah! I just had to…um…" she couldn't even think of a good lie to get herself out the awkward situation! It wasn't that she didn't like Chad or didn't want him to like her. Their second date had been even better than the first. But for some reason someone _else_ making mention of romance between them made her feel like running away which was _not_ something Arisawa Tatsuki did! She hadn't even run away when she should have during Aizen's invasion but now she was bolting from a man who potentially cared about her and she knew she was growing to care for. It all scared her.

"Look," he rumbled when he realized she wasn't going to continue, "I don't know what Uryuu said but-"she interrupted, "He was just teasing me. I…I don't know why I reacted like that."

Chad was about to reply when Orihime entered the room. "Oh hey guys!" she said cheerily, not picking up on the slight tension in the room yet, "I'm glad you're here. I got a call from Yuzu-chan. She wants the four of us to join her, Karin-chan and Kurosaki-san for Thanksgiving, are you available?"

Thankful for the distraction Tatsuki turned to her, "Of course! My family is traveling out of the country and I told them I can't go but I'd love some of Yuzu's cooking!"

"Great, Chad can you go too?" He nodded, deciding to use the interruption as opportunity to close the distance between himself and the girls.

Standing close to Tatsuki he leaned down, "Come talk to me when you're ready, ok?" She nodded and then he was gone. Orihime's eyes went wide finally picking up that something had happened but when she opened her mouth to ask Tatsuki put her hand up, "Not now." Orihime snapped her jaw shut and merely nodded.

"I'm going to go let Uryuu-kun know and see if he can come too." With those parting words Orihime dashed up the stairs. Tatsuki leaned against her desk, head swimming as she tried to figure out what the heck was wrong with her.

After Orihime confirmed Uryuu would be joining them she called Yuzu to let her know.

"Goodie!" exclaimed the brunette, "Oh! Will Hisagi-taichou be able to join us too?"

Orihime felt her heart clench at the name. She missed him _so much_. Swallowing the lump in her throat she managed, "Er, no, Yuzu-chan. He's in Soul Society. I…I actually don't know when he'll be back again." The girl hastily apologized but the healer assured her it was ok, she was pleased he'd garnered an invitation despite not being able to accept it.

"Is there anything we can bring?" she asked to move on from the topic.

"Nope! I've got everything covered, dinner will be at 6:30 but if you need to come earlier because of the train that's fine," she replied happily.

"Great, we'll see you in a couple weeks. Give hugs to Karin-chan and Kurosaki-san for me," Orihime instructed before they said their goodbyes. Hanging up her phone she hung her head; she wished she had some way of communicating with Shuuhei just to let him know how much she missed him. Shaking her head she went back downstairs to prepare for her class coming in that evening.

* * *

"Damn it!" hissed Shuuhei as he flew backwards landing hard against a tree the impact momentarily knocking the breath out of him.

"Hisagi!" shouted Momo but he yelled he was fine. He spit out the blood in his mouth on the dusty ground as he surveyed the battle going on in front of him. Three hollows, two large and one medium, had ambushed them during a routine scouting mission. " _Ironic,"_ he thought, " _We definitely found what we were scouting for."_

Clenching Kazeshini tightly he flew forward into the fray again swooping to gather up one of his subordinates who'd not been quick enough to dodge a spiked tail to the gut. He was breathing was shallow, blood still flowing out of the wounds. Pulling back again Shuuhei set him down as far away from the main fight that he could get to quickly. He heard Isane's voice shouting behind him and knew the Fourth had arrived to help treat the more critically wounded.

Knowing his people were in good hands Shuuhei focused on helping to finish this as quickly as possible. Momo was holding her own against one of the larger hollows as Ikkau made quick work of the second, having answered their request for backup.

"You ok?" he shouted to Shuuhei earning a middle finger salute that made him laugh, "You know with that attitude I don't know how you're not in the Eleventh!" The Ninth's captain rolled his eyes before moving again to help Momo.

" **Come on! Let me out!** " he heard Kazeshini complain. Ignoring the demand Shuuhei crashed him down on one of the limbs of the large scorpion-like hollow. A howl of pain resounded over the meadows surrounding their battle ground. The next second Shuuhei was flung backwards again from an unseen attack of the smaller hollow. As he landed, skidding across the ground he knew he was in trouble. He had a deep wound inflicted on his abdomen and blood was already flowing. Trying to catch his breath after he'd stopped moving he administered the measly amount of healing kido he knew to keep himself from completely bleeding out. Cursing through clenched teeth he worked while his friends defended him.

Despite closing the wound to the best of his ability Shuuhei felt himself becoming woozy.  
"What the hell? I didn't even bleed that long!" he grunted hearing the fight raging not too far from where he lay prone on the ground eyes becoming heavy. The next thing he became aware of were hands removing his from the wound. Blinking up he saw Hanataro leaning next to him, taking over his healing.

"Just lay still Hisagi-taichou." His voice was soft but firmer than usual. Hisagi smiled despite the pain, glad to see the young third seat was finally coming into his own. Not long after he arrived it was over, the hollows destroyed and everyone who needed healing receiving it.

"You did well to keep yourself from bleeding out but we may need to re-open the wound to check for any foreign objects," Hanataro advised unrolling a blanket and laying it over Shuuhei.

"That's fine, just numb the hell out of it," murmured Hisagi before closing his eyes again, glad to know his friends and division members were safe. He felt like an idiot making such a rookie mistake but received nothing but thanks from his team. They'd all thought they were ready to face monsters only to find they weren't as prepared as they previously believed. Fighting other shinigami was one thing; facing beasts like these was another.

When they'd reached the Fourth he was given a private room despite protesting it. He didn't want special treatment he just wanted to get better to get back to work. Isane entered not too long after his arrival to discuss their plan of action in handling his wound.

"It seems lately hollows have been evolving or experimenting with new methods to inflict damage," her soft voice explained, "You most likely remember the poison incident with Yuikin-san?" How could he _not_ remember that day? It was the day a certain copper headed beauty literally crashed into him and turned his whole world upside down. Instead of saying any of that he merely nodded.

"We think the hollow which attacked you was similar in nature to the one that attacked Yuikin-san and so are planning to request Inoue-san's presence as soon as possible," the lieutenant continued earning a wide eyed stare from her patient. Hisagi tried to sit up but the pain was too much ending up with his movement causing a grunt of pain to escape his lips. When he'd regained his ability to speak he said firmly, "Do not call Orihime."

It was Isane's turn to stare with wide eyes. "But Hisagi-taichou-"she tried receiving a sharp retort from the man in front of her, "Damn it, I said no! I trust you all to do your job. Now please, make sure the rest of my team is ok." He felt bad about snapping at her but he was in too much pain to take the time for common decency. Thankfully Isane was used to this no matter the patient, so she merely nodded and exited his room.

Sighing deeply and then deciding it best not to take deep breaths if the sharp pains were anything to go by Shuuhei covered his eyes with his arm.

"Why you aren't using this perfectly good excuse to see your girlfriend and oh, you know, make sure you don't die?" Renji's voice held confusion mixed with annoyance. He'd been standing just outside the door and heard the whole exchange.

Uncovering his eyes Hisagi met those of the man now leaning in the doorway, "I won't have the first time she's summoned here since we got together to be to heal my ass."

"You idiot," Renji admonished, "How is she going to feel if something goes wrong and you end up worse off than you are now?"

"I won't use her like that bastard did!" Hisagi said more firmly through clenched teeth. He'd just managed to keep himself from shouting.

"What are you talking about? It's not "using" her! She's proud of who she is now Shuu! Don't presume to know what she'll think!" Renji was shouting now bringing attention towards the room.

"Renji, please…I know you care about her but please, let me handle this. Plus, we can't always rely on her! It's not fair! She'll have plenty of time to heal me and others when she's in Soul Society to stay but until then I won't have her ferried back and forth to do what is not her duty yet!"

Frustrated beyond words Renji slammed his palm against the door frame as he left. Hollow wounds were resulting in more dire cases than they ever had in the past and his stupid ass friend was risking more than he needed to!

As he rounded a corner to leave the facility he ended up in front of Unohana-taichou her eyes stating clearly she'd heard the whole thing. Renji bowed low. "My apologies taichou, I'm on my way out," he said before continuing on muttering to himself, "Before I kill the foolish bastard myself."

Retsu smiled having heard the parting remark and knew despite how much he'd grown in the years of war Abarai Renji was still young in some respects. One being he had a hard time expressing his feelings without anger being the leading emotion.

Reaching Hisagi's room she entered and shut the door. Her patient had his face towards the window but turned at her arrival. Before he could speak his protests to her she raised her hand. Silence reigned for a few minutes making the bed ridden captain shift uncomfortably. Unohana Retsu had that effect on people despite her calm, gentle appearance.

Finally she spoke, "I know you do not want to hear this but Abarai-fukutaichou is correct, you cannot presume to know what Inoue-san will think were we to send for her. Plus, it isn't _you_ asking for her, it's _we_ who would be asking her. Additionally it is not your call to make. I am your primary care giver in this case and it was under my direction Inoue-san was to be contacted. Do you presume to know better the care you need in order to make sure you have no more significant or irreversible damages occur?"

Her voice was cold as steel as she said this last and Hisagi couldn't help flinching under the intensity of her stare. He shook his head, "My apologies Unohana-taichou, it was not my intension to insult you. I just don't think it right to expect someone, no matter who they are or what they can do, to be at the beckon call of Soul Society before their time. But if you feel there is no other option I will yield to your decision."

Regarding him Retsu had to admire his courage. He knew there was a possibility of something worse happening with his wound but rather than jump at the chance to have his romantic partner brought to him he was placing himself in danger in order to do what he felt was right by her. It was admirable, if foolish.

"Besides," he continued with a boyish grin when she hadn't spoken, "I have faith in the Fourth."

This earned a small smile from the captain. Lifting her shoulders in a sigh of resignation she consented, "We will do what we can but if something goes wrong we'll have to do an emergency trip and time will be more of the essence. I will leave you to deal with Inoue-san then as I'm sure she'll have her own choice words for you should her presence become necessary."

Hisagi chuckled but stopped quickly due to the sharp pains in his gut.

* * *

Orihime couldn't remember being this busy. Her twice a week class plus working at the bakery and occasionally assisting with random hollow attacks kept her on her toes. Tatsuki had been even busier with finishing her marketing course, working on advertisement efforts and now teaching two classes (their waiting list had gotten big enough that she didn't want to wait any longer to open another intermediary class). Thankfully she and Chad had worked through their awkwardness and he'd offered to help with one of the classes so more instruction could be given more quickly.

Uryuu was full into the throngs of university study. Though the opportunity to basically live with his friends again was a plus his dominant reason for not living at the dorms was because he didn't want to deal with the rest of "college life" also known as parties, noise and generally annoying people surrounding him. In his own apartment he had control of almost everything, save for the random invasion of said friends forcing him to "get his head of his books" and breathe every once in a while.

Despite her busy schedule Orihime would think of Shuuhei often throughout each day. It felt odd to miss someone she'd been with for such a short amount of time but Orihime had always tended to feel things deeply quick. Since moving to a new city and new jobs she'd had a number of inquiries as to her availability for dates. Some more bold of the would be suitors who saw her frequently questioned her having a boyfriend since they never saw him and knew the giant was dating the petite karate teacher while the brainy guy was very obviously like a brother to her.

"Come on Inoue-san, one date, that's all I ask," the smooth voice of Yoshie Sotatsu coaxed. He'd practically cornered her in the backroom of the bakery where they both worked. Laughing nervously but pushing him back she replied, "Sotatsu-san, I already told you. I have a boyfriend so I'm not available. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would love to go out with you."

"But I don't want any other girl and quite frankly I've never seen this supposed "boyfriend" you have. Besides, how good could he be for you if he never attends to you?" He was back in her personal space and she was afraid she'd have to get physical to get him to back off.

Narrowing her eyes she retorted, "My words should be enough for you, namely the word "no" regardless of whether I actually have a boyfriend or not, which I do. Now, please back up and don't ask me about this again."

She pushed her way past him but he grabbed her wrist tightly, "This isn't over Inoue-san."

Moving quickly Orihime swept her leg out catching both of his causing him to fall to the ground. The shock caused him to release her wrist allowing her to turn and face him in fighting stance.

"You forget Sotatsu-san," her voice was cool as ice, "I'm a black belt in karate. Now, you can apologize and I'll let this go or you can continue to be boorish and I'll report you to the owner."

Glaring daggers at her he offered a half-assed apology grumbling as he walked away. Orihime let go of the breath she was holding before removing her apron, hanging it up to head home and prepare for her class.

* * *

Shuuhei looked up and down the long table at the faces of all the Goeti 13 taichous and fukutaichous. Though Thanksgiving was not a holiday normally celebrated in Soul Society because she'd shared a few with the Kurosaki family over the years Rukia decided to bring the celebration to her colleagues and friends. The dinner was being hosted at the Kuchiki Manor and every one had managed to come.

The head chef had outdone himself. How he'd acquired the foods he did was beyond Hisagi's understanding though he suspected the Kuchiki's had many, many connections not only in Soul Society but also in the world of the living. Unconsciously he rubbed his stomach where his newest scar was located.

The procedure on his wound had thankfully been successful though kido could not heal as well as Orihime's powers so he'd ended up with a four inch scar. Not that he cared, he was just glad they'd been able to do what they needed to without her help.

He thought back to his conversation with Renji after the surgery was completed.

" _I just don't get it man," the red head said, "You had a full green light to see Orihime. Don't you miss her? Don't you know how much she would have wanted to be there for you?"_

 _Hisagi sighed, "I know but I told you-"however before he could continue Renji cut him off irritation evident in his tone, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you told me. But now I'm going to tell you something. I understand you wanting to protect her but Ichigo tried to keep her from so much it made her feel he didn't trust or believe in her which was worse than whatever she would have faced had he just allowed her to be there. Trust me, I know what it feels like to want to protect your woman but you can't make all the decisions for her. It will hurt Orihime more if you don't let her in."_

Shuuhei had taken his words to heart though he still felt he was right in this case. He knew she would have come without hesitation no matter who had needed help. It was one of the things he admired about her most.

"Hey, you in there?" Rukia's voice called him back to the present. Grinning he replied, "Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"Orihime must have worn off on you somewhat if you're daydreaming all the time," she countered playfully. It was nice to be able to hear her name and think about her without his heart feeling like it was being stabbed.

"Thanks for setting this up Rukia," he said, opting to keep things familiar instead of formal for once, "It's really nice to be all together and not talking about war plans or strategies."

"You're welcome; I felt it was time for us to connect on a more personal level."

"Mission accomplished," he replied raising his glass to toast hers. They smiled at each other before turning back to the table to join in the conversation and eating.

* * *

In Karakura four friends alighted from a train finding Isshin Kurosaki waiting for them. "The girls are finishing everything up," he explained after greetings were completed; hugs for the women, wrestling with the men. Knowing how much the man missed his son they allowed it; it was a holiday after all.

When they walked into the Kurosaki home scents of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, biscuits and green beans along with apple and pumpkin pies wafted about invoking mouth watering from the recently arrived guests.

"Yuzu-chan everything looks and smells so wonderful!" Orihime exclaimed. Her praise caused the young girl to smile widely, a faint blush to her cheeks. Hugs and greetings were given amongst the friends before they all took their seats.

Clinking his glass Isshin stood at the head of the table surveying the expectant faces of the young people in front of him and felt a lump grow in his throat. They'd all been through so much and yet were still here, still together…except for his own son. He swallowed once before opening his mouth, "On this day of thanksgiving I felt it only right to say at least one thing we're thankful for before devouring this wonderful meal prepared by my lovely daughter." Here he nodded to her and she smiled brightly again.

Turning his attention back to the table as a whole he continued, "I will start. I am thankful for all of you being here today. You've accomplished much in your very young lives and I, for one, am very proud of you." Taking a seat he looked to his right where Karin was seated. She huffed, slightly embarrassed but answered, "I'm thankful our team made it to the semi-finals for nationals."

The four young adults expressed congratulations at this news before looking to Tatsuki who sat next to her. Clearing her throat she offered, "Not surprisingly I'm thankful for Orihime coming to help me open the dojo which I'm also thankful to have." Her friend smiled her welcome.

Next came Chad who spoke minimally as ever, "I'm thankful Tatsuki and I started dating." The karate fighter fought her blush especially when Isshin about lost his mind they were together. Calming down her father Yuzu offered her congratulations to the new couple before turning the attention back to Uryuu seated at the opposite head of the table.

"I'm thankful for the apartments the four of us are able to keep. Being together but with spaces to call our own has been wonderful."

Orihime was next, unsurprisingly trying to keep her tears in and failing, "I'm thankful for this surrogate family. We've become so much to each other and I wouldn't be who I am today without you all."

Finally it was Yuzu's turn. Looking at her they weren't exactly surprised to see her tearing up too. However, when she opened her mouth, her words gave everyone pause, "I know this may hurt Orihime-chan but…I have to be honest. I'm…I'm thankful for Ichi-nii. I'm thankful to know he's safe even though he's far away from us right now. I'm thankful…for…everything he did to…to save us. But I'm so sorry he hurt you," she ended turning to Orihime, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Leaving her chair Orihime knelt in front of the girl and hugged her tightly saying, "Don't be sorry for being thankful for him. We all are no matter how things are now. It will get better…someday…this will get righted."

There was silence aside from Yuzu's soft crying as the older girl comforted her and Isshin found himself missing his son for more than sentimental reasons. Watching his daughter calm down under the care of Orihime the former shinigami had never wanted to properly kick his own son's ass more.

"Ahem," Uryuu cleared his throat, "Now that we've had the emotional and somber moments of the day, perhaps we can move to the enjoyment of this wonderful meal so painstakingly prepared?" The sentiment was agreed upon and soon the happy atmosphere returned as they enjoyed the incredible food.

* * *

Across the span of two worlds Shuuhei and Orihime observed the people of their respective make-shift families and though they had joy and thankfulness in their hearts for them there were small parts of melancholy whenever their thoughts touched on each other.

" _Thank you for Shuu_ ," Orihime thought as he did the same for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Thank you as always to crista2311, Casey525 and teetertotter23 for your reviews! I'm glad this story is being enjoyed because it is super fun to write it!**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 15**

 **December**

Winter had hit full force in Karakura. Orihime gathered her coat closer to herself in efforts to block the wind, a shiver shaking her whole body. She was almost done Christmas shopping, proud of herself for not having waited until the very last minute this year. Her budget was considerably smaller but she just couldn't go without giving her dear "family" gifts.

So far she'd acquired guitar stings for Chad, new boxing hand wraps for Tatsuki, and an eyeglass repair kit for Uryuu. Stopping at her work she decided to send a box of baked goods to the Kurosaki family. As it was one week until Christmas she wanted to have them shipped in case they were delayed in reaching them even though their destination was not that far.

Picking out various confectionary concoctions her eyes fell upon a double chocolate fudge brownie. Adding it to the assortment she wrote in the card, "A piece for Kurosaki-kun in case he makes it home for the holidays."

Finishing up the package she paid for half of it (a concession made by the owner who'd wanted to just give it to her but she wouldn't hear of it) and headed to the post office to send it off. That done she headed back home to wrap the rest of the presents she'd purchased. She still hadn't found a gift for Shuuhei and even if she had wondered how to get it to him.

* * *

The snow fall was heavy in Soul Society. Shuuhei found himself in another captain's meeting discussing various issues and concerns. Without war and crisis to focus on the clerical aspects of their jobs were more prominent.

"Next order of business is the Shinigami Women's Association's Christmas Eve gala," Nanao stated, "All captains and lieutenants are invited without need to purchase tickets and may if they choose bring a date. Tickets are 500 Kan each and 200 were made available for purchase by all shinigami within the Gotei 13. As of today 150 of them have been sold. We expect them to be purchased in their entirety by the date of the event."

Shuuhei just managed to suppress a groan. He'd completely forgotten about the stupid fancy pants party. Why the women felt a need to get "dressed up" was beyond him but he knew there was no use in getting out of it. While Nanao made it sound like an option to attend all were very aware of the fact they'd face the annoyance of Yachiru if they didn't go.

"Urahara Kisuke very generously provided us with wardrobe options so please make sure, if you have not already, to go to the Women's Association meeting hall to acquire your garments. The theme is western so there will be suits for the men and dresses for the women. The event will, of course, be held at the beautiful family estate of our own captain commander." Concluding with a bow to her captain Nanao took her seat next to Shunsui.

It was unsurprising to Hisagi that Kyouraku agreed to house the lavish event. He was always one for celebrations and would do pretty much anything to get in the good graces of his lieutenant.

"This meeting is now adjourned, I will see you all at the gala next week," Shunsui concluded. The rustle of garments and chairs moving filled the room along with murmuring of voices, some excited for the event and some grumbling about it.

Making his way to the Women's Association meeting hall Hisagi felt his mood souring more and more. The only thing he wanted as Christmas neared was to be able to see Orihime. He'd requested leave to visit her during the holidays but surprisingly the request was denied. He couldn't believe it was purely because of this stupid event however Shunsui merely said no. Shaking his head in vexation Shuuhei entered the hall and found Matsumoto holding down the fort. There were other shinigamis milling about looking at the clothing choices, the busty fukutaichou playing the part of "shop attendant" in helping them find sizes and giving advice on dress cuts and suit colors.

Rangiku joined him a moment later taking the black suit he'd picked up out of his hand, "Nope, you're going to do something _different_ for a change. Here, this is your size," she said handing him a dark blue suit. Gathering up a white shirt, silver tie and black shoes she passed the items to him. "There, you'll look great!"

Smirking lightly he thanked her before heading back to his quarters. Dropping off the items he made his way to his office. He'd not been there ten minutes when Renji entered.

"Hey, did you get your suit?" he asked unceremoniously. Nodding distractedly Shuuhei kept reading the report in front of him.

A minute later Renji asked another question, "So, have you gotten Orihime a Christmas gift yet?"

Putting down the papers in his hands the captain sighed closing his eyes, "No, but since I won't be seeing her it doesn't really matter."

Snorting Renji strode forward, collapsing lazily on the couch. "You're a moron if you think you'll get away without getting her something and at least _trying_ to get it to her. We have friends who could help you know."

Finally looking at his friend Shuuhei replied, "You know I'm getting really tired of you giving me relationship advice that turns out to be right." The red head laughed, leaning forward, his arms rested on his knees. Running his hands through his hair Hisagi continued, "Any suggestions on what I should get her? I mean, we've been "together" for almost four months but I don't really know her that well yet."

Renji shrugged, "Orihime's not that complicated to know. She's simple in a good way. You'll come up with something just don't over think it." With that he stood but as he was making his way to the door a thought occurred to Shuuhei.

"Rukia sent you here to prod me didn't she?"

Laughing again Renji turned to look at him over his shoulder, "Of course she did." With that he was gone, leaving a perplexed Shuuhei to consider what to get his girlfriend for a holiday he didn't even normally celebrate.

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve Orihime received a phone call from Yuzu crying. They'd received her gift and the tenderhearted girl was overcome with emotion. Giggling slightly Orihime said into the phone, "Yuzu-chan they're just pastries but I'm glad you love them so much."

"It…it's not because of the pastries…it's because…you…you included Ichi-nii. He won't be here but…somehow because of you he's more here than he was before."

Orihime's heart gave a lurch. She realized she was entering into dangerous territory. Consistent contact and emotional investment in the Kurosaki family was becoming detrimental to her emotional health but she just couldn't put distance between them and herself again. She had told them she was fine and didn't want to cause them more pain by withdrawing.

"Orihime-chan? Are you still there?" Yuzu's voice was worried, her tears having abated somewhat.

Snapped back to the conversation at hand Orihime answered hastily, "Yes Yuzu-chan, I'm fine. I…I'm glad you're happy about the gift. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas. Who knows? Maybe Kurosaki-kun will surprise you all. I have to go now but take care and give my love to your family." Saying their goodbyes the girls hung up. Orihime covered her face with her hands. She felt awful.

" _Why did I do that? Why did I include him in the gift? That was so stupid!"_ she berated herself.

A knock at the door made her jerk upright. She wiped her eyes, hoping they weren't too red as she rose from her bed and crossed the room. Opening the door she found Yoruichi standing in the threshold. Squealing in surprise the healer threw her arms around the flash step goddess's neck.

"Yoruichi-san! What are you doing in Tokyo?!" she asked excitedly, her earlier turmoil forgotten.

Laughing softly the yellow eyed woman hugged her back, "I come bearing gifts. Or rather one gift."

Pulling back she handed Orihime a small box wrapped in brown parchment paper tied with a red sting bow. Orihime stared at it momentarily shocked. On the top read _From Shuuhei_. Heart speeding up the copper haired woman pulled the purple haired one into her apartment before shutting the door.

"You brought this from Shuuhei-kun? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Orihime was positively _beaming_ and she hadn't even opened the darn thing. Laughing again Yoruichi replied, "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

A look of bewilderment came upon her face. "But Yoruichi-san, it's not Christmas yet!"

"Close enough, come on! I can tell you need a pick me up." Her eyes had not missed the redness of the girl's before her. Nodding sheepishly and not wanting to argue with a woman she respected so much Orihime plopped down on the ground crossing her legs. Pulling the string carefully she reverently unwrapped the parchment. A white piece of paper fell to the ground and she picked it up. Inside was a note from Shuuhei:

 _ **Orihime,**_

 _ **Sorry the packaging is so plain but I hope the gift inside makes up for the lack of "sparkle". I miss you so much and wish I could be with you now to see your face when you open this. Have a Merry Christmas babe. I'll get to you as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Ever yours: Shuu**_

Clutching the paper to her chest Orihime was crying again but this time they were happy tears. Setting down the note she turned her attention back to the package. Flipping up the hinge of the top she pulled out the top layer of flimsy coverings and gasped when her eyes fell upon the contents. Slowly she moved her hand down into the depths of the tissue paper sea extracting a gorgeous tear drop cut pyrite attached to a delicate silver chain, the links similar in shape to those on Kazeshini but distinctly feminine.

As the light hit the stone she noticed different flecks of color spring to life, instantly reminding her of their first date at the Rainbow Bridge.

"Nicely done Shuu," murmured Yoruichi as Orihime placed the chain over her head. The stone fell onto her upper chest just above her ample bosom.

"It's so beautiful," whispered Orihime but then her eyes widened, "Oh Yoruichi-san, I don't have anything for him yet! I couldn't figure out what to get him and then because I knew I wouldn't see him I thought it would be better to save the money for something later when I would get to see him but…oh gosh…what do I do? I'm such a terrible girlfriend!"

Placing her hands on Orihime's shoulders Yoruichi said firmly, "You are _not_ a terrible girlfriend! Plus, I'm going to help you with what to get him. Come on, we have things to do."

Before she could protest Orihime found herself yanked to her feet and bustled away by the cat demon.

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived to find all the tickets for the gala sold and everyone mingling about the Kyouraku Manor in resplendent attire. A huge Christmas tree covered in silver bulbs, white lights and strands of sakura blossoms (Hisagi had _no idea_ how'd they'd managed to get it there) stood proudly in the center of the grand room. Silver and gold garland was everywhere along with pine garlands and wreaths of exquisite design. The chandeliers' brilliant yellow glow reminded Shuuhei of a certain healer's hands and he sighed. Coming up to his side Renji, clad in a grey suit with sleeves rolled up showing his tattoos, threw a companionable arm around him, "Come on man, time to get into the Christmas spirit!"

"Tch, easy for you to say," he countered looking pointedly at Rukia in an a-line black dress, the rhinestone covered train trailing behind her. She looked like a walking galaxy as the little stones glittered and glowed like stars.

"The funny thing about these parties," Renji continued, ignoring his friend's comment, "Is that you never know who's going to crash them." At this last he looked up the stairs. Following his gaze Shuuhei's eyes grew twice in size. There, at the landing and just beginning to descend, was Orihime.

Her luscious locks were cascading over her shoulders, softly curled and bouncing slightly as she moved. She wore a silver full length sweetheart cut gown, black peep toe shoes barely visible as she lifted the skirt so she wouldn't trip. Lying center above her beautiful chest was the necklace he'd sent her. When their eyes met her face lit up brighter than any of the lights in the room.

Momentarily in shock Shuuhei couldn't get his legs to move until Renji shoved him towards the stairs. Then he was flying forward, using shunpo faster than he ever had in his life, instantly closing the distance and enveloping her in his arms.

His heart was pounding and he found himself wondering if this was a dream. Orihime seemed just as speechless as him so he decided to do something more productive with their lips. Molding his mouth to the shape of her own he wasted no time nipping her bottom lip in silent command to yield, heedless of their current location. She complied with a sigh and soon felt his tongue dominating hers, one hand trailing up to grasp the base of her neck while the other clenched her hip. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket. When he pulled back to look in her eyes he swore he saw stars.

"Merry Christmas Orihime," he finally managed to speak in a low rasp.

"Merry Christmas, Shuu." Her voice was light and airy, clearly happy to be back in his arms.

"Kami I missed you." Hisagi almost growled the words, a mixed feeling of relief and power surging through his muscles. Her kiss, her voice, her scent, her body, her giggles and smiles, just _her_ made him feel possessive and protective in a way he never had his whole life. He wondered again how it was possible Kurosaki had so callously thrown this woman away.

"I missed you too," she replied sweetly then touched the gem at her neck. "Thank you for the necklace, I absolutely love it."

He grinned, "I'm glad. When I saw it I knew it would be perfect for you. I'm just glad I got to see you in it so soon and damn you look good! Seriously, you're absolutely gorgeous."

Blushing under the intensity of his stare Orihime looked down momentarily before meeting his eyes again, "I'm just sorry I don't have a gift for you. Yoruichi-san surprised me yesterday and well…I-"but he cut her off with another kiss before pulling back, his lips still close enough that she felt his warm breath upon her skin, " _You_ are my gift Orihime. I don't need anything else except you here."

Before she could properly respond a sound below them caused the couple to break their stare from each other and they found their friends gathered together at the base of the stairs grinning up at them.

Offering his arm to her Shuuhei escorted his ethereal date down the rest of the stairs. Clapping him on the back Renji laughed, "I will never forget the look on your face when you saw her. Priceless!"

Smirking and shifting his gaze to Rangiku he asked, "So was this your doing?

Shaking her head she pointed around her, "It was all of us. I mean, we have our selfish reasons too, Shuuhei. It's not like you're the only one who misses her when she's at home." Orihime blushed at the words but smiled brightly her thanks of being so wanted in this circle of friends.

Letting out a true honest laugh Hisagi tightened his grip on Orihime's waist as he looked down to her, "Well, no matter the motivation I'm just glad you're here."

"Shall we go enjoy the rest of the festivities?" Rukia asked motioning for them to follow her. Renji took his place next to her offering his arm in a similar fashion to how Shuuhei did to Orihime. A few moments later the buffet was set up and the guests proceeded to line up.

Having filled their plates with food the friends made their way to one of the many round tables set up in the large conservatory snowing falling all around them. Eyes shining Orihime exclaimed cheerfully, "Oh my goodness! It's like sitting in a snow globe!" Shuuhei wasn't sure what she was talking about, having never seen the item she was talking about, but he smiled at her joyful face.

Taking their seats next to Rukia and Renji everyone around the table asked Orihime how she had been during the intervening months. She filled them in on their renovation efforts, the dojo finally opening, the boys moving in to the spare apartments (for which Shuuhei was exceedingly thankful) and how their classes were going.

Everyone laughed at her animated speech and hand motions as she recounted the disaster of a day her first class had been.

"So there I was," she was saying through giggles, "Trying to be this stern sensei for these eight year olds and they were positively running me ragged!" Momo laughed softly into her hand while Rukia's eyes shone with amusement. The healer continued, "Finally I just started acting like them and it snapped them out of it. I think once they saw how ridiculous they were behaving they decided to change. I don't know, either way it worked and every class after that went smoother."

They discussed their respective Thanksgivings and Orihime was thrilled to hear they'd actually celebrated. She shared the dinner event with the Kurosaki's and Shuuhei realized he had mixed feelings about it. On one hand he was glad she was healed enough to be able to stay in contact with people she cared about but another part of him, one he didn't like very much but couldn't ignore, didn't like her spending time with her ex's family. It held potential to keep him too close to the front of her mind and he wanted her to be able to move forward, not just for the sake of their relationship but for her own sake as well.

"I'm sorry we stole you away from your own family for tomorrow," Hisagi said lowly to her once multiple conversations were taking place. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "They understand, I left their gifts under the tree in the dojo. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to see you." Hearing he was such a high priority to her warmed his heart and he kissed her again.

"Oi, get a room you two," Renji teased earning a whack on both arms from Rukia and Rangiku who flanked him. Orihime blushed deeply and covered her face making Shuuhei frown. He wished the red headed idiot would think before he spoke sometimes. Tapping against her hands she lowered them enough to reveal her eyes. He winked and she giggled. Glad to see her smiling again they moved on from the awkward moment quickly.

When the dinner hour ended it was time to make their way back to the main hall which had been turned into a dance floor. Orihime was excited but nervous; she was notoriously clumsy and truthfully had never really danced that much. She'd had a few lessons through school for physical education here and there but had been so nervous when paired with Ichigo she hadn't learned anything. Rather they'd managed to step on each other's toes more than anything else. Uryuu had been a better partner but she still couldn't recall what she'd been taught.

Noticing her apprehension Shuuhei leaned down to her ear, "Don't worry just follow my lead; I'll take care of you." Looking up into his handsome face Orihime saw so much more behind those words reflected through his eyes.

Hisagi smiled as he passed the five piece orchestra consisting of his own division's members all of them grinning to see their captain so happy with his lady. Taking her hand he led her to the floor. Swiftly he positioned her hands, one still in his and the other on his shoulder. His other hand rested on her waist. As the music began he gently pushed and pulled her until they were waltzing.

"I was right," she murmured more to herself than to him but he asked what she meant. Smiling brightly she responded, "I knew you'd be a great dancer." He chuckled, "I certainly hope so. I am the captain of a division dominantly focused on the arts and music."

They danced together surrounded by their friends and Orihime was amazed at the magic of the whole evening. After about an hour she was ready for a break. Making their way to one of the upstairs balconies Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kissing her neck he whispered, "You did great out there, you're my new favorite dance partner." She giggled, "I better be your only dance partner mister." He chuckled but frowned slightly when he noticed her shivering.

"Here, let me go get your coat, I'll be back in a minute," he said kissing the top of her head. Sighing Orihime walked to the far end of the balcony surveying the white covered landscape. The lake had frozen and she wondered idly if perhaps Shunsui would allow them to use it to ice skate, provided they had skates in Soul Society. When she heard the door open and close again she smiled but when she'd turned back around her breath caught in her throat. Pulse racing and sweat breaking out she stared in shock at the shinigami form of Ichigo Kurosaki.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: WARNING! It's going to get dark and violent in here ya'll! Depictions of attempted rape occur so if that is a trigger for you I recommend not reading. This is rated M and while I don't feel I've written anything overtly graphic I thought a heads up is appropriate. I will warn ahead of time, this confrontation opens a new mystery to be explored in coming chapters. I hope it is enjoyed.**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 16**

Orihime could only stare in stunned silence at the man in front of her. She discreetly pinched her arm, the sting of her skin confirming she was awake. Time seemed to freeze as much as the frigid air around them. When her chest began to burn Orihime realized she had stopped breathing. Inhaling deeply she finally blinked. " _Still there, so not a hallucination,"_ she thought wishing it was merely her overactive imagination concocting the form before her.

Looking at him in the flesh she felt overwhelmed with so many emotions she thought her heart was going to explode.

Before she could think another thought he had sped forward, gathering her up so fast she'd barely had time to register she was off her feet. Leaping from the balcony he tore over the snow covered field.

When she'd gotten her wits about her she cried out, "Kurosaki-kun! What are you doing?!"

He didn't reply but began moving faster. She'd never traveled so fast with someone before and though she didn't want to she clung to him tightly though his grip on her waist and legs was like a vice.

Despite the freezing air whipping by them Ichigo's body heat was keeping her mostly warm. Tears brewed as memory took hold of how often his warmth had comforted her, whether in battle or just at home together. Now all she wanted was to get away from him.

Closing her eyes she opened herself up trying to leave a reiatsu trail but as she did she was struck by the fact that she couldn't sense Ichigo's at all. She hadn't noticed it at first because she was too shocked by his sudden presence. While she wondered why she didn't feel it, its absence explained how he'd gotten to her in a place filled with so many high level soul reapers.

Now that she was closer to him she could see his face. It had been dark on the balcony where he'd stood so she hadn't gotten a good look. As he whisked a glance to her she gasped in fear. His eyes were yellow and black!

Orihime felt more tears sting her eyes. After everything they'd done, everything they'd been through, it had all been for nothing! Their relationship had been destroyed only for them to fail in the end! She couldn't stop herself from crying, sobs beginning to wrack her body.

" **Easy queen, you don't want me to drop you do you?"** the watery harsh voice rasped out making her inhale sharply. Suddenly she didn't care if she did fall. She knew that wherever **he** was taking her couldn't be good so Orihime started struggling hard figuring she could use her Shun Shun Rikka to break her fall or at the very least heal any injuries sustained upon landing, provided she survived it.

" **Damn it, stop moving!"** he yelled but she wouldn't. Survival instinct had finally kicked in and she thrashed against him. Finally he slammed her up against one of the trees they were whipping past. Her breathing paused because of the impact as he yelled violently, " **What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"**

Kicking wildly she found her voice and screamed, "Help!"

A sharp sting of pain against her cheek made her blink up in shock at him. " **You know, he told me to bring you unharmed but I'm just itching for some eye for an eye justice, what do you think queenie?"** His face was inches from hers, demon eyes boring into grey. Orihime felt adrenaline rushing through her veins but no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get out of his grasp.

Grinning wickedly at her, the hollow snickered, " **Screw what the boss said; I'm having my fun with you here and now."** Her eyes widened as he reached into a bag at his hip. Slamming down a circular pod, swirls of grey smoke started to envelop them. " **Reflective imprisonment** ," he uttered darkly. Suddenly the vapors moved faster, expanding before turning into solid walls and a ceiling. They were essentially in a cube.

"Wha?" Orihime asked bewildered as she looked around. He'd let her go for the moment, confident in his plan.

" **Portable kido ball, compliments of my "master". It blocks reiatsu and sound. The outside is like a mirror reflecting back whatever it's around so to anyone passing by or above this is just another crop of trees. Come to think of it, this works out much better! We'll hang in here till your rescue party loses whatever trail you left. Hmmmm, I wonder what we could do to pass the time?"** His eyes held nefarious intent and she shuddered to see that look directed at her. Turning away she banged on the walls despite the fruitlessness of the effort screaming out, "Shuuhei! Shuuhei help me!"

A moment later she was whipped around and trapped between the hollow's arms as he stared down at her.

" **So that's the new king's name, huh? What happened to five life times queenie? Last time I checked we're still on round one."**

Before she could think better of it she slapped him hard and flinging her finger into his face practically screamed, "Don't you DARE throw that in my face! _You_ have no right to talk about that; that was for _him_! And _he_ has no right to it anymore! He killed all those life times when he  walked away from everyone who cared for and loved him as if they didn't matter! DO YOU HEAR ME KUROSAKI?!"

He'd barely felt the impact but smirked, " **Oh he hears you queen, be sure of that and he's screaming to get out!"** Grabbing her shoulders her leaned in, running his tongue from her collar bone up her neck to her ear hissing, " **But I'm dying to get in…to you."** She screamed and thrashed against him but he was too strong. He bit her neck hard, drawing blood which he lapped up while growling in satisfaction, " **I always knew you'd taste sweet queen, but damn if you aren't fucking addicting. I better be careful, I may just drain you dry."**

Orihime was trying to push him off of her but he stayed firmly put against her, continuing to nip, suck and lick at her skin. She could feel his length harden against her thigh and redoubled her efforts to get out of his grasp, though she had nowhere to run.

" **You know something Queen? I know you better than you think! I could** _ **feel**_ **what you wanted from the King but were too scared to ask for! He was too dense to realize it or too much of a pansy to do it. Admit it, thanks to those bastards in Hueco Mundo you found out you like it** _ **rough!"**_

Orihime's stomach lurched but her anger finally surged forward stronger. "TSUBAKI!" she screamed and the sprite flew out, "Hell yeah, here we go!" He impacted heavily against Ichigo's shoulder driving all the way through.

The penetration caused him to grunt in pain but he held fast to her. Seeing she wasn't strong enough to damage him effectively Orihime decided to turn her attention to breaking the barrier using Tsubaki again. Before she could command him a hand clamped over her mouth and her hair pins were wrenched violently from her hair, tossed aside.

" **Now THAT'S what I'm talking about Queen!"** he yelled excitedly. It made her sick that he was enjoying this as much as he was. Flashbacks of Nnoitra flooded her mind and she almost threw up. He read the disgust in her face and once again leaned to her ear, " **Don't be fooled queenie! King may have always** _ **treated**_ **you like a precious angel but** **trust** **me when I say he wanted to fuck you like a devil!"**

"No, he's not like that, he's not like you!" she shrieked still struggling. He slapped her again, harder this time before bringing his face to inches from hers, " **I am a PART of him you stupid bitch! I am a gathering of all his darkness in one place! I experience** _ **everything**_ **he did and does. I know all his most private, depraved thoughts and as much as he doesn't want you to believe my words, a part of him, your precious Kurosaki-kun, your King, is enjoying taking you as** _ **we**_ **please. We've missed your body Orihime, this whole time we've been gone we've thought of you, dreamt of you, wanted to fuck you again and now…now** _ **we're**_ **going to!"**

He ended this last by extracting his claws and ripping her dress straight down across her chest, Shuuhei's necklace snapping off when it was snagged. The action marred her skin, drawing blood and making her hiss in pain. He bent his head, his tongue lapping up her blood, intoxicating him like a heady drug. Deciding it was time to get to the main event, he whipped his leg under both of hers leading them to crash heavily on the ground with him on top of her. The impact against the cold ground caused Orihime to gasp in pain.

Her continued struggles were causing her dress to hitch up, definitely not helping the situation and only making it easier for him to touch where he wanted to. She kept fighting, kept hitting him but nothing would make him stop. Grabbing both her wrists with one of his large hands he held them high above her head stopping her strikes. His other hand slid up her thigh reaching the hem of her underwear, pulling them down slowly.

Her breathing was more ragged now from screaming and she hated how much it sounded to her own ears like she was enjoying what was doing. She wasn't! Her body was betraying her with its chemical reactions but she would not stop fighting.

" **Queen, you're so wet,"** he muttered huskily against her cheek and she turned her head, taking his ear in her mouth, biting as hard as she could. She'd meant for it to drive him away but he groaned in pleasure at her actions. " **See? I was right, you want it with me and you want it like this!"**

"No! No, I want you to stop! STOP ICHIGO, STOP!" she screamed. He leaned back up to look into her eyes and mimicking Ichigo's voice said, "Hime, you know you love me. Just as I lo-"but she screamed over the words, eyes blazing and tears flowing, "NO! You will NOT say…those words to me. Not now…not ever. I know they aren't true."

Deep in the recesses of his own body Ichigo's heart broke. He couldn't get out, couldn't get to her, couldn't protect her and it was him who was hurting her again! Bellowing in rage against the chains that bound him he called to her over and over but was drowned out by his hollow's cackling laughter.

Focusing all her attention on Tsubaki she sent him out again despite their distance from each other. He slammed full force against the barrier and broke the spell, the walls turning back to vapor. Inhaling deeply Orihime let out a shrill scream of pure fury, releasing all the reiatsu she could to alert Shuuhei to where she was because she _knew_ he was looking for her.

Shuuhei, Renji and Byakuya had been scouring the area. They'd followed her initial trail and were dumbfounded when she'd just disappeared.

"Do you sense her at all?" Hisagi asked Byakuya who shook his head.

They'd just decided to circle back around when a shrill scream shattered the silence of the cold landscape. Shuuhei was hit full force with Orihime's reiatsu and felt her terror.

"That fucking son of a bitch," he hissed turning and flying to where he now knew them to be, Renji and Byakuya right behind him.

When they arrived to the scene it was to find Ichigo still on top of Orihime, her dress shredded and bloody. He still had her hands pinned down and was glaring down at her like a predator but snapped his head up when he sensed their approach. Seeing Hisagi headed straight for him he relinquished his hold of Orihime's wrists to pull Zangetsu from his back a second before Shuuhei reached him.

Shuuhei hadn't slowed down but hit Ichigo full force off Orihime, slamming him against and through three trees, their shattered shrapnel flying wide. Renji had reached her a heartbeat behind his friend and blocked the debris. Looking up at him with wide tear and terror filled eyes he saw relieve possess Orihime when the shock had worn off. Covering her face she cried hard, curling up on herself in an effort to hide her shame. Renji had never wanted to murder someone more in his entire life and just hoped that Shuu would leave him a piece.

Byakuya had reached the two of them by now and took off his overcoat. Renji went to pick her up but his captain laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him. When Renji met his eyes they spoke volumes as they always did. Silently he handed Renji the garment and then stood guard over them, allowing his lieutenant to focus all his attention on the poor ravaged girl.

"Orihime," Renji said gently as the sound of Hisagi and Ichigo's fight echoed around them, trees being felled and rocks smashed in their fury. Slowly she lowered her hands from her eyes to meet his. The look broke his heart and he fought back tears for only the fourth or fifth time in his life. Swallowing thickly he asked, "Darlin', I need to get you out of here, is it ok if I touch you?"

She blinked at him, slight confusion evident in her tear stained face, until realization dawned and she nodded her head. As gently as he could he reached his hand under her back to pull her to a seated position, wrapping Byakuya's overcoat over her shoulders. She managed to lift her sore arms into the large sleeves before pulling the material closed around her body as he took her hands bringing her with him when he stood up. She'd lost her shoes during the fight so he decided to carry her.

"Are you ok if I pick you up?" he asked next. She placed a gentle hand on his face, "I'm always ok if you hold me Renji." His heart clenched again at the trust showing in her eyes through the pain. Gathering her up, he tucked her protectively against his chest.

"My hairpins were thrown that way," she pointed weakly, "Can you…help me find them? And…and the necklace Shuu gave me broke but I don't know where it flew."

"Of course, then you're going to heal yourself and we're going back to the manor."

A cry of pain from Shuuhei recalled her to what was going on around them. Shaking her head vehemently she said, "No, I'm not leaving him to face Ichigo alone. He may need healing or defense."

"You've fought enough for one day," her big brother figure answered, "But we'll stay to have you heal him. Now, let's find your hairpins and necklace."

Hisagi was fighting like a man possessed as much as Ichigo was. As he slammed Kazeshini against Zangetsu he growled out, "You bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you for touching her!"

" **Tch, you must be Queen's new king! I'll kill your ass then take back what's ours!"**

"Ours? You mean Kurosaki is still in there somewhere?" Hisagi asked as he parried a thrust.

" **Of course you fucking moron! I'm part of him! Without him I don't exist and, as we've all seen, without me he doesn't** _ **want**_ **to exist."**

"How are you even here? Orihime killed your ass!"

" **Like that bitch could best me! I was down but not out!"**

Hearing him speak about Orihime like that incensed Hisagi further and he lashed out more wildly than he should, movements becoming less controlled as rage engulfed him.

" **If that's all you've got you're not going to last long,"** the hollow laughed. Pulling back he punched Hisagi hard in the face. The captain could taste blood in his mouth but before he could react he was hit again.

Ichigo was moving so fast it was getting hard to follow and block him especially since Shuuhei now had blood in one eye. With a devastating kick to the chest Ichigo sent him down to the ground. Hisagi was fairly sure he had some broken ribs from the impact as he lay bleeding, trying to move.

Grunting he heaved himself to his feet and uttered, "Reap."

Laughing maniacally Ichigo had taken off to where Orihime was with Byakuya and Renji, the two of them in battle stance ready for his attack. Heedless of his new opponents he moved faster but was stopped with a violent jerk around his neck, cold chain against his skin.

" **Oh shit,"** he muttered before he was yanked back _hard,_ a gurgled noise escaping as his airway was momentarily cut off. Hisagi had released Kazeshini into Shikai and unleashed Kubikake to stop Ichigo's progress. He knew the two men defending Orihime could handle themselves but _he_ was going to protect _his_ woman no matter how shitty of condition he was in.

Shuuhei welcomed his opponent back with a crippling kick to the gut of his own sending him flying into the air before the heaving the chain sending Ichigo down to the ground with a resounding crash. Retracting the chain Shuuhei remained suspended in air looking down at his opponent.

Orihime's eyes were wide. She hadn't seen Shuuhei fight before and if she were honest it scared her a little bit. It was as though she'd somehow forgotten he had the potential for this level of violence since he was captain of a division usually considered one of the more "peaceful" of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo's reiatsu and strength must not have been at full capacity because it was taking him longer to get up than it normally would. Shuuhei, too, was working to gather his own strength as he continued to bleed.

Orihime could sense his level dropping and knew she needed to heal him soon. His breathing was ragged because of the broken bones and she worried he may have pierced a lung but wouldn't realize it because of his flowing adrenaline.

"Renji," she murmured. Looking at her face he read the request quickly and took off.

Reaching his friend he tugged on his shoulder, "Come on man, you need some healing. Tag me in. Besides, I need a piece of the action for him hurting my sister."

Turning to his comrade Hisagi smirked, "Thanks, but I'm going to finish this…for her."

Renji shook his head, "We don't have time to argue, you're in no condition to keep going!"

"Let me do this," Shuuhei responded quietly but firmly. He knew Orihime was worried, she worried about everyone. And thus far even the most formidable of their enemies had fallen to Ichigo's blade. But he would defend her, he would show her he was willing to lay it all down for her, whether she asked for it or not.

Renji saw he wasn't going to convince him and so consented begrudgingly. "But I'm stepping in if you need help, got it you stubborn ass?" Hisagi nodded. Renji sped back to his position with his captain on the other side of Orihime.

Ichigo had recovered somewhat and was now speeding toward Hisagi, eyes blazing with rage.

" **You're going to pay for that you fucking asshole,"** he growled, his eyes hard. Shuuhei hardened his own eyes saying lowly, "I'm going to kill you once and for all you half assed excuse of a hollow."

Roaring in rage Ichigo kicked out catching Shuuhei in the neck. He recovered quickly descending from above and behind to crash his elbow directly between his opponent's shoulder blades.

Shuuhei was pretty sure he felt something break but didn't have time to enjoy the fact. Whirling around Ichigo met his fist to Hisagi's chin, a surprising amount of strength in the punch given the impact he'd just received.

A swift swipe of Zangetsu hit home to Shuuhei's shoulder causing him to cry out. He barely put up his Kusarigamas to block another blow, this one aimed directly to take his head off.

Renji started forward to help his friend but was restrained by his captain's hand. "Taichou," he began but the slate grey eyed man shot him a look clearly stating he was not to be argued with about this.

Byakuya, better than any, knew the importance of pride and that Shuuhei wasn't fighting for his alone. He was fighting for the pride of his woman and the undignified way she was cast aside as if she were garbage. For the abuse she had endured at the hands of this monster.

Though the figure he fought was reduced to an image of the man who'd committed the emotional offences against her the hollow was the physical offender of her body. So he stopped his lieutenant and himself from interfering, continuing to watch as Shuuhei took blow after blow but giving as good as he got.

Breathing and bleeding heavily Shuuhei knew he needed to end this _now_ if he wanted to make it back to Orihime. He could only hope she'd forgive him for what he was about to do. Despite everything this bastard had done to her he knew enough of her heart and what people said about her capacity for forgiveness. She'd even reached out to Ulquiorra during his final moments. A creature who'd tortured her mind, body and soul and she'd tried to offer him comfort as he died.

Flying down to the ground he landed and opened up just enough to get Ichigo to rush him, thinking he had an easy shot. Hisagi absorbed a cut to his other arm but it was worth the pain to get Ichigo in close where he wanted him.

Moving quickly he wrapped Kazeshini's chains around his wrists. A sharp tug combined with a swift kick sent Zangetsu clattering away, disarming his opponent. Hisagi pulled again managing to get Ichigo right next to him before he turned and slammed him against a rock. With his arms incapacitated he had no way to defend himself.

" **Fucking son of a bitch!"** roared the hollow pulling heavily to get out of the grasp of the chains and kicking out but Hisagi held tight.

"Nice move Shuu!" shouted Renji .

Orihime's eyes widened and she almost smiled at the fact Shuuhei had managed to capture the hollow. But as she watched his body language she gasped. " _He's not going to...he heard what the hollow said about Kurosaki-kun! Why does he look like…is he going to kill him?"_

"Time to say goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo, or whatever you are now." Shuuhei's voice was low with murderous intent. Rearing back to swing in a wide sideways arch he swung one of his double sided blades directly towards Ichigo's neck. A heartbeat before his blow reached home it slammed against something hard. Looking to the side Shuuhei was stunned to see Orihime's shield blocking his finishing strike.

A bark of laughter brought his attention back to the hollow who smirked, " **Just remember asshole, no matter what, she'll** _ **always**_ **return to the King!** "

Taking advantage of his captor's momentary distraction and close proximity he head butted him hard to the face. A broken nose making Shuuhei's eyes water allowed the hollow to kick out again, catching his stomach and pushing him back.

The chains loosened slightly but still held fast and before Shuuhei could recover the hollow broke his own wrist to skirt out of them. Moving quickly he gathered up Zangetsu, making haste away from the scene cackling as he went, " **Thanks for the assist Queen! I'll be seeing you again real soon!** "

To say Hisagi felt angry would be the understatement of the century. He didn't think there was a word capable of describing what he felt in that moment as he watched his quarry turn into a small dot on the horizon. Suddenly he bellowed out a howl of rage so fierce _he_ sounded like a hollow!

Flashing in front of Orihime he grabbed her shoulders roughly screaming out, "What the fuck Orihime?! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Eyes wide and full of fear Orihime stammered out, "Shuu…Shuuhei-kun…please…he…he's still in…there…I…I couldn't let you kill him…"

Eyes blazing into hers Shuuhei gripped her tighter until she whimpered in pain making Renji step in. Placing a firm hand against Hisagi's shoulder and leaning his mouth close to Shuu's ear he said lowly, "I know you're pissed, hell I am too, but don't make me hurt you. Let'er go man, we'll deal with this."

Shuuhei shoved her away roughly not even caring that she stumbled slightly into Byakuya, who stood rigid behind her.

Orihime hitched her breath as she watched Hisagi began to cough up blood, his injuries catching up to him.

Shaking but determined she stuttered, "Shuuhei-kun, you need healing-"but he spat out, blood still on his lips, "I don't need anything from you Orihime, just stay the fuck away from me."

Both men raised their eyebrows at this but before anyone could say anything further Hisagi took off. "Go Abarai, he will collapse soon. I shall attend to Orihime-chan," Byakuya commanded and his lieutenant complied instantly.

Watching them go Orihime lost her strength to stand and would have collapsed had the captain not caught her. Pulling her up against his body he felt her trembling as she clutched his shirt. Choking, she sobbed out, "Byakuya-sama…I didn't…I mean…I couldn't…oh he must hate me!"

Not the best at comforting others Byakuya sighed heavily, "Orihime-chan, could you expect him to react in any other way? Victory was his and you denied it him; to a warrior such as Hisagi Shuuhei that is an extreme blow to his pride, more so with Kurosaki as his opponent given his treatment of you."

Sobbing harder Orihime shook her head, tears soaking his purple shirt, "I'm sorry! But…I just…Kurosaki-kun is still alive! I need…I need to get him…back to his family!"

Pulling her chin up to look into his eyes Byakuya asked a question he knew others would not, "Are you sure that's the only reason Orihime-chan?"

Sniffing she stared at him in confusion and as Byakuya stared at her face he had no doubt of her motivations; were she lying or withholding more information he most definitely would be able to tell.

"Consider the situation closely and try to see it from Hisagi-taichou's position. This was not just a fight between a captain and a possessed shinigami. It was two men fighting over you."

She gasped, the picture becoming more clear and she'd never felt so completely foolish in her whole life. Shuuhei believed she still loved Ichigo and that it was because of that she'd saved him!

"Come," the captain said gathering her into his arms in a cradle, "You have injuries to attend to on yourself and we need to get you in out of the cold. By the time we return to the manor I have no doubt Hisagi-taichou will have succumbed to his injuries and you can heal him without argument. If he does not like it, he can deal with me when he awakens."

She nodded weakly, tucking her chin against her chest before rolling into his to block the frigid air rushing past as Byakuya flash stepped them back.

Just as he'd suspected they arrived to find Shuuhei unconscious on a large bed in one of the guest rooms. Moving silently through the small group of onlookers Byakuya gently placed Orihime next to him. She sent out her dome and before long Shuuhei's breathing became easier as his lung, which had been punctured, was repaired and his wounds closed halting the loss of blood while his bones were set right.

When she'd completed the healing Orihime simply stood looking down at the man who'd come to mean so much to her with pain in her chest. She knew she'd pierced his heart deeper than any zanpakuto by her actions and could only pray he would eventually forgive her. But for now she would remain by his side until he pushed her away again.

 **Author's note: SORRY for the long wait guys, but I really wanted to give this story more depth and in order to do that it takes a lot of writing, editing, re-reading, letting a chapter sit so I'm not so close to it anymore, re-writing again…you get the idea. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Sorry for what amounts to another cliffhanger but I have a feeling the chapters to follow will take me a similar amount of time to get out but it's only because I want to give you my best. Read and review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: First and foremost I must both apologize to and thank Casey525! I forgot in the last chapter's author's note to thank her for reading at least four drafts of chapter 16 and helping me sort through some timeline issues. So THANK YOU Casey525 for helping me make that chapter what it was.**

 **Next I have to thank crista2311, d0wn-t0-mars, Uruwashii Inochi, Tonij, koimikodemon, Blackrose1454, Casey525, teetertotter23 and TheLoverOfLit (virtual hug to you) for your kind reviews of chapter 16. WOW, I was blown away, humbled and giddy all at the same time for your enthusiasm and support of this story. To all faves and follows thank you as well. I love that people are excited about this pairing and it spurs me on.**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 17**

Hisagi was still unconscious after Orihime healed him, his reiatsu level spent down to almost zero from having exerted himself so furiously. She sat on the edge of the bed stroking his hair. He looked peaceful and no longer in pain for which she was grateful. In the quiet of the room her thoughts trailed to Ichigo and his hollow, wondering how it was possible for him not only to still be alive but to have gained enough strength to overpower Ichigo so completely.

" _I wonder if he survived because I hadn't really wanted to kill him in the first place,"_ she thought sadly, her eyes now directed to the floor but her hand remaining where it was touching Shuu. Her resolve for destruction had always been her downfall. It seemed no matter how long or hard she trained, when it came down to the moment of inflicting damage or pain to another being she just couldn't do it, or at least do it properly. She marveled that her life had come to consist of regretting an inability to hurt others.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rangiku's voice, "Orihime? Honey, don't you think you should get that blood and dirt off of you? You'll want to be ready for Shuuhei when he wakes up."

Looking up she met the fukutaichou's blue eyes with hazy grey, uttering miserably, "He doesn't want anything to do with me Rangiku. I'm only able to be with him right now because he's unconscious."

Placing a hand on her head she replied, "Sweetie, that's not true, he's just upset. Come on, he'll be ok resting on his own," she urged pulling on her elbow gently. The healer followed obediently down the hall to her room and into the bathroom.

Rangiku helped her remove Byakuya's coat and unzipped what was left of her dress. The tattered clothing fell to the floor in a heap leaving her in nothing but her bra. Her friend gasped at the bruises and gashes still present on her body.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" she asked softly as she unclasped the stained satin garment. Orihime, too exhausted to bother being embarrassed about her state of undress, considered the question. It came down to the fact she didn't feel she _deserved_ to be healed. For the emotional pain she'd inflicted on Shuu she was maintaining her own physical pain in some pathetic attempt to account for actions that had hurt him so deeply.

When she hadn't answered Rangiku put hand on her shoulder gently but even that light of a touch made her wince. Retracting quickly she commanded, "That's it! Do it now before you get in the shower."

Finding it easier to comply rather than argue she called out Shuno and Ayame who worked quickly to alleviate their mistress' ailments, wishing they could do the same for her mind. While they may not have fully agreed with her actions (Tsubaki was _still_ cursing up a storm) they understood better than any the reason behind them. When they were done Rangiku thanked them and they bowed before flying back to their positions in the hairpins.

"Do you need help or can you manage on your own? I don't mind if you do."

Shaking her head Orihime stepped into the shower, turning on the water and hissing at its coldness. It warmed quickly, thawing her skin which had been re-chilled when exposed to the air of the expansive bathroom.

"I'll be right outside the door, call if you need me," Matsumoto advised before shutting the door.

Orihime scrubbed hard to get the blood and dirt off but even as the last traces of her assault drained away she still felt filthy. The last time she'd experienced this type of abuse was in Hueco Mundo and it broke her heart that it had been Ichigo who'd done it to her, regardless of whether it was his hollow in control. She hated to admit it but knew his words were true which was why Ichigo tried to hide him so much; he was as much a part of him as her powers were a part of her.

And suddenly all her pent up emotions overtook her in a mad rush. Collapsing to the ground she howled in pain, her cries echoing off the tiles of the shower.

Rangiku, heedless of her clothes, rushed into the shower wrapping herself around the shaking, crying girl. Rukia appeared a heartbeat later with Renji right behind her but upon viewing the scene pushed him back. "Go, she'll be mortified if she knows you've seen her like this," she whispered quickly before continuing into the room, shutting the door and locking it.

Moving forward she turned the water off before gathering up two towels, draping one over Orihime and the other over Rangiku.

Finally the healer managed to choke out some words, "Oh God…he…he hates me…why do I…why do I ruin everything!"

"Sweetie, stop it, you don't ruin everything-"Rangiku began but Orihime cut her off, "Yes I do! My brother, Ichigo, and now Shuuhei…I just…I can't take anymore loss."

Kneeling down to join her friends on the tiled floor Rukia ran a hand over the red head's drenched locks, "Orihime look at me." When she'd obeyed the violet eyed shinigami spoke softly but firmly, "Now, you listen to me. Your brother's death was an accident. His hollowfication was _not_ your fault; he made choices that led to that. Ichigo too, _his_ choices led to the situation with his hollow and power getting so out of control that desperate measures were needed. I still haven't really forgiven Shunsui for putting you in the position he did. And with Shuuhei…" she trailed off, thinking how best to comfort her friend.

Hugging her tightly she whispered, "Remember, there may be storms but behind the clouds the sun still shines and at the end the rainbow glows. Give him time; he'll come back to you."

"How do you know that?" Orihime asked brokenly.

"Truthfully, I don't, but I know he cares Orihime, he cares _so much_ but he's so hurt right now. I know my brother probably already lectured you about why so I won't but I'm going to say something I doubt you'll expect."

Pulling back she met her eyes to Orihime's again, "As angry as I have been and am again with that orange haired idiot I'm thankful you stopped Shuuhei from killing him. Justified as that action felt in the heat of battle I have a feeling he'd have come to regret it had he succeeded. You just have to give him time to sort out all his emotions and forgive you. Ok?"

Orihime shook her head slowly, "You didn't see the way he looked at me Rukia. I don't think he'll let me explain."

"Like I said, give him time. And if he won't listen on his own you can bet I'll _make_ him listen." Rukia's eyes were determined and Orihime knew she was serious. Shivering slightly she pulled her towel closer to her body, the steam from the hot water had dissipated and the tile was becoming cold again.

"Come on doll," Rangiku said standing up, "Let's both get dried off and into clean yukatas. I'll stay with you tonight."

"Me too," Rukia said but Orihime shook her head, "No you go be with Renji. It's your first Christmas officially together, you should be with him."

Smiling kindly at her sad friend the raven haired woman placed a hand on her cheek, "He understands you need your friends right now and I'm not leaving you. You girls get changed and I'll go get us hot chocolate."

* * *

Down the hall Shuuhei had finally regained consciousness. Grunting he tried to sit up but was met with a wave of dizziness for his efforts. Lying back down, he covered his eyes with his hand. He was hazy on the details of how he'd ended up back at the manor but as he focused his muddled brain it all rushed back.

Speeding away from Orihime, so pissed at her and the whole situation he thought he was going to lose his mind, it wasn't long before any reserves of energy and reiatsu were extinguished, rendering his body incapable of moving any further. Just before he landed he felt himself caught.

"You stupid bastard, I should have let you hit the ground but then she'd just have more to heal," were the last words he heard before blacking out completely. He guessed from there Renji had brought him to the room he was currently occupying and no doubt Byakuya had returned Orihime to the manor. He was not surprised she'd healed him despite his venomous words to her.

A small part of him regretted his rough handling of her given the experience she'd had before they'd arrived to rescue her. However, his anger still burned hot and bright and he was thankful she wasn't in the room when he woke up. He wasn't sure what he'd say or do if he saw her now.

As he lay fuming the door opened admitting an unusually somber looking Shunsui. Sitting in a chair set up next to the bed his commander asked, "How are you feeling Shuuhei-kun?"

Closing his eyes Hisagi answered gruffly, "Like shit, sir."

Nodding Shunsui leaned forward to pat his arm, "Byakuya-sama informed me of what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

Turning his head to meet the commander's eyes he spat out, "Which "it" do you mean? The attempted kidnapping and rape of my woman or the fact she defended the sick bastard who tried both?" His eyes were hard, the pain of betrayal very evident.

Sighing Shunsui leaned back in the chair again, "I know you're hurt so you cling to anger, a natural reaction for a warrior such as yourself. Speaking of which, I haven't heard of you fighting that hard since the Winter War. I think Byakuya-sama was impressed." This last was said with a smirk and Hisagi's eyes widened, his fury momentarily decreased by shock.

"He said that?" He was surprised how much approval from a fellow captain gave him a sense of satisfaction, but he couldn't deny that it did; particularly from Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Well, not in so many words," Shunsui admitted with a light chuckle, "However, I've know the man a long time. I could just tell."

Snorting slightly Shuuhei's frustration returned quickly, "I'm surprised he didn't criticize me for my hesitation or having no backup plan when Orihime blocked my attack."

Tenting his fingers together in front of his chest Shunsui shrugged elegant shoulders, "I believe he was just as shocked as you at the turn of events. Plus, neither he nor Renji-kun made to interfere. Are you not upset with them for their lack of effort to stop Kurosaki before he escaped?"

"No! They were respecting my need to finish the fight myself." Hisagi had managed to sit up now despite the effort it took.

"True, at the time the battle was still raging that argument seems logical, but I'm talking about the moment they realized you were going to be unable to finish it. Should they not have assisted then? Kurosaki was still vulnerable long enough, surely, for Byakuya-sama to at least get to him before he escaped his bonds correct?"

"Why are you playing devil's advocate in this?" Shuuhei asked heatedly. "What Orihime did was wrong and she knows it!"

"Does she?"

"Of course! It was her blind devotion to that son of a bitch which made her do something so completely stupid and reckless!"

Shunsui paused momentarily observing the young captain before him. " _Oh my dear Shuu, you love her don't you?"_ he thought but did not voice the question, it would most certainly not be welcomed. Instead he asked another. "Is there no other possible explanation for her actions?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Shuuhei was so pissed he didn't care about respect at the moment.

"I mean, did you _ask_ Orihime-chan why she protected him? Or do know her so well you have no doubt that your suspicions are true?"

Shuuhei felt his resolve weakening but his pride, damn his pride, wouldn't let it go! Shaking his head he admitted, "Truthfully, at the moment, I don't care. I have no desire to see or speak with her right now. I'm afraid of what would come out of my mouth."

Standing the commander put a hand on his shoulder gently, "At least you are being honest. But Shuuhei-kun, remember this: Orihime-chan is still very young, despite all she has seen and been through, and if you decide to remain by her side you will need to give her room to make mistakes and grow. Do not let the intoxication of anger cloud your ability to flower forgiveness in your heart."

Giving his shoulder a squeeze Shunsui left his subordinate to consider his words, hoping he had not traveled too far down the path of pride to where he couldn't find his way back to love.

* * *

As Shunsui was leaving Hisagi's room Nanao was headed towards Orihime's door. Knocking softly it was opened to her by Rangiku.

"Nanao?" Rangiku turned back to look in the room and saw her charge hadn't woken at the intrusion. Stepping into the hall she shut the door quietly before turning back to her fellow fukutaichou asking, "What is it? Orihime is resting right now."

Adjusting her glasses Nanao replied, "I understand that Rangiku, but we need to obtain her report of what happened prior to Hisagi-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Abarai-fukutaichou's arrival on the scene. Kuchiki-taichou could only recount to us what he saw during the fight."

Rangiku's eyes flashed with annoyance. "She's not shinigami Nanao; she's not trained to "report" like we're used to doing!" Her voice was low but firm, unwilling to have her friend put through any more trauma for the time being.

Meeting her gaze Nanao did not back down, "Do not think I am unsympathetic to her situation, but I'm acting on orders from the commander. We need to know what she knows and if we wait she may lose important details. Now, are you going to ask her to come out or am I going in to get her?"

Matsumoto was fuming but knew Nanao well enough not to challenge her words. Putting up a finger in signal to wait she re-entered the room. Rukia was still awake sitting next to the bed and stroking Orihime's hair to comfort her.

"What's going on?" she whispered as Rangiku reached her side.

"The commander wants Orihime's account of what happened," she replied irritated, though her voice remained low.

"Now?!" Rukia whispered harshly, "She barely just got to sleep and needs to rest! Can't they wait until the morning?"

Rangiku shook her head, "Apparently not, if I don't get her up and out of here on her own Nanao will storm in here after her."

"Unbelievable," muttered Rukia but knew it was fruitless to argue the point. Once Nanao was set on a mission nothing would deter her. Leaning forward she shook the unconscious girl's shoulder gently as she called out, "Orihime? I'm sorry but you need to wake up." Slowly the girl's eyes opened, blinking slightly to bring themselves into focus.

"Is it morning already?" she asked through a yawn. Smiling Rangiku answered, "No honey. I'm sorry, but the commander wants an account from you about what happened. They're afraid if we wait until later you'll forget important details. Idiotic but the sooner we get it over with the sooner you _can_ start working to forget."

Orihime nodded as she sat up and swung her legs out from underneath the covers. Gathering a robe for her as she stood Rangiku helped slip her arms through the sleeves while Rukia grabbed some slippers. The three women exited the room and followed Nanao to the study where Shunsui, Renji and Byakuya were waiting. Orihime had been apprehensive about the prospect of Shuuhei being there as well but when she didn't see him figured he was still resting. She fought back tears, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the shinigamis. Taking a seat across from the commander and his lieutenant, hands folded into her lap, she awaited their questions.

Smiling sadly but kindly at her Shunsui opened. "Orihime-chan, our apologies for disturbing you but you no doubt can understand our need to know all we can in order to formulate a plan on how to deal with this new development."

She nodded, waiting for him or Nanao to ask whatever it was they wanted to know. Directing his gaze to his subordinate Shunsui indicated for her to take over the proceedings.

"Inoue-san," began the lieutenant, "can you give us a summary of what happened from the time Kurosaki Ichigo appeared until you were found by the captains and lieutenant?"

Taking a deep breath Orihime began, "He surprised me on the balcony. I was waiting for Shuuhei-kun to return with my jacket. When I turned around and saw Kurosaki-kun there I…I just froze."

"You didn't sense him before hand?"

Shaking her head she continued, "No, but I didn't realize I couldn't until after he'd grabbed me and we were speeding over the fields towards the forest. It was like something was masking him."

Renji huffed, "Would have had to be something really strong. We all know Ichigo's terrible at suppressing his reiatsu."

Nodding in agreement Orihime went on, "I thought that too but before I could really think it through I realized I needed to get away from him. I…I started fighting against him despite being up in the air. I don't know, I guess I thought falling to my death was better than anything the hollow had planned for me."

Taking another deep breath she continued, "But he slammed me against a tree and started…started talking about "an eye for an eye". I thought he was going to kill me but then he mentioned "the boss" and later his "master" telling him to bring me unharmed."

"Did he mention who this person is?" Nanao asked quickly.

Shaking her head Orihime replied, "No, he just referred to him or her using those terms."

"How was it we could not sense you?" Byakuya asked next. Looking up to meet his eyes Orihime answered quickly, "He had something he called a kido ball. I've never seen or heard anyone else ever talk about anything like it. He slammed it down to the ground and smoke surrounded us. When he uttered the incantation it solidified into a cube that blocked reiatsu and sound. The outer walls were reflective so anyone who saw it would think they were just looking at more trees."

She stopped, silence carrying on for a minute before Nanao asked, "And what happened next?"

Orihime couldn't stop tears from slipping out but before she could answer Renji said heatedly, "Geez, Nanao! You saw her when she got back here! What the hell do you think happened?"

Placing a hand on his arm Rukia squeezed gently, reminding him to watch his temper. She, like everyone else, didn't want Orihime to have to re-live what she'd been through but knew they needed her official statement.

No one else spoke, waiting for Orihime to continue. With a quivering voice she managed to recount the assault. All the while Renji's blood pressure was rising, he wishing more and more she'd not stopped Shuuhei from killing Ichigo. He may have been his friend at one point but if he ever saw him again he wouldn't hesitate to finish the job himself!

"So what we know is this," Nanao recounted ticking off items with her fingers when Orihime had concluded, "The hollow has full control of Kurosaki's body; he is able to extend and retract the claws of his full form without completely transforming; Kurosaki Ichigo is still alive somewhere in the recesses of his body; The hollow is working with or for someone." She stopped and all nodded their agreement.

She continued on, "What we do not know is who this person or persons are, what they want with Inoue-san, how Kurosaki managed to infiltrate the manor or where he obtained portable kido."

Pausing again she cleared her throat before looking Orihime in the eyes, "The only thing further we need to know is why, Inoue-san, you protected Kurosaki from Hisagi-taichou when you did?"

Orihime could feel the various emotions flowing around her through everyone's reiatsu and closed her eyes to focus on keeping her voice steady as she answered, "Ise-san, I saved him because Kurosaki-kun is still in there and if there is any hope at all of returning him to his family they deserve that much."

No one spoke for a moment following her reply until Shunsui advised, "I believe that is enough for now. Thank you, Orihime-chan, for answering all our questions. I hope you are able to rest for what remains of the night. I will see you all in the morning for breakfast."

Bowing their respects to the commander everyone exited the study to their various rooms.

In his room Shuuhei was pacing back and forth despite still being exhausted. He knew he needed to sleep in order to fully recuperate but was so strung up he couldn't relax. He was at war with himself about Orihime. He wanted to go to her, he wanted to her to stay away. He wanted to scream at her, he wanted to whisper words of thankfulness she was alive. He wanted to push her away, he wanted to hold her. Punching his fist to his hand he growled in frustration. Finally he flung himself back on the bed, exhaustion taking its toll leading him to fall asleep where he landed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ichigo's hollow was dealing with the aftermath of the failure to capture Orihime. Chained by his feet to a wall, he'd reset his own wrist but it was still swollen and purple; the bone needed healing.

" **Ironic, she'd probably have done it too if I could have stuck around,"** he muttered to himself. The door to his cell opened and in stepped one of his master's servants. Standing quickly he asked roughly, " **What the hell do you want?"**

Without speaking she moved to him and implemented a healing kido to his wrist. When she was done it was still tender but the bone was mended completely. He'd have full range of motion by the next day she advised before adding, "He is not going to be pleased, you know you were supposed to remain here." With that parting remark she exited again, sliding the bolt with a loud clang.

Cursing he flung himself back down on the ground, setting his hands on his head, " **Yeah well, I don't take well to authority, just ask King."** Inside his head Ichigo was carrying on something fierce to get out but he chuckled darkly, " **Get comfortable King, you're going to be in there until this insane plan of the boss's works, if it even does!"**

When Ichigo wouldn't shut up the hollow focused attention on creating a gag for him. Holding the chains was hard work but he was able to do it as long as his power was maintained. Part of him relished in torturing the King but he was looking forward to being rid of him once and for all.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned dark grey, the snow falling heavier. Orihime woke to find Rangiku on one side of her and Rukia on the other. Despite her broken heart she smiled. She really did have amazing friends, both here and in the world of the living. She just hoped she and Shuuhei could reconcile before she had to leave. Thinking about leaving led her thoughts to wondering whether the hollow would come after her back home.

" _Of course he will,"_ she thought shaking her head. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. The one thing Ichigo and his hollow held most in common was their stubborn tenacity.

Rukia was beginning to stir as well as Rangiku. When they both opened their eyes Orihime apologized sheepishly, "Sorry, did my moving around wake you up?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, I'm used to waking up early. But I can't say the same for Rangiku." She'd ended with a twinkle in her eye and smirk on her face. The busty woman scoffed with mock indignation, "I rise early too Rukia!"

"Only when Toushiro throws cold water on you," shot back the smaller woman and all three of them laughed. It felt good to laugh after such a harrowing ordeal.

"Come on, breakfast is calling and if I know Shunsui he's pulled out all the stops considering it's Christmas and he'll want to help make you feel better," Rangiku told Orihime. They bundled up with robes and slippers before heading towards the kitchen. When they arrived they were met with a waffle bar that included almost any topping imaginable. Renji and Shunsui, who were already on their second helpings, greeted the women.

Renji set his fork down as he stood up from the table heading to Rukia. Leaning down he kissed her swiftly, "Merry Christmas luv." She beamed up at him, "Merry Christmas." Orihime smiled at the sweet gesture, so very glad her friends were finally able to be together. Shunsui had also risen, giving hugs and kisses to her and Rangiku's cheeks. Before long the three women had their plates filled and were digging in.

After making it through half of her large stack of waffles covered in red bean paste and chocolate sauce Orihime opened her mouth to ask a question but shut it again quickly, casting her eyes back down to her plate.

"He hasn't come out yet," Renji answered, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask. Nodding sadly she pushed the rest of her food around her plate, her appetite diminished. She knew Rukia had advised to wait for Shuuhei to come to her but she felt there must be _something_ she could do to lay a foundation to bridge the gap between them.

A moment later she sprang up with a look of determination on her face. Squaring her shoulders she gathered together a plate of food and exited the room quickly.

Knocking soundly at Hisagi's door Orihime trembled slightly but she was determined to extend an olive branch. If he invited her in to talk, fine. If not, fine, but he was not going to get to forget she cared about him. After a minute that felt like an hour the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Shuuhei.

"Merry Christmas Shuuhei-kun." Her previous resolve faltered slightly when she saw he was not exactly pleased to see her but she pressed on regardless, "Sorry for waking you, but I wanted to make sure you got breakfast." She proffered the plate to him, a shaky smile on her face. He continued staring at her for a few seconds before reaching forward and taking the mountain of food.

"Thank you," he said simply and stopped. Fidgeting with her now unoccupied fingers the nervous girl looked down but then forced her eyes back up. "Er, Shuuhei-kun, I…can we talk?" The second the question left her lips she wanted to kick herself. " _Stupid Orihime, you don't listen! Didn't Rukia tell you to wait for him to come to you when he was ready? And here you are forcing the issue when he's clearly still really upset."_

But to her surprise, instead of slamming the door in her face, he stepped back in silent invitation for her to enter. Before he could change his mind she rushed forward into the room, hearing the door close behind her. Walking normally now, his injuries fully healed and reiatsu almost back to its usual level, Shuuhei set his plate down on the dresser on the other side of the room.

Suddenly feeling awkward Orihime rushed towards the door again speaking quickly, "You know what? I'm sorry, I'm sure you'd like to enjoy your breakfast in peace! I'll just-"she'd opened the door as she spoke but it was slammed shut out of her hands making her squeak. " _He must be feeling better if he was able to move that fast,"_ she thought looking to her side where Shuuhei stood with his hand against the door looking down at her, his expression unreadable. His eyes held something she wasn't sure she should be attracted to or afraid of.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" he asked lowly, sending shivers up and back down her spine. Her mouth dry Orihime could only nod. "Fine," he continued, walking away from the door again, "Let's talk."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing thickly Orihime remained facing the door trying to figure out how to start but was saved from doing so when Shuuhei asked, "Do you still love him? Despite everything he did and said; do you still love Kurosaki?"

Whirling around, eyes wide, she felt her breath escape. His eyes were hard now, the look she'd seen before gone, leaving only anger.

Taking her silence as confirmation Shuuhei dropped his chin to his chest, heaving a great sigh, "I thought I could handle this," he said more to himself than to her, "but I can't."

"You can't handle what?" she breathed, afraid of what she was hearing.

"I can't share your heart with him!" he spat meeting her gaze again with a fierce glare, "You're still in love with a dead man!"

Orihime's eyes hardened at his harsh words, "He's not-"but he cut her off, "If he's living mostly as a hollow he's as good as dead."

"It's not like it's his choice Shuuhei-kun! Something happened, something we don't know anything about and until we find out I won't give up hope," she said firmly. She was surprised she was able to speak to him so vehemently when she could feel her whole body shaking; she'd never dealt well with confrontation but was determined to have her say no matter how hard he was going to make it.

Rubbing hands over his face Shuuhei asked, "Now that he's back, regardless of what he is now, do you even still want this with me anymore?"

She spoke hurriedly, "Of course I do! How can you even ask that?"

"Because you chose him over me!" he shouted, "The second you decided to put that shield up you made your choice!"

"That's what you saw that as? Despite what you believe, I'm not still in love with him and I wasn't choosing between you and him! I chose life over revenge!" she countered firmly.

Shuuhei's eyes blazed, "Revenge?! You think what I was doing was getting revenge?! Damn it, Orihime, I was trying to get _justice_ for you! I wanted to end him to protect you and punish him for everything he did to you!"

She countered passionately, "Don't you think part of me wanted him to suffer for what he did to me, both from before and last night? And do you understand how hard that is for me to admit? How ashamed I am that I wanted Ichigo, a man who I've been friends with for _years_ , to be in pain? But if I give into that-"Shuuhei interrupted her again, his anger rising higher.

"Eliminating threats, _regardless of whom or what they are,_ is part of who I am Orihime, you know that! And if you're going to survive, especially in _my_ world, you're going to have to get used to the idea of people you care about killing others, not just dying. Or is acceptance of those facts only for Kurosaki?!"

She flinched at his bitterness. Breathing hard she replied, "I don't think what you do is wrong, I just don't think it's as black and white as you're making it. It is not my place or yours to inflict biased justice against someone if redemption is possible."

"What redemption is there to be had? He showed his true colors to you over a year ago! He didn't leave while his hollow was in control; he did that all on his own!"

She shook her head, "Shuuhei, please, can you please try to understand?"

"Understand what? Why you continue to punish yourself for things that aren't your fault? Or why you saved the man who treated you like trash and then tried to rape you? Or perhaps why when you have someone right in front of you, willing to give you everything, you hold back because of the memory of a dead love?"

Orihime stood silent, shocked at his outburst. " _Everything?"_ her fuddled brain was trying to make sense of what he had said without saying it. When he didn't continue she did.

Taking another deep breath Orihime made herself hold his gaze, hoping he would see her sincerity, "Shuu, I didn't save him because I'm still in love with him, but I won't lie and say I don't care about him. He was one of my closest friends before we became lovers and our connection to each other…" she swallowed, working hard to keep her emotions under control so she could speak coherently, "He gave me my powers; I owe him a lot for that. Sure it's been tough but it's made me feel important regardless of the doubts I still struggle with about myself. Plus, they've brought me in contact with many wonderful people…including you."

He didn't reply so she went on, "But if you don't believe me where do we go from here? How can we continue a relationship if you don't trust me and believe what I tell you is the truth?"

He glared, pulse racing, "You're saying you want to end this?"

"No," she shouted, tired of him not hearing her, "I'm saying if you can't trust me why do you want to be with me? I care about you so much and I don't want to lose you." She paused, closing her eyes to gather strength for her next words before opening them again and continuing on, "But I won't stay if you're going to hold this against me forever. Maybe it was a mistake to save Kurosaki-kun, maybe not, but I would do it again because that is who I am. If you can't accept that…"she stopped sighing before ending, "The ball is in your court. If you can forgive me we can move forward, but if you can't…then we can't."

Without another word Orihime turned, opened the door and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 18**

"You're really an idiot, you know that right?"

Shuuhei sighed, dropping his head to his desk before raising it again to look at the red headed man seated on his couch.

"Don't you have errands to be running?" he replied roughly.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Renji responded hotly, "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, really? How could you let her leave with things as they are?"

This was not the first time the impulsive lieutenant had berated Hisagi for his actions, or rather, lack of actions regarding Orihime. It had been almost a month since she returned to the world of the living and they hadn't spoken once. When she'd left his room on Christmas day he'd been stunned but his stubbornness had made itself known and he'd decided he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. So away she'd gone back home with Toushiro as her escort.

After briefings with the captains and lieutenants it had been determined Orihime would require twenty-four seven guardianship from high level soul reapers despite living in close proximity to a Fullbringer and Quincy. Volunteers were asked to come forward to commit to one month terms of service in protecting the healer. The invitation was extended to the vizards as well. It was a surprise to most when the captain of the tenth offered to take up the first station. They all knew how close the lieutenant of said division was to the girl but only a few knew how much Toushiro had really come to care for her as a result of her hosting himself and Rangiku during the arrancar issues so many years ago.

"Did you even sign up for a shift?" Renji asked when Hisagi hadn't spoken. Avoiding his eyes Shuuhei shook his head.

"Damn it! I know she hurt you but you need to man up and get over it! She already told you why she did what she did, what more do you want?" Before he decided punishment was worth the risk of attacking a captain Renji stormed out, his question hanging in the air.

Once he'd left Shuuhei sighed and sat back in his chair. What more _did_ he want? Standing up quickly he made his way out the door towards the training grounds. There he found a number of his members practicing kido and decided to join in instructing them, anything to take his mind off copper hair and grey eyes. But as the days continued to pass no amount of distraction could remove her from his mind.

Renji's question came back to haunt him a couple weeks later along with another from his own conscious: What was holding onto his anger getting him? Answer: sleepless nights and a feeling of guilt growing in his stomach. He knew Kurosaki's abandonment had hurt Orihime deeply and though she had been to the one to leave Hisagi, he was aware that with each day that passed he was hurting her in return by making her doubt whether he wanted her anymore. To someone like Orihime this time apart was probably more torturous for her than it was for him.

One night his conscious could no longer be ignored and he groaned as he lay in bed mulling over the events of Christmas yet again. He had won the fight against Kurosaki. With Byakuya and Renji there it would have been possible to contain him and find out what was going on. But instead he'd taken it upon himself to act as judge, jury and executioner. Looking at it now he realized he'd temporarily become what he feared most: someone willing to shed blood for his own gain. He'd originally believed his motivation to end Kurosaki's life had come purely from a place of protection for Orihime in addition to giving her justice for the pain she suffered. However, his subsequent anger and jealousy over her actions revealed it to not be as clear cut as he'd originally made it in his mind. She was right: he was a biased judge and had he killed Kurosaki in that moment it would have been wrong.

Now all he had to do was get over his damned pride and admit it to her.

The next day as he sat in his office doing more paperwork Yoruichi entered carrying a small box. He looked up questioningly at her, flinching slightly at the intense look of disdain on her face. Setting the box down on his desk she placed her hands on either side of it and leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. He backed up, instinctively not trusting the cat demon, bracing himself for whatever came next. For all he knew there was a kido bomb in there.

Grinning wickedly at his obvious discomfort the yellow eyed woman finally spoke, "Personally, I don't believe you deserve this. But, since Orihime is my friend I agreed to help her out."

Stepping away she turned but not before advising, "If you accept that, you better make damn certain you fix things with her." Then she was gone.

Confused and still slightly nervous Shuuhei eyed the box. On the top was written simply: From Orihime. Deciding to risk it he flipped up the top. Inside were three homemade chocolates in the shape of hearts. Pulling out the accompanying card he read: _Dear Shuuhei-kun, Please accept these as a token of my affection for you. While we may have distance between us you will always have a place in my heart. Happy Valentine's Day – Orihime_

Hisagi's heart clenched; despite "putting the ball in his court" Orihime had again made sure he knew she hadn't forgotten about him or given up hope. Frowning he tried to recall what he'd been told about Valentine's Day. He knew Rukia had spoken about it from time to time, but truthfully he'd not really paid that much attention since it wasn't celebrated in Soul Society.

Before he'd had a chance to think about it further Rangiku arrived. Rolling his eyes he quipped, "What, did Renji send you here to finish what he started a couple weeks ago?"

Glaring at him she shook her head, "No, I passed Yoruichi on her way back to the gate and asked what she was doing here. She told me she was bringing you a Valentine's gift from Orihime. I figured you probably wouldn't know what the hell it's all about and rather than allow it to give you more rope to hang yourself with I decided to be a friend and give you some advice."

Feeling sheepish at his outburst he cleared his throat, "Er, um, thanks Ran. Wha…what can you tell me?"

"If you don't return her feelings any more then send that back to her and end things for good. Stringing her along is cruel Shuu and I've never known you to be cruel. But if you keep it, one month from today you damn well better have an amazing gift to give her in return and _fix_ your relationship with her!" Before he could reply she'd spun around on her heel exiting the office to leave him to his own considerations.

He lasted another two weeks before going to the head captain, determined to get back to the world of the living and set things right before he was too late to do so.

"Ah, Shuuhei-kun, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Shunsui hid a knowing look under his hat as he observed Hisagi's ridge, tense stance.

"Sir, I'd like to request permission to join the guardianship program for Orihime. The next month starts in two days and I'd like to take it," he answered stiffly.

Barely containing a chuckle Shunsui made himself keep a serious look on his face, "I'm sorry Hisagi-san but the next six months have already been assigned to Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Rukia, Kenpachi and Momo respectively. Orihime-chan is very popular you know."

"Then reassign Ikkaku," he snapped, adding quickly, "Please, sir."

Maintaining a steady gaze with his subordinate's eyes he asked, "You really desire the position so much as to demand I move another soul reaper without their consent? This is a volunteer program, Hisagi-san, and each person chose their month for a good reason. I'm sure Ikkaku would not appreciate-"but Shuuhei cut him off slamming his hand against the table, no longer able to maintain decorum, "Damn it sir, I fucked up royally and I need to make it right! If you want take my month's wages and give them to Ikkaku as compensation for the inconvenience! Just please…let me get back her."

Unable to maintain his composure Shunsui laughed surprising Hisagi. Still laughing he stood and walked to the captain's side, clapping his arm around his shoulders, "I just wanted to push you to admit you messed up. Of course you can go to Orihime-chan. Ikkaku will be fine with the arrangement, trust me."

Wheels turning Shuuhei glared at his commander, "He won a bet didn't he?"

Shunsui laughed harder, "Indeed, he didn't think you'd make it into the third month. In fact, why don't you prepare now and head out tomorrow?"

"Thank you sir," Hisagi replied bowing deeply before he shunpo'd home to gather a few items. He just hoped Orihime hadn't thrown out the clothes they'd purchased.

The next morning he was flying through the senkaimon as fast as he could go. Bursting into the shop underground Kisuke was barely able to stop him in order to acquire his gigai.

"I know it's not as fast as shunpo but you're going to need this for your long stay, so you'll be taking the train to Tokyo. You know the way to her home so I won't bother with giving you directions. And here is a reiatsu suppressor. Now go man!"

Smiling widely Shuuhei ran as fast as the gigai would carry him to the train station, thankful Kisuke had gotten him his ticket already. Boarding the train he couldn't sit still. How he could have gone this long without fixing things with her he didn't know but he was going to spend the next month doing his best to make up for it.

Alighting from the train he again sprinted hoping he'd find her at home since it was possible she could be at the bakery. He'd just wrenched open the door of the building when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder pull him back then slam him up against the wall. Ready to tear off whoever the owner's head was he focused his gaze only to be met with the cold blue eyes of Ishida.

"Damn it," Hisagi hissed but didn't struggle against the man's hold. He knew he deserved whatever was coming to him.

Standing rigidly, his hand still firmly holding the captain against the wall, Ishida narrowed his eyes, "It seems I was mistaken about your intelligence, taichou. Apparently a warning was needed."

"Ishida," Hisagi began but the man cut him off with a punch to the face. When his eyes focused again he saw the Quincy's countenance had not changed in the least. Now grabbing Shuuhei's collar he tugged him forward so that their faces were inches apart. He spoke low and calmly but Hisagi could see the rage burning in his eyes, "The only reason you are not dead at this moment is because you saved her from that bastard. Your one chance has been spent. Hurt her again and you will not have time to regret it, I promise you that; do you understand?" When Shuuhei nodded he was released, the archer turning swiftly away to continue to wherever it was he'd been going before seeing the captain's approach.

Straightening his clothes Hisagi took a deep breath. He only hoped he didn't run into Chad or Tatsuki on his way up the stairs, otherwise he may not actually make it to Orihime to apologize. Rushing through the door and up the stairs he was fortunate to meet with no further opposition. Standing before her door he suddenly felt nervous but knew he wasn't going to back down.

Just as his knock finished sounding he wished he'd had the foresight to bring flowers or something. " _Too late now,_ " he considered when he heard the door unlock, Shinji Hirako's face appearing through the crack as it opened. Undoubtedly any and all callers were met by her guardians just in case.

Widening his eyes the blonde captain opened the door a little further and leaned easily in the frame as he drawled out, "Hisagi, can't say I was expecting _you_ to show your mug here. Where's Madarame?"

Hisagi shrugged, "Change in schedules, approved by the commander."

"Sure it was," Hirako countered wiggling his eyebrows slightly. When Hisagi raised his own the smart mouthed vizard chuckled, "Gotta wait for confirmation you're allowed. Not sure Hime-chan wants to see ya."

Narrowing his eyes Shuuhei growled out, "Don't call her that."

"You know," he replied grinning, " _He_ wasn't the only one to call her that, it's a natural nickname for her." Before Shuuhei could reply he heard Orihime speaking as she approached the door.

"Sorry I took so long Hirako-san, who's at the-"her breath hitched when her eyes landed on Shuuhei in the hallway. They stared at each other, neither sure what to do. Clearing his throat Shinji placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder which drew her attention to him. "Hisagi's come to take up guard duty," he said with a slight grin but it dropped away as a rare bout of seriousness overtook him and he added lowly to her, "Unless you don't want him here. Just say the word doll face, and I'll send 'is ass packing back to Soul Society."

Orihime shook her head saying quickly, "No, no! I…I'd like him to stay. Thank you for watching over me, Hirako-san, I'm sure you're eager to get back to the warehouse."

Shinji laughed, "You, my first love, are worth any sacrifice, only an _idiot_ would think otherwise." He'd said this last directing his gaze to Shuuhei who was glaring at his hand which had remained on Orihime's shoulder. She blushed slightly and laughed nervously, feeling the tension between the two men. Meeting her eyes again Shinji released his hold on her saying, "Till the next time love, take care of yourself." He kissed her cheek and sped off.

"Shuuhei-kun?" Orihime's soft voice called him back to her and he shook his head.

Hisagi hadn't realized he passed her walking into the room, distracted by Shinji's physical affections towards his girlfriend making him want to kill the man. Turning to look back at Orihime he was struck with an overwhelming urge to _claim_ her. " _This is bad, I…damn it, damn him! I don't want to scare or hurt her but if I don't get out of here now I'm no better than the hollow with his animalistic behavior!"_

He intended to set things right but had to get away from her until he got himself more under control. Striding to the door, planning to stand guard outside, he was surprised when she shut it soundly, blocking his way and meeting her eyes to his.

"Orihime move." His voice was firm, but she just crossed her arms and leaned heavily against his exit. "I'm done letting you shut me out," she returned, voice just as firm but he could see a slight quiver in her look. He could easily have moved her out of the way but didn't want to touch her, not with how he was feeling at the moment.

Narrowing his eyes he flanked her head with his hands, towering over her as he spoke lowly, "I'm _not_ shutting you out. I'm leaving before I do something I regret. Kami knows I've already _said_ enough to be regretful for."

Orihime felt her heart start racing at the way Shuu was looking at her. She was fairly sure he wasn't still angry at her, otherwise he wouldn't be standing in front of her, but the air was charged with tension between them.

She's missed him so much and what had happened at Christmas felt like a dream turned nightmare, almost as if it hadn't really happened. Then they'd parted on bad terms. She'd put the ball in his court and him showing up here when she knew he wasn't scheduled to made her heart sing. So now she was going to take back control, she was going to stop being afraid and stop holding back.

"What are you gonna do Shuu?" she whispered close to his lips almost touching them but not quite. The unexpected image of poking a tiger came to her mind and almost made her giggle but she held fast to her position. She wasn't going to back down from him.

"Don't tempt me Ori," he replied huskily. Despite what Shinji had said Shuuhei had no intention of calling her by a name that could remind her of _him_ if he could help it.

She stepped forward, moving her arms to her sides and pushing her chest against his, daring him. He grunted as he dropped his hands from the wall, the softness of her body reminding him of her fragility. His eyes were boring into hers, desire screaming as her scent surrounded him. He glanced to her plump lips before shooting his eyes back to hold her gaze again.

Even in his anger and frustration with her throughout the past two months he'd dreamed of her, longed to hold her, touch her…make her his in every sense of the word. But he knew if he gave in to the temptation he would lose control and the last thing he wanted was to give her any reminder of what happened in the forest. Clenching his fists to keep from grabbing her he forced his eyes shut, hoping whatever spell she was weaving on him would break if he weren't staring into her soul.

"Tell me to back up Orihime," he growled, chest heaving as he took deep breaths. The motion of his body against hers caused friction that was torturous for both of them.

Orihime remained silent, closing her eyes as well; not to block him out but to drink him in, listening to his breathing, thankful he was still alive after his encounter with Ichigo; his scent, like blackberries and the best sake; the feel of his strong chest where she swore his heart was pounding just as hard and fast as hers; craving his touch and to touch him. Licking her lips she wished he would close the distance so they could taste one another.

Slowly she opened her eyes finding his face contorted in what appeared to be pain. She saw his neck tense from the clenching of his jaw. Her eyes traveled further down looking at his strong arms which she longed to be held in again. From there she looked to his hands, those wonderful hands that held hers so confidently despite good natured teasing from his comrades, their knuckles turning white as he fisted them tightly.

Shuuhei wasn't sure what Orihime was doing but he refused to open his eyes, knowing that if he did he…that resolve was shot straight to the furthest depths of hell the moment he felt her soft palms and fingers move delicately over the flesh of his cheeks.

"Damn it," he hissed, flashing dark grey eyes finally opening to meet soft, sultry grey ones. A heartbeat later he captured her around the waist and lifted her roughly. He was surprised when she followed his motion, moving like a seasoned dancer as she wrapped her legs around him, nestling her luscious thighs on top of his hips. He pushed her up against the door for purchase as her hands moved from his face to wrap around his neck.

They were both panting now, desire burning like a blazing bonfire between them, threatening to consume them the longer they stood within its tendrils.

"Please stop me Ori…I don't want to hurt you but I can't…I know I'm being selfish, but I need you so much it hurts…" his speech labored with his breathing, eyes never leaving hers, looking for any indication she wanted him to stop.

"Kiss me Shuu," she whispered, her hot breath caressing his lips and he couldn't wait anymore. Crashing his lips to hers he wasted no time plunging his tongue into her mouth. Orihime groaned causing heat to pool in Shuuhei's stomach and lower. He kissed her hard before gripping her lower lip between his teeth and heard her sharp intake of breath.

As he kissed her Orihime wondered if the hollow had been right but the longer their tongues tangled together the more she realized it wasn't that she wanted it rough, she wanted _passion._ Ichigo had always been so careful, so gentle and while she'd loved that, she wanted this flurried abandonment of everything excepting _feeling_.

She'd been afraid to ask for what she wanted from Ichigo, ashamed even then that it was possibly because of what she'd experienced in Hueco Mundo. But she decided as she kissed Shuuhei back with fervor of her own, raking her fingers through his hair and loving the deep baritone moan it elicited, that she was taking this back. She was taking back her body to give it to who she wanted how she wanted and right now she wanted Shuuhei to have her because she trusted him.

Breaking away from her lips he trailed down her neck causing her breath to hitch as delicious tingling flooded down from their point of contact all the way to her toes. His grip was almost bruising but she didn't care, she wanted to feel him, to experience his power, his passion for her. She'd seen it time and again when they'd been together in the past and every time he'd backed down when she wanted. He always put her needs and wants above his own when it came to being intimate.

Moving back up to just below her ear she heard him whisper, "I missed you so much." She smiled at his words, clinging tighter with her arms and legs, just trying to get closer to him.

Wanting to be able to touch her more without dropping her Shuuhei stopped his assault and moved them to the bed. He laid them both down, him on top of her, before beginning to kiss her neck again with more intensity, using his teeth and tongue to both mark and soothe her flesh wringing gasps of enjoyment through her ragged breathing. "Oh God Shuu," she moaned and her tone shot electrodes of anticipation through his nervous system.

In this new position Shuuhei's hands were free to roam. His right hand slid slowly up her outer thigh as his left grasped her hair, pulling slightly to give him a better angle of her neck. She tasted light and sugary, reminding him of the angel food cake she'd baked during his last visit that already felt a lifetime ago.

Orihime ran her hands over his back into his hair again like she knew he loved before moving them in front of her to unbutton his shirt slowly. He took over a second later, leaning up to rip it apart, letting the remaining buttons scattered to the four corners of the room. Small hands caressed over his chest making him inhale sharply. Her fingers were cold so he grabbed her hands slowly putting each digit into his hot mouth and sucking slightly.

Orihime never knew something so simple could be so erotic and it turned her on even more. Her whole body was burning with desire for this man. Finished warming both her hands Shuuhei reached his own to the buttons of her dress. He undid one, then two, slowly making his way down revealing her porcelain skin. Popping another button out of its holding unveiled a peek of her baby pink bra and he took in a breath. Oh how he'd longed for this moment. Just as he was about to undo the second to last button there was a loud banging at the door. Orihime squealed in surprise while Hisagi dropped his head.

"Damn it all to hell," he spat out as the door flew open to reveal a concerned looking Tatsuki. She'd heard Orihime's exclamation and took it upon herself to enter determined to protect her from whatever asshole was attacking her. Taking in the scene of Hisagi over a thoroughly disheveled Orihime she rushed forward, grasping the back of his shirt yanking hard. However, due to the lack of buttons it merely slid off his arms leaving his torso completely exposed. Undeterred the small karate fighter threw aside the garment before leaping onto his back executing a choke hold.

"You!" she yelled fiercely tightening the grip of her arms, "What the hell are you doing here? What the hell are you doing to her?! Haven't you done enough damage? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, that she shouldn't have trusted you!" Her grip wasn't really causing Hisagi too much trouble but the captain figured she needed this so he let think she was in control, at least for the moment.

He'd managed to get off the bed so as not to have the two of them crush Orihime, who was currently admonishing Tatsuki rather loudly, "Tatsuki! Please! Let him go!"

When Chad entered the scene Orihime flung her hands to her dress, pulling it closed swiftly and trying to button it up as fast she could. He strode forward quickly, reaching his hands around to unclasp his girlfriend's arms from the throat of the captain, Tatsuki struggling and cursing the entire time.

"Damn it Chad, let me go! He deserves the beating of his life for what he did to her! And then to come in and ravage her after what she went through at Ichigo's hands!" Orihime, though usually accustomed to her friend's fiery temper, was startled to see tears moving down her angry face.

Stepping forward she placed gentle hands on Tatsuki's cheeks, making her look into her eyes. When she'd calmed down slightly Orihime spoke, "Tatsuki, please. He's here to make things right between us and I…I want that. I want him, so please…don't kill him when I just got him back."

Her last sentence actually made her friend release a choked laugh. Her breath heaving Tatsuki held her hands over Orihime's where they still rested against her face, "If you truly want that fine. But if he hurts you again-"Orihime giggled, "I know, but you'll probably have to get in line, ne?" Despite a joke regarding his own potential demise Shuuhei smiled at the back of his girlfriend's head. He was amazed she'd forgiven him when he hadn't even taken the time to properly apologize yet.

When Tatsuki had relaxed enough that he felt it safe to do so Chad relinquished her from his arms. She turned swiftly decking him in the stomach but truthfully his hard abs barely felt it. Huffing in vexation she strode out the door to her apartment, slamming the door shut.

Chad sighed as he looked after her knowing he'd probably not be able to get her to come out for the rest of the night. Turning back to face the couple in front of him he patted Orihime gently on the head before moving past her to Shuuhei.

Meeting the big man's eyes, or at least trying to through his mop of hair, he prepared himself for another punch. However, Chad merely stuck out his hand. Nonplused, Shuuhei took it in a firm grasp. "Thanks for saving her," the big man rumbled. "Thanks for saving me" Shuuhei replied with a sheepish smile. Chad rumbled out a chuckle before saying goodnight to both of them and exiting the room. Shuuhei had followed him to the door, shutting and locking it soundly. Just for good measure he placed a kido bind on it before turning back to his woman, running a hand through his hair.

She had a sweet smile on her face as he walked up to her. Grasping her face between his hands he stared into her deep grey pools. Inhaling deeply he finally said, "Ori, I'm so, so sorry." Her eyes widened at his apology.

"Shuu, you don't have to-"she began but he stopped her dismissal with a sweet, simple kiss before pulling back to say, "Yes, I do. You were completely right, I was wrong. And I'm going to do everything I can to help him too. He's…he's important to you and as much as that bothers me, because apparently I'm a jealous, selfish bastard when it comes to you, I'm going to do it anyway because it's for _you_."

"Shuuhei," she murmured lifting on her tip toes to reach his lips again, kissing him with soft sweet pecks as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Tucking her head to his chest he held her tightly allowing himself to just feel her in his arms again. He'd been so, so stupid and selfish to push her away. Orihime stood mostly still, moving her hands up and down his back her eyes closed as she enjoyed listening to his heartbeat. Pulling back slightly she looked up into his face.

The moment was broken by her stomach growling loudly and she blushed crimson, flinging her hands to cover her face as Shuuhei laughed out, "Sounds like you worked up an appetite. Should we get dressed and go out to dinner?"

Orihime moved her hands from her face to the back of his neck pulling him down to her waiting lips. She led them in a slow, long and sensual kiss, moaning slightly as Shuuhei's hands grasped her waist. " _God I've missed this,"_ he thought pulling her closer to his body. Pulling back again she whispered, "We're not going anywhere tonight. I'll order from our favorite to go place, they deliver quickly. We have a lot to catch up on. Though, if we plan on actually talking you should probably put your shirt back on." Shuu felt a definite tightening in his jeans and doubted he'd make it through the meal if she was implying what he thought she was. Then again, they would need the food to fuel their stamina.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please forgive the lemon tease, there will be Ori/Shuu loving coming soon but this chapter has already gotten to be a good size and though I'd love for them to fall right into the throes of their passionate reunion it felt more appropriate to leave them here for now. Thanks again for the fave, follows and reviews! Hopefully these last two chapters were enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: So, I think it's time for some more romance and to get to that lemon! M rating comes into play again for sexy goodness (I hope).**

 **Thanks for reviews of Chapter 18 from:**

 **Blackrose1454 (I'm so glad your day was brightened)**

 **crista2311 (I know I love Uryuu so much, he's such a great character and it was fun throwing Shinji in there to prod Shuu a bit. Hopefully this chapter satisfies the taste I gave in the previous)**

 **Casey525 (as always thanks for your input, Shinji was a perfect suggestion for that scene and Tatsuki was fun to write too)**

 **TheLoverOfLit (Thanks for the note, I too, am a grammar Nazi so I corrected the word. And I do indeed hope people are continuing to read lol).**

* * *

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 19**

Despite their obvious passion for each other Shuuhei and Orihime did not pick up where they left off when Tatsuki interrupted them. While disappointed to some degree, Shuuhei was actually thankful they hadn't. He wanted their first time to be more significant than a reconnection after a fight. What they did do was talk through some of the issues which had risen as a result of said fight.

Orihime couldn't help giggling at one point in their discussion which made Shuuhei raise his eyebrows at her. Still giggling she explained, "I'm sorry Shuu, it's just that usually when couples fight it's over, I don't know, money or whose family they are going to see for holidays. With us it's the ethics of killing a hollow possessed person and how to handle a long distance relationship between dimensions."

When put like that he joined in her laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation, though the difficulties and dangers were still very much present.

* * *

Said dangers were presently re-calibrating their plans as Shuuhei and Orihime enjoyed their reunion. Ichigo, still in hollow possession, lay strapped to a table. Though the impending procedure was necessary in order for him to remain firmly in control it didn't make it any less dreaded.

"Make sure to use the teeth guard strap this time, I don't want to have him almost biting through his tongue again," his master commented darkly. His assistant, silent and compliant, placed the leather strap between Ichigo's teeth then hooked and tightened it to the table, their subject releasing muffled curses.

The hollow watched as his master set down on the bench a vial of purple liquid placing in a long hypodermic needle to extract some of it into the barrel. Turning towards him a strong hand gripped his forearm below the bend his elbow. The needle was inserted in roughly, heedless of the recipient's comfort, the plunger pushed home sending the viscous liquid coursing into Ichigo's bloodstream.

Almost instantly his veins began to change from greenish blue to black as the elixir traveled on its way. Though gagged Ichigo's form was grunting in pain loudly as the fire burned just below his skin. From within, Ichigo himself was screaming in frustration and agony as his bindings clenched tighter. A few minutes later it was all over, Ichigo's body covered in sweat and panting loudly over the leather between his teeth. The gag was removed allowing him to open and close his jaw in efforts to release its tension and well as take in deep breaths of air.

As the table rotated to a vertical position his master stepped forward, whipped his hand quickly and smacked Ichigo's face hard. "Remember boy, I own you now. Do not go against my orders again." This was the first time his master had been able to return to the hollow's holding cell in the two months following the botched kidnapping attempt but his transgression had not been forgotten nor his punishment abated because of the passage of time.

Head still ringing from the hit combined with his recent treatment the hollow growled out, " **It was the perfect opportunity to test your new toys! The reiatsu blocker worked like a charm and so did the kido ball! No one felt me, not even that sakura blossom blowing pansy!"**

Another strike hit home, this time marring his skin with scratches, blood seeping up through the shallow wounds. "Be that as it may by failing your objective and allowing yourself to be seen you've drawn unnecessary attention! Now it will be that much harder to obtain the object of both our desires, particularly because she is guarded constantly now!"

" **Who gives a fuck? They can't watch her all the time no matter how hard they try. I'll get her this time!"**

"You are not ready. It is clear your strength needs to be increased seeing as you were bested by the captain of such a weak division. Plus, defenses are high right now. Waiting allows for senses to be dulled." The hollow growled again but made no verbal reply; he wasn't exactly feeling so hot thanks to his "special treatment" and figured another blow to the head would best be avoided in his current state.

"Hmmm, seems you _are_ learning your place after all," commented his master when he'd remained silent, "There may be hope for you yet." He left the room, instructing his assistant to leave the subject as he was until he returned.

* * *

Orihime was at the bakery busily decorating two dozen cupcakes for a to go order. Shuuhei sat at a booth in shinigami form continually watching the doors and windows for any sign of danger. Truthfully he wanted to remain next to her side, not just because he wanted to be near as a matter of course, but because every time she had to go into the back he lost sight of her. It made him apprehensive due to the back door used for deliveries. Though it was to remain locked unless accepting one it would be no problem for someone strong enough to break it down.

He'd pointed this out to Orihime as she was preparing for her shift that morning but she'd smiled, somewhat wearily he noted, in her reply, "Shuuhei, what do you expect me to do? I can barely remember not to talk to you and seem like a crazy person and if you're next to me all the time I can't work properly. Plus, we have no idea if something is even going to happen. Maybe they've given up?"

Shaking his head soundly he'd countered firmly, "No Orihime, if there's one thing we know it's that when things seem most calm is when the hammer is getting ready to drop. Whoever "they" are along with Ichigo are no doubt allowing time to go by so that we lower our guard. We have to remain vigilant no matter what. The second we think we're in the clear is when they'll strike."

Orihime had run her hand up his shoulder to rest upon the back of his neck, "I worry about you too Shuuhei-kun, you're running yourself ragged."

He hadn't returned the smile but instead grabbed her waist, tugging their bodies closer and stared directly into her face. "I'm not going to lose you to these bastards and until we capture Ichigo and figure out whoever is behind whatever is going on I'm not going to stop watching over you." Her eyes had lost their mirth, understanding he was completely serious in his promises. Nodding she'd leaned up to kiss him before continuing to get ready for work.

Now here he was watching as once again she disappeared into the back area making his muscles tense. When she returned a moment later carrying two box lids he relaxed slightly. " _I'm going to wear myself down if I'm not careful."_

This was not the first time Shuuhei had played the role of body guard but it _was_ the first time he was personally involved with the one being guarded. Sighing he ran a hand over his face. There were just too many variables to consider and if they ended up dealing with more than just Ichigo trying again there could be problems.

A week passed with no incidents but Shuuhei was already feeling the effects of being on edge nearly all the time. It made him wonder how he'd managed to stay away from her for two whole months. One thing he knew for sure was he intended to put off returning to Soul Society for as long as he could get away with it. He didn't even care if he had to share space with another soul reaper; until he was explicitly ordered (and even then it would probably take having his ass dragged back) he wasn't leaving her side again until this was over if he could help it.

Orihime had noticed the strain on him but knew it would be fruitless to argue the point; Shuuhei wasn't going to decrease his vigilance. Though she appreciated his dedication to her and loved having him present in her life again his tenseness was beginning to affect her too. Not wanting to seem ungrateful she refrained from speaking about it initially. But as the second week began she knew she had to risk telling him the truth despite their relationship having only been recently mended. If she didn't, she just might explode and that would make things much worse.

"Shuu," she began one evening quietly as they sat eating dinner. He looked up in attention to her. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I think you're taking the twenty four seven guardianship a little too literally. I mean, when Toushiro-kun and Hirako-san were here they remained close by but not _with_ me all the time."

Shuuhei's jaw clenched as his grip tightened on his chopsticks. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked voice low and dangerous.

Swallowing her nervousness Orihime went on, "I mean, like when I was in the dojo they would wait in the next room or outside but not in the room. Or at the bakery they would walk me there, make sure I was secure and then patrol the neighborhood. But they…they would give me a little…space."

Hisagi was working hard to keep his temper under control, particularly because he wasn't angry with her. He'd noticed her tenseness and figured it was because of him but he couldn't help it, he didn't want to let her out of his sight. As his silence wore on she spoke again, more hurried in her rising concern that he was angry with her again, "I mean, it's not that I don't love having you here….I do and it's been wonderful especially at night because I love sleeping with you next to me…but…I…my co-workers and even manager are on edge…it's almost like they can sense you because you're so tense and it's coming off your reiatsu…I" she trailed off, unsure how to properly voice what she wanted to say.

Shuuhei knew that for Orihime to voice her discomfort about him being around her all the time, even when no one else could see him, it must really be bothering her. Not so much because it was _him_ , she'd no doubt feel this with anyone who was doing the same thing, but he knew how hard it was for her to say the things she was saying because it was him _._

Orihime watched Shuu's face as he processed what she'd said or at least attempted to say, hoping she hadn't offended him or made things worse. In all honesty she wasn't sure how much longer she could take being guarded all the time. It didn't feel good to have had that decision made _for_ her without her consent no matter its obvious necessity.

Finally Shuuhei stood up from the table, walking swiftly to her seated form. Leaning forward he gathered her into his arms as he said, "Ori, I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable. It's just…I don't want to lose you. However, even I know it's not possible for me to be next to or near you a full twenty four seven without driving you crazy." She'd giggled slightly but he continued, "So I will make sure to give you some space. I don't want you to get tired of me you know."

Her smile brightened slightly, "Thanks for not being angry about this, I mean, I didn't exactly explain myself coherently but-"her words were cut off by his lips sealing over hers. When he'd pulled back she took a deep breath as he reassured her, "Babe, I _never_ want you to feel you can't talk to me. I need to know what you're thinking and because I'm not a mind reader you have to tell me what you want, even if you're afraid it will make me upset. We'll deal with whatever, just don't push it down all the time ok?" She nodded her agreement before they kissed again.

"Now, you have a class to prepare for. I'll go to put a kido bind over the dojo and when the last student is safely inside I'll close it over the door then run an errand I have to do. It will give you a little break from me while still keeping you safe, is that a fair compromise for now?"

"Hai, thank you Shuuhei-kun," she said sweetly kissing his cheek before moving to her closet to gather her dojo uniform.

When the class had begun he signaled to her he was sealing them in, performed the incantation and proceeded on his way. He'd made it seem like he was leaving the building but in reality had headed back upstairs. Standing before Chad's door he knocked. The gentle giant opened it and without a word handed him the object he'd promised to he could borrow. Shuuhei thanked him before heading back to Orihime's apartment.

For the entirety of that week, the dojo's popularity having grown to a point where she had a class almost every night, he did the same kido seal in before leaving to go back upstairs. He'd added a layer to the seal that would alert him to high level reiatsu before it even reached its perimeter.

At the end of the week Shuuhei had a surprise waiting for Orihime. She'd just finished freshening up in the bathroom after her last class and entered the main room of her apartment to find him standing with a mischievous smile on his face. Without a word he spun her around before placing a blindfold over her eyes.

"Shuu, what's going on?" she asked somewhat breathless.

"I have a surprise for your Ori. Stay right here, don't move."

Nodding her compliance, body shaking slightly in nervous anticipation, she heard him moving around the room before saying, "I'll be right back, don't move from that spot and don't remove the blindfold, ok?" Again she nodded.

She heard the door open again a few minutes later and felt when Shuuhei was standing right next to her. He spoke softly, "I'm going to pick you up now," before putting action to his words.

Orihime heard him lock the door and then felt as they descended the stairs. Before long she was placed in what she presumed was a cab since Shuuhei got in next to her and then they were moving. The lulling movement of the car coupled with the complete darkness she was encased in caused Orihime to drift into a light sleep, resting her head on Shuuhei's shoulder as they traveled. Almost an hour and a half later they'd reached their destination and she was being softly shaken awake, Shuu's voice saying, "Ok Orihime, we're almost there."

Again he picked her up and carried her. She could hear birds chirping and the rustle of leaves as the wind passed by before she felt the atmosphere change again signaling they were indoors. About five minutes later she heard a door open then close before Shuuhei placed her on her feet.

"Are you ready?" he asked next to her ear making her jump slightly.

"Hai, Shuuhei-kun," she replied softly, quivering from the feel of his breath on her neck.

Removing her blindfold she opened her eyes, blinking to bring them back into focus. A moment later she was squealing in surprise as she turned to fling her arms around his neck. They were standing in a room at what she knew to be a ryokan onsen hotel. The view out their window was spectacular, trees as far as they could see and with it open she could hear a babbling brook somewhere nearby. The interior was comprised of warm, rich wood tones with stone accents the light coming from multiple candles lit about the room. A large bed could been seen through a shoji door to one side of the main area while a giant tub sat in the bathroom visible through double wide ones on the opposite side. In front of large curtain free windows sat a large leather couch and love seat with metal legs. In the darkened sky stars twinkled and glowed.

Chuckling at her reaction Shuuhei whispered in her ear, "Happy White Day babe." She pulled back, pure amazement on her face that he knew, let alone remembered, about White Day. Seeing her surprise he admitted, "Rangiku filled me in when you sent me those chocolates. I wanted to make sure this was extra special to try to make up for being such an ass to you."

She shook her head, grasping his face with both her hands, "This is above and beyond anything I could have ever even dreamed of." Blushing she added, "I mean this is so extravagant! I love it, but how…"she trailed off, unable to ask what she considered a rude question. Understanding her meaning he winked, "I have my little ways Ori, don't worry about the money ok? This is supposed to help us relax and enjoy being together away from the busyness of Tokyo."

Nodding her head enthusiastically she kissed him soundly before saying, "Thank you, I can't believe this is even real!"

Smiling down into her upturned face he ran his fingers through her hair. "And while this is the main portion of your gift, I do have one other thing for you, "homemade" as well in a way."

She cocked a curious eyebrow as he led her to the couch, sitting her down before heading to the bedroom. As he returned she saw he held a guitar in his hand. Seating himself across from her on the love-seat he grinned sheepishly. "Now, I was only able to practice this the last week during the time you were teaching but I hope you like it."

Strumming softly a simple melody he began singing:

 _Wandering through life all I could see_

 _Was death, destruction, despair and greed_

 _Born into death, life as a soul_

 _No recollection of time long ago_

 _Surrounded by grief and nightmares galore_

 _I'd lost sight of what living meant anymore_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _You broke the mold_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _Who I want and long to hold_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _Now there is only you_

 _My mantra was justice_

 _The blind led the blind_

 _Surrounded by beauty_

 _But I still couldn't find_

 _A reason worth living_

 _Beyond my own self_

 _My heart bottled up_

 _Put high on the shelf_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _You tore down my walls_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _You hid nothing at all_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _Suddenly there was you_

 _Now there is only you_

 _For me, for me, there is only you_

 _To me, to me, there is only you_

 _Please be mine, oh please be mine_

 _And if you'll have me, I'll forever be thine_

When the last of the music died away Shuuhei met his eyes to Orihime's, not surprised to find tears there. Without a word she got up, gently removed the guitar from his hands and proceeded to push him back on the couch, straddling his hips as she gripped his face between her hands. She lowered down, their lips softly touching before she pulled back and whispered, "That was absolutely amazing and the best gift I've ever been given." Shuuhei grinned, pleased she was so happy with the song he'd written for her. Tucking his hands underneath her cascading locks he pulled her back down and kissed her again.

Running his hands down her back as his lips caressed hers Orihime moaned deeply causing Shuuhei's heart rate to spike a bit. Slowly he began massaging her hips while moving his lips over her neck.

Orihime's breathing increased in shallow gasps the longer he moved his tongue up and down her skin while moving his hands to grip her ass firmly. She loved the sensations he was creating in her and wanted more. Pulling back she moved her lips up to his again, kissing him hungrily as she ran her hands through his hair, tugging slightly trying to convey her urgent need. She could feel the effects of her actions beneath where her clothed center met his as a distinct firmness grew in proportion to the intensity of her kisses.

When she pulled back from his lips and met his eyes she could see he was second guessing himself, no doubt concerned he would make her uncomfortable if he did what she wanted him to without her explicitly stating it. Smiling in what she hoped was a seductive manner she leaned forward to his ear. Blushing like mad and thankful he couldn't see her face she whispered hotly, "Shuu, I want to experience what would have happened if Tatsuki hadn't interrupted us. Please…I want to feel the burn of the fire I saw in your eyes." She punctuated her request by firmly nipping his earlobe making him groan loudly, his pulsing manhood twitching hard in reaction to her seduction.

Shuuhei's instinct was to second guess her, to ask for even more clarity. But before he opened his mouth to voice a question he felt her small hand travel southward, palming his erection through the rough jean material of which it was currently encased. Deciding that actions really did speak, or in this case _screamed,_ louder than words he refrained from the indignity of further hesitation.

Growling possessively he pushed her back enough to expose her clothed torso. Reaching forward he grasped the collar of her t-shirt meeting her eyes for the first time since she'd voiced her desires. They were positively swimming in a lust filled haze, but he saw so much trust it almost made him stop breathing. Finally, the moment he'd been dreaming of, waiting for as patiently as he could had arrived and he wasn't going to disappoint her. He'd always imagined their first time would be slow and sensual but once again Orihime shattered his expectations and he couldn't find it in himself to be disappointed.

In one fluid motion he effortlessly ripped the material apart chucking the pieces to the side. Her breath hitched but the passion in her eyes only increased as he reached around her back to the clasp of her bra. It took him little time to get it undone and when the torturous apparatus slid off her shoulders, down her arms and was flung to the side in a similar fashion of her deconstructed t-shirt his eyes hungrily devoured the gorgeous sight before them. It wasn't exactly a surprise that they were huge but without the confines of clothing they reached a new level of beautiful.

Breathing heavily he pulled her forward with his hands which still rested on her back. Orihime's own breath was heaving, her spirit split between anticipation and nervousness. She'd always been exceptionally self conscious about her chest, it bringing more negative than positive experiences, but as she watched Shuu rake his gaze over her she knew he wasn't disappointed. He was _thrilled_ and that brought to her a thrill of her own knowing that, even with all the experience she had no doubt he'd gleaned from his many long years of living, he looked at her _like that_.

The next moment all thoughts scattered to the wind when she felt his hot tongue take its first lap of one nipple. Orihime moaned slightly at the action encouraging him to go further. Taking the protruding flesh into his mouth he sucked lightly at first but before long he'd increased the pressure wringing louder moans from his lover's precious lips.

"Shuu, oh God Shuu," she groaned, her hands gripping the back of his head firmly as his left hand caressed the other breast while his right held securely against her back. After a few more sucks he relinquished the right side and switched everything to the other. Orihime was breathing even harder and could feel her core increasing in temperature the longer he kept it up. The tightness in Shuuhei's jeans was roaring at him to rip them off but he ignored it. He wanted to give her everything first before even considering himself. That was until he heard her breathy request of, "Please...take off...your shirt...I want to touch...you."

When he'd finished feasting on her bountiful breasts he leaned back enough to be able to grab the hem of his own shirt and whipped it up over his head exposing his taut chest muscles to her insistent hands. Orihime ran her finger tips over the rippling pectorals to the six pack abs, sighing in contentment to finally touch his hot skin again. Shuuhei sighed at her ministrations before moving his hands back to her waist lifting and moving her off of his lap. Working quickly his fingers popped out the button of her jeans from its holding before yanking down the zipper. With one swift motion he pulled off the material of both her pants and undergarments. She stepped out of the pooled clothing, kicking them to the side.

Shuuhei paused to take in the sight of her voluptuous hourglass figure running his hands up her legs, over her hips, trailing lightly on her waist making her giggle, running over the front of her breasts making her gasp as the firm nipples were teased by the rough calluses of his battle hardened hands. He stood as they moved further up to cup her shoulders, massaging gently while his mouth took possession of hers once again. He felt her fingers toying with the button of his jeans. Breaking away momentarily he undid the button himself, sliding them down along with his boxer briefs.

Orihime couldn't keep her hands off of him. Mirroring his actions but in the opposite direction she clasped his sculpted shoulders firmly before releasing to trail down the length of his perfectly toned torso, massaging his slender hips, then wrapping around his staff. As she moved her hands up and down his length her lips did the capturing of his, tongue darting out to lick the perimeter of his mouth. Groaning deeply Shuuhei's hands gripped her neck at the base of her head as their bodies touched in brief passages of contact while they moved.

Moving his mouth to her pulse point he sucked hard making Orihime's knees almost give out causing her to release her hold of his shaft in order to grasp for purchase on his shoulders once more. His hands flew up to grip her waist tightly. Lulling her head back giving him more access she breathed out, "Shuu, please," but she wasn't sure what exactly she was asking him for. Smirking against her skin he whispered in her ear, "What Ori? Tell me what you want."

She squirmed against him while he gave attention to the same ear he'd just spoken into, whimpering slightly when his hands grazed her breasts again. He repeated the demand, "Orihime, tell me what you want." He bit her lobe slightly eliciting a squeak from her kiss worn lips as his hands gripped her ass tightly.

Finally she managed to speak out, "Take me…make me yours…please." Chuckling he pulled back from his attentions to her flesh before grabbing a fist full of her hair and tugging slightly, bringing her face to inches from his, her eyes wide with surprise at the motion. Looking deep into his dark grey orbs she saw it, saw that same fire, the almost desperation during their reconciliation. The next moment he gave her a bruising kiss. Pulling back he murmured against her abused lips, "Orihime, if at any time you want to stop you tell me, ok?"

She could only nod words incapable of forming in her throat. Sitting down upon the couch he pulled her forward to stand right in front of him. Her eyes widened again when she realized what he intended to do and though she'd been curious of what it would feel like her inexperience made her nervousness overpower her desire momentarily. Placing hands on his shoulders she pushed enough to alert him to her hesitation. Looking up to meet her eyes again he was shocked to see her so apprehensive. Had she never…had _he_ never done this for her?

"Babe, what's wrong?"

His voice was soft, gentle, completely different from the look he'd given her earlier and though she'd seen his desire to, apparently, literally devour her she couldn't bring herself…

"Shuu, I…I've never…we never…" her voice was halting, not wanting to bring _him_ up, not now. But because he was her only previous experience aside from her abuse in Hueco Mundo there was no way around it. She thought she'd known what she wanted, that she wanted something _different_ than what she'd had with Ichigo but now that it was here she was faltering again because of her fear. It was enough to make hot tears of anger and frustration trail down her cheeks. " _Damn it! Stupid, weak Orihime, what is he going to think of you now?"_

"Baby," his voice called her back to the moment at hand and she looked into his eyes again. She found no anger, no judgment and no frustration; just…she could swear she found love. Standing again he tucked her into his arms and kissed the top of her head before speaking, "Orihime, it's ok. We can stop-"but she cried out, "No! Shuu, please…I'm just…I'm sorry that I'm so weak. I…please… I just don't know what I'm doing. All I do know is I need you so much it hurts."

His words echoed back to him in her small sweet voice reignited his passion and he captured her lips firmly. Sitting down again he said quickly, "Just trust me. I'll stop the moment you tell me to, but for now, do what you want to and just _feel_." Not waiting for a reply he pulled her hips roughly towards his eager mouth. His tongue shot out and up the entirety of her exposed slit, the motion instantly causing her to cry out and fall forward, hands latching onto his shoulders. As he passed his tongue over her again he felt fingernails digging into his flesh but he didn't care, her moans were telling him she was enjoying this and he had no intention of stopping even if she were to draw blood from him.

He caressed her womanhood intently with both his lips and tongue, hands grasping her ass firmly as he lapped at her folds. Orihime's moans echoed off the walls of the large room and when his tongue flicked the center of her pleasure she cried out, "Oh God, Shuu! Please…don't…stop." Grinning at the demise of her fears and inhibitions Shuuhei rasped out, "That's right babe, let it out, tell me how much you like it," before returning his lips to that delicate button. She didn't disappoint his command to be vocal, crying out again and again, his name like a mantra on her delicate tongue. He'd intended to draw out his torture of her longer but his name bellowing out of her like that encouraged him to bring her to rapture before very much longer.

Swirling his tongue around her clit he again pulled it in between his lips, sucking lightly then firm, creating a rhythm of exquisite sensation that coursed throughout Orihime's blood stream. She felt like her whole body was on fire and couldn't believe she'd gone her whole life not knowing this feeling. With one last suck and lick she felt her body unravel, knees completely giving out as she screamed. He caught her while still in the pulses of her orgasm, gathering her upon himself on the couch. Orihime's body was trembling with positive energy, every touch following her explosion causing her to shudder. Sex with Ichigo had been good but sex with Shuuhei sent her to nirvana.

Shuuhei gave her just enough time to catch her breath before kissing and licking her neck again, keeping the fire stoked for his next move. Picking her up in his arms he stood, walking purposefully to the large tub. Entering in both hissed as the hot water enveloped their sensitive skin but the pain passed quickly. Seating himself on the bench he positioned Orihime on her feet in front of but facing away from him.

Spreading her legs slightly he positioned the two of them where he wanted. Placing hands on her hips he slowly pulled down until her core was nestled lightly against his firm length. Just that small bit of contact was enough to make his breathing increase, a small groan exiting his throat.

"Orihime, are you ready?" he asked huskily and at her nod pulled her all the way down, sheathing himself in her tight wet heat. "Oh god Ori, you feel so fucking good," he growled out when she was completely seated upon his shaft. Orihime, for her part, couldn't believe how amazing he felt so deep inside her, moaned his name.

Shuuhei slid his wet hands up to grasp her breasts briefly before pinching her nipples and rolling them firmly in-between his fingers. "Shuuhei, oh god, Shuu!" Her moans of pleasure increased his own and he twitched from within her depths. Kissing her back he thrust up roughly.

"Shuuhei, oh god, yes," Orihime called as he continued his upward thrusts, the intensity of the impact somewhat hindered by the buoyancy of her body in the water, but the added sensation of its heat against both their sensitive centers made up for the lack of speed. His hands began roaming all over her torso while hers gripped his knees for purchase while he continued to pump into her, the water rippling around them from their motions.

Despite his deep penetration Orihime found herself gasping out, "Shuu, please…I need…more…" the steam rising up around them taking her breath away as did the overwhelming delight he was bringing her body. Not wanting to disappoint her he unsheathed himself quickly before grabbing one of the tub pillows. Setting it down on the wood planks surrounding them then placing a towel laid out below it he effortlessly lifted his lover out of the water, laying her down on the make shift "bed". He crawled up over her, lifted her hips and drove into her hard.

The impact had her screaming out, "Oh god Shuu, yes!" Watching Orihime enjoy sex was now one of Shuuhei's favorite things. Her eyes were closed tightly, mouth open in an "O" and sounds of wanton desire spilling forth each time he hit that one…good…spot. Opening her eyes to meet his she surprised him yet again by commanding, "Harder." He complied immediately, thrusting harder and faster, her breasts moving in time with his motions and he found himself captivated by her anew.

"Orihime," he grunted, words leaving him as he watched her so he refrained from further speech and let out the guttural growls he felt building in his chest. They were both breathing heavily, eyes fastened on each other.

Reaching between their bodies he touched his fingers to her clit and a new wave of pleasure washed over her. The combined sensations of him touching her there and his member so deep inside her body coiled Orihime's spring tighter and tighter. He was relentless in his pursuit to drive them higher, her words turning into an incoherent cacophony of noise. One final swirl of his fingers coupled with a last thrust home had her screaming his name as she came hard. The clenching of her inner walls grasped Shuuhei's length firmly allowing him to release a moment behind her calling out, "Orihime!" in a shout of triumph.

Thoroughly spent Shuu collapsed on top of her, Orihime's arms wrapping around him, trailing up and down his sweat soaked skin. They stayed like that for a few moments both merely trying to catch their respective breaths. When he felt he could move Shuuhei lifted himself up above Orihime meeting her eyes. He grinned down at her flushed, satisfied face breathing out heavily, "Was that what you wanted?" She nodded, giggling as she ran fingers through his hair.

Moving carefully he extracted himself and stood up, extending his hands down to hers to pull her up off the floor. "Come on," he whispered huskily gathering her into his arms, "Let's get a nap in and then I'll get us some food." He lay them down on the bed, heedless of their damp state, curling up to spoon against her backside. Within moments he heard her snoring lightly. Kissing her neck he whispered into her hair, "Orihime Inoue, I love you." From the deep recesses of her mind she'd heard him, but lost to pleasant dreams figured it was just her imagination conjuring the words she so desperately wanted to hear but was too afraid to say.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the odd formatting of the song lyrics but FanFic wouldn't let me space it different. Also, those are my own original creation so hopefully they weren't too cheesy lol.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait time! More sexy time at the beginning just because they are so fun to write for this pairing and really the poor things need as much as they can get before more drama hits. Also more violence ahead so beware.**

Suddenly There Was You – Chapter 20

By: Bleachfanficfanatic

The next morning Shuuhei woke to find himself starving. Apparently they'd been so worn from their fit of passion neither he nor Orihime had woken for dinner the previous evening. Rolling over he found his beautiful princess still asleep, her mouth open slightly and quiet snores emitting from her chest. Chuckling he extracted himself as quietly as possible from the bed, grabbing sweatpants and a t-shirt from his suitcase before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

As he lathered up soap on his trim frame he heard the door open. Turning Shuuhei watched Orihime, still stark naked and absolutely stunning, walk towards the glass door of his encasement. Opening it she stepped up next to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her breasts against his chest. Shuuhei groaned slightly at the contact gladly receiving her mouth against his when she kissed him deeply, her tongue lovingly caressing his own. By now he'd wrapped his arms around her waist further covering her with soap, their movements against one another's skin building up bubbles.

Deciding he'd rather taste her than soap Shuuhei moved them both into the stream of hot water, continuing to caress his hands over her frame, washing away the remnants of white suds clinging to her body. When both were fully cleared of any residue he trailed his lips down her throat lapping eagerly and earning gasps of enjoyment from her own.

He'd just been ready to move further down to her chest when she pulled back slightly. As her face came into view he cocked an eyebrow. "Ori, wha-"he began but she silenced him with her finger. Smiling at him seductively she moved forward again, leaning up slightly to kiss his neck. The contact, coupled with her roaming hands over his abs, made him tense momentarily before he relaxed into her touches. He understood the look now: last night he'd had his way with her, now she wanted hers with him and he was happy to allow it.

Moving her mouth slowly down Orihime continued her licks and nips of his neck before moving to his chest. She loved his chest; it was lean, cut and delectably smooth. Looking up briefly she saw Shuuhei's eyes closed, clearly enjoying what she was doing to him and it made her whole body tingle with joy that she could make him feel like this just from kissing him! Shooting out her tongue she licked one pectoral before kissing it. His grip on her waist tightened at the action, a small moan of pleasure sounding out. Continuing on she placed her lips over his nipple and nipped gently before swirling her tongue around. The grip tightened again, a deep moan erupting as she kept up her assault of his chest, moving back and forth making sure to taste every inch of skin she could.

Shuuhei thought he was going to lose his mind. He was one part extremely aroused and one part extremely pent up. Her slow, deliberate torture of his flesh had his cock twitching and jerking with eagerness to be attended to but he made himself allow her to lead. He'd waited so long for her to be ready for this level of intimacy and he wasn't going to screw it up by taking the reins away from her. Plus, she was doing a damn good job all on her, he was apparently just more impatient than even he knew!

By now Orihime had moved to her knees kissing his incredible sexy perfect six pack, the result of years and year of training. How she didn't get a nosebleed from just looking at him she didn't know but she was thankful though doubted even something like that could deter her from enjoying him. His hands had both moved into her hair, grasping and releasing depending on the motions of her mouth and tongue. Orihime could hear Shuu's breathing increase rapidly and feel him resisting the urge to move her head to where she knew he really wanted it by this time.

Electing to discontinue torturing the poor man further she re-positioned herself more comfortably. Looking up again she saw he still had his head leaned back, just enjoying what she was doing. But for this next part, Orihime wanted his eyes on her. "Shuu," she called softly. He dropped his head down and once they'd locked eyes she leaned forward slowly, his breathing increasing more in anticipation of her intention. With agonizing deliberateness her mouth opened and took in his erection inch by excruciating inch.

"Oh god Ori," he breathed out, completely amazed at the sexual prowess she possessed. He knew, of course, she'd never done this and yet she was pleasuring him like she'd done it a thousand times. Taking almost all of him in she fastened her lips more tightly around his shaft and pulled back, dragging her mouth and tongue over the sensitive flesh causing his breath to hitch. "Fuck Orihime, oh god, that feels amazing."

His praise pleased her and Orihime wondered why she'd always been so afraid to do this. But even as that question entered her mind she knew the answer. She'd been so afraid of doing the _wrong_ things while with Ichigo that she just didn't do anything! He'd lead everything when it came to intimacy because she didn't want him to think she was a "bad girl". Thankfully during the year after their break up she'd talked a little with Rangiku who had set her fears to rest as best she could with the limited information Orihime had provided, the healer still too ashamed to tell her everything.

So this morning when she'd heard Shuuhei in the shower Orihime decided to be brave. If she ended up not liking it she knew that though he may be disappointed Shuuehi wouldn't be mad at her and they would just find other things the two of them enjoyed doing together. But as she continued to pleasure her man she decided it was both enjoyable and pleasurable to have someone as powerful at Shuuhei Hisagi at her mercy. Plus the eroticism of it all was turning her on too!

Curiously she tried grazing her teeth ever so gently over the sensitive flesh of his member. He almost bucked at the action, grabbing the shower wall for purchase as he cursed out again. Were her mouth not full of his manhood she would have chuckled. " _He likes that,"_ she thought victoriously and did again. This time Shuuhei did buck slightly but she didn't care; she didn't have much of a gag reflex so the brief impact to the back of her throat wasn't a problem.

During her oral ministrations Orihime's hands had been in motion, rubbing his thighs, then his hips, wrapping round to grab his delectable ass, before moving forward again to gently scrape her nails over his balls. Shuuhei was quickly coming close the end of his ability to hold back and despite Orihime's evident enjoyment of what she was doing (which truthfully gave him a sense of thankfulness and pride) he'd no intention of releasing while still encased in her mouth.

"Ori…stop…please," he rasped out and saw her frown in confusion. Before any momentum of the moment was lost he wrapped his arms under hers hauling her up and pressing her against the wall. As he gathered purchase around her ass lifting up he commanded hoarsely, "Wrap your legs around me babe." She complied quickly sensing his urgency. The next moment she was the one crying out as he entered her swiftly.

"Shuu, oh god, yes, harder, please harder," she called out and he gladly did as she requested. He was pumping up into her sweet depths, grunting and groaning, "Orihime…uh! Oh god Ori!" Looking at her with her head flung back against the wall he felt all his love and adoration for her bubble up in his chest.

"Babe," he called and she looked into his eyes, "Kiss me." She leaned forward, mouth molding to his and tongue dancing. Eventually he pulled away to inhale a much needed deep breath as he cried out, "Oh god Orihime, I'm going to…ugh you feel so good!" Wrapping her arms about his shoulders and placing her hands on the back of his head she pulled his gaze to hers again.

"Go Shuu, I want to watch you enjoy me, let go," she whispered, eyes full of carnal desire. He increased his pace, doing his best to hold her gaze but as he reached his peak his lids flung closed, a guttural growl of, "Orihime," emitting loudly from his depths as he finally came to completion and released heavily into her. At the end of his orgasm he could barely hold her up, allowing her body to glide down until her feet hit the tiled ground. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he held her to his chest, Orihime able to hear the thundering of his heart.

Pulling back again he tilted her head up to look at him, "Now THAT is one hell of a good morning!" She giggled, leaning up to kiss him briefly. They stared at each other for a moment longer before both their stomachs growled, protesting their lack of nourishment. Laughing together the couple turned off the water and dried themselves, ready to order a much needed breakfast.

Room service deposited their food twenty minutes later, the couple consuming it rapidly in silence. When they'd finished Shuuhei tackled her back into bed, eager to return the pleasure she'd gifted him that morning. He ran his tongue all over her body Orihime's keening moans like music to his ears. Eventually he'd played her up to her peak, making her cry out in two successive orgasms before she collapsed into sleep again. Despite the vigorous love making Shuuhei found he wasn't very tired, opting instead to sit in the onsen bath while his lover slept. Grinning to himself while enjoying the hot water he reflected on the past twenty four hours and was exceedingly glad he'd brought her there.

When Orihime awoke a couple hours later it was to find Shuuhei sitting on the couch reading. Throwing on a robe she made her way over, snuggling up next to him, "Mmmmm, this has been the best trip ever." He chuckled, planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Glad you've enjoyed it. I hate to say it but we have to check out soon. I only got us the one night because I knew you had to teach tonight and couldn't ask you to cancel it without arousing suspicion."

She groaned but knew he was right. Kissing him briefly she stood back up, he following her and the two showered more quickly this time before getting dressed. Once they were all checked out they headed back to Tokyo arriving a couple hours prior to Orihime's class start time. When it was time Shuuhei followed her down in shinigami form, waiting until all the students were inside before shutting them securely inside with kido. Then he made a sweep of the neighborhood. He frowned as he rounded the corner and made his way back to the dojo. He could feel eyes on him but when he reached out he couldn't detect any abnormal spirit pressures.

From amongst the shadows a hunter crouched shielded completely from Shuuhei's gaze or senses. Chuckling to himself he stretched his arms, creaked his neck and took a deep breath. It felt _so good_ to finally be free from the confines of King's body, though the extraction hurt like a bitch. He shuddered at the memory.

 _Again strapped down Ichigo's body in hollow control huffed out, "_ _ **So what exactly is the plan?"**_ _The master sneered but replied, "I've tuned this amulet to your specific reiatsu signature. The amount of hollow essence in you should help with your chances of survival."_

 _The hollow rasped out, "_ _ **Wait, what the fuck do you mean?"**_

" _You will be the first to try this so the results are…undetermined, but it should prove to be a most interesting experiment." "_ _ **And King?"**_ _"Why do you care?"_

" _ **Shit, I don't-"**_ _but he was cut off, "The same applies to him."_

 _Growling the hollow advised, "_ _ **Look, you only got this far because of me taking over. I suggest, if you don't want a pissed off King on your hands, that you make sure he stays sedated. Because once he's able to move he'll try to kill us both."**_

 _Smirking his master assured, "Don't worry, I know what to do with the ryoka." Chuckling darkly he placed the amulet within in what looked like a light bulb socket. When he flipped a switch it glowed a bright purple, vibrating as its power built. Watching it intently the hollow was just beginning to think nothing was going to happen when he saw a beam of light shoot out creating a circle on the floor._

" _ **What the fu-"**_ _but before he could finish the question he was screaming bloody murder. "_ _ **Shit, what the fuck are you doing?!"**_ _He felt like he was being skinned alive! In horror, not an emotion he was used to feeling at all, the hollow watched as white liquid leaked out of every pore on Ichigo's body until his vision went white and he was momentarily choked by liquid bubbling up his throat and out his mouth. He screamed through his splutters as the white poured faster and faster, all of it rapidly making its way towards the circle on the floor. More and more came, the hollow feeling like his life was being drained with it the same as when the queen had attacked him._

 _Eventually as the last of the white trailed out of Ichigo the screams grew more muffled._

" _Make sure the ryoka stays asleep, that is if he's not already dead," muttered the master to his assistance never taking his eyes off the swirling mass of white gathered in the center of the purple circle. She complied, checking their subject's vitals. Once determined he had in fact thus far survived she injected him with a sleeping sedative before turning her own attention back to the white blob on the floor._

 _Slowly the watery mass began to lift upwards, taking shape into the form of a body, the hollow's screams coming back but this time they were lower, more guttural and beast like in their tone. Then with one final shudder the white snapped together firmly revealing a fully formed figure. When he opened his eyes his master smiled widely, "Ahhhh, it appears to have worked. Though before you make a move," he noticed the hollow getting ready to strike, his natural instinct to kill flooding back full force now that any semblance of humanity was gone, "Understand that the moment this crystal breaks you will be destroyed. In what way I do not fully know but I cannot imagine it will be pleasant. You see, this is my insurance that you remain compliant."_

 _Eyeing the amulet around his master's neck the hollow growled fiercely but stood his ground. Speaking for the first time his beastlike voice asked, "_ _ **Then what the fuck do you want me to do?"**_

 _Smiling wider he received a simple reply, "I want you to bring Inoue Orihime to me." Smirking the hollow nodded._

Now he was here, a full reiatsu suppressor on, ready to get the girl but he'd no intention of handing her over until his master gave him the amulet. With it in his own possession he could do as he pleased without worry of repercussion. Eyeing the dojo he sneered at the kido seal on it. " **Child's play,** " he rasped out but decided he'd have a little one on one combat of his own first. He was itching for a rematch anyway and knew he was more than powerful enough to take down the captain this time.

Moving in quick shunpo he slammed full on into Shuuhei's back, the man being completely caught off guard.

Turning around from the ten feet he'd been knocked his eyes widened, voice coming out in shock, "Kurosaki?" But he instinctively knew this was no longer the Kurosaki he'd known. This being was full white, bright yellow eyes almost glowing with power.

" **Tch, no dumb shit! I have no name and finally, I have no King! This is ALL me!"** He no longer sounded anything like Kurosaki either his voice deeper, more like a growling animal than anything else.

He shot forward, faster than Shuuhei was expecting and slammed against him again, this time flinging him farther away. Looking down Hisagi knew he had to get the hollow away from where people could be hurt, plus he didn't want him anywhere near Orihime. Hoping that his comrades would sense his distress and absence from the area he turned, using shunpo faster and faster, the whole time hearing the hollow cackle behind him, " **What's this? Running away captain? Run if you like, you'll never get away from me!"**

By now they'd reached a more rural area but it was still too populated for this fight. Pushing faster he kept going until he'd reached an abandoned field. Pulling his sword Shuuhei turned just in time for the hollow to slam his own against him, pushing him back and most likely breaking one of his wrists.

Grunting against the pain Hisagi pushed back to disengage his opponent from his blade before flashing forward and whipping it down. He met with air, the hollow having moved behind him in the blink of an eye. The next moment he felt a sting of pain and cried out as his enemy's sword pierced his side. Breathing heavily he crouched on the ground momentarily before receiving a kick to his jaw which sent him flying backwards to land hard on his side.

Coughing he felt blood bubble up in his throat and expeled it to the ground. Feeling a pressure slam against his already pained chest he blinked up at the hollow standing over him, " **Tch, what a disappointment cap, I mean really, you must have gotten lucky the first time we fought because this is just pathetic."** Swinging down, his blade sliced through Hisagi's shoulder making him hollow in pain. It was becoming harder to breath, both from his injuries and the weight of the creature above him.

With deliberate slowness the hollow added more pressure until Hisagi felt one of his ribs snap releasing a new scream of pain which caused the hollow to laugh. " _I'm going to die,"_ Shuuhei thought bitterly, " _I'm going to die here and I never even told Orihime to her face that I love her."_ Sensing his distress the hollow smirked. " **Don't worry lover boy,"** he rasped, " **You'll see the queen before the end. I'll even finish what I started in the forest, all for your viewing pleasure of course."** Shuuhei was horrified and tried to get up but another snap in his chest had him slamming back down to the ground. Eventually the pain got to be too great and his body shut down his brain sending him into unconsciousness, completely at the mercy of the hollow and he'd not even had time to warn Orihime or anyone else he was here.

* * *

Orihime smiled as the last of her students left the dojo, thankful Shuuhei had put a time limit on the kido otherwise they'd not have been able to get out. She was slightly concerned at his pressure spike earlier in the evening but figured he was off dealing with a hollow or two, though she did find it odd she hadn't sensed them. But as the years went on they encountered more and different types of enemies some of whom could temporarily shield themselves.

Yawning she headed up to her apartment, glad for the time to have a shower and maybe a quick nap before dinner time. Smiling to herself as she thought over her and Shuuhei's night and day of love making pleasant warmth filled her stomach. If he returned soon perhaps they could have another shared shower. Sighing Orihime unlocked her door and headed into the darkened room flicking on the light as she did so. When she turned she smiled at the bags still sitting on the floor and picked them up. No reason not to take some time and get organized while she was waiting for him.

Opening the closet she hummed as she hung up the few items he'd packed for them. " _Not that we really needed them, but it was a nice gesture,"_ she giggled to herself. Finishing her task she sat down at the desk, checked email and surfed around a bit on the web. When twenty minutes had gone by she stood back up. Either Shuuhei was having some trouble with the hollows (if there were any) or he was off preparing another surprise. Deciding it would be better to be clean and ready for him she hurried off to the shower. She'd finished cleaning up and was just done with getting dressed when she heard the front door open and close. Since only one of four people had a copy of her key (the four friends had copies of each others' keys in case of emergencies) and she knew Chad and Tatsuki were on a date while Uryuu was still at school it had to be Shuuhei who'd come in, though why he'd not called out to her she wasn't sure.

Still smiling and thinking he was planning something she move to exit from the bathroom in a short green dress. But when she entered the main living area she found it empty. Hair standing on end Orihime moved slowly into the center of the room. "I could have sworn I heard the door open and shut," she muttered to herself walking towards it. Setting a hand on the knob she turned and pulled. It remained firmly shut, the deadbolt still engaged.

"Maybe it was one of the other doors in the hall, could Uryuu be back?" Looking at the clock she knew it was unlikely but classes did get canceled from time to time. Sure she would not feel satisfied till she checked Orihime unlocked the door, leaving it open as she strode across the hall to Uryuu's door and knocked firmly. There was no reply and just as she was about to pull her key out to check on him she heard her own door slam.

"Eep!" Orihime twirled around quickly staring at the offending piece of pine incredulously. With slight trembling she stepped away from it, her back leaning against Uryuu's door. " _T_ _here's no window on that side for a breeze to come through!"_ She was getting really nervous now and her concern grew when she couldn't sense Shuuhei nearby. There were other shinigami assigned to Tokyo so even if he had gone to assist he'd have made sure to be back by the time her class was finished. Gulping down her fear she took a step towards the door before realizing with shock she'd completely forgotten to put her hairpins back on! Her only means of protecting herself were currently in a jewelry dish on her sink!

"Stupid, stupid Orihime, why are you so useless," she whispered viciously to herself. Taking a deep breath she considered her options. The most logical, of course, was to use Uryuu's key to get into his apartment and wait for him, but she realized a second later that wouldn't work because her keys were also inside of her own apartment. The next choice was to leave the building and wait for either Shuuhei or Uryuu to come back, but it was cold outside and she'd not grabbed her jacket. Cursing her own idiocy again Orihime shook her head. "No, I'm just going to go back into the apartment; it was probably just…um…"but even her overactive imagination couldn't come up with a plausible reason the door had slammed with such force on its own.

Squaring her shoulders Orihime found her courage and walked purposefully to the door turning the knob and rushing in, slamming it behind her to lean up against, her head down and breathing hard. Just when she'd convinced herself she really should stop watching horror movies because they were giving her all sorts of nasty ideas she felt a breath on the top of her head. Frozen with fear her eyes flew open but she couldn't bring herself to raise her head, suddenly very aware of what it was she was going to see.

She was saved the trouble of moving on her own as a hand shot out, clenched her throat just under her jaw and slammed her head up against the door, her tiptoes barely touching the ground. She'd not even had breath left to gasp at the sight of a fully white Ichigo boring his yellow eyes into her grey ones, the latter having begun to shed tears in her pain and fear.

"Kuro…saki…kun," she choked out but he laughed, " **Guess again queen, this time there's no whiny brat to hold me back!"** Eyes widening even further she desperately clung to his wrist trying to get him to release her so she could breathe. Taking his time the hollow nonchalantly reached into his pocket extracting her hairpins with a devilish grin. " **Bet you're wishing you had these right about now, huh queen?"** Orihime was almost out of air, grey flickering on the outer edges of her vision the longer he held her up. At the very last moment before she passed out he released his grip sending her crashing to the floor spluttering and gasping for air.

The hollow and lack of oxygen No longer blocking her field of vision Orihime could see Shuuhei bound tightly leaned against the wall, his breathing shallow because of a gag on his mouth and blood trailing from his head. "Shuu…Shuuhei," she called softly as she staggered to her feet and made her way across the room. She'd almost reached him when the hollow tackled her roughly pinning her to the floor. " **Just where the fuck do you think you're going queen?"** he growled out, " **Did ya think I'd forgotten what we started all those months ago?"** Orihime's eyes grew large and she took in a deep breath but before she could scream he put his hand out towards Shuuhei, a cero slowly building up. " **One peep queen and he's done for,"** he warned in her ear. Clenching her eyes shut, tears streaming down, she nodded and shut her mouth again.

Gripping her wrists above her head he looked her dead in the eyes, " **I mean it, do what I want, I** _ **may**_ **let him live. Fight me or cry for help and I'll fucking kill him, no second chances."** Again she nodded and he lifted up to a kneeled position, straddling her hips. Leering possessively he extended one claw and trailed it down her dress, the fabric parting like melted butter. As Orihime felt the cloth fall away she heard Shuuhei groan and whipped her head to the side to look at him. When his eyes had opened fully they widened before narrowing in anger at the sight before him.

" **Ah, I see our audience finally woke up! About fucking time you freakin' pansy ass shinigami,"** chuckled out the negative image of Ichigo. Howling against the tightly secured gag Shuuhei was breathing heavier, stuggling against the kido binds the hollow'd brought from his master's stash. Laughing out the demon met his yellow eyes to Shuuhei's, " **I know you've fucked her. I can sense you all over her, even in her fucking scent! Now I'm going to claim her for myself and you're going to watch me do it!"** Shuuhei shook his head, eyes flashing down to Orihime and she could see the rage, the pain and the desperation he felt trying to get free, to save her. But mostly she saw a pleading and whispered in response to it, "It's ok, Shuuhei-kun, I…I don't blame you. I know you fought hard, I know you…you tried," her words died away as tears overtook her voice. She was scared.

The hollow laughed mockingly at both their pain before leaning down and clenching his teeth over the flesh in the crook of Orihime's neck, his fangs penetrating easily making her cry out. As her blood flowed over her shoulder he eagerly lapped it up the same way he'd done in the forest, only this time he'd bit her harder and deeper making the blood flow more substantial if not deadly. " **Shit queen I've missed your taste,"** he breathed out between licks, Orihime doing her best to ignore the pain, the indignity of what she was going through.

Shuuhei wanted to close his eyes, wanted to block out the sound but mostly he wanted to kill the bastard doing this to her. But he forced himself to keep his eyes locked to hers, to let her know he wasn't leaving her to face this alone even though there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When he'd had his fill of her blood, at least for the moment, the hollow used a little of his power to cauterize the wound, the burning making her cry out louder though she tried to be quiet so he wouldn't hurt Shuuhei. Clasping a hand over her mouth he slowly trailed the other to her bra. Just as he was about to rip it off there was a knock at the door, Uryuu's reiatsu clearly present. "Orihime-chan, are you ok?" The hollow met his eyes to Orihime's in a clear warning to stay silent but she whispered as low as she could against his hand, "If I don't answer he'll use his key to get in." Frowning he nevertheless nodded but sent another silent warning that she better get rid of him effectively _without_ opening the door. Releasing her enough that she could speak as normal as possible Orihime called back, "Hai, Uryuu-kun, I'm fine, just a bit tired from my class. Shuuhei went to get us dinner and we were going to snuggle up to watch a movie."

"OK, you just seemed distressed and I couldn't sense him, how far did he go to get dinner?" The hollow almost growled in frustration. " _ **Quincy's too damn good tracking spirit sense!"**_

"I hope he went to **H** eaven **E** ven **L** oves **P** asta, you know how much I love their food!" Uryuu paused, his blood running cold but he kept up the farce knowing now Orihime and more than likely Shuuhei were in danger. "Ok, well, I hope you two have a goodnight!"

Moving back away from the door he rushed to his apartment, flung down his bag and released his bow, his white Quincy uniform engulfing his person. Charging the door he slammed it open and shot straight for the hollow making him move off a beaten Orihime. " **Fucking Quincy, should have minded your own business!"** bellowed the hollow as he charged a cero at him. Uryuu dodged the attack, an explosion erupting behind him as he shot again and again. "Uryuu, he has my pins! I need them to heal Shuuhei!" Orihime shouted from her prone position on the ground. He didn't respond, too focused on keeping the hollow in front of him but Orihime knew he'd heard her by the flash of anger in his eyes.

Still half naked and bloodied from having been on the receiving end of retaliation blows when the hollow had felt the Quincy's power spike alerting him to her betrayal, she rolled to her knees. Not bothering to cover herself she made her way to Shuuhei pulling the gag away so he could breathe better before trying to untie the kido binds. Crying softly she whispered, "I'm sorry, they're…they're too strong."

The echoes of Uryuu's fight with the hollow sounded around them, bellows of pain from the enemy as the Quincy's arrows hit their mark but Ishida was not immune to taking hits of his own. He had to get Orihime's pins back!

"It's ok Ori," Shuuhei panted, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Kami, I…" but she silenced him with a kiss, "It's ok." Looking into her eyes, one of his swelling up from the beating he'd had at the hands of the hollow, Shuuhei choked out, "I…I didn't want…damn it this is so cliché," he chuckled but stopped when his rib cage roared in protest. Meeting her eyes again he said clearly, "Orihime, I love you." She shook her head, "No, no you don't get to say that now. This is not over, it's not hopeless. So you save that, Hisagi Shuuhei, and you tell me when you're not half dead." He wanted to laugh; at her boldness, at her courage, just…she was amazing. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her again, though his lack of ability to breathe properly hindered him from keeping their lips locked as long as he'd wanted to.

Suddenly a cry of, "Orihime!" sounded from Uryuu but before she could react the healer found herself caught up into the arms of the hollow. " **We'll finish this another time Quincy, you can be sure of that!"** Ripping open a garganta the white skinned creature sprinted forward, blood pouring from various wounds inflicted by Uryuu's arrows but despite his injuries was still fast enough to get them through and close the portal before Ishida could follow. Releasing a string of curses and slamming the now solid wall before him Uryuu breathed heavily, his own wounds catching up to him but he'd no time to focus on the pain.

Stooping down he'd begun to try to heft Hisagi onto his shoulders when Chad and Tatsuki rushed in, eyes filled with horror at the devastation around them. Uryuu didn't waste time, "The hollow took her. The bastard took her to Hueco Mundo again Chad! But…we have to get Hisagi-san healed, help me." Chad surged forward easily lifting the captain up. He tried to break the bonds but they were too strong even for him.

"We need to get him to Urahara-san, the fastest way is my using Hirenkyaku but I don't think I can carry all of our weight." Chad didn't say a word but carefully set Hisagi right next to Uryuu who then employed the technique. "I'll be there as soon as I can, go," rumbled the big man. Needing no further encouragement Ishida took off as fast as his powers could take them. Turning to Tatsuki, Chad leaned down and picked her up in a large hug before pulling back to kiss her. "We'll bring her back again," he said with determination and she nodded, tears in her eyes. Kissing her once more he set her down and took off running for the train station.

* * *

Uryuu had lost track of time and was almost at his limit for power usage; between the fight and traveling such a long distance he doubted he'd be ready for a journey into Hueco Mundo upon their arrival to the shop. Once they'd arrived the two men were barely conscious, just able to rasp out the story as Tessai unbound Shuuhei and proceeded to heal them.

Kisuke nodded, "I see, well, at least we have an idea of where to look for her next. But for now I urge the two of you to rest up tonight. Chad is on his way and when he arrives he can sleep the rest of the night. I know you are eager to get to Inoue-san but rushing into Hueco Mundo as you are now will just result in your demise. So rest; we'll bring you food and water soon. Tomorrow I urge you to go to the Gotei 13 with what you have learned; you'll require more help to get her back from there again."

Though he couldn't argue the logic of the man's words Shuuhei was cursing a storm in his brain. His head was spinning and he was so pissed at himself! He knew the danger was still there and had taken precautions but it still hadn't been enough! Sensing his distress and inability to rest Tessai employed a sedative kido to Shuuhei enabling him to finally fall asleep. Chad arrived a few hours later to find both his comrades resting and opted to join Urahara and Tessai in a meal before turning in himself. They were in for a long haul and needed to get prepared.

* * *

In a cold dark space Orihime came to, having passed out from her rapid travels with the hollow, and found herself tied up on the ground. Pulling first slowly then more rapidly against her bindings she felt tears threatening to spill. " _No! I'm going to be strong; I'm going to get out of here!"_

Thinking she was alone she called out for help but as a fist slammed the wall near her head she bit her tongue. " **Shut up queen, you're giving me a headache."** Orihime nodded, not wanting to make him angry enough to hit her again. The next moment she felt her skin crawl as she heard an eerily familiar voice say, "Ah, I see you've completed your mission."

" **Just one second there,"** the hollow said putting a claw to her throat, " **First give me that damn amulet, otherwise I bleed her dry and all your fun experimenting comes to an end before it even begins."** Orihime found herself hoping he would when her fears were confirmed as the demented face of Mayuri Kurotsuchi came into view. Cocking his head at the scene in front of him he scoffed, "What guarantee do I have you won't kill both of us once you get what you want?" The hollow smirked, " **None, but that's your gamble."**

However, before either man could move Orihime felt herself gathered up and the hollow punched back. " **What the fuck!"** he screamed out before Mayuri slammed him up against the wall. "Seems you've forgotten I have more than one absolute suppressor," the captain of the twelfth sneered, "Nemu, make Inoue-san comfortable." Nodding the lieutenant easily carried the bound girl to another table, untying her swiftly before strapping her down securely not bothering to change her out of her tattered and torn clothes. Turning his attention back to the hollow the clown faced man asked, "Now then, where did you stash her infamous hairpins?"

Sneering back the hollow replied, " **Additional insurance, have fun digging in the sand."** Mayuri lost any and all mirth slamming the hollow's head hard against the concrete making Orihime wince. Momentarily knocked unconscious as a result of blood loss and this latest impact he crumpled to the ground. Turning to the women, pure fury on his already frightening face Mayuri screamed out, "NEMU! Get to Hueco Mundo and find those pins NOW!" Nodding silently again Nemu made her way to their secret senkaimon.

When she'd gone Mayuri took a deep breath as he looked over Orihime. Returning his creepy smile to his face he spoke softer again, "It seems our first session will have to be postponed, though it should be interesting to see the results of your initial healing from what this child did to you. Rest for now, Inoue-san, we have a lot to catch up on." Turning around he exited but not before turning on one more light. Orihime blinked at what she saw across the room: Ichigo's body strapped to a table similar to her own seemingly unconscious.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she called and was surprised to see him stir. Slowly he raised his head and she gasped. His face was bloody and swollen, clearly having either been beaten or through a severely traumatic event. But the most disturbing thing to see was his tears and the most heart wrenching sound his choked sob of, "Orihime!" Then he was out again, leaving her alone to allow more of her own tears to spill.

 **Author's Note: Congratulations to al2010 for successfully guessing the identity of the master! I hope he is well received because I really wanted to do something different and Mayuri has always struck me as having potential to be a "friendly fire" villain, literally, I mean he blew up people from his own squad for crying out loud! So this whole deal is right up his ally. So sorry for the long wait and another cliff hanger but I wanted to get this posted and while I have snapshots of future chapters prepared it will take time to get them post worthy so I appreciate your patience as I continue to craft this story. Always reviews are welcome and I hope people continue to enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: My apologies for the significant cliff hanger and exceptionally long wait for the next chapter. I hope there are still people interested in this story! My muse has become somewhat comatose and I'd be lying if I didn't admit that part of the reason was due to a very subdued response regarding the revelation of the master. Also, with holiday busyness sapping my strength in addition to a bad back flare up I haven't had time or energy to write which also hinders the muse. I hope this chapter rekindles interested in this story. Thank you to my friends who helped pull me from the depths, you know who you are.**

Suddenly There Was You – Chapter 21

By: Bleachfanficfanatic

Stepping out into the barren wasteland of Hueco Mundo Shuuhei shielded his eyes against the glare of the light. Glancing left and right he saw miles upon miles of nothing but waves of sand, their peaks and valleys blending into one white-washed mass the further forward he looked. Beside him stood Uryuu and Chad flanked by Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji. Behind them were Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Izuru and Isane.

That morning the shinigami, Quincy and Fullbringer had reached the head captain's office explaining the situation briefly after which an emergency meeting had taken place at which a volunteer rescue squad was assembled and dispatched post haste. Now they once again found themselves searching for Orihime in this bleak vastness of space.

A distant hollow roar pulled Hisagi's attention to the north while another to the west garnered that of Byakuya's. All were looking to Hisagi as their leader; his love was missing, he would head the team. Turning to face his motley crew he took a deep breath, "Thank you. Thank you for helping." All nodded solemnly before he continued, "As much as I hate to separate we have a lot of ground to cover and are already a full day behind them. Byakuya," the man met his eyes, "You take Rukia and Renji to the west." The captain nodded as Hisagi went on, "Kenpachi take Ikkaku and Yumichika and head south. Toshiro cover the east with Rangiku and Izuru. Uryuu, Chad, Isane and I will head north."

"What should we do if we need help or find them?" asked Izuru. Meeting his eyes Hisagi replied, "Use the reiatsu flares Urahara provided. They will no doubt attract hollows too but that is the risk we need to take in order to communicate to each other over the distances we will be traveling."

"We can't search for an indefinite amount of time Hisagi-taichou," commented Byakuya, "So I suggest we set a four hour limit after which we regroup here and reassess."

Shuuhei clenched his fist but knew the captain of the sixth was right; if they expelled their energy in searching they'd have nothing left to fight with and all knew it was going to be one hell of a fight. Nodding his agreement he concluded, "Fine, meet back here in four hours. Let's move out!" A moment later they were all in flash step, Uryuu using his Hirenkyaku board to carry both him and Chad.

As they sped along Hisagi reached out with all his senses looking for either the hollow or Orihime's signatures but all there was were random hollows that by now turned their attention to them. Looking below he could see various small hollows following their trail but they weren't powerful enough to become airborne.

"This won't last forever, we're going to run into an opponent at some point," Uryuu remarked. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a huge flying hollow soared up towards them.

"Just had to say some-" Hisagi snapped but he'd not time to finish his comment before a scream of pain signaled the demise of their opponent. "Never mind," muttered the captain increasing his speed as Uryuu lowered his bow. Before long the desolate, demolished ruins of Las Noches appeared in the distance. Minutes later the four individuals landed amongst the rubble splitting off again in different directions to search further.

Rounding a corner Chad was surprised to spy Nemu rooting around in a pile of rubble. Instinctually he fell back, hoping his lowered reiatsu signature had not been picked up by her. " _So that's why she wasn't at the meeting today."_ Craning his neck around the bend he watched as she continued digging in and around the piles of stone and sand, clearly so wrapped up in what she was doing she hadn't noticed him. That or she didn't care. A moment later he saw her lean forward, grasp something in her hand and begin making her way in his direction.

Just as he was about to stop her Uryuu rounded the other corner and unceremoniously called out, "What are you doing here Kurotsuchi?" The woman turned to him, her face completely neutral. Stepping out from his position Chad remarked, "Seems she was looking for something, it's in her hand."

With raised eyebrows Uryuu asked, "What could you possibly want in this desert? Where is Mayuri?"

Still not speaking Nemu pocketed her prize, exchanging it for another item which she punctured before taking off in shunpo over the sands.

"Hisagi, Isane!" shouted Uryuu and the two popped out of the ruins to follow not needing an explanation of his exclamation when their eyes landed on the retreating figure of the twelfth's lieutenant, a cloud of swirling grey emitting in her wake. As they pursued Hisagi noticed a number of Menos and one Gillian appeared blocking their forward progress. Pulling his zanpakuto Shuuhei cleaved through one Menos before calling out, "She released hollow bait! We're going to have lots more company!"

The ninth's captain was proven correct the next minute as hundreds of lesser hollows made their way into the fray, some jumping, some flying, others using their fellow hollows as stepping stones to try to reach the bigger prey while the Menos and Gillians turned their attentions to devouring the lesser hollows. The air filled with the sounds of their screams, some in agony, some in triumph but there were so many the foursome were hindered in their pursuit.

Uryuu finally broke through calling back, "I'll catch her!" but found she was already a speck on the horizon. Moving as fast as he could he closed the distance only to watch as Nemu disappeared through a portal only this time he was able to make it before the opening shut. Unaware he had made it through Nemu had slowed her forward motion causing Uryuu to slam into her, the force knocking the wind out of both of them. They landed heavily on the ground in a wooded area Uryuu on top of her holding her wrists.

"Now, what the hell were you doing there?" he asked breathing heavily. True to form Nemu didn't answer other than to head butt him and pull out from underneath his now bleeding form. "Damn it Nemu," he hollered as she took off again, "Why were you there?!" But she didn't stop. Cursing the Quincy re-engaged his Hirenkyaku and took off after her once more.

* * *

Deep in the underground of the secret laboratory Orihime had fallen into a fitful light sleep despite her extremely uncomfortable position. Across the way from her Ichigo watched her, his face softened to one of utter sadness at her condition and knowing his hollow had been the cause of it. Closing his eyes momentarily he leaned his head back, the restraints on his wrists rubbing his flesh raw while his shoulders burned from being stuck in the same position for hours on end.

A slight whimper from the woman caused his eyes to snap open again and he saw she'd woken from her brief nap. "Orihime?" he called and she looked at him. The sad, brokenness in her eyes made his heart ache.

"Kurosaki-kun," she whispered, "What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Swallowing once, then twice he closed his eyes again before regaining her gaze, "I…it's kind of…a long story."

Unbelievably she smiled, faintly but still he could see her lips twitch up in an unmistakable effort to ease his pain despite his abhorrent treatment of her. Taking a deep breath she replied, "I don't think we're going anywhere for a while, Kurosaki-kun." Nodding his head, the resulting pain making him decide to refrain from doing such motions in the future, he coughed out, "Heh, yeah, I guess you're right."

Inhaling deeply he continued, "After I left," here he winced when her countenance fell at the memory of that hellish day, "After I left I went to Tokyo. I just…I needed to get lost in a big city where no one knew me. I…I have no idea what the fuck I was doing, I was just…I was…lost." His words sounded so pathetic in his own ears he didn't want to continue but knew he owed her this. He owed her so much more but at the moment this was the best he could do so determined he would stumble through his shameful story.

"For months I worked odd jobs here and there, mostly keeping to myself just because I was so pissed off," he couldn't look at her while speaking and Orihime felt tears trailing down her cheeks as she listened, "Then one night I noticed a little boy running through the park. It was super late and I was out walking because I couldn't sleep. Anyway, it took me a minute but eventually I realized that he was a soul." Orihime felt her heart leap slightly; what a moment that must have been for him! Then she frowned, " _But why didn't he come home then? Why…why did he stay away?"_

She couldn't find her voice to ask the question so waited for him to continue. "I…I didn't have my badge of course because I'd left it in Karakura so I couldn't perform a konso for him, not even sure it would have worked with how low my level was." He paused momentarily then rasped out, "He…he was running from a hollow." Orihime gasped making Ichigo finally look at her and the shame in his eyes made her heart hurt.

"I don't know where the hell the local soul reaper was but whoever he or she was didn't make it in time. I…I was just frozen and before I could move again that sick son of a bitch ate him. Kami, it was…it still makes me nauseous. I was so horrified by it all I just took off running." He had tears burning the edges of his eyes but held them at bay. There was silence in the room as Orihime took in how awful of a moment that had been for Ichigo. He was a protector, had been one since his mother died and to have not been able to help…he must have been devastated.

Taking in a shaky breath Ichigo went on, "Days later I felt my hollow stirring around but…something had changed. He…he was even more vicious and feral than before. All he did day and night was scream about his revenge." Orihime's blood ran cold knowing it was _her_ the hollow had been screaming about but Ichigo wouldn't voice that.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said lowly gaining his eyes again, "Why didn't you come home? We…Urahara-san could have helped!" Ichigo didn't reply but his eyes said it all: he'd been too ashamed, too prideful or both to come crawling back after what he'd done. So in typical Ichigo fashion he suffered in silence…alone.

Clearing his throat Ichigo continued, "For days it went on like that and I couldn't get any sleep because of it. Before long I was hallucinating due to lack of sleep and lost my jobs because I either kept making mistakes or nodding off. Eventually I ended up on the streets just trying to survive." Orihime felt more tears falling, both in sadness and frustration. Why did he have to be so prideful? Why did he always think he had to handle everything on his own?

"Eventually I felt him trying to take over, almost always when I'd finally fallen asleep. Tch, the bastard kept me up at all hours of the day and night until he knew I was so weak he could just step into control. So then I was staying awake, using stolen caffeine pills, to keep him at bay. I…kami Orihime I looked like a drug addict."

Sighing he rasped out, "Eventually I couldn't keep it up and fell asleep, more like I fell unconscious because my body couldn't keep it up anymore. I felt him take over but had no strength left to fight him. He took off back towards Karakura but half way there ended up resting in the forest we're currently occupied in. Even though he was in control my body was wiped out and he'd pushed it so hard it just collapsed. That was when Mayuri found him…me…us." Orihime gasped and Ichigo chuckled out a mirthless laugh, "Creepy son of a bitch must have found us unconscious and spirited us back here. When we woke up I was still on the inside but I could hear everything going on."

Clenching his teeth he growled out, "Those stupid bastards, the way they talked about you…I was screaming and yelling, doing everything I could to get out but he was too strong. And then Mayuri started injections of hollow essence which basically put him permanently in the driver's seat. Most of the time I was chained up in my own world, Zangetsu nowhere to be found."

"But," Orihime started as a memory came to the forefront of her mind, "Yuzu said she'd heard from you. That you were safe?" Ichigo huffed, "Mayuri is a crafty bastard. Nemu mimicked my handwriting from samples he had her pick up when she went to get my badge at the house. She used one of those damn full reiatsu blockers, even masked her physical form."

"The hollow must have used one of those when he attacked Shuuhei-kun," Orihime murmured, "That's the only way he'd have gotten so close without him noticing and why I didn't see him moving around the apartment when he…" she trailed off, not wanting to relay to Ichigo about her assault, her wounds evidence enough at what had happened.

After a pause Ichigo regained his story, "Yeah, so after they were able to get my shinigami form out he took off to try to kidnap you. Mayuri was not pleased of his choice in timing and he really got it when he got back, course that meant I did too. Anyway, it wasn't too long after that Mayuri revealed his ultimate plan in how to extract the hollow from my body, the process potentially lethal but as you know it was successful. And now here we are; my hollow free, somewhat, and myself and you at the mercy of an insane clown."

"Now, now Kurosaki-san," Mayuri's voice admonished from the shadows, "Is that anyway to speak about your generous host?"

"Generous host?! Try fucked up mental case!" shouted Ichigo as the captain came into view, his lieutenant by his side holding an unconscious Uryuu over her shoulder.

Both Ichigo and Orihime gasped at the sight, Mayrui chuckling out, "Yes, seems Nemu has made up for previous incompetence. Put him in a cell while I deal with these two." The lieutenant moved down the hall, Orihime calling out, "Uryuu! Uryuu are you ok? Wake up! Wake up!"

A slap across her face ended her beckoning as Mayuri sneered down at her, "Now then, Inoue-san, you will call out your healing and the healing only! Not that you are strong enough to kill me but it would discount my results. To insure compliance know that if you defy me I will kill this insolent brat, do you understand?"

Nodding Orihime choked back her tears as he placed the hairpins on her temples. "Now then," he began, "let's start with you healing your wounds. Don't bother with the clothing, those will be removed." Her eyes went wide but she complied out of fear for Ichigo's life, though he continually told her to save herself and he would be fine. Having healed her injuries Mayuri stepped forward, "I am going to release you in order to remove your clothing. Remember, compliance insures Kurosaki's life; defiance ends it." Again she nodded and hung her head in shame as cold hands ripped her remaining dignity away.

Just as she'd been bound back to the table, thankfully with her intimate areas covered by larger straps, the hollow re-entered the room, his punishment apparently completed.

" **Got'er all strapped up and ready to go huh?"** he asked lecherously earning a, "Stay away from her you demented fuck!" from Ichigo. Turning to face his human counterpart the creature reared back and slashed him across the stomach, blood streaming down as Ichigo hissed in pain.

" **Know your place, horse**!" he shouted, " **Step out of line again and the damages I deal to her will be worse!"**

During this exchange Mayuri had been busy hooking up various machines and sensors to Orihime's body all the while chuckling and muttering to himself about finally having three of his greatest test subjects all at the same time. Looking up to meet her eyes Orihime shivered as he rasped out, "We are ready to begin."

* * *

Shuuhei and the rest of the rescue squad had finally broken free of the hordes of hollows left in Nemu's wake. Panting heavily and bleeding from multiple, though mostly superficial, wounds, the captain of the ninth sped across the desert in the direction he last saw Uryuu head. By the time they reached the last spot they could sense Uryuu's reiatsu there was nothing but blank sky.

"Argh!" Shuuhei yelled at the top of his lungs, "What the fuck is going on? Where is he? Where is SHE?!" Slamming down he beat his fist into the harsh gritty sands, breath heaving in his rage. His party stood in momentary silence, none really knowing what to say. Then Zaraki grunted, "Get up Hisagi, this ain't over yet." Pausing in his dark ruminations Shuuhei lifted his head and met the gaze of the eleventh's captain who smirked. It was odd, taking comfort from so violent a man, but the glint in his eye held something that encouraged Hisagi and he stood, dusting off the sand from his hakamas.

"Let's get back to Soul Society, Mayuri most likely knows where she went," Kira suggested being answered by a huff from Rukia, "Most likely whatever is going on has _those_ two at the bottom of it!" Turning to face her Shuuhei asked, "What do you mean?"

Rukia crossed her arms, eyes flashing, "Don't tell me you forgot Mayuri's obsession with Orihime's powers? He's wanted to experiment on her for years!"

Shuuhei's eyebrows rose but it was Isane who replied, "Even if that were true we'd have sensed her power signature in Soul Society."

"Not if he put a suppressor on her," comment Byakuya finding himself in agreement with his adopted sister's convictions. The clown faced captain did not believe rules applied to him in his quest for scientific experimentation, no matter the sanctions or protections over his elected targets.

"True but even he would not be crazy enough to risk exposure in Soul Society, there are too many witnesses. No matter how good his suppressors are someone would find out something," stated Toshiro coolly, his eyes bright with annoyance at the gall of the man.

"We need to return to Soul Society and follow this possible clue. If we're wrong we need to find out fast so we can formulate a new plan," Rangiku stated firmly and they all nodded, heading back in the direction of their portal.

"If Mayuri is behind this what's Kurosaki's hollow's got to do with it?" Ikkaku asked as they sped along.

"That's part of what we're going to find out when we find them," Hisagi said darkly.

* * *

Orihime shrieked in pain as the hollow sliced open her thigh, blood pouring from the deep gash. Ichigo cursed out, "Leave her the fuck alone you bastards. Injure me! Have her heal me to test your theories but leave her alone!" His demands were met with swift retribution in the form of a kick to the gut and punch to the jaw.

" **Shut up asshole! Don't want the queeny to lose her concentration now do we?** "

"Get him out of here," Mayuri rasped out, "Let's have him join the Quincy boy."

" **Boss, you know the Quincy will kill him first chance he gets right?"**

Shrugging disinterestedly the captain replied, "Either it will be another test for Inoue-san, I know she's brought him back at least once or twice, or one less subject to dispose of, either way Kurosaki has served his purpose."

Orihime was breathing heavily through the pain as she called forth her fairies to heal her wound as the hollow and Nemu extricated a cursing Ichigo. Opening her eyes she noticed Mayuri writing down observations in a journal before turning back to a table. Facing her again she was startled to see a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"Now then Inoue-san," he said softly, "We've seen remarkable results in the healing of external injuries. However, I have always wondered if you were able to heal more…internal damages."

Uryuu was pacing his cell, irate that he'd been captured by Nemu. He turned sharply at the sound of unlatching bolts and surged forward only to be blasted back by a kido ball, a grunt of pain escaping his lips as he landed heavily against the wall and slid down. A moment later he heard a familiar voice shouting, "What the fuck are you doing to her Mayuri? I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Looking up his eyes fell upon a figure he'd not seen in almost two years. A figure he swore he'd kill if he ever saw him again. Narrowing his eyes he stood and rushed forward grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders, rotating him away from the door and slamming him up against the wall, heedless of his existing injuries.

"You," he growled lowly, eyes full of vengeance. Ichigo had seen Uryuu angry before, usually at him, but he'd never seen him _this_ incensed before.

Swallowing down his pain he choked out, "Ishida." Rearing back Uryuu decked him as hard as he could in the face, fairly sure he heard a crack of some sort. Ichigo had already lost so much blood and was so malnourished he had no strength to even stand up when Uryuu released him, collapsing in a heap on the cold hard ground. Uryuu stood over him, tempted to kick his ass into oblivion, his fists clenched tightly.

"You are despicable, when this is over I'm going to end you," he spat out before turning and heading to the opposite end of the cell. Sitting down he crossed his legs and inhaled deeply. As much as he wanted to kill the man before him he knew that would do nothing for their plight. Should they get out _then_ he would take his revenge but on equal footing; killing an already half dead Kurosaki would not be as satisfying.

Long minutes passed as the two men listen to Orihime's cries of pain, both wincing and cursing at their inability to help her. The stone underground carried sounds far but Uryuu suspected their cell was not far from the main laboratory, undoubtedly designed that way to instill fear into whatever test subjects were next in line. They could both hear the monitors hooked up to Orihime, her heart rate skyrocketing before she uttered another howl of pain that increased over several minutes. Gradually her cries turned to whimpers as her strength gave way, her reiatsu dropping to a frighteningly low level as the poison Mayrui had injected her with took effect.

 **Beep beep…beep beep…beep…beep…beep**

Her heart was slowing down more and more until a long, lone wail from the heart monitor echoed ominously down the chambers, its sound blending with Ichigo's anguished roar of defiance as Uryuu's own pain slid silently down his cheeks in single, slow tear trails.

Suddenly there was a subtle **beep…beep….beep…beep beep…beep beep….**

Both Ichigo and Uryuu's hearts gave a leap as they heard Orihime's own begin to beat again.

Coughing violently Orihime met her eyes to those of her tormentor before falling unconscious, her efforts of extracting the poison before it killed her taking their toll. "Impressive," murmured Mayuri while the hollow actually looked dumbfounded at the power of this woman. Was there nothing that could kill her? His blood still raged for the termination of her life for what she'd done to him but that would come in good time.

Mayuri concluded his observations before ordering, "Keep watch over the prisoners. Nemu and I must return to Soul Society. Let no one in." Eyeing the jewel around his master's neck the hollow replied, " **Tch, I'm not some fucking babysitter. Plus I need to feed. They'll be fine for a couple hours on their own."** Before the captain could reply the hollow was gone and he cursed at not having shackled him liked he'd planned.

Back in their holding cell Ichigo and Uryuu looked to one another curiously at this turn of events. Then Uryuu scowled again, unwilling to maintain eye contact with someone he considered vermin.

"Ishida," Ichigo coughed out and though the Quincy refused to look at him he continued, "If we get out of here, I want you to know I…I don't know how but…I'm going to make it up to her."

 _That_ broke Uryuu's resolve. Standing swiftly he moved over to Ichigo's seated position towering over him and declared fiercely, "Kurosaki, _when_ we get out of here you will leave Orihime be. She was finally getting her life back together and I'm going to see to it that she continues to do so."

Glaring up at his former friend Ichigo stood to meet his gaze though his legs were shakier than he'd prefer, "Just who the fuck do you think you are? It's up to _her_ Ishida! Besides, what happened to "ending" me huh?"

An odd smirk crossed Uryuu's face, "Oh, I've been doing some reconsideration. Death is merely a door way to another world, we know that now, and she'd be no safer from you if you were permanently in Soul Society than in the living world. No, I'm looking forward to witnessing you suffer the torment of watching the woman you love, love someone else."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He, of course, knew about Shuuhei Hisagi's relationship with Orihime due to the encounter in the forest on Christmas Eve. It'd shown him she had strong feelings for the captain and he for her, his fighting having proved that. But she'd saved _him,_ even when his hollow had almost raped her, had beat her…he closed his eyes in pain at the memory. Opening them again he yelled out, "And what the fuck would you know about that?!"

"Because I had to watch her love _you_!" Uryuu's voice echoed through the room, his confession startling the former substitute to silence.

Voice lower but still firm Uryuu continued, "You…have no idea what it was like to watch the woman I love be _destroyed_ by the man she loved and not be able to do a fucking thing about it!" His language startled Ichigo but before he could form any sort of reply Uryuu went on, "And after you abandoned her I couldn't even tell her because she'd think it was pity! She was so broken, so utterly despondent! Any self worth she'd built in our years of fighting, of being friends, of being your lover, was shattered."

Breathing harder, the weight of his emotions and the effort to speak bearing down on his heart, he went on with eyes closed in pain at the memory he was recalling, "Eventually, when she showed signs of healing, I thought I would perhaps have an opportunity to show her how she deserved to be treated, to tell her how I really felt about her. But one day, when the three of us were at home," Ichigo furrowed his brow but didn't interrupt, "Orihime was down the hall and called out, "Uryuu-nii."

The orange haired male's eyes widened more at the realization of where this was going. Finally Uryuu met his eyes back to the man's before him, "It was at that moment I realized I'd lost her forever. She would always only ever see me as her brother. So," he inhaled deeply once more, "I decided to play my part to the fullest. She never knew and will never know my love for her."

Stepping back he ended softly, "You will see and you will feel what I am talking about the moment you see them reunited. And for Orihime's sake I'm going to give my all to get her back to the man she loves. And trust me, it isn't you." He retreated back to his former position, sitting once more and taking deep calming breaths. With their captors momentarily absent now was the time for formulating their escape.

Across the cell a very bewildered and heart sick Ichigo regained his seated position as well. A part of him he'd elected to ignore knew there was no hope of rekindling his relationship with Orihime but his stubborn arrogance wouldn't allow him to give up. Not without a fight and though he was fairly sure it was too late he'd be damned if he didn't at least try.

 **Author's Note: Originally I had not wanted to create another unrequited love for Orihime but I couldn't get the idea of Uryuu harboring feelings for her out of my head after al2010's comment on chapter 19. Thus, the emotionally charged scene between Uryuu and Ichigo was born! I hope you all like it and don't feel it cheap or cliché. It caught me by surprise and I'm the author, so I hope it felt like it fit with the rest of the story. Reviews feed the muse so please, if you have words of encouragement, enjoyment or constructive criticism hit the button and let me know! Thanks all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Thanks to Knockout1389 for your sweet note, I'm glad to hear people are still into this story and I promise it will be finished. My apologies for continued cliffhangers but as you can tell the action is heating up and I'm trying to space things out so it's not too rushed. Also I'm flattered you like my flare**

 **Thanks to al2010 for your compliment regarding Uryuu's angst and the confrontation. And no worries on the time to review, I hope you're enjoying your travels.**

 **Thanks as well to crista2311, TheLoverOfLit and Casey525 for your continued support and praise of this story as well as your input. You are part of the life blood keeping this story alive!**

 **I should clarify that I didn't mean I think the idea of unrequited love as cheap, merely that I hoped it didn't cheapen** _ **this**_ **story as it is a theme that plagues Uryuu and Orihime fairly often in other stories. But as I said before, as I wrote out the last chapter it just made more sense to me that his devotion would cut deeper than he was revealing because that is so very Uryuu.**

* * *

Suddenly There Was You – Chapter 22

By: Bleachfanficfanatic

Orihime woke up slightly dazed, her throat parched. Blinking rapidly to clear bleary eyes she took in her surroundings and was surprised but thankful to find herself alone in the room. As a shiver racked her body a whimper of pain escaped cracked lips. Though her blood and organs had been healed the rest of her body ached horribly from the effort it took to save her own life. Closing her eyes again she took a deep breath of cold air, working to think clearly. Concentrating she reached out to seek signs of her captors despite the risk of garnering unwanted attention.

Finding no evidence of their presence she asked, her voice quiet in hesitance to believe she was really alone, "Tsubaki, are you there?" Nothing happened. Mayuri, of course, had made sure to remove her pins before he and his subordinates took their leave. Still exhausted from her ordeal and lack of proper rest, Orihime sighed as her eyes shut once more, a prayer for Shuuhei to find them on her lips as she slipped back into semi-consciousness.

In his and Ichigo's cell Ishida sat stationary in a cross-legged position, eyes closed. Inhaling deeply through his nose he considered their options of escape but continually came up empty. Without their powers he and Ichigo were fairly useless against the barriers surrounding them, lacking the brute strength it would take to break down the door or walls with their bare hands. Opening his eyes he stood and began a slow circuit of the cell.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked watching him.

Uryuu flashed him a look of annoyance before returning to his task. "I'm looking for any possible weaknesses in the walls."

Without another word Ichigo stood and began inspecting the opposite wall, his action surprising the Quincy though he said nothing. Methodically the two men searched for any crack or weak point to exploit until Ichigo stumbled across what appeared to be a seam in the wall opposite the door. His eyes trailed up, over and down discovering a faint indentation.

"Ishida, look at this," he said placing his hands against the rock. Uryuu moved to stand on the opposite side of what they determined to be a panel. With a nod they pushed simultaneously but nothing happened. Following that failure they attempted to pry at the seams, but because the indentations were so shallow their efforts merely earned them bloody finger tips and increased irritation.

"What now?" Ichigo asked his voice thick with fatigue. Uryuu shook his head, eyes casting down to the ground as he sighed. A renewed feeling of dread engulfed them in the silence of the room as they accepted the fact they were truly trapped and fully reliant upon their friends to find them.

* * *

Upon returning to Soul Society, Shuuhei and his band of rescuers made their report to Shunsui who listened in silence while Nanao took detailed notes. When they had all finished speaking he said, "While what you say is concerning, you will admit it is not uncommon behavior for Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou."

Shuuhei's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" he shouted, "She tried to get us killed and you're not even going to look into why?"

Shunsui sighed, "Of course Nemu will be held accountable for her actions. I'm merely pointing out that her denying information regarding the reason for her presence is not out of the norm. "

"Denying information is one thing, raining down a bunch of hollows on us is another. You don't think that was a tad suspicious?" Shuuhei's eyes were hard, full of anger and indignation at the commander's seemingly flippant attitude.

Shunsui's eyes met his as he slowly shook his head. "I agree her methods were extreme. However, the twelfth division has been conducting research and experiments in Hueco Mundo ever since the end of the Winter War. There is no reason to question their reasons for being there."

"But sir doesn't the timing of her being in Hueco Mundo at the same time as the hollow give weight to their involvement in Orihime's kidnapping and whatever is going on with Ichigo's hollow?" Rukia asked.

Turning his gaze to her, she saw his countenance soften. "Kuchiki-fukutaichou, it could have merely been a coincidence. There is much we still do not know of Hueco Mundo; it is a vast space. For all we know there is another who seeks both their powers. They are, after all, unique beings whose reputations have spread wider than we know, I'm sure."

"If that were true, why not tell us Nemu was already there? Mayuri was in the emergency meeting, he could have given us a heads up and sent word for her to join the search," Toshiro said.

Shunsui shrugged. "Do you really believe he cared enough to do so? Kurotsuchi-taichou has always been very single minded. The task already set for his fukutaichou would be his number one priority."

"Why are you defending him?" Shuuhei asked heatedly.

"Hisagi-taichou," Shunsui said firmly, "as captain commander, I am doing what I would for any of my subordinates accused of such as you describe and I must maintain a position of objectivity." He took a deep breath before continuing more softly, "And despite my own dislike of his methods, the results of Kurotsuchi-taichou's efforts have brought about many useful creations, some of which were used to aid in the rescue of Inoue-san from Hueco Mundo and in the war against Aizen, not to mention other crises."

"So that gives him the right to do whatever the hell he wants?" shouted Shuuhei.

"No, but even with a new Central 46 being appointed I feel they will be of the same thinking as their predecessors, who as we all know, did nothing to stop his experiments. The weapons and serums he created thus far have either been sanctioned by them or they willingly turned a blind eye to his methods. Either way, his successes have bred confidence in him and it will be hard to turn over that opinion."

"So we're just supposed to sit on our hands and do nothing?" Shuuhei spat heatedly.

"I didn't say that. But until more concrete proof is obtained I cannot permit throwing unfounded accusations at Kurotsuchi-taichou based merely on the fact his lieutenant was present in Hueco Mundo at the same time you were seeking the hollow."

"What about Ishida? He was last seen pursuing her and hasn't returned. Isn't that proof enough that they're hiding something?" asked Rangiku.

"That or, and I pray this is not the case, perhaps he ended up trapped between the worlds. Traveling back and forth to Hueco Mundo is dangerous, even with all our recent experience doing it there is always the risk something may go wrong."

Breaking the tense silence which had fallen at his last comment Shunsui continued, "If we are lucky perhaps he ended up back in the living world and is merely taking longer than expected to make contact. Hisagi-san, you and Sado-san seek him out there." The men nodded and headed for the door.

"As for the rest of you," Shunsui went on, eyes trailing over the faces before him, "return to your normal duties at this time. It is my hope to be able to conduct an investigation into your allegations against Kurotsuchi-taichou and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou without drawing too much attention. The last thing we need is for Central 46 to think we cannot handle matters on our own. Despite the leniency allowed to captains in the running of their divisions something of this nature will not be overlooked. However, until directed you are to remain neutral in your interactions with the captain and lieutenant. Is that clear?"

"Yes head captain," they replied collectively before bowing and exiting the room.

* * *

Later that night Nemu returned to the underground laboratory and approached Orihime. "Good evening, Inoue-san," her monotone voice greeted waking the healer from a fitful slumber, "I will be taking you to your cell. Put these on," she ended handing the fatigued woman a set of shinigami robes after releasing her.

"Thank you, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou," Orihime said lowly, truly grateful to be able to have something to cover her cold skin. The woman made no response to the gratitude, but took Orihime by her elbow and led her down a dimly lit corridor. The healer's heart dropped when she noted they were walking in the opposite direction of where she'd seen Ichigo and Uryuu taken having hoped for some semblance of comfort in seeing their faces.

Before long they reached a secluded stone encased room consisting of a dirty mattress upon the floor. Orihime looked surprised at the amenity, disgusting as it was. Interpreting her bewilderment the fukutaichou explained, "Father believes you will be more capable to obtain favorable results in your testing if you are able to rest and recuperate. I will bring you food momentarily."

"Wait," Orihime called before the door was shut, "Wou-would it be possible for Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun to be offered the same?"

Nemu looked at her blankly. "Unless they are required for testing as well they will receive only that which is necessary for their survival." Without further explanation she shut the heavy door, its bold sliding home before her steps died away.

Orihime worried her bottom lip as memories of her imprisonment in Hueco Mundo entered her mind while she took in the surroundings. Five minutes later the bolt of the door slid back and Nemu entered once more carrying a glass of water and something resembling a granola bar. "These will assist with your thirst and hunger. One third of the bar has been formulated to provide enough nutrients and feelings of fullness equivalent to that of one day's worth of adequate nutrition once paired with water so it is wise to portion it accordingly. I suggest you try to sleep, your testing resumes tomorrow."

She exited and the bolt echoed as it clanged firmly into place. Sitting down Orihime took a bite of the bar, surprised to find it even remotely edible before taking a long drink of water.

Pleasantly refreshed after her pseudo meal Orihime wished there were a way to smuggle some it to the boys. As she considered how to go about it, a yawn escaped her lips, the past twenty four hours of little to no sleep coupled with her harrowing near death experience finally catching up with her. With a dubious glance at the sleeping arrangements she removed her kosode, laying it back side down upon the mattress. Left in her shitagi and hakama she lied down and surprisingly fell asleep fairly easily, though her dreams were filled with dreariness.

* * *

Shuuhei and Chad returned to the underground and found Kisuke and Tessai still awake despite the late hour of their arrival. "Has Ishida returned here?" asked Shuuhei without preamble.

Kisuke's eyes went wide with surprise. "Not that I'm aware of. Did he not return with you from Hueco Mundo?" Succinctly the captain gave an account of what had occurred, leaving out their rather frustrating meeting with the head captain. The last thing he needed was to enter into a similar debate he'd already been through.

Urahara could tell there was more to the story but being one who tended to disperse information selectively did not pry. Nodding his head at the conclusion of the tale he said, "I believe were he to have arrived safely he would have already made his way back to us."

"That was my thought as well," Shuuhei agreed, "so either he didn't make it completely through the portal and is stuck in limbo or he did exit and something else happened to him."

At conclusion of their discussion Chad surprised the two shinigami by announcing his intentions to return to Tokyo. "I doubt Ishida is there, but it can't hurt to look. That and I want to get back to Tatsuki. With everything going on I don't want to leave her alone."

Shuuhei nodded. He definitely understood how the man felt and bid him farewell with a promise to keep him as updated as possible. Chad nodded once and exited the underground to make his way to the train station. After he'd left Shuuhei turned his attention back to the men before him, "I'm going to do a quick search though I very much doubt Uryuu is here, or if he is he's somewhere we can't sense him."

"It seems your journey, instead of providing answers, opened many more questions," murmured Kisuke from behind his fan.

Shuuhei clenched his fists. "Yes, it feels like for every step forward we end up three steps back. For now all I can do is search, unless you have a better means to seek out the three we are missing?" His eyes held a faint hope.

"Unfortunately no," he answered, "If the trail has been lost in Hueco Mundo we must reconsider our options. I have some ideas, but they will take some time to put into motion. For now, we can do nothing further but search, as aimless as that feels."

Hisagi frowned but said nothing. Turning he exited the underground and began a single man search. He knew it was fruitless but unless he was willing to go against a direct order from his head captain it was all he could do at the moment. He searched for four hours with no leads. When the pre-dawn hours hit he returned to the shop, exhaustion and defeat evident on his features as he took up residence in one of the spare rooms. Lying down upon the cot he entered a fitful sleep, unable to completely turn his mind off but knowing rest, even insufficient, was necessary.

* * *

Orihime awoke to the sound of murmured voices carried down from the laboratory. Sitting up she stretched stiff limbs before fully rising to re-adorn her kosode. Her night of sleep had further replenished her strength though she remained nervous of Mayuri's intentions for her. Pacing slowly she waited in trepidation for what the day would bring. Eventually footsteps echoed down the corridor getting louder as they approached her cell. The door opened revealing Nemu.

"Good morning Inoue-san, we are ready to begin." Nodding faintly she stepped forward to follow her guard knowing she was no match for the fukutaichou to attempt any escape. And since her actions directly affected the treatment of her fellow prisoners she was not willing to risk their safety by acting foolish. She would hark back to her tactics while in Hueco Mundo: comply to spare her friends' lives.

As they entered the lab her eyes fell upon the hollow leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Across from him Mayuri was bent over some test tubes, silent in his observation. While awaiting her fate, Orihime's eyes trailed around the room taking in more of its details than she had upon her arrival. She found it mirrored her conception of a mad scientist's lab from the test tubes and bubbling beakers down to the odd chemical smells and cold sterilization. The slamming of a book snapped her attention back to Mayuri to find his golden eyes staring at her intently.

"Come here girl." As she moved forward he gathered from his work bench a silver collar like contraption.

Once she was near he snapped it around her neck, the sound causing her to flinch and he grinned at her fear. Gathering various wires he connected electrodes to ports on the collar before digging through her hair to secure sensors in various places all around her head. "Hold still while these calibrate," he ordered stiffly. Orihime stood as rigid as possible, glad the process did not take long. Once he was satisfied with whatever he was looking at on the screen before him Mayuri turned to face her once again. As his eyes met hers Orihime heard a slight beep and a plot of data pinged on the monitor next to them.

"Excellent, the sensors are picking up the signals of your nervous system beautifully," commented Mayuri.

Without warning he pulled open the front of her kosode and shitagi, his cold hands making her gasp in surprise. Heedless of her discomfort he stuck additional sensors on her chest and neck, these appearing to be wireless for as soon as they settled on her skin faint beeping noises that matched the tempo of her heartbeats sounded. Again satisfied with the functionality of his equipment the captain tugged her arm roughly heading down a flight of stairs to a large steel door. Unlocking it he shoved her inside before slamming and bolting it closed leaving Orihime in pitch darkness. She worked to take deep breaths in order to avoid hyperventilating but the ominous silence played tricks on her mind. Unlike in the lab and her holding cell there were no sounds, no indicators of any life around her though she knew that to be untrue.

Two loud clanks pulled a startled cry from her lips as bright, artificial light flooded the room. Looking around her eyes widened in surprise. She was in an area just as large as the one under Urahara-san's shop. It was then comprehension dawned and with it a renewed sense of dread. As the minutes crawled by her anxiousness grew until suddenly a panel opened in the wall revealing a box as Mayuri's voice echoed down from his observation station, "I suggest you open the box, Inoue-san, unless you plan on entering battle without means to protect yourself."

"Ba-battle?" she squeaked making her way to the proffered box. Opening it a temporary feeling of elation entered her heart at the sight of her beloved hair pins. Quickly putting them on, she turned to the face the center of the room.

"And should you consider using those to attempt to escape here are two reminders of why that would be ill-advised. That is, if you want your compatriots to survive." A sound of grating stone brought her attention towards a high point upon the wall. Through a glass panel she could see Ichigo and Uryuu in their cell sporting collars similar in style to her own. "Those collars, like yours, are set to explode if any of you make a move to escape," Mayuri gloated.

As he finished speaking a sound of metal scraping metal tore through the room and turning towards it Orihime watched in silent horror as a hollow was released. It was a fairly low level but she had never been proficient in offense. Releasing a low predatory growl the creature began to stalk her. Seeing her in danger, Ichigo and Uryuu banged frantically on the glass but it held fast. Orihime spared one glance to their position before a roar of fury burst forth from her opponent and he sprung upon her with crawls bared.

Calling out her shield she deflected the attack but the moment was short lived as the hollow rounded back on her to try again. She blocked once more but fear made it hard to concentrate. She steadied her feet only to take a blow on her leg, blood spurting as she let out a shriek of pain.

"Orihime!" yelled Ichigo and Uryuu as she went down. Clutching her wound Orihime had tears streaming down her eyes from the intense stinging. With barely enough time to spare she managed to couple her healing and shield domes, covering herself seconds before the hollow landed a finishing blow. As she concentrated on keeping the shield strong the hollow beat upon it mercilessly.

While Shun'o and Ayame worked to heal her wound Tsubaki yelled, "Come on girl! Get up and fight!" The hits were taking their toll upon her shield, Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon warning that her level of reiatsu was dropping too fast to keep this up much longer.

From above the fighting grounds Mayuri, Nemu and the hollow watched the proceedings, the latter scoffing at Orihime's inability to fight properly. " **I don't know why you're so interested in her. She's obviously a fucking weakling!"**

"In terms of fighting, I agree she is proving most disappointing. However, data is data, no matter how boring it can be to obtain. But if she is unable to conclude this fight with a victory soon you will go in for a little snack. Do not harm the girl." Mayuri clenched the amulet for emphasis making the hollow growl.

Below them Orihime remained under her shield, her injury healed but her fear to send Tsubaki out halting her movements. She knew, far too well, hesitancy would get him injured or possibly worse. Irritated with her continued fragility the fiery sprite whacked her head. "You have to save yourself! Those good for nothins' aren't coming! You have the power! Use it!" Orihime shook her head, eyes wide as she watched her shield begin to crack under the assault of the hollow.

"Mistress please," implored Ayame, "defend yourself. Kill the hollow."

"I…I don't think I can," Orihime said weakly.

"Your resolve is ours, if you are to survive this you must attack now!"

Nodding faintly Orihime focused her attention to Tsubaki and yelled out, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Out he flew straight through the hollow's mask. With a screech of pain the monster evaporated into nothing. Dropping her shield Orihime collapsed flat on her back into the dirt.

Ichigo and Uryuu exhaled breaths of relief at the sight, proud of her for the accomplishment. "We've got to get out of here," murmured Uryuu, knowing the moment of success would just garner more testing with larger foes from Mayuri. The man would push to the absolute limits of her abilities.

" **Finally! This shit was so boring! Why not let me have a go with her? I'm sure you'll get interesting data!"**

Mayuri considered the being before him then shifted his gaze to his other prisoners. "No, I have a better idea. But it will wait for another time. Nemu, return the girl to her cell. Make sure to get her hairpins before leaving the pit. If she gives you any trouble, kill the others." Concluding his orders he left the room.

Walking swiftly Nemu arrived just as the wall panel in Ichigo and Uryuu's cell slid closed once more. Orihime felt movement near her and opened her eyes to find the fukutaichou standing over her, hairpins in her hand. "Come Inoue-san, testing is concluded for today."

Groaning as she stood Orihime followed her guard in silence. They reached her cell quickly, the girl collapsing onto the mattress no longer caring of its state. It had only been one fight and she was completely exhausted.

* * *

Back in Soul Society Shunsui addressed Soi Fon. "Allegations of illegal imprisonment have been brought to my attention by a number of captains and lieutenants against Kurotsuchi-taichou and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou." Her eye brows rose but she said nothing waiting for him to go on. "I am requesting, as a favor, for you to investigate the situation but with minimal exposure if at all possible. My hope is to avoid taking the situation to a proceeding. In order to do that I need more information."

Soi Fon took a deep breath before replying. "Captain Commander, if the allegations are true, do you plan on bringing him before Central 46?"

"If the situation warrants it, yes."

"And by that you mean…"

"If it something which can be dealt with internally I would prefer to do so. Central 46, for all the positive changes that have taken place in recent years, is still overtly rigid."

Soi Fon frowned, unclear where her leader's thoughts were headed. "Is that not a good thing sir? It keeps things simple."

Sighing out Shunsui rubbed his forehead. "It is and it is not. By bringing them into it I fear more damage can be done to more people. To people who do not even realize their quest for justice against one may bring some of it down upon their own heads."

Eyes narrowed she considered his words carefully. As comprehension took hold she shook her head slightly. "Are you talking about Hisagi-taichou and Inoue-san?" He nodded. Confused she went on, "Not that I necessarily approve of their relationship, it seems more complicated than could possibly be worth it, but is there a law against such a thing?"

"Truthfully, I do not know, but for their sake I'd rather not find out. And given Hisagi-taichou's penchant for explosive reactions when it comes to her, well," he chuckled slightly, "I'd rather leave them out from under Central 46's microscope. Unfortunately, if Mayuri is guilty of what he's been accused of, keeping it out of the official court will cause him to avoid adequate judgment, at least in the eyes of Hisagi-san."

The petite woman nodded, crossing her arms. "I'll see what I can come up with."

He nodded thanks and she sped off. At her exit the commander slumped back into his chair, a heavy sigh on his lips.

* * *

The next morning Shuuhei awoke with a violent start, unclear how long he'd been asleep. The sound of voices from the center room drew his attention and he stood, stretching tired sore muscles before exiting his sleeping quarters. In the main area of the shop he was surprised to find Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Rangiku.

"What're you all doing here? Did something happen? Is there any news?"

His rapid fire questions were answered simply by the captain of the sixth. He'd received word from Yoruichi that investigations regarding Kurotsuchi had come up empty. Soi Fon had conducted interviews with the taichou, fukutaichou and various members of their squad. With permission she'd searched the grounds and laboratory high and low but found no indication Orihime, Ichigo or Uryuu had ever been there. Based on the lack of evidence she'd no choice but to recommend the captain commander have his forces look elsewhere for the perpetrators. With his permission the four of them had come to the living world to provide an update and lend their assistance.

The news irritated Shuuhei but Kisuke looked like he knew something. "What are you thinking?" he asked sharply.

Urahara flipped his fan open obscuring his face. "Only that I see Mayuri has become even more clever and devious in the intervening years."

"You believe he is behind this?" Byakuya asked.

Kisuke nodded solemnly. "Oh yes, this reeks of his involvement. The technology, the persons involved. Just the fact that Ishida-san was in pursuit of Nemu and has now since disappeared increases the odds the Kurotsuchis are behind it all."

"What do you mean he's become more devious?" Renji asked.

"Do you really believe Nemu is the only specialized gigai with a mod soul Mayuri has created?"

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked bewildered.

"I would not put it past him to have perfected the art of their creation, no doubt creating body doubles of himself and Nemu."

"But Soi Fon would not be fooled by something like that would she? And despite his defense of the man, I believe the captain commander also thinks he is behind this." asked Rukia.

Kisuke shook his head. "My thoughts are Mayuri and Nemu were most likely present at the time of the interviews. But I believe they have modified gigais to hold their positions while they are elsewhere. Almost all of the division is terrified of Mayuri so they will go on believing he is right where he says he is. Even if they were to see any odd behavior they won't question it. They are either too loyal or too scared."

Turning to her brother Rukia asked, "Do you know why he's not involving Central 46? It sounds like Soi Fon did a covert investigation without their knowledge."

"According to her the commander is keeping this under their radar for now because he is concerned what could happen if Hisagi-taichou and Inoue-san's relationship ends up brought to their attention."

Shuuhei's eyes went large. "What? You mean, because of our relationship he could potentially avoid punishment?"

Kisuke jumped in, "Even if Shunsui were to get Central 46 involved and we brought the necessary proof of Mayuri's doings to them I fear not much will be done against him."

"You can't be serious? Look at the danger he's exposed everyone to by unleashing Ichigo's hollow! And kidnapping a living person against their will! How can there not be a law against that?" said Rukia.

"Look what Aizen did and yet he was not executed. Sure, he's in prison for an exceptionally long amount of time, but it is not unfathomable for him to survive it. Even with new members in Central 46 who are willing to adopt certain changes, so long as Mayuri's results work in favor of Soul Society they will continue to turn a blind eye to his methods."

"Why did you ever bring him up out of that pit?" Renji asked.

Kisuke sighed. "At the time I believed his genius and tenacity were of great value for the betterment of Soul Society. And, for the most part, that has proved true; though it is unfortunate he lacks consideration regarding his subjects. Would I do it again? Truthfully I am unsure. After all, he was instrumental in the defeat of Aizen and the Espada."

Clapping his hands Kisuke snapped them all out of their morose thoughts. "But enough of this moral debate, for now our sole focus should be on rescuing Inoue-san, Kurosaki-san and Ishida-san. We can worry about what will or will not happen to Mayuri another time."

"Agreed, let us consider our options and formulate a plan," Byakuya said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 23**

A week later and they were no closer to locating the missing trio than before. Shuuhei remained steadfast in his efforts but as each day passed he grew more and more wary. Even with Zaraki and members of division eleven scouring Hueco Mundo there'd been not so much as a blip of the hollow or Orihime's spiritual pressures, though the captain was relishing in the extra fight training his men were getting.

Back in the living world division six had pulled together some of their best men and women to handle the task of grid searching but despite their tireless efforts nothing came to light.

Urahara remained locked up in his work shop barely speaking to anyone.

"Do you think…do you think she's ok?" Rangiku asked lowly to Renji.

His eyes were distant, fatigue setting in. "Truthfully? I don't know. Orihime is stronger than she gives herself credit for, but who knows what that bastard has up his sleeve?"

Shuuhei tried to tune everything out, speculating would only take his mind to places he didn't need or want it to go right now. He needed to remain focused but was nearing the end of his rope, straining himself to move faster and search longer in his efforts to find any trace of Orihime. In the middle of a grueling day of searching he felt slightly ill, his head warm and eyes hazy. Slumping against a wall his eyelids grew heavy.

Rangiku knelt in front of him and felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Shuuhei, you need to rest. If you keep this up you'll be in no condition to fight should you need to. Reinforcements are coming tomorrow, go back and get some sleep."

After the disappointing results of Soi Fon's investigation Shunsui had permitted an increased use of shinigami forces to aid in the search of their human allies. As long as they maintained their duties to Soul Society he was willing to continue using their resources to find those who'd done so much for them. Each team would be permitted a one week stay, including captains and lieutenants. The only exception to this rule was Shuuhei who the head captain knew would not come back to Soul Society until his lover had been located.

Shuuhei shook his head but his eyes refused the command to stay open. "Ran, I…I have to find her…I have to." But in spite of his mind's unwillingness to give in his breathing evened out, his body succumbing to its need for sleep and he slid prone to the ground. Rangiku inhaled a shaky breath as she stooped to pick him up but stopped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Renji knelt down and picked up his friend, flash stepping back to the shop to deposit him on a cot in the spare room before shutting the door where he sat down blocking entry or exit.

Later that evening Shuuhei woke from the growl of his stomach, a reminder he'd not eaten properly for many hours. Moving slowly he rose from the cot and pushed open the door of the room, Renji having vacated his guard position in favor of getting something to eat.

Looking around he saw the team had returned and were partaking in a meal prepared for them by the shop workers. Yawning he stretched as he walked to where Tessai was dishing out bowls of rice and meat. Taking the proffered meal he thanked the man and sat down between Renji and Rangiku. He didn't say anything but his eyes held thanks for their care. After one bite his food disappeared in a mad rush as his hunger made itself known with a vengeance.

Giggling Rangiku took his now empty bowl. He blushed slightly as she returned with it full of more food. "Thanks Ran."

She smiled. "No problem Shuu. Glad to see you finally got some rest and are eating again."

After finishing his second helping Shuuhei turned his attention to Kisuke. "We've been searching for a week straight both here and in Hueco Mundo and still nothing. Please tell me you have an idea of something else we can do."

The shopkeeper nodded. "While you've been out and about I've considered what we may be missing. I'm convinced that, whoever is holding them and for whatever purpose, is doing so in an area similar to my underground. With that in mind I've created a void detector."

"A void detector?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, since we cannot locate the reiatsu of our missing comrades I made something that will seek out the same signatures. If we can find something such as that in existence I believe we will be that much closer to locating them. "

"But we know the hollow uses a full reiatsu suppressor, something strong enough to block even his physical form until he elected to show himself. What makes you think the same isn't being used on the captives?" asked Byakuya.

"I considered that of course, but really, if you are going to bother with kidnapping three very powerful beings why wouldn't you have somewhere to stash them? Plus, don't all evil doers usually have a lair?"

"But Urahara-san, isn't the whole point of your underground to be undetectable?" asked Rangiku.

Nodding enthusiastically he explained, "On the one hand, yes. It blocks reiatsu and creates a safe space for training. It is also heavily cloaked but because I am its creator I know the calibrations needed for that to happen so can tune the machine to look for similar components. So, unless another genius has come up with a completely different method of creating such a space-"

Shuuhei interrupted by concluding, "You should be able to find it because Mayuri would use the same methods of its creation. Why take the time to create something new when the technology already exists?"

Kisuke grinned. "Exactly! Granted, my hypothesis leans heavily on the presumption that it is Mayuri who we are dealing with but as that seems the most likely it stands to reason it is best to try our hand at this first. If we come up empty we'll just have to try something else."

"Is the device ready to use?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, but even though I have tested it myself I prefer a blind test to ensure it is working to full capacity. For that, I will need a shinigami who has never been to my shop or the underground. They will need to be given the device with only an explanation to find the void. If they are able to, it is working properly and we can set out to use it to see if there is another of its kind somewhere."

"But it could be anywhere!" exclaimed Rangiku.

Shaking his head Kisuke smiled softly. "I think it is much nearer than we think. We just need to pinpoint it."

"I'll go and get my third seat first thing in the morning. She is exceptionally intelligent so will be able to use the device but has not been to the shop or underground," Shuuhei said. "I'll open another senkaimon away from here and let her find the shop."

* * *

As the day of the second week dawned Orihime jolted from sleep. Due to her pacifist nature all the fighting had been taking its toll and the death screams of her opponents haunted her nightmares. In them they were no longer hollows but people whose chance for purification had been wrenched away.

Her improvement of handling herself in battle did nothing to squash the guilt she felt for destroying what once were pluses and so as time passed the emotional turmoil it all began to way down on her.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. It was pointless to try to go back to sleep now, Nemu would no doubt be coming soon to prepare her for more testing. No sooner had she completed the thought there came the sound of foot falls from the corridor, Nemu entering the room moments later. Silently she handed Orihime a meal bar and more water. She nodded her thanks before taking a big bite and long drink of water. Once her "meal" was completed Nemu waited for her to exit towards the laboratory.

Before leaving the room Orihime begged quietly, "Please, fukutaichou, I…I can't kill anyone else."

"They are already dead, Inoue-san."

"Yes, but as a shinigami isn't it your job to purify them; to free them so they can rest in peace in Soul Society?

"My duty is to father's will and his will is that you are tested. Now, come."

Heaving a great sigh she fell silent and did as bidden, the lieutenant bringing up the rear.

When they entered the lab Orihime was startled to see the hollow. It seemed to her despite the supposed master / servant relationship he had with the captain he still did as he pleased. Narrowing her eyes she noticed what looked like burn marks, the white of his skin marred with dark patches. Catching her stares he let loose a low growl drawing attention from Mayuri who glanced up. Seeing Orihime he ordered her to take a seat on one of the tables.

Surprised to not be strapped down Orihime complied quickly, hoping perhaps today she wouldn't have to worry about fighting.

Mayuri approached her and handing over her hairpins commanded, "Call out your powers."

"All of them?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you stupid girl," he snapped, "And hurry up about it!"

"You…you're not going to hurt them…are you?"

He fingered the remote control in his hand. "That doesn't matter, do what I say. You know the consequences if you don't."

Taking a deep breath Orihime called out all six of her spirits. They hovered protectively around her head staring at the captain, Tsubaki muttering curses under his breath. Turning around Mayuri picked up a large box and opened its lid.

"Get in," he said simply meeting his eyes to each of them but they did not move, instead turning their attention to their mistress to await her orders. Knowing the captain was of a short temper she looked at them, an apology clear in her eyes.

"Please…we….we have to do what he says…to save the others."

Nodding the five more peaceful spirits dragged their unhappy brother into the box with them. After shutting the lid Mayuri attached two electrodes to the bottom. Flipping a switch let loose an electrical humming and soon each spirit was glowing brightly, their reiatsu reacting to the stimulation. Orihime's eyes widened, hoping they weren't feeling any pain but they weren't crying out so she held out hope they were ok. In a few minutes time the procedure was over and the six beings returned to the hairpins, unharmed but exhausted.

"Take her back to her cell, they will be useless today," Mayuri order after extracting some of Orihime's reiatsu and returning the hairpins to their secured box.

After she'd redeposited the test subject into her room Nemu left to attend to other duties. Moments later the hollow rounded the corner, his eyes landing on the door. A sneer of contempt marked his face as he recalled last night's "discussion" with Mayuri regarding the queen.

" _ **Fuck! I've waited long enough! You got what you wanted now it's time to hold up your end of the deal! Give me the queen!"**_

" _You will stay away from her. My testing is not near completed with her or with you."_

" _ **And if I don't? And what do you mean your testing with me is not complete?"**_

 _Mayuri clenched the amulet. "You've been running around with enough freedom these days. I think it's time you remember your place!"_

" _ **Fuck you, you lying piece of shit! I doubt that thing even has the pow-ARGH!"**_

 _A surge of heat flowed over his arms, the skin bubbling up as if acid had been poured on it. Barely opening his eyes he could see Mayuri turning knobs on the setting around the amulet, the stone glowing bright purple as his flesh continued to practically melt. A moment later it was over and he collapsed to the ground in a heap._

 _Without another word Mayuri went back to what he was doing. When he was able to move again the hollow lifted himself from the floor but just before he exited the room the captain said, "Now that you understand completely what awaits you I suggest you learn to follow orders quickly. Be gone from my presence, I will call you when you are needed. And stay away from the girl."_

Irritated he slammed his fist against the wall before stalking down the hall to stairs that lead to the outside. Turning on his full suppressor he took off to hunt and blow off some steam. What the fuck was wrong with him? Since when did he lurk outside the queen's room like a…like a…a damn dog!

The first hollow he came upon never even knew what hit him as he was devoured almost instantly. As the black and white figure resembling Ichigo sped along looking for his next meal his thoughts trailed back over the last week.

After that first fight the queen had barely won he'd felt an agitation stir in his chest each time she was sent back out. Initially he thought it was just his own bloodlust for her; his own desire to cause her pain and eventually destroy her. But as time went on he was disturbed to notice the feeling became more like…worry…concern…for the queen.

" **Damn it,"** he hissed slamming into another hollow, consuming it almost absentmindedly. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he still having all these feelings? When he was a part of king at least they made more sense but they weren't going away! Being the embodiment of Ichigo's baser instincts meant his emotions were always more visceral. Love in the king equaled lust for him, anger equaled rage, and so on. But when the queen had agreed to try to kill **him** …he'd felt betrayed all on his own. Which made him feel weak; which pissed him off. So he'd clung to the anger and cultivated it into a raging inferno of burning hatred.

Having reached his fill of hollows he returned to the underground and to his room, lying down on the bed. As he stared a hole in the ceiling his thoughts returned to those first moments when he'd come to, deep in the recesses of king's mind. Everyone had thought he had died. " _ **Ha! As if the queen possessed enough resolve to kill me!"**_ But that didn't take away the fact that she had tried! Even after everything he'd done to save her and the king…she'd turned her back on him!

He'd never admit it out loud, but he'd been surprised when king left the queen. That was what had made it easier to take over when the time came. King was so despondent, weak and ashamed that driving him to the edge of exhausted mania had been a piece of cake. And even though his lust for her had returned once king's love had after his initial temper tantrum, it was already too late. He'd already vowed revenge against her at any cost!

That was why he'd agreed to team up with Mayuri. In exchange for obtaining the specimen he'd wanted since he first encountered her the hollow would be granted freedom. Freedom from the inner rain filled world of the king and freedom from all his fucking feelings! At least, that's what had been sold to him.

Now, after last night's little escapade, he'd found out Mayuri had no intention of letting him go. He'd traded one king and collar for another. Even with all the strength he possessed it meant nothing if all the captain had to do was smash that damn stone!

So, against his very nature, he needed to learn to tamp down his explosive tendencies and use his brain more than his brawn, at least for the time being. As he mulled over the situation an annoying realization hit him; he would need help. A risky, near insane plan began to form in his brain, some of the components ruefully unlikely but his choices were extremely limited. All he knew was he'd no intention of being another shinigami's bitch for the rest of his existence and would have to play his cards right to finally obtain the freedom he so desperately coveted.

* * *

The next morning after Kisuke explained to Shuuhei how the device worked the captain took off through the senkaimon back to Soul Society. Once he arrived he went straight away to his division grounds. His return brought about some looks of hope from his members but their faces fell when they saw the look in his eyes.

Entering the center of the courtyard Shuuhei's upraised voice asked, "Where is Mutsumi?!"

Startled the third seat raised her head and made haste to her captain. Appearing before him she bowed low. "Here, Hisagi-taichou, your orders?"

"You will return with me to the living world, we are in need of your assistance." He'd not brought her into the search since without a lieutenant the duties of running the division fell to his first, second and third seats but now her intelligence and quick thinking were needed more than ever. Without a word she nodded and followed him back through the senkaimon, though this time they exited many miles away from the shop.

"Now, use this device and find the void," he said showing her how to use it.

"The void sir?" she questioned once she'd gotten the grasp of how it worked.

"Yes, as you know the various dimensions are made up of different components. Your task is to find the one lacking any of these thereby creating a void."

Still unclear of what she was looking for the blue eyed third seat nonetheless did her best to adhere to her orders. Staring at the screen she began a search of the area, the scanner picking up the components of the ground beneath them. A slight beep sounded grabbing her attention and she followed it swiftly. As she sped along, Hisagi close behind, he felt himself begin to smile. She was honing in on the location of the shop very quickly. As the beeping increased tenfold she stopped directly above its location.

Looking down she pointed. "There, that's where the void is."

Nodding his head Hisagi took the lead and they entered the shop. Upon their arrival a resounding cheer went up. Kisuke's machine had worked and they were one step closer to finding their friends. Looking the man in the eye Shuuhei said firmly, "Let's call Zaraki and the members of eleven here. I have a feeling when we find Orihime, Ichigo and Uryuu we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

That same day Mayuri decided to implement the next phase of his testing of Inoue-san. Although the risks were considerably higher the payoffs in data should be worth it.

While still not happy about having to continue killing, Orihime felt better after a full day and night of rest. As she was led to the door of the underground she tried boosting herself up but her internal pep talk was interrupted by the sounds of the delivery panel bringing her hairpins. Quickly she put them on and turned to face whatever new horror Mayuri had in store for her. Looking up she was curious as to why the panel in Ichigo and Uryuu's cell had not been opened when the rattle of chains from another direction caught her attention.

Chained to a metal post were Ichigo and Uryuu their hands and feet completely bound. Not much time was given to consider the reason behind their presence for the next second a roar of a hollow echoed in the cavernous room. Spying the two men it sped along intent on taking advantage of an easy meal.

From his observation booth Mayuri monitored the sensors on Orihime, chuckling when the data started pouring in. "I was right, all she needed was a little more motivation. Now we'll really see what she is capable of."

" **I still don't get why the fuck you need to test her so much! What's the point?"**

He chose to ignore the outburst and turned his attention to the scene playing out below them.

Orihime raced towards the hollow shouting, "Santen kesshun, I reject!" Her shield shot up between the hollow and his prey momentarily stunning him. Before he could fully recover Orihime attacked. "Koten zanshun!" Tsubaki raced into the air zeroing in on the hollow mask. At the last second the hollow turned, receiving a blow to his neck but his mask remained intact. Turning around he locked an enraged face upon his attacker.

"So! The little girl would like to be my first meal," his grainy voice said. Orihime had stopped moving to adopt a defensive stance. She would not allow Ichigo and Uryuu to get hurt, not while she was still breathing. Roaring out the hollow quickly bore down upon her. "Santen Kesshun, imprisonment sphere!" shouted Orihime. Moving as quickly as they could the three spirits of her defense encased the hollow, his body slamming into one of the sides of his confinement with a curse.

"What the hell is this?" he shouted.

"Koten Zanshun, Tsubaki destroy him!" The temperamental male shot up from below, easily passing through the barrier created by his siblings, and struck the hollow mask. A howl reverberated against the sphere as the hollow disappeared.

"Nice going Orihime!" shouted Ichigo, unable to withhold a smile of pride. Uryuu's face also held a smile, though smaller than Ichigo's, as he looked down at the woman who'd saved their lives. But the moment was short lived as two more hollows were released.

"Orihime, to your left!" Ichigo yelled and she barely dodged being impaled by a spike shot from one of the new adversaries. Taking advantage of their distraction the second hollow zipped towards the two bound captives.

"No! Santen Kesshun!" yelled Orihime, heedless of protecting herself. Another spike had been launched, its trajectory on course to piece her heart.

"Orihime, look-" Ichigo began but stopped short in shock of what met his eyes next. Orihime being whisked out of harm's way by his hollow!

As the screams of the hollows echoed through the cavern when they were devoured Orihime's eyes widened. Why had the hollow saved her?

"Damn it! You insufferable idiot, you've ruined a perfectly good test!" shouted Mayuri as he twisted the knobs of the amulet sending the hollow to his knees with screams of his own.

Even after everything he'd done to her, all the pain caused, Orihime couldn't watch him suffer, especially after he'd saved her when clearly that went against Mayuri's orders. Looking up at the captain she shouted over the bellows of pain, "Stop! Please stop! I…I can do the test over, just please stop hurting him!"

Gnashing his teeth Mayuri sped down to the ground right in front of her. "Do not delude yourself into thinking your pleas amount to anything save for noise. He lives now simply because I am not yet done with my testing. But," he turned to face the heavily breathing hollow prone on the ground with more of his flesh burned severely, "if he goes against my orders in such a fashion again I will destroy him and start over with another subject!"

Before he could grab her hairpins Orihime called out her healing on the hollow.

"Orihime, why are you healing him?" shouted Ichigo.

Looking up her tear filled eyes met his. "Kurosaki-kun, I…I never wanted to destroy him…he….he is…was…a part of you…and he saved you! He…he saved me. So even though he's hurt me, I…I can forgive him because…I…I hurt him first." As she finished speaking the healing had been completed.

A moment later she found herself grabbed by the collar, the hollow pulling her face right to his. " **Tch, you think I give a fuck about you and your forgiveness queen? I only stopped that hollow from taking away the pleasure of destroying you myself!"** Roughly he dropped her but didn't leave. As he stared down at her he considered his position. His plan involved great risk but if he wasn't careful he was going to get himself killed.

Meeting her eyes to his Orihime was startled to see a look there which contradicted his words. Was…was the hollow putting on an act? And if so, why?

"Take her back to her cell! Today is wasted!" shouted Mayuri. Leaning down the hollow grabbed her hairpins and handed them to Nemu before dragging Orihime up by her arm. With little effort he guided them to her cell.

As they entered he flung her away but before he could leave she asked quickly, "Why? Why did you really save me Hollow-san?"

Turning he barked out a laugh. " **San is it now? You really are too fucking polite for your own good."**

"Don't avoid the question," she snapped back. Eyes narrowing he strode forward causing her to retreat up against the wall. Caged between his arms she felt a familiar unease creep up her spine the longer they stared into each other's eyes. But whereas in the forest there had been hatred and mania in his yellow orbs now…now there was something else; something that despite all her better judgment gave her hope.

A moment later it was gone, his eyes hardening again as he slammed his hand against the wall next to her head making her flinch. Leaning down he breathed in her face, " **Just remember queen, you owe me now. And I intend to collect."**

With that parting remark he strode back through the door, slamming it and locking the bolt. Orihime exhaled as she slumped to the ground. What was going on?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Reviews feed the muse! Please let me know your thoughts and thanks to all the new faves, follow and reviews thus far!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note:**

 **ade854 II: Thank you for your kind words on chapters 22 and 23, I'm so pleased to have a new fan of this work. Shuuhei's coming, I promise!**

 **Memgalaw: I'm so pleased you liked Uryuu in chapter 21. That scene popped in my head and wouldn't leave so I'm glad it was well received, sad as it is for the poor man.**

 **al2010, Casey525 and crista2311: Thank you for your comments regarding the hollow! I wanted to make him less one dimensional and I'm glad you liked it!**

 **TheLoverOfLit: Your PM made my day; I'm so pleased you are enjoying the pace I set and the directions I'm going. I'm working to balance build up towards the climatic confrontation so I'm happy that it seems to be working!**

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Back in the confines of their cell Ichigo grunted, "Just what the hell do you think he's up to?"

Uryuu shrugged elegant shoulders. "You heard his reasoning."

"Tch, that bastard is up to something, I can feel it."

There was a beat of silence before Uryuu asked, "Do you still feel him; any connection at all?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, but…gah!" He ran his hands through messy hair, pacing back and forth. "I just, I can sense that something isn't right."

In the lab Mayuri was busy recalibrating his reiatsu extractors. "Go and get the girl," he spat to Nemu. She left silently, returning minutes later with a confused looking healer. Standing silently by with hands clasped in front of her she awaited his orders.

"Call out your spirits again," he said not bothering to look up from his notebook. Nemu handed her the hairpins and Orihime did as commanded.

"What the hell does he want this time?" snapped Tsubaki causing Orihime to shush him.

Turning around Mayuri said, "Spirits, get into each of these test tubes, one per tube, now!"

Orihime nodded and they did as ordered. After the tops were plugged, a wire was inserted into a hole present in each stopper. Once again the hum of electricity pulsed through the room and the spirits glowed as their reiatsu was pulled from their bodies.

When he was finished and had released them Orihime whispered to Ayame, "Are you all ok? Does…does that hurt?"

The pink dress clad spirit shook her head slowly. "No, it doesn't hurt, it just makes us very tired. We need a whole day to recover the reiatsu which is harder when we are away from you."

Orihime frowned but lost opportunity to speak with them further when they retreated back to her hairpins which were again locked away in a drawer of Mayuri's desk. With no further need of her she was returned to her cell once again.

Later in the afternoon Mayuri looked over his test results, the findings somewhat surprising to him. It seemed that while the girl's powers appeared to have personalities of their own their reiatsu signatures were almost identical to hers; meaning instead of separate beings, such as he'd assumed them to be, they were in essence a part of her. When he'd heard them speak of her resolve being theirs his curiosity had been peaked leading him to test further. This discovery made his next moves more complicated but he didn't believe the ultimate goal impossible to achieve.

Hours later he gathered up his notes shouting, "Nemu! We are returning to Soul Society tonight. I require more equipment and chemicals." Turning to the hollow who'd entered the room as he was speaking he went on, "You are to _stay here_ and guard the subjects. Kill any intruders; I want no disturbances to them."

Growling but nodding the hollow waited until both of their signatures had completely died away before making his way to one particular door.

Entering Orihime's cell he found her asleep, faint snores the only sound in the otherwise silent room. Somehow the door opening hadn't woken her. Opening his mouth to rouse her he paused, eyes following the rise of fall of her chest.

After a few minutes he felt a new hunger take over, one that he knew would only be satiated by the queen. He hated, absolutely _loathed_ , the level carnal desire he had for this woman. But at the moment what he hated more was his hesitation to fulfill that desire. There was no one to stop him but himself and yet he stood, staring at her instead of adhering to the call of his nature. It was infuriating more so because he didn't understand why.

She slept on as he watched her, rolling over and mumbling something about red bean cupcakes. Shaking his head he strode forward and knelt beside the mattress. Placing his hand on her shoulder he shook her roughly. " **Wake up queen, we need to talk."**

Orihime's eyes opened slowly, her eyelids heavy. But as a white visage came into view she snapped awake, attempting to move but unable to thanks to the grip he had on her shoulder.

Beneath his palm the hollow could feel her trembling. Grinning he said, " **I did say you owe me for saving your pathetic life…again."**

Her eyes widened further, fear and worry rippling through her reiatsu. Clearly she thought she knew what he wanted and while that was true and ever so tempting, the hollow wanted his freedom more. Once that was achieved he could take her as he pleased.

" **Don't worry queen, that's not what I'm after, though if you'd like to throw it in as a bonus I wouldn't refuse."**

Orihime exhaled a breath she'd not realized she had been holding. But if he wasn't here for that… "Wha-what do you want then?"

Grin widening he replied, " **You're going to get me my freedom queeny."**

"How…how can I do that? I don't have my pins and even if I did, Mayuri will kill Kurosaki-kun and Uryuu-nii if I go against his orders."

" **Tch, that stupid bastard left** _ **me**_ **in charge tonight. Now, enough talking, I don't know when the fuck that asshole is coming back so we need to be quick."**

Pulling her roughly to her feet Orihime stumbled slightly trying to get her footing. Reaching out his other hand he steadied her, their faces closer together than when they'd been on the ground. Orihime hitched her breath as his arms locked her in a strong grip. A few seconds passed before he moved away, pulling her firmly by the wrist. Just as they were about to reach the door she stopped.

"Wait, why do you need my help? Why not just leave if you don't want to work for Mayuri anymore?"

Whipping back around, he pulled her close again. " **Make no mistake; I don't work for that bastard and I don't need your help! He went back on his word so now I'm killing two birds with one stone! Fucking up his experiments and getting free of him."**

She frowned. "That still doesn't explain-" but her words were silenced by a rough kiss.

He pulled away growling against her lips, " **Don't you know when to shut the fuck up and take advantage of what's right in front of you?**

Orihime's mouth was dry, her voice cracking as she responded, "I…we can't trust you."

" **Ok then, if you're not going to do what I say shall I take my reward another way?"** His eyes roamed down to her heaving chest and back up to her eyes. Orihime tensed feeling his hand move to her lower back, pulling her flush against his form where she felt a very firm presence next to her thigh. Closing her eyes she swallowed. Was she willing to give herself to him in return of keeping her friends safe from a fully freed hollow?

Leaning forward he breathed against her ear, " **Actually considering it, queen? My…my…what would your precious captain have to say about this?"** He bit her lobe before trailing the tip of his nose down the side of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. Reaching the junction of her throat he suckled her skin, her scent and taste overwhelming his senses making him clench her hips tightly.

The thought of Shuuhei made Orihime's eyes begin to tear up. She didn't want to be unfaithful to him, even though she knew he'd forgive her given the circumstances.

As the hollow kept up attentions to her neck, trailing his hands up her back he found himself hoping she'd actually deny helping him. He could always think of some other way- "Hollow-san, stop," her voice said lowly recalling his attention to her face. Taking a deep breath she went on, "I'll help you on one condition. When you get your freedom…join us. Help us fight against evil."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. " **Yeah right queeny, have you forgotten? I** _ **am**_ **fucking evil!"**

Raising her arms she rested her hands on his cheeks, staring deep into his eyes before shaking her head. "You're wrong. I never believed you were evil. I still don't. Even with all you've done, you haven't killed one human or shinigami, only hollows. You…you were hurt…by me…which is why you hate me so much. You may be rude, overbearing and maniacal, but you're not evil." Releasing his face she leaned up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek before pulling away from his arms.

The hollow stood stunned, staring down at her. Shaking his head to clear whatever witchcraft she was weaving he scowled deeply. " **I already told you, I couldn't give any less fucks than I already do about what you think. Now! Which is it going to be? Freedom or fucking?"**

Orihime sighed deeply, "Freedom." Grinning again he opened the door and ushered her out.

The hall was dark and Orihime struggled to see. When she'd tripped at least three times within the space of two minutes he lost patience and wrapped his steel band of an arm around her waist using shunpo bringing them to the main lab in the blink of an eye.

Setting her down he moved to the drawer holding her pins but when he tried to wrench it open it held fast.

" **Shit, damn bastard probably put a kido lock on it,"** he muttered. Looking at Orihime his feral grin returned. " **No matter, we can move to the next phase. You'll get the pins tomorrow."**

When he grabbed her again Orihime gasped out but he said nothing as the sped along to the cell holding Ichigo and Uryuu. Rounding the corner he unlatched the door and pulled her along with him inside. Slamming the door he leaned against it and wrapped an arm across Orihime's front, anchoring her against his chest, a smug look on his face.

Ichigo yelled, "What the fuck are you doing with Orihime?"

A feral grin spread across the hollow's face. " **I'm here to make a deal. And unlike the last time, horse, I know you're going to agree to it."**

He barked out the words making Orihime flinch. Somehow between her cell and here she'd seen him almost soften in his treatment of her even when manhandling her. Now he was back to holding a vicious, biting tone as he spoke, his firm hold arching her back painfully. Before them she could see Ichigo and Uryuu clenching their fists, faces set in grim determination, their bodies practically vibrating in efforts to remain where they were.

"Let'er go you bastard," Ichigo growled taking one step forward.

Orihime's captor clenched her throat as the razor sharp edge of one extended claw grazed the top layer of her skin making her whimper. " **Now, now…one more step and I bleed her dry. Mayuri be damned!"**

Ichigo stopped moving, his eyes fastening on Orihime's. His intense gaze made her body hum as it always did. "How do we know you're not just fucking with us? That this isn't another one of Mayuri's sick experiments?" he asked his eyes flashing angrily back to the hollow's face.

" **Tch, do you really think I give a fuck about that prick and his experiments?"**

"If you don't then what is in this for you?" Uryuu inquired.

" **Freedom, complete and total freedom. From king, from that bastard captain, from…everything."**

"And, should we agree, what will you do with this freedom?"

" **That's the beauty of it Quincy, whatever the fuck I want."**

He punctuated his remarks by squeezing Orihime's throat a little tighter making it difficult to breath. Despite her dire position the men hesitated, both rapidly trying to think of any way to get her away from the beast behind her without causing damage to her or themselves. But without their weapons they were fairly useless against him. Another silent minute passed and he increased the pressure again, this time making her gargle slightly.

" **You're in no fucking position to decline, assholes! What the hell else are you going to do? Let me strangle the queen right before your eyes?** **"**

Orihime's eye began to water, the effort to breath getting harder the more he squeezed her throat. His claw was digging in deeper too, almost puncturing her flesh. As the pairs stared at each other the hollow leaned to her ear whispering, " **Still think I'm not evil queen? You have no clue."**

She tried to shift to get a deeper breath of air but he just wrapped his arm tighter around her chest and constricted his hand again making her choke in desperation to get air back in her lungs.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! We'll do whatever the fuck it is you have planned! Now let her go!"

Chuckling darkly, the hollow released his firm grip allowing Orihime to gulp in long breaths of air but didn't released her from his hold.

"I said let her go!" Ichigo shouted.

" **She's my insurance that you'll actually follow through. Plus, she's not staying here, that would tip them off before we even get started!"** His lips curled back revealing his fangs. **"Now listen up! We'll only have one shot at this otherwise we'll all be blown to kingdom fucking come!"**

When the hollow had explained his plan Ichigo and Uryuu stared at him letting his words sink in. A few moments had passed before Ichigo said, "And you expect us to trust you with all that?"

His yellow eyes narrowed. " **Hey! I have to trust you idiots too!"**

Pushing up his glasses Uryuu said, "That's true. Because of Mayuri's abilities to kill us remotely we must be able to rely on each other to disband those options. Though, I would prefer to watch you perform the first step of this exceptionally risky plan."

" **Fine, but we have to get moving! It's almost dawn and that bastard likes to get started early. Come on, and remember, try anything and I'll kill her myself."**

The two nodded. Grinning the hollow picked Orihime up into his arms and opened the door, striding purposefully down the hall with Ichigo and Uryuu following behind him. As they walked Uryuu whispered, "This is absolutely insane! We should just wait for Hisagi-taichou and the others!"

Ichigo hissed back, "What choice did we have? Let him kill her?" Uryuu averted his gaze. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

They turned their attention back ahead of them finding the hollow and Orihime waiting in the laboratory. " **Alright, let's get started."**

* * *

Dawn of the morning following the successful test of Kisuke's void detector found Shuuhei along with his many search party members up and eager to get started. With only one void detector, Urahara having focused all his attention on perfecting one instead of making many sub par ones, they had a lot of ground to cover with no way to divide it.

Despite the shopkeeper's convictions the second underground area they sought was near they took time loading up supplies with members of division four, they more than willing to act as healers and pack mules so the more battle centric division members could conserve their energy in traveling and, when needed, fighting.

Listed among the volunteers were Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika along with four fresh members from their squad. Those who'd search long and hard in Hueco Mundo were back in Soul Society either resting or having their wounds tended to.

In addition to those seven from Soul Society were Byakuya, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro and Isane. Chad and Tatsuki had returned from Japan during the previous week, helping to support the searchers who could move faster than themselves, but now they would be traveling with division four, unwilling to stay behind now that the actual rescue would be underway.

Mutsumi had requested permission to stay in order to aid with the search and rescue. Though she'd had minimal interaction with Orihime she always found her pleasant and kind. The happiness she brought to her taichou was well appreciated by her and all of their division. Until she'd come into his life they'd all noticed his melancholy and were eager for her return.

Looking at the mass of people Kisuke nodded his head in satisfaction. "I'd say we are as ready as we'll ever be."

Shuuhei looked at him in slight surprise. "Urahara-san, you intend to accompany us?"

The man tilted his head down, the brim of his hat obscuring the sight of his eyes. "I owe much to these three."

Hisagi nodded once before turning to face his soldiers. As he met his eyes to each of the captains and lieutenants all accented their readiness. After a week that felt like years they finally managed to grab hold of a thread of hope and would follow it to the ends of the earth if need be.

Kisuke turned on the void detector. "Alright everyone, let's get to hunting!" In a whoosh all the shinigami took to the skies.

 **Author's Note: I know there hasn't been too much of Shuuhei but for now the action points are focused on the three captives and their jailers. He's coming, rest assured, though we're headed for some bittersweet moments. Also, this chapter may feel short but I felt like the last line was a good place to end in order to shift to the next scene. Thank you to all the new faves and follows! Reviews feed the muse so let me know your thoughts! If you are not comfortable putting them in a public forum feel free to PM me as well.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Ok, crap is about to hit the fan. There is a quite a bit going on in this chapter and I will be page breaking between the two main fights. Hopefully it won't look too bad and will make sense. I wanted to make this exciting but not too drawn out and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 25**

As Shuuhei sped along side Kisuke, the void detector beeping in his hands, his impatience grew. They'd already traveled throughout the morning and the device had made no indication they were getting any closer. It was then he realized they'd not even a clue where to start looking and wondered at Kisuke's choice in direction so he asked him.

The former captain replied, "Given that your last interaction with the hollow when he kidnapped Inoue-san was when you were in Tokyo I figured we should start there. My hope is that, just as with your third seat, the device will tell us the direction to head."

"So why have it on now?"

"In case I'm wrong or we get lucky and hit something as we go."

Shuuhei shook his head at himself; of course that was why.

By the mid-afternoon they'd reached the center of Tokyo proper and Kisuke landed upon the roof of one of the many buildings, the rest of their group taking similar positions near him and Shuuhei to await developments. Turning up the sensitivity of the device Urahara frowned down at the screen waiting for an indication of where to go. After a few tense minutes a blip to the west made him smile.

"Got it," he said simply looking up at Shuuhei's face.

"How far?" the captain asked eagerly.

"The exact location I don't have yet, just the direction but let's go. The signal will get stronger the closer we get."

They all took to the air again, Shuuhei's mind screaming out, " _Hang on Orihime!"_

* * *

Mayuri and Nemu had returned much later than he'd originally intended but it was of no consequence. The time had been well spent. Shouting for Nemu to ready Orihime he grabbed her hair pins from the drawer. Walking to the deposit chamber he spied the hollow making his way towards the door leading to the outside.

"And just who said you could leave?" he asked.

The hollow turned glaring eyes on him. " **This shit is boring, plus because I had to fucking babysit last night and all this morning I didn't get a chance to feed. I'm going out."**

Mayuri eyed him suspiciously. But the hollow never dropped his gaze, just stood looking rather like an impatient child. Scoffing the captain turned and waved him off. "The testing will be more peaceful without your constant complaints. Be sure to use the suppressor, we don't need any unexpected guests."

" **No shit asshole,"** he muttered turning and heading out the door.

In her cell Orihime was a bundle of nerves working desperately to calm down. When Nemu opened the door she jumped. As they walked down the hall she sent up a prayer that their plan would work with all of them getting out alive.

When she entered the pit it was deathly quiet. Looking up at the wall panel that covered Ichigo and Uryuu's cell she took a deep breath. This was it; no turning back. Her thoughts cut off at the sound of the delivery panel opening. Making herself appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary Orihime took the pins securing them to her temple.

The door leading to the chamber holding the hollows opened, a deafening roar emanating as a huge Gillian class Menos, at least four stories high, exited into the pit. Orihime's eyes widened; these creatures could give a lieutenant a challenge, she didn't stand a chance!

Watching from above Mayuri crossed his arms. It would be most interesting to see how the girl handled such a formidable opponent. Thus far he'd only given her, in his opinion, sublevel hollows to deal with. Even after having seen her power spike when her comrades were in mortal danger he desired to see her against a more challenging foe.

The Menos zeroed in on Orihime's spiritual pressure, turning its massive head to look directly at her, its blank eyes and white mask just as terrifying to her now as the first time she'd seen one.

A roar bellowed from its chest before a large cero was shot in her direction. Orihime ran behind one of the boulders only for it to explode sending rocks and gravel upwards. As they rained down, bouncing off her shield, her whole body trembled making it hard to focus. Taking a deep breath she worked to gather her courage. All she had to do was survive until their plans were put into action.

Another blast was building, the energy sizzling before the Menos' mouth. Flashing up her shield Orihime took the hit directly but the effort it took to hold it was draining her faster than she expected. She couldn't risk sending Tsubaki, too scared for him to be effective. So despite his yelling to be let out she took off in a dead run, desperately hoping the boys would be there soon before she ended up as cero fodder.

Once the hollow was sure Mayuri and Nemu were ensconced in their observation booth he circled back around. Keeping the reiatsu suppressor on he headed directly to where Mayuri kept Ichigo's battle pass and Uryuu's bracelet. Breaking off the lock he wrenched the cabinet open and took the items before flash stepping back to their cell. Whipping the door open he grinned.

" **Show time,"** he said flinging the items at them.

* * *

Just outside Shuuhei and Kisuke had halted, the shop keeper finally finding the void. Before Shuuhei could land he halted him. "Knowing Mayuri there will most likely be incendiary booby traps."

"We need to get down there!" Shuuhei shouted. They were so close, so damn close he could feel it!

"Patience Hisagi-san, it will do no good to get yourself killed when you are so close to reclaiming what is yours," Urahara said calmly. From his pocket he withdrew another smaller device. "This will detect any bombs and we can disarm them."

Handing Shuuhei the void detector Kisuke swiftly made a circuit of the area surrounding the perimeter of the void. Sure enough there were multiple explosives any of which could be set off by trip wire, pressure plate or motion if they got too close.

He relayed his findings to Shuuhei, Byakuya, and Renji who were now standing with the ninth's captain waiting for their next move. They could feel Shuuhei's reiatsu trembling with impatience.

"Shuu, I know your anxious to get to her and this may seem like a stupid question, but why the extra urgency?" Renji asked lowly as Kisuke and Byakuya discussed their options.

Looking his friend in the eye Shuuhei said, "I don't know how but I know that something is happening and they need us… _she_ needs us!"

* * *

Back in the pit Orihime was breathing hard. For being so slow the Menos certainly gave her a run for her money! She worked to suppress her reiatsu as low as it would go hoping to buy more time. But the longer she had to evade and protect the weaker she felt herself getting. Despite all her training, blocking this level of blast was taking its toll. Not to mention the running.

Mayuri was beginning to lose what little patience, if any, he possessed with the girl. He'd not foreseen her still being this resistant to using her full strength.

"She's probably never harnessed it before," he murmured looking at her numbers.

A commotion and scream of anguish met his ears unexpectedly. Moving forward quickly he looked down and roared out in fury. Below he could see Ichigo, Uryuu and the hollow all engaged in a fight, the towering mass of the Menos a fading memory.

When the hell had they gotten out and how had they…his teeth clenched in rage. That bastard!

Slamming his fist again the communicator he bellowed, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" There was no question of who he was speaking to.

As he struck against Ichigo's sword the hollow yelled out, " **I told you I was fucking bored! Plus, now you'll get more interesting data so stop bitching and just enjoy the show. They've got their collars on, so what's the harm?"**

Mayuri was seething, not just because the hollow had extracted their weapons and gained entry without his noticing but because he was right! Already the girl was more engaged in the fight, flashing up her shield to protect a vicious strike to the substitute. Apparently the need of comradeship was more important than he considered seeing as he could care less about anyone or anything. So as the data poured in he watched.

"You were stupid to let us out, I'm going to end you once and for all," shouted Ichigo slicing Zangetsu through the air.

The hollow jumped back cackling as he went. " **I've already beat you once horse, I'll do it again! Only this time you'll be dead!"**

Metal clashed, sparks flying in the violence of their impact. Ichigo looked directly in the hollow's eyes, the intent to kill clearly there. Could they really trust him to follow through with his part of the deal?

A new sound interrupted their stare down. Glancing to his left Ichigo could see three large hollows running towards them. The next moment he was flying backwards, the results of a sucker punch to the jaw.

"Damn it you fucking bastard!" he shouted getting back up to absorb another blow to his steel.

" **Not my fault you can't pay the fuck attention horse!"** the hollow yelled. Lowly he whispered, " **Gotta make it believable and all that shit you know."**

Ichigo cursed again, pushing him back. They sprang a part, Ichigo shouting, "Ishida, keep Orihime safe!"

"As if I'd do any less Kurosaki," muttered Uryuu taking aim. A loosed arrow hit its mark, the hollow howling as it disappeared.

A flash of light signaled Tsubaki's entrance into the fight. He connected fully with another mask sending a second hollow to its end. Looking at Orihime, Uryuu allowed himself a small smile. "Although, she's very capable on her own," he said loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes met his, the smile returned, before they both turned their attention back to the third hollow, aware there would be more coming soon.

Mayuri kept a close eye on the men. One suspicious move and he'd annihilate them. Instinctively he knew something deeper than what he could see was going on. But his curiosity and confidence won out over caution. He was sure there wasn't anything they could try that he wouldn't be able to thwart with the simple push of some buttons. And should those fail he was perfectly capable of tearing them apart himself.

Orihime was getting anxious. The longer Ichigo and the hollow fought the more it appeared they were losing focus. Instead of working together they were beginning to fight for real. And that could only spell disaster.

Ichigo spat a mouthful of blood to the ground. The bastard really wasn't holding back. Then again, neither was he. There was pay back to be had for everything he'd put Orihime through by exposing her to Mayuri and he told him as much.

The hollow laughed. " **Oh really horse? It's all my fault? Who was the one too weak to best me when you had the chance?"** His blade slashed, the wind of its passing ruffling Ichigo's shihakushou. " **Who was the one so weak that he ran away? You made it so fucking easy! Like I told you before; be weaker than me then I'll end you and take your crown. The crown is mine! And with it I will take the queen as my own!"**

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Now wasn't the time for this, they needed to focus otherwise none of them would get out alive! Surging forward he grabbed the hollow by the collar, slamming him up against the wall.

"We need to end this now! After that the deal is off!" he hissed lowly.

His opponent grinned. " **Fine by me, hope you're ready for permanent residency in Soul Society!"**

"Tch, hope you're ready to be blown to tiny bits!"

They pushed apart, both harnessing their powers separately. As the energy built up Orihime's skin itched. Uryuu stood nearby ready to move her when it was time. It was strangely reminiscent of their time watching Ichigo in Hueco Mundo, only this time he was facing an even bigger adversary; the darkness of himself.

As she watched, Orihime hoped fervently this would work. She wanted them all to survive, even the hollow. Truthfully he had risked the most in this and even though she knew his motivations were inherently selfish there was a small part of her that felt he was behaving heroically. His potential for being sacrificed was higher than theirs. That had to speak to something, didn't it?

When they'd reached their max Ichigo and the hollow met one another's eyes. This was it, now was the time.

"Say goodbye you bastard!"

" **Fucking die horse!"**

Launching themselves up into the air both made a move indicative of a strike but at the last second Ichigo turned and the hollow flashed right next to him.

They could see Mayuri and Nemu observing them. But as they slammed their swords together their energy fused, black and blue beams of light wrapped together making the direction of their blow become clear. Mayuri cursed out and at the same moment his hand reached for the amulet both Ichigo and the hollow shouted, " _ **Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

A massive wave of power, far stronger than either could have produced alone, slammed against the kido barrier exploding it in Mayuri's face. As the dust settled Ichigo could see the captain and lieutenant on the ground, most their equipment melted into liquid metal on the ground and a pile of rubble behind them.

In the blink of an eye both Ichigo and the hollow surged forward but the amulet was missing from around Mayuri's neck. Once again they attacked together, Ichigo's sword meeting with Nemu's katana while she absorbed a direct hit from the hollow's. Right outside the hole in the wall stood Orihime and Uryuu, their eyes searching frantically for the amulet. She spotted it among the rubble and sent her sphere to collect it.

"Get her out of here Ishida!" shouted Ichigo.

" **Don't you dare Quincy, we have a deal!"**

"I told you the deal's off! One way or another, your ass is dead!" Ichigo slammed his sword against the hollow's momentarily forgetting to keep his eyes on the captain. Kicking out the hollow sent him flying backwards to the ground below.

In a rage Mayuri shoved Nemu's bleeding form off himself and catapulted to his feet, drawing Ashisogi Jizō as he landed. With his other hand he withdrew a remote from his pocket and slammed his thumb upon the detonator. A surprising lack of explosion brought momentary confusion to his normally maniacally grinning face.

" **Tch, those things don't work too well without this,"** the hollow laughed showing him the power supply held in his hand. Slamming it down he crushed it with his heel. Meeting the captain's eyes he smirked. " **The only one who'll have a collar on the queen is me!"**

"You will pay for your treachery!" shouted Mayuri slamming his fist against two buttons. A loud rumble emanated from above and below. Turning their gazes upwards they were all startled to see cracks tearing across the ceiling.

"Look out!" shouted Uryuu as rocks and boulders began to fall from the exceptionally high ceiling.

Orihime shouted, "Here!" and they all huddled together as her shield domed around them, the debris slamming against it.

* * *

Shuuhei's ears were ringing. It was difficult to get up. What the hell had happened? One minute they were disarming the bombs when suddenly they all went off!

Blood ran down one side of his face, a nick on his temple the source of the flow. When he was finally able to open his eyes he found Mutsumi on top of him unconscious. Moving gingerly he lay her down. Her arm was definitely broken, but she was at least breathing on her own. Gritting his teeth he took a stood slowly. Most of his comrades were unhurt. From the gaping hole in the ground the sounds of hollow roars could be heard.

Moving to the edge his heart almost stopped at the sight of Orihime, Uryuu, Ichigo and the hollow surrounded by dozens of hollows in varying sizes and evolutions. The males were flanking the woman but flashes of golden light indicated she was not idle; she was protecting and healing in the middle of a bloodbath.

"Hell yeah, now this is what I'm talking about!" shouted Zaraki leaping down into the fray, his division members following their battled hungry captain into a black sea of oblivion. Soon the roars turned to shrieks of pain and death, Kenpachi and his men cutting through hollows in a flurry of sword strikes.

As Shuuhei made haste to follow them, Byakuya and Toshiro flanking him, his eyes landed upon Mayuri's form observing from a cave in the side of the rock face. Eyes flashing he swiftly confronted him.

"I knew it was you," he said lowly brandishing Kazeshini.

Mayuri's eyes met his, no remorse, no concern, no fear. "Of course it was me, science has no boundaries and I don't intend to start placing them anytime soon."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Shuuhei advanced slamming against him. Nemu went to attack but was thwarted by Rangiku's blade.

Back and forth they parried shots until Shuuhei managed to get close enough to throw Mayuri into the fray below. Looking up he shouted to Kisuke, "Seal the pit! I don't want them to get away!"

Urahara nodded and set a kido barrier of the hole effectively sealing them in.

* * *

Ichigo never thought he would see the day where he was glad to see Kenpachi Zaraki. With his and the men from the eleventh's help he was able to turn his attention back to Orihime; she had the amulet around her neck.

"Orihime, destroy that thing now! While he's distracted," he said firmly. Meeting her eyes he could see the doubts, the guilt. Why was she so dead set on saving a creature that'd caused her so much pain and misery? "I know what you're thinking but you've got to let that go. He'll turn against us in a heartbeat, you know that!"

Still she hesitated and knowing her heart was too good, too kind to go back on her word Ichigo plucked the jewel from around her neck. Orihime gasped at his quick movement. Though she remained silent her eyes spoke volumes; she was angry. But Ichigo didn't have time to prolong this argument. Wresting away from her gaze he took off towards the sky intent to reach Urahara.

Argh!" He cried out as he was slammed against abrasive stone, his cheek cutting open on the jagged unevenness of the wall. Flipped forward he was unsurprised who held him at bay, a look of utter hatred on his face.

" **Where the fuck do you think you're going, horse?"**

"To destroy this," Ichigo said flashing the amulet. The hollow made a grab for it but met with Ichigo's head slamming into his.

"Oi, Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo shouted gaining the shop keeper's attention through the clear barrier.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san, good to see you alive and…well," he said grinning taking in the tattered clothes and blood.

"Shut up and keep this safe!" Ichigo flashed the gem but before Kisuke could drop a section of the shield to take it the hollow sliced his wrist making him lose his grip.

"Son of a bitch!"

As the coveted item fell they both took off after it.

* * *

Shuuhei was occupied with trying to kill Mayuri but his fellow captain was dodging effectively, his strikes hitting home and making Hisagi's skin burn. Damn him and his poisons!

Then, as he readied another blow, he heard Orihime scream. Unable to stop himself he turned around and found her clenching her head. He saw red as deep as the color of blood staining her auburn tresses. The hollow which had caught her unaware was descending its claws for a killing blow. Leaving his current opponent for the time being Shuuhei flashed through the enemy ripping it as though it were tissue paper. Turning back around he sped to her side, gathering her near fainting form in his arms.

Orihime's head was spinning because of the pain. She'd been so engrossed in protecting and healing those around her she'd stupidly neglected to pay attention to her surroundings. A spider like hollow had come around a boulder and before she could react slashed at her, grazing her head and drawing blood. She didn't even remember screaming.

When she opened her eyes she thought she was dreaming. Staring down at her face, his eyes filled with a mixture of anger and fear, was Shuuhei.

"Shuu, you…you came," she whispered, completely exhausted.

Leaning down he kissed her gently. "I'll always come for you, Ori." Then he pulled her flush against his body, her own tired arms lifting slowly to wrap around his strong neck. The moment was short lived as a scream from another hollow marked its attack. Setting Orihime down Shuuhei flash stepped to intercept it.

As another hollow set its sights on her Orihime tried to call Tsubaki but nothing happened. Reaching up she clenched her blood soaked hair; her hairpins were missing! Falling to her knees she searched frantically as the creature stalked his prey. Just before it reached her Shuuhei was there again cutting it through its mask. He looked down.

"Are you ok?"

Orihime had just recovered her pins, dismayed to find they'd been badly damaged when she was attacked. She tried calling her spirits but they weren't able to answer.

On the other side of the pit Ichigo and his hollow were locked in a raging battle. Ichigo had lost a lot of blood and as a result his ability to harness energy was dwindling. He'd managed to get the amulet back but when he tried to break it with his sword it just bounced off. The thing was more resilient than it looked. Parrying another slash he took off back across the grounds. He hated running but he needed to find a way to destroy the gem and the hollow constantly hacking at him was making it difficult to concentrate.

But even with that to deal with he'd kept a feeling out for Orihime, hers being the only spiritual pressure he could ever reliably sense. When she'd been in danger he'd raced to save her only to watch as Shuuhei arrived in time first. Their kiss had distracted him enough to earn another cut to his back but that pain was comparatively nothing to the one in his heart. Uryuu was right; it hurt like a bitch.

At least he knew she was safe, even if he was pissed it wasn't him who was protecting her.

Skirting around another boulder to catch his breath he lost it instead when the sight of his human body crushed beneath a boulder came into view. Swallowing thickly he realized there would be no returning to the living world for him. He was dead. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. This was not the time to dwell on what he couldn't change.

Harnessing his energy he burst out from his position.

"Getsuga tenshou!" He hit the hollow dead center, his body falling to the ground.

* * *

Shuuhei didn't want to leave Orihime's side but knew he needed to finish things with Mayuri himself. From their vantage point he could see the clown engaged in clashing swords with Byakuya and Renji. With the men from the eleventh able to keep the remaining hollows at bay all captains and lieutenants available were focusing their efforts on the captain of the twelfth. Shuuhei knew Shunsui had wanted them to take him alive but it was debatable as to whether that would be the case; either by his choice or theirs.

Spying the Quincy he signaled him over. When he landed he said lowly, "Guard her, her hair pins were damaged. She's too stubborn to leave but if things get any more dicey get her the fuck out of here."

Uryuu nodded solemnly. Ushering Orihime to the wall he had her sit down. This way he only had to watch their front and not their backs as well.

Assured she was safe Shuuhei sped back across the grounds to join the fight. Mayuri was struggling, breathing hard and raging at them about progress and their narrowmindedness.

"Ingrates! Suffer the consequences of your imbecility!"

Shuuhei realized with growing horror Mayuri was readying to release his Bankai. Even with the vastness of the underground they didn't stand a chance against the size of it nor against its poison and he was doubtful they could get out in time. His shikai was already released and with it he tried to bind the captain from issuing his call to Bankai but it was too late.

With no other option he harnessed his own, just hoping he could get it out in time. Focusing as best he could he uttered, "Reaper."

As Kazeshini flashed brightly and a dark orb of black outlined in crimson beginning to surround him Shuuhei shouted, "Get out of here!" while his zanpakuto spirit cackled. He hated this and more than likely it would kill him just as much as Mayuri's poison but he wasn't going down without giving it his all.

He could no longer see those around him but knew despite his command they would stick this out until the end.

He felt the swirl of power gaining speed as his bankai took over. Not very many had seen this and he was dismayed Orihime would witness him at what he considered his worst.

Renji's eyes went wide. The power rolling off of Shuuhei was immense. He'd never seen his bankai and though he knew he'd had to have been pretty desperate to call it out a part of him couldn't help but be impressed and excited to finally see what his friend could really do after so many years of dedicated focus and training.

Orihime clutched to Uryuu's coat, her body trembling. She'd never felt energy like this. It was darker than she expected, not quite the level of the hollow but she remembered Shuu telling her Kazeshini was basically a demon and that's what this aura felt like: demonic. Uryuu's arm wrapped tightly around her. "I need to get you out of here," he said forming his Hirenkyaku beneath them.

"No Uryuu-nii, I'm not leaving him!" She stepped away, unwilling to run away when so many were willing to risk so much. She wasn't going to leave the man she loved.

Mayuri watched the obsidian power; this was definitely unexpected. Suddenly the orb stilled then shattered revealing a very different looking Shuuhei.

Rather than a giant creature like almost all the other captains' bankai, Shuuhei's was similar to Ichigo's in that it took form around his person. His shihakusho had long sleeves fluttering in the vortex of his power, a long hood covering his head which was down, his face not visible. Instead of white the outline and belt were blood red and he held two scythes. When he lifted his head everyone gasped. His face was covered by a helmet, the face shaped like a demon with protruding horns.

Lifting his arms made his sleeves slide back revealing black chain wrapped over the entirety of his body.

The eyes in the mask glowed white, Shuuhei and Kazeshini's powers pulsing. Behind Mayuri stood his Bankai ready to strike.

"This is the end boy. Your foolhardiness will get not only yourself but everyone in here killed."

Shuuhei grinned from behind his mask. Despite his confident words he'd detected the faintest hint of nervousness in the captain's voice. "We'll see about that," he said lowly.

The next moment Ashisogi Jizō was surging forward, its grotesque head bearing down as his poison rushed before him. Shuuhei shot forward holding his breath. Getting under the massive baby-headed creature he slammed one scythe deep into the ground before heading up, chain releasing from his body as he whipped around and around the worm like monster.

He tightened the bind and with a howl of protest Ashisogi Jizō tugged against his restraints. Slamming down the other scythe Shuuhei shouted, "Reaper's Vortex Saw!"

Immediately the chain released hundreds of saw teeth and began rotating at incredible speed, the tiny blade slicing through Mayuri's bankai in a torrent of angry buzzing, his roar echoing on the stone walls.

"No!" shouted Mayuri running forward striking Shuuhei in the back but his poison filled blade slammed against hard metal. His opponent turned back around settling his glowing eyes on the captain.

"Time to end this," he said pulling his scythes back to him after Ashisogi Jizō has evaporated. But before he could attack he felt a new overwhelming power source building. Still protected by his bankai he risked a look behind him. There was Ichigo facing off with his hollow and it was apparent a whole lot of shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Heaving deep breaths Ichigo stood motionless, Zangetsu still pointed forwarded. If he knew anything about his hollow it was that he wouldn't stay down so easily. A deep low growl met his ears and his eyes grew wide as he watched the hollow transform into his bull form. With a monstrous roar he shot towards Ichigo at incredible speed, slamming him against the wall and knocking the breath out of his lungs.

He grabbed the amulet but the next moment roared out in pain whipping his head around. In his back protruded numerous arrows and Uryuu was readying another shot. Releasing Ichigo he turned his attention to the Quincy, which was exactly what he wanted.

"Now!" he shouted and Byakuya, Toshiro and Renji all released their Shikai. A torrent of ice hit the hollow first followed by pink blades. As he roared Renji's sword crushed and slashed from multiple angles cutting his flesh deeply making him lose his grip on the amulet. Ichigo saw it fall and using what little strength he had left shot forward to grab it. The hollow was roaring in anger, focus solely on those who'd attacked him, giving Ichigo time to get back. What he was going to do with the thing now he didn't know, but at least it was back in his possession.

Planting his feet, the hollow began drawing power to create a giant cero between his horns.

"Get back!" Kisuke shouted from above. Everyone took cover. The blast was immense, leveling most of the ground and drilling a hole into the mountain side while obliterating any hollows in its wake. Turning around he set his sights back on Ichigo, another cero building up between his horns, the angry crackling noise echoing off the cavernous walls. Ichigo stood his ground using Zangetsu to prop himself up, teeth clenched while blood ran down his arm.

" _I hope this works,"_ he thought taking in a ragged breath. His ribs hurt, undoubtedly some broken thanks to being squeezed like a fresh orange.

The air grew heavy adding to his difficulty breathing and it took all his concentration to remain upright let alone wind his muscles and get ready to spring. Even so, he risked a look at Orihime. Her eyes fastened on his immediately, the moment reminiscent of the many times when he'd reach this point; a point of no return and he'd look for her and she'd be there watching him, pulling for him, looking as if she were pouring every ounce of her heart and soul into willing he would win. Why did he always learn things the hard way?

Orihime's pulse was pounding in her ears, dried blood cracking on sweat soaked skin as her clenched hands turned the knuckles white. What was Ichigo doing just standing there? With a sinking horror she suddenly realized his plan, but before she could open her mouth, before she could call out to him that they would figure out another way she heard him speak clear as day over the cacophony of noise going on around them.

"I love you Orihime."

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. The cero launched and Ichigo took aim, flinging the amulet into the oncoming crimson tidal wave. But Orihime kept her eyes on him, a scream tearing from her throat as his body flew back violently into the wall. To make sure the amulet was fully engulfed he'd stayed too close to center of the blast and wasn't able to get out of the way in time.

A heartbeat of silence fell over the room. Then, with an earsplitting shriek, the hollow fell to his knees, his body twisting in agony while his flesh began to glow. Orihime heard none of it; not the bellows of anguish or Kisuke shouting from the above through the newly opened hole that they needed to get out. All she could focus on was getting to Ichigo, in her panic forgetting her inability to heal.

Just as she was about to reach where she'd seen him fall she felt herself whisked upwards. Screaming and struggling she turned in her captor's arms, eyes wide in horror when they fell upon the sight of the hollow's body burning with a white hot heat. One long, last howl of pain followed them up the walls of the pit before a tremendous explosion erupted.

Debris flew hard and fast, some hitting shinigami as they fled. As the dust settled, bodies previously strewn about rising shakily to their feet, Orihime fell limp in Shuuhei's embrace.

Ichigo was dead. And it was all her fault.

The last sight she recalled was of Tatsuki crying in Chad's arms before the world turned black.

 **Author's Note: Please don't hate me! I know Ichigo has had it rough in this story but sometimes our choices make life, and death, hard. I promise it's not as bad as it seems. Also, I know this is a ShuuHime love story but when Ichigo's involved he can't** _ **not**_ **be heroic and kind of steal the show. Hopefully this felt well-paced. Also,** _ **very**_ **nervous to have created a bankai for the first time, hopefully it made sense and fit with Kazeshini. Please forgive another cliff hanger, but I wanted to get this out to you beautiful people. I have most of chapter 26 outlined, just have to write it. Reviews feed the muse so please let me know your thoughts (just please don't yell at me too much because of Ichigo).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: I forgot to give some thanks for chapter 24 reviews in my last chapter.**

 **Casey525: As always thank you for your continued support.**

 **Ade854 II: Hope you enjoyed the climax and the rescue of Hime. Shuuhei finally arrived!**

 **Otepbunni: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed chapter 25.**

 **Thank you to crista2311 for your review of chapter 25. I know, it's so heartbreaking. A little more is coming so I do apologize. Eventually we'll get back to some happy but there's a lot of consequences to deal with given everything that's happened.**

 **Jj: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you're enjoying the story.**

 **JimmyLane: I told you already in a PM how much your review meant to me but I must say words here too. I was blown away by the level of detail you gave and was flattered beyond words at your praise. It made me simultaneously proud and humbled somehow. Your follow up message in PM also made me grin from ear to ear. So, thank you, thank you, thank you for providing me a plethora of kind words to fuel me to the end of this story.**

 **Noomi25: Thank you for your review of Chapter 23. I debated that moment but it felt right for the tone of the story so while I'm sorry I made your heart drop I'm glad I could surprise you. Hopefully you enjoy the rest of this ride.**

 **Alright, there's a bit more sadness but there will be happy times coming again.**

* * *

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 26**

Orihime lay motionless, her breathing the only sound in the room. Shuuhei had just woken up the day before, apparently having passed out because he'd used so much power during his fight. Kazeshini had given him hell in his inner world promising that if they didn't train more he wouldn't let Shuuhei access his full power next time.

At the moment all Hisagi cared about was Orihime waking up. According to Rangiku both of them had been out cold for a week. He because of the power drain and her, as best as could be determined, because of an emotional breakdown. The strain of her experience, the damage to her hairpins, the death of Kurosaki, it was all too much for her brain to handle so she shut down. Uryuu equated it to being similar to a system reboot on a computer. All they could do was wait.

As he sat there holding her hand he felt it twitch slightly. Giving it a squeeze back he said softly, "Orihime?"

"Shuu…Shuuhei?" came the soft reply as her eyes finally opened. Hisagi breathed a sigh of relief; she was finally conscious.

"Hey babe, I'm here," he said kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" she groaned, muscles stiff from her week long prone position.

"You passed out after the fight. I did too," he answered stroking her hair, "I just woke up yesterday. It's been a week and one day." He saw her eyes grow wide at this information.

Moments later Isane walked in, pleased to see their patient had woken up. After taking vitals and getting Orihime medicine and a drink of water she left the room to give the lovers some privacy.

"Has anyone seen…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the flash of irritation that crossed Shuuhei's face. She'd barely gained consciousness and _that's_ the first thing she asked about? He shook his head to dispel the irrational wave of jealously. Of course she would ask that…this was Orihime. No matter how horribly anyone treated her she had a seemingly infinite ability to forgive. But it still irritated him.

Clearing his throat made her open her eyes and look at him again. "No, he hasn't been seen, or felt, around here."

She frowned. "He would know how to get here. I…I wonder why he-"

Shuuhei cut her off, unable to completely keep his tone even, "Orihime, despite everyone's gratefulness to him for taking down his hollow anyone he once considered a friend here is still royally pissed at him for what he did to you."

He could see her trying to sit up, a look of indignation on her face, but the effort was too much for her still weak form. Settling for fixing him with a surprisingly stern gaze she said softly but firmly, "That's ridiculous. There is such a thing as forgiveness. And really, if anyone has a right to a grudge it's me but I don't hold one against him."

Shuuhei took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's because you're a saint, Orihime. Not everyone has the capacity for forgiveness that you do."

She shook her head slowly, but whatever else she was going to say was stymied by another question. "Has anyone spoken to Kurosaki-san and the girls?"

She saw Shuuhei's eyes soften slightly. As much as he may not like Ichigo he did feel for his family and their loss. He nodded. "Chad and Tatsuki went to their house as soon as we made it back to Karakura. I'm sure it went about how you think." He watched as tears filled to the brim of her eyes, spilling over slowly down her cheeks. Reaching forward he brushed them away kissing each cheek and then her lips softly before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers, his hand trailing into her hair.

After a few moments silence he said, "Ori, I was so scared when he took you." He felt her take a deep breath. Opening his eyes he found hers already staring at him. Smiling slightly he kissed her again, a little longer this time, his arms wrapping around her back to lift her closer to himself. She felt as limp as a ragdoll but he held her steady. Breaking the kiss he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair. Pulling back he let her down gently.

"Shuu, what happened to Mayuri?" Orihime asked in a small voice looking up at him.

His face went dark. "He's missing."

"What?! How?"

He shook his head. "In all the chaos and confusion of getting out of the pit we lost track of him. It's possible he died in the explosion but somehow I doubt that."

Orihime shook her head slowly; no, Mayuri was still out there, she was sure of it.

"And my hairpins? Are they ok?"

He nodded. "Hachi's still working on them but is confident they should be back to normal soon."

Shuuhei stayed with her the remainder of the day but as night fell Unohana insisted she be left alone to rest fully.

"But I've been asleep for a week! How much more rest could I possibly need?" Orihime protested, her lips pouting slightly. Shuuhei thought she looked cute despite the defiant attitude and truthfully was glad she was fighting for him to be able to stay. But Retsu would not be moved, so with great reluctance he gave her a goodnight kiss.

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," he promised and kissed her again.

Outside the air was cool and Shuuhei took a deep breath. It felt good to be out moving around again. The fourth had done a great job healing him and he felt almost back to full strength.

Finding a soft spot on the grass just outside the division gates he sat down. He may have been kicked out of her room but he wasn't going to leave Orihime unattended, no matter how much Retsu insisted she was safe where she was. As skilled as she was in battle he had his doubts about the rest of her squad and though the threats to her safety seemed removed he still felt uneasy. He'd stay out here every night until she was released.

It wasn't really that late so he merely sat looking at the stars while waiting to get sleepy. Around the corner he felt Renji's presence approaching and stood to greet him.

"Visiting hours are over," he said.

"Damn, I tried to get over here as soon as I heard she was awake but there was so much paperwork," Renji said irritated.

"I know. I don't want to think about what my desk looks like after being gone for so long. But all of that doesn't matter, she's safe."

Renji grinned lightly. "Yeah."

They stood silent for a moment longer before Shuuhei said, "She asked about Kurosaki." Renji stiffened but didn't say anything. Shuuhei went on, running a hand through his hair as he sighed out, "Renji, do you…do you think she still-"

"No," Renji cut him off frowning, "You've already been down this road so don't screw things up now just after you got her back."

His friend frowned. "Yeah but, they were held together for a week. That's enough time for things to change."

Renji crossed his arms huffing. "Look, I'm the last person to ever claim to understand women. Hell, I've got one of the most infuriating, confusing hellions ever to grace existence as my lover. But I know Orihime fairly well and if anything had changed enough between her and Kurosaki to affect your relationship she would have told you already." Shuuhei nodded as Renji went on, "But even if it had it's not like anything could be done about it. He's gone. That blast-"

"Wasn't enough to destroy me, no matter how much you wish it did."

Both men turned swiftly at the sound of the completely unexpected voice. Standing tall, Zangetsu strapped to his back, stood Ichigo Kurosaki, though his reiatsu level was almost none existent, hence their inability to sense his approach. His familiar scowl deepened as both men took a step towards him.

Renji strode forward, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall. In one swift move he punched Ichigo's jaw before bringing him back up to his face. Both were breathing hard. "You stupid, selfish, son of a bitch! I've been waiting to get my hands on you!"

Ichigo gripped his wrist, gritting his teeth and readying himself for another hit. He wasn't strong enough yet to fight off his former friend. But before Renji could strike him again a gentle voice penetrated the night.

"Renji-nii, please, let him go."

Both men's eyes shifted to look at Orihime who had just exited the courtyard, drawn to their location because of their flaring reiatsu. Shuuhei stepped towards her, his hand outstretched. "Ori, you shouldn't be out here-" he began but stopped talking at the look in her eyes which clearly said she didn't intend to be left on the sidelines anymore.

Slowly Renji let go and stepped back from Ichigo who adjusted his clothing and rubbed his jaw. "Thanks a lot asshole," he muttered, a dark bruise already surfacing.

"Shut the fuck up Ichigo! What the hell are you even doing here?" Renji shouted.

"In case you missed it, I fucking died you idiot! Where the hell else would I go?"

"What do you mean you died? You just said the blast-"

"I was already dead by the time the blast hit! My body was crushed in the cave in!"

Orihime's breath hitched.

Seeing her face Ichigo softened his tone. "And don't you dare for one damn second think it's your fault Orihime. There wasn't time to get it under the shield even if we'd known." His shoulders relaxed as he continued looking at her, relieved she was ok, or at the very least alive.

He took a step towards her but Shuuhei moved to block his path. The orange hair frowned. "Hisagi, get the hell out of the way. I need to talk to her."

"You aren't getting within a hundred feet of her ever again, Kurosaki!" he shouted brandishing his sword.

But instead of drawing his own Ichigo clenched his fists. "You fucking moron!" he shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are speaking for her? Do you know what she endured? What she triumphed over while under the abuse of that clown faced asshole?!"

Shuuhei's eyes widened and he turned to look at Orihime. Her face was pained but he wasn't sure if it was because of him, Kurosaki or both of them together.

Ichigo continued ranting. "She brought herself back from the dead! I heard her heart actually _stop beating!_ She fought hollows and killed them, by herself! She defended and healed us in the middle of a hollow feeding frenzy and yet _you_ decide she can't _talk_ to me? Who do you think you are to defend her anyway? You couldn't even keep her safe from one of your own fucking captains!"

Shuuhei had lowered Kazeshini by now, never taking his eyes off Orihime as Ichigo yelled. It was true. He'd not been able to keep her safe. He'd been right there and still she'd been kidnapped. It had taken him a week to find her and that was only because of Urahara. Without him, they would still be looking or worse; they may never have found her at all.

"That's enough Ichigo!" Renji shouted, "You're really one to talk! Who the hell left her because he was a pansy ass bitch who couldn't handle the fact that his girlfriend was more fucking powerful than him!"

"That's not why-"

"Oh like hell it's not!" Renji was breathing hard, his eyes full of fire. "Your pride drove you to give up one of the kindest, most self-sacrificing people I've ever known! You have no right to give Shuuhei shit when you couldn't even protect her from _yourself!_

Orihime was trying hard not to cry. Now was not the time to show weakness. She needed to stand on her own, even if that meant hurting people she cared about. She was done with keeping everything inside for the sake of everyone around her.

In a brief moment of silence she said firmly, "That's enough, all of you."

The three men turned their attention to her.

"If you're all quite done speaking for me, I'd like to have my say now." She took a deep breath and addressed Shuuhei first. "Shuu, please try to understand. I appreciate that you want to protect me all the time but you can't. There's a lot when need to talk about but not tonight."

Shuuhei's stomach felt like it was filled with lead. Had he just screwed up everything again because of his own fear and jealousy?

Orihime's eyes fell to Renji next. "Renji-nii, I appreciate you defending my honor. Sora-nii, I think, would probably feel similar to how you do. You and Rukia, not to mention Rangiku, Uryuu-nii, and Chad have all helped me gain strength. But now you need to let me stand on my own."

He nodded, eyes casting down as his anger subsided.

Finally she looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, come back tomorrow and we'll talk but tonight I need to rest."

He nodded. "Sleep well, Orihime," he said before flash stepping into the now fully dark night.

After he left Orihime collapsed to the ground, the effort to stand any longer leaving her. Shuuhei rushed to her side picking her up.

"I…I'm sor-"she began but he cut her off with a kiss. Pulling back he whispered against her lips, "You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing to you."

"Me too, Orihime, I'm sorry for putting you through that," Renji said standing next to him.

Meeting his eyes she asked, "Aren't you tired, Renji-nii?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Aren't you tired of working so hard to hate him?" He started but before he could protest she went on hurriedly, "I appreciate all the support you and Rukia have shown me, I really do. But…I've forgiven Kurosaki-kun and I think it's time you do as well. He's…he's here to stay now…and he'll need…friends." Her voice had started to quiver, tears trailing down her cheeks.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "If that's what you want, ok Orihime, I…I'll talk to Rukia too."

She placed her hand over his, a sad smile on her face. "Don't do it for me, do it for you, do it for her. He didn't just leave me. He left all of us. Hurt all of us. But carrying grudges and hatred is heavy work and you have enough to worry about without adding to the load. I _want_ you to reconcile, but I won't force you to. I'm just asking you to consider it and letting you know you can do so without hurting me."

He nodded once then looked at Shuuhei. "Get her back to bed. I'm gonna go talk to Rukia about this whole mess." In a flash he was gone. The breeze picked up and Shuuhei felt Orihime shudder prompting him to holder her tighter to his body. Slowly he began walking back into the courtyard towards the doors of the hospital.

As he did Orihime spoke again, her voice low and tired, "Shuuhei, are you angry with me?"

Her question stopped him in his tracks and he looked down into her half-lidded eyes. "No Ori, I'm not angry with you."

"Then why were you so upset when Kurosaki-kun wanted to talk to me?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk tonight?" he asked starting to walk again.

But she frowned and opened her eyes wider. "Don't do that, don't shut me out. I need to know you trust me because if you don't-"

"Don't finish that sentence," he said firmly. They'd reached her room by now and he was laying her down, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Orihime, you need to rest. You were right, now is not the time for this conversation. We're…we're both tired and still recovering. Plus after that little exchange with Kurosaki I know my mind is not in the right place for this. So please, let me go, you get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

Orihime was disinclined to listen to him but stubbornness would just add fuel to this fire. She released his neck and lay back on the pillow, her eyes burning with tears she refused to let fall. There would be no more crying. She was going to be strong.

Shuuhei kissed her swiftly then took his leave, returning to his position outside the division walls.

* * *

The next morning, the dawn's light streamed into Orihime's room casting across her face. With a slight snort she awoke and stared out the open window, a deep sigh escaping her lips. Today was going to be hard. She'd no idea when Kurosaki-kun would be back, but knowing him it would be as soon as possible. He wasn't exactly patient. The thought made her smile slightly.

An hour later Isane entered with breakfast and medicine.

"You have an early visitor but I figured he would be one you'd want to see as soon as possible," the silver haired fukutaichou said warmly. Orihime turned her gaze the door whose frame was filled with a largely built man.

"Hachi-sensei!" Orihime exclaimed happily as the pink haired man entered with a slight bow to both ladies.

"Good morning Inoue-san, so glad to see you returned safe and sound," his deep voice rumbled.

"It's good to be back," she replied smiling brightly.

"You've probably already guessed but I'm here to deliver your hairpins. They are still a bit tuckered out but they've been clamoring to get back to you and make sure you were alright."

Orihime called all six spirits out, five of which hurried to hug her face, relieved to see their mistress alive. Tsubaki fluttered in the air slightly away from her, his arms crossed and a glare in his eyes.

"Tsubaki!" admonished Hachi earning an annoyed glace from the testy sprite. Reluctantly he drew nearer to Orihime.

"You almost got us killed idiot!" he growled. "But, I'm glad you're ok."

Orihime smiled and then turned her attention back to the other five who were asking her questions.

"Think you feel up to a test of your strength?" Hachi asked them and they nodded. "Good, then let's start by having you heal Inoue-san to full strength." They nodded, Shun'ō and Ayame taking their positions to erect their dome around her. Within a few minutes all of Orihime's injuries not previously healed by the fourth were gone and her strength rejuvenated.

"Thank you all," she said softly. They smiled back at her and then returned to their positions.

After some further words with Hachi, the vizard said he would be returning to the living world.

"Tell everyone I said hi and I'll be by to see them soon," Orihime advised earning a smile from the big man.

Just as Isane was about to leave Orihime called her back. With a slight blush she asked, "Erm, Kotetsu-fukutaichou, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you send word to Rangiku that I need a change of clothes? She has a rather large collection of living world items and-"

"It's no trouble at all Inoue-san. I'll do it right away," Isane interjected kindly.

About twenty minutes later a boisterous Rangiku burst into her room, her arms weighed down with various outfits.

"Rangiku, you didn't have to bring all that! Just some jeans and a t-shirt would be fine," Orihime exclaimed wide eyed.

"Don't give me that! We're going to make you look ravishing! I know Shuuhei already saw you but this will be a nice surprise for him."

Orihime fidgeted, eyes casting down instantly setting her friend on alert.

"What? Don't tell me something happened between the two of you! You just got back!"

Orihime waved her hands frantically. "No, no! It's just that…well…I'm meeting with Kurosaki-kun today to talk."

This caught the busty blonde completely by surprise; mainly because she didn't know Ichigo was in Soul Society. Swiftly Orihime explained why and Rangiku's face fell.

"The poor boy and oh my, his poor family too," she said softly and Orihime couldn't help the warm feeling in her heart. Even knowing how angry Rangiku had been at Kurosaki-kun she was thankful her best friend could still show sympathy for him.

Then her eyes met back to Orihime's and she asked seriously, "You're not going back to him, are you?"

Orihime's looked at her in shock. "No, of course not, why would you think that?"

Sitting on the bed Rangiku took her hand and sighed. "Orihime, he was your first and, for a while, only love; are you sure you're completely over him?"

"Of course I am! I could never go back to him, not after what he did!" Orihime said loudly startling Rangiku. This was the first time Orihime had really ever verbalized that. Even during all her time moving on from Ichigo she'd never spoken with anger in her voice. A little softer she added, "Besides, I'm in love with Shuuhei and he loves me…at least…I hope he still does."

Rangiku's face registered surprise once more and Orihime repeated his declaration of love to her prior to her kidnapping. "But I told him to save it, to not say it because he believed he'd never see me again. And now…well…he hasn't said it again." Her eyelids fell as she took a deep breath.

"I think he doesn't know what to think about you and Ichigo sweetie. You were held together for a week and given your history can you really blame him for thinking maybe, somehow, you were able to reconcile during that time? Emotions running high, danger and the possibility of death, it…it can change a person."

Orihime's eyes hardened. "It didn't change me except to make me stronger. But if Shuuhei can't trust me still then we've no business being together."

Rangiku spoke quickly, "Honey, please don't let me put words into Shuuhei's mouth. He didn't say any of that, I…I've just known him a long time and can see when he's being cautious. That or maybe he doesn't want to pressure you. I don't know…I shouldn't have said anything. It's obvious you two have some stuff to sort through."

"That's why I'm meeting with Kurosaki-kun, so I can close that chapter of my life. I know everyone wants me to hate him and tell him to go away and never speak to me again but I can't do that. He's still one of my oldest friends and deserves to be heard."

Rangiku nodded then forced a smile. "Well then, let's get you presentable. The sooner you deal with that brat the sooner you can get back to your man."

Orihime smiled and allowed Rangiku to fuss over her. Eventually they emerged together from the room, Orihime clad in loose black linen pants, a purple pull over and grey flats. After one final check up with Isane they were allowed to leave. Stepping out into the courtyard Orihime wasn't surprised to see both Ichigo and Shuuhei waiting for her.

While Rangiku had been helping Orihime get ready to leave Ichigo had arrived to find Shuuhei stationed outside the division grounds.

"You stay here all night too?" he asked.

"What do you mean "too"?" Hisagi asked standing up, a frown on his face.

"Tch, like I'd really leave her by herself! Fourth isn't exactly the strongest in defense."

Shuuhei crossed his arms. "So your reiatsu hasn't returned to full capacity yet? There's no other explanation as to why I couldn't sense you at all."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm able to flash step and I feel myself getting stronger every day."

Shuuhei wondered at this odd situation. He here was waiting for his girlfriend who was preparing to go talk to this man and yet he spoke to him calmly, almost polite chatter passing the time. Before he could consider it further Ichigo spoke again crashing him back to the reality of the situation.

"You probably already know this but, I'm not giving her up without a fight." Shuuhei felt his body quake with anger. This bastard had a lot of nerve.

Frowning he grit his teeth. "You heard her last night Kurosaki, there's no "fighting" for her any more. It's her decision and once it's made that's it."

Ichigo shrugged again and Shuuhei clenched his fist. Just as he was about to shunpo over and send it flying into Ichigo's face Orihime stepped outside. His eyes softened when he looked at her. She was lovely whether she wore a gown, pants and a shirt or nothing at all. The last thought put a pain into his whole body. He longed to touch her, kiss her, mark her and claim her as his but he wouldn't do that. Not until she told him…

"Good morning Shuuhei, good morning Kurosaki-kun," she said softly. Rangiku also extended good mornings before saying she should get to the office before Toshiro froze her ass to her chair. Orihime giggled and the happy sound warmed his heart. Oh how he'd missed her!

Once Rangiku was gone Orihime turned her attention back to the men in front of her. It was time to deal with her past and her future. Stepping forward she made her way to Shuuhei. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly, the feeling of his arms around her waist comforting in its strength.

"I won't be long, where should I meet you?" she whispered.

He pulled back but still held her looking into her eyes. "Have him bring you to my office. I'll be there dealing with paperwork."

She nodded and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

Ichigo scowled. This already wasn't going as he'd hoped. But he shook his head. It didn't matter. He'd never let the odds get him down before and he wouldn't start now.

Orihime walked to him. "I'm ready to talk now Kurosaki-kun," she said. "But first let me heal you. I can tell you need it." She descended her dome on him and in moments he felt his full strength returned.

Smiling softly, one that he saved only for her, he thanked her then asked, "You ok with me carrying you?" He hated having to ask but it felt necessary. She nodded and he picked her up. Casting a smirk at Shuuhei he took off.

The captain watched them go, his heart thundering in his chest.

" _Trust her; if you can't do that let her go now."_ He knew he couldn't let her go, not unless she told him she wanted to leave. So he would trust that by the end of this day she would be his forever. No doubts, no regrets, no looking back. Taking a deep breath he sped off to his office knowing it was unlikely he'd be able to pay attention to any paperwork but needing something to do to pass the time. Plus, it really did need to get done.

* * *

Ichigo took Orihime to a secluded meadow near a pond setting her down after they landed. The breeze rustled the grass and both their hair as they stood looking at the water. Despite his insistence to talk to her he suddenly found himself at a loss for words. What could he say that hadn't already been summed up in what he'd assumed to have been his last declaration to her? He'd really believed he was done for, permanently, and so poured every bit of his heart into four words.

Just as he opened his mouth Orihime spoke, "You know, Kurosaki-kun, everyone wants me to hate you." His face betrayed his surprise. Not so much at the truth of her words but that she was saying them at all. "I think it would make them feel better about harboring their grudges. But right now, they have to work hard at it. I bet they're all tired."

Her eyes met his, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "But what I feel for you is thankful Kurosaki-kun."

"Thankful?" he asked confused.

She nodded. "Without you, I would be an ordinary, clumsy girl forever lost in fantasy and girlhood dreams."

"You were never, could never, be ordinary Orihime," he said sincerely.

She blushed at his intense stare. "Thank you, but that's how I feel. And also, thanks to you, I had to grow up. I had to…to learn to stand on my own."

Ichigo's heart clenched. He'd abandoned her and she was thanking him for "making her stronger".

"Though," she went on, eyes casting back to the shimmering water, "Uryuu-nii and Chad were there for me. Tatsuki, Rangiku, Renji and Rukia too. They helped me stand back up but also to find my own strength."

A few moments of silence passed between them, the rustle of the wind through the trees surrounding them the only sound. Finally Ichigo found his voice.

"Orihime, I have something I want to say, or rather ask you." He stepped forward grabbing her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. Swallowing nervously he went on, "Can…can you ever forgive me?"

Her head cocked to one side, the familiar gesture of confusion almost making him smile.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said softly, "I already forgave you a long time ago."

His breath hitched. "Does that mean…you'd give me another chance? Give _us_ ," he squeezed her hands, "another chance?"

Slowly she pulled her hands away and he had to stop himself from keeping her close by force. She was like sand slipping through his fingers no matter how much his spirit protested the loss. Her eyes, though, never left his.

"No, Kurosaki-kun."

"But Hime," he couldn't stop himself taking back her hands, thankful she didn't pull away even if it was out of pity, "You…you saved _me_ in that fight in the forest. I don't know, I guess I thought that meant that somehow you…you still loved me."

"I said I forgive you and that's true, but I could never trust you with my heart again. You," her eyes brimmed with tears now, "You had my love completely. And I know you reciprocated it in your own special Kurosaki-kun way. But even with all the selflessness you showed me, you didn't _love_ me."

He opened his mouth to protest but she went on, pulling away as she choked out, "Because if you did, if you truly had loved me, you wouldn't have left. I could have taken you angry. I could have taken you sad, depressed, or distraught. I would have done my best for you and if I couldn't help I would have found someone who could. But I couldn't take you leaving me."

"Hime, please, couldn't we try? I don't know how but there must be some way-"

"There isn't! Not now, not ever Kurosaki-kun. I…I don't love you anymore, not like that anyway. I care about you; I will always care about you. You're one of my oldest friends despite our recently rocky history. But I love Shuuhei and…and he loves me."

Ichigo stood silent; his heart burning with a pain he didn't know existed. It was really over, completely over. He'd lost her forever. " _No, you had her forever, you threw her away."_ With a shudder he realized the voice of his own conscious was more terrifying than that of his hollow's. Squaring his shoulders he nodded once.

"I know I fucked everything up and I am truly sorry. But never doubt for one second that I love you. And if things don't work out with Shuuhei, I'm here. I'll always be here." He stepped forward, "Come on, I'll take you to him." He picked her up, holding her close and tight, knowing it would be the very last time he ever felt this woman in his arms.

As they approached he could see Shuuhei waiting for them, undoubtedly having felt his presence coming close since Orihime had helped top up his power level. He was nowhere near where he'd been prior to his hollow actually being extracted but knew his signature was penetrating again.

Landing softly he held Orihime staring down the man who now held her heart. But her squirming to get out of his hold broke his heart again. Sighing he let her down but held her shoulders to face him.

"Please tell my family hello and let them know I'll visit as soon as I can."

She nodded and he let go.

Orihime turned walking hurriedly to Shuuhei's waiting arms. It was too much for Ichigo to bear and so in a blast of shunpo he took off with no destination in mind, he just needed to get away. When he chanced a glance behind him he saw her back and knew beyond any shadow of a doubt she wasn't his anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Forgive me if at the moment the situation with Mayuri feels underwhelming. I debated over and over how I wanted to handle the next phase with him when I recalled that in Bleach not everything gets wrapped up in a pretty package…at least not immediately. So for now, Mayuri is missing. Reviews feed the muse, please let me know your thoughts either in the public forum or send me a PM! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: Fair warning, this is the last chapter (save for the epilogue) of Suddenly There Was You. I'll explain more in my author's note at the end.**

 **Casey525: Thank you!**

 **JJ: I know, it's a bummer things turned out this way for Ichigo but you're right, actions have consequences and he made a lot of bad decisions.**

 **JimmyLane: Once again thank you for your thorough review. I had a couple options of how I wanted Ichigo to show back up and that one seemed the most likely; him seeking out Hime. I'm so glad you like the way I portray Orihime in this story. I wanted to show her strength and growth in a believable way so I'm gratified to know I'm hitting the right notes. Also, I agree that Shuu and Hime need some time together so I have some spice in this chapter. Whoohoo!**

* * *

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Chapter 27**

Ichigo sped along his heart beating hard. How the hell had Uryuu dealt with this, continued to deal with this? Considering how messed up he felt he realized he'd underestimated his cousin's fortitude. When he landed it must have been somewhere near the Sixth Division because before long he saw Renji coming towards him.

"If you've come to finish what you started last night I'll warn you Orihime healed me up this morning so you'll have a hell of a fight on your hands," he said while the red head was still some distance away.

"Don't get so worked up, I'm here to talk to ya."

"Talk? Since when do you and I talk?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Since Orihime asked me to jackass! Now come on!" Renji said flicking his wrist to follow him.

Before long they were entering a bar.

" _The Quiver?"_ Ichigo wondered. He'd have to bring Ishida here someday.

Taking a seat at a table Renji ordered two sake saucers from the waitress. "It's on me," he said when Ichigo opened his mouth to protest. They sat silent until their drinks arrived, Renji finishing his in one long draft while Ichigo sipped gingerly; he'd never gotten used to alcohol. Finally Renji looked up at him.

"Look Ichigo, there's a very large part of me that doesn't even want to do this. But, Orihime asked me to talk to you and so here I am."

"Yeah, I can see that. What, exactly, did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Baka! About you, about what happened, why you left! Shit, I don't know, she…she wants us to "reconcile" as she put it. Even after all the shit you put her through her first concern last night was making sure you have friends here!"

Ichigo frowned, his eyes casting down to his saucer before he took another drink. He was starting to warm up to its contents mainly because it was helping him not focus so much on how awkward he felt at the moment. Sighing he ran hands through his hair and looked back up.

"Renji, there's nothing I can say, no way to explain what I did, that will make it ok or go away. So, at this point, the best I can think of to do is say…I'm sorry."

Renji looked surprised; it wasn't often that Ichigo apologized. Before he could respond Ichigo was talking again. "Last night, I don't know, I think you were right. I think, at the end of the day, my pride was destroyed in so many ways I just ran away. It was stupid and obviously caused everyone a great deal of pain, no one more than Orihime and I will always regret that. But even now, saying these words, it's taking a lot of effort to admit just how wrong I was and how much she's right. I…I want friends again. I used to think of myself as a loner but that could never be true since I had so many people I cared about that I wanted to protect."

He hung his head, clearly unsure how to go on. Renji sat in silence looking at him. He was truly broken having lost literally everything only to gain back powers everyone thought were gone forever.

Reaching across the table he slapped Ichigo hard on the back making the man sit up straight.

"Well, you're here now. Clean slate and all that."

Ichigo nodded. As he finished his drink a hell butterfly landed on Renji's shoulder. Standing up he paid the bill and said, "Come on, there's a meeting at the captain commander's office and we're both being summoned."

"What the hell could he want with me?" Ichigo asked perplexed as they flash stepped.

"I don't even know why he wants me there, so I sure as hell have no idea why you're being called too. Let's just get there and we'll find out."

* * *

Shuuhei had held Orihime close as Ichigo became a small speck on the horizon. It was finally over; Orihime had chosen him. Said woman was squeezing his neck with an impressive amount of force but he didn't care. Looking around he saw the Seireitei was beginning to awaken, members of his squad arriving for the day so he gathered her up and walked inside his office shutting the door behind them.

"How are you feel-"he began only to be cut off by insistent, hungry lips on his own. A moan of appreciation sounded from his throat as he returned the kiss firmly.

Orihime wasn't wasting time. She'd almost died more times in the past week than she'd care to recall; even in Hueco Mundo she wasn't sure she'd ever been in so much danger. And now she was back in the arms of the man she loved.

"I guess that answers that question," Shuuhei said, his breathing slightly labored as her lips trailed kisses down his neck. "Ori, not that I don't appreciate this but don't you think this type of reunion would be better spent in bed?" As much as he wanted to leave the day's duties for tomorrow there really was so much to do. And he'd anticipated her needing more rest but apparently that was not the case. Her answer was a quip nip to his flesh making him gasp. "Babe-" he tried again but she pulled back and placed a finger on his lips, eyes burning with an intense heated passion.

"No more talking, there'll be time enough for that later," she said, "I don't care that it's not in a bed, I want you now."

Well, what man could resist that? Smirking he nodded. "Alright, but don't say you didn't ask for it."

"Who's asking? I'm telling," she breathed back against his lips before sealing them again with her own. Damn, he was rather enjoying her taking control, it was unbelievably hot.

"Alright, alright," he said in mock surrender, "Let me put up a kido barrier, don't want any interruptions do we?" She shook her head and let him go long enough to seal them in. Coming back to her he trailed his hands under her shirt lifting it slowly as he kissed her. Moving to her ear he breathed, "Now we can be as loud as we want." Orihime shivered in delighted anticipation.

In one quick motion Shuuhei whipped off her shirt. Her hands were already working to loosen his belt while simultaneously pulling open his shitagi and kosode. When he was finally bare chested she ran her hands over his heated skin. He'd kicked off his waraji and pulled his tabi off in two quick movements while Orihime unclasped the snap of her bra.

As her breasts sprung forward Shuuhei took one in each hand and squeezed. Orihime gasped leaning on his desk for purchase as he kneaded them. Leaning down he suckled one while the other was attending to by his hand.

"Shuu, oh god, Shuu," she moaned and he felt his length grow even harder. Moving down he pulled off the rest of her clothes throwing them in a heap on the floor, his hakama following after that. Stepping back he admired the view of Orihime posed on the edge of his desk. Striding forward he placed one hand on each side of her, his thumbs gently teasing the flesh of her thighs.

As he kissed her softly he said, "I never thought I'd see something on my desk I was so eager to do." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They began kissing deeply again, their eagerness returning full tilt. Shuuhei wanted a better angle so he tucked his hands under her rear lifting her up. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist. This, she found, was one of her favorite positions not only because Shuu could get deeper penetration but because could feel so much of his power. She loved how strong and passionate a lover he was.

As he slowly slid her down his pulsing length she breathed out, "I love you, Shuuhei."

A moment later she squeaked when her back hit the cold wall. Opening her eyes she found him staring at her. "Say that again," he commanded.

"I love you," she said and kissed him. He thrust up firmly making her gasp.

"Again."

"I love you, Shuu." She was panting now, the power of his thrusts shaking her whole body. She was sure she'd have bruises from his fingers gripping her hips so tightly but she didn't care. All she could think about was him and this moment and the fact that she never wanted to part from him again.

"One more time," he said against her ear punctuating each word with a hard thrust. He reached between them and stroked her making breath escape her lungs.

"I love you Shuuhei!" she yelled as she came hard around him, pulling him along in her ecstasy. He left her pinned against the wall, both their breathing labored but slowing down as their heart rates returned to normal. His head was leaning against her shoulder, hot breath against her skin. Finally he pulled back to look at her.

Kissing her gently he said, "I love you, Orihime." She smiled tiredly, fingers lazily trailing through his sweat soaked hair.

Eventually they put themselves back together. Just as Shuuhei dropped the kido barrier a hell butterfly landed on the window sill. He picked it up and heard an order for all taichous to come to a meeting. Thankful it'd not arrived in the middle of their romp in his office he turned to Orihime. "I've got a meeting to go to and as you can see an excessive amount of paperwork to do."

"Is there anything I can help with while you're gone?" she asked.

He smiled, she was so selfless. "The sooner you're done here the sooner we can do that again…and again…and again," she said smiling seductively.

Shuuhei groaned kissing her deeply. "You're amazing, you know that?" She shook her head but he kissed her again and said, "I don't have time to show you now because I have to go but if you're serious about helping we'll discuss what you can do when I get back. For now, just rest."

She smiled and nodded. With one last kiss he left. When he arrived to the main meeting hall he found all the captains were already there.

"Ah, there you are Hisagi-taichou, we were getting worried," Shunsui said trying to hide a grin.

"Worried sir?" he asked taking his seat.

"Yes, the hell butterfly apparently couldn't get through to you and returned. No worries, it wasn't a long wait but it was odd considering it knew where you were but couldn't penetrate a barrier."

Shuuhei worked hard but it was no use, he flushed a deep crimson. Everyone tried to stifle their snickers and even Byakuya seemed to have a smirk on his face. Clearly they'd figured out what had happened. Shuuhei coughed but before he could apologize Shunsui was speaking again.

"No worries my friend, we understand. Anyway, now that we're all here we can commence."

Hisagi breathed out a sigh. Oh well, it couldn't be helped and at least no one seemed put out by it. He'd just have to hide the fact that they'd been found out from Orhime; she'd be mortified. Then again, given her new voracious appetite maybe not.

His thoughts were brought back to the matter at hand when Shunsui said, "As you all know Kurotsuchi-taichou is missing. Given the reports from Kuchiki-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou should he return there will be punishment to be enacted upon him. A task force has been put together to seek him out and confirm whether he is alive or dead. The first wave has been gone a week and will be returning tomorrow to report."

"Our next order of business is this; for far too long the Gotei 13 has been functioning below full capacity. Today we have candidates to consider for positions of captain in the third and fifth divisions. Also, Hisagi-san, you must consider who is qualified to be promoted to lieutenant of the ninth. I know your third seat has been helping tremendously but it's time to fill the position."

Hisagi nodded his understanding.

"First, for consideration of captain of the third we have Abarai-fukutaichou. He has had personal recommendations made for his promotion from Kuchiki-taichou, Hisagi-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou, Ukitake-taichou and Uohana-taichou. Given our lacking numbers I have determined these recommendations sufficient for approval of his promotion. Does anyone object?'

When no one spoke he smiled. "Excellent, Nanao if you would," he asked and his lieutenant went next door to get Renji.

When he entered Hisagi smiled. His friend had finally gotten what he deserved.

"Abarai Renji, should you choose to accept starting today you will take up duties as the new captain of the third division. What say you?"

"I accept," Renji replied bowing.

Everyone clapped as he was handed his captain's haori and badge. After putting on both he moved to take his seat.

"As for consideration of captaincy for the fifth I am recommending, Kurosaki Ichigo."

A babble of shocked chatter erupted, faces filled with surprise looking at their commander with bewilderment.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Hisagi over the fray of speech.

Shunsui widened his eyes. "And why not Hisagi-taichou?"

"He's not trustworthy! He's…he's selfish and foolhardy! Not to mention he hasn't been through the academy yet!"

The commander frowned. "Hisagi-taichou, do not let personal issues cloud your judgment. He is more than qualified in terms of bankai of which more than three of us, including myself, have seen him perform proficiently. He is a powerful ally to add to our ranks. As for the academy there are accelerated options, particularly for someone of his skill level!" Shunsui said firmly. Turning his gaze to the rest of the captains he continued, "While it is not required I would prefer a majority agreement to this appointment. All in favor please say "I"."

For a moment no one spoke. Then to everyone's great surprise Renji stood up.

"I," he said simply and remained standing. Meeting Shuuhei's eyes he said, "Hisagi-taichou, I understand how you feel, and you know I'm not just saying that." When Shuuhei nodded he went on. "But we must consider what is best overall for the Gotei 13 and Soul Society as a whole. Ichigo is a powerful fighter and, as much as I hate to admit it, a natural leader. We need him."

As he concluded Joushiro stood, followed by Kenpachi. Lisa and Retsu rose from their seats next. Even Byakuya and Toshiro cast in their favor.

All the while Shuuhei considered his friend's words and those of his commander. He didn't have to dig very deep to realize both were right. He didn't want Ichigo as a captain purely because of their feud regarding Orihime and his anger over how he'd treated her. But all of that was over now. She's chosen him, she loved him. She'd forgiven Ichigo and wanted the best for him. It was with these thoughts that, hard as it was, he found himself standing and joining in agreement that Ichigo deserved the position.

Meeting Shunsui's gaze he said simply, "I".

The commander smiled and looked to Nanao who again exited, returning with Ichigo in her wake.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, should you choose to accept beginning today you will take up duties as captain of the fifth division. What say you?"

Ichigo looked astonished; were they really offering him captaincy so quickly? He shocked expression turned somber as he shook his head.

"You decline?" Shunsui asked, his voice not devoid of disappointment.

"I'm not qualified for the position," Ichigo said simply.

"Bullshit, don't give me that fake modesty crap," Renji said heatedly.

"Who's faking? And I'm not saying no to be modest!" Ichigo shouted. Shuuhei was stunned. He knew he didn't know Ichigo very well at all but from what everyone had told him or he'd overheard he wasn't one to turn down a challenge, to admit weakness. In spite of his dislike of the man Hisagi felt a stirring of sympathy for him; he'd lost literally everything including his self worth. He'd never gained it back.

Then Shuuhei grew angry; Renji had stood up for him, Byakuya had stood up for him, hell even _he'd_ stood up for him but he didn't know it!

"Kurosaki," Hisagi said and the man turned his gaze to him. "It's time to stop running. I know you feel like shit and I know I'm the last person ever that you want to hear this from. But despite how low you feel know this: you are needed. Whatever happened in the past is gone now, Orihime's taught us all that very well. It's time you learned that lesson too."

He saw Ichigo's body stiffen. Though his scowl remained Shuuhei could feel the tremors of emotion in his reiatsu; he was struggling hard with how to feel.

Renji stepped up to him, clasping him firmly on the shoulder. "Ichigo," he said more calmly, "Since when do you back down? In all the time I've known you, you go head first into any challenge. The Gotei 13 and Soul Society are different now and we need someone like you in our ranks."

Ichigo could barely look him in the eye; why were they trying to convince him? Why was _Hisagi_ of all people encouraging this?

"I…I don't know the first thing about any of this, I can't lead a division!"

"You're a born leader Kurosaki Ichigo," Shunsui said, "You've gathered troops without effort because people believe in you, trust in your strength and your convictions. We know you fell far from grace, but now is the time to rise from the ashes and take your place back among the strong again."

"We'll help you," Unohana said gently, "we know this is an overwhelming decision to make so hastily and so soon after you lost your life. But we can help. Please, and I know this isn't easy, trust us as we trusted you."

Ichigo took a deep breath looking at the circle of faces. They were serious, every single one of them. Even Byakuya tilted his head ever so faintly in what appeared to be encouragement for him to accept.

"In that case, I'll do it."

Polite applause sounded as he took his haori and badge. Making his way to his seat he sat down, taking a deep breath. His afterlife just got a whole lot more interesting but even with all the impending training, accelerated study and responsibility looming in the very near future he felt…lighter somehow. And it was as he looked around again at all the faces of the captains he realized it was because their acceptance and their forgiveness had enabled him to take his first step toward forgiving himself.

After the emotion roller coaster that was captaincy appointment the next order of business was the second search party wave to find Mayuri.

"I'll lead it," Ichigo said firmly, adding slightly lower to Shunsui, "That is if you will permit it sir."

The commander smiled slightly. "As much as I appreciate your zealous attitude to be participatory Kurosaki-taichou, you're presence is needed far more at the fifth."

Shuuhei could see Ichigo's eyes flicker to him before leaving once more. His fist was clenched, jaw tense. In spite of his dislike of the man Hisagi was impressed he was already trying so hard to reign in his tendency to fly off the handle; he realized he was under orders now.

Clearing his throat Shuuhei said, "Sir, the second wave is scheduled to leave in one week correct?" Shunsui nodded. "I believe in that time Kurosaki-taichou should have a firm grip on the fifth, not to mention Hinamori-fukutaichou has been doing well keeping things going until a new captain is appointed so she could undoubtedly handle his absence for two weeks. Plus, I think he needs this more than anyone."

Ichigo stared at Hisagi. Not one to take well to pity or charity he was torn on whether to feel thankful or insulted. Either way it didn't matter, Shuuhei was right; he _needed_ to be involved in the search for Mayuri.

After some moments consideration Shunsui nodded. "Very well, our compromise will be this. In a week's time Nanao will inspect progress at the fifth. If she deems is stable for its captain to be absent, albeit for a much shorter period of time, then I will allow Kurosaki-taichou to lead the team. If not," he turned his attention to Shuuhei, "I will leave it to you."

Hisagi smirked inwardly; there was no better way to motivate Ichigo than rivalry and knowing him he'd work four times as hard to get the division up to speed just so that the opportunity to find Mayuri wouldn't be given to Shuuhei. He actually felt bad for the members of the fifth; the next week was going to be hell for them if the look on Ichigo's face was anything to go by.

Finally the meeting was over and after further congratulations to the new captains everyone began exiting when Shunsui raised his voice. "I almost forgot! In honor of our new captains we will be having a celebration at my estate. Everything begins at sunset so please make sure you and your lieutenants are there!"

The all nodded their thanks and headed to their respective days.

Upon his return to his office Shuuhei found Orihime organizing papers.

"I thought I told you to rest," he said crossing his arms but his face held a smile. She returned the look.

"I wasn't third in my class for no reason Shuuhei-kun," she teased, "I may look and sound like a bimbo but I'm actually quite smart." She stood up straight, nodding her head sagely. He snickered and gathered her into his arms.

"I never thought you were a bimbo and I don't want you ever saying stuff like that about yourself again. Thanks for the help." He kissed her firmly, his lips massaging hers until they opened granting him access to her mouth. They stood there for a long moment kissing deeply. Pulling away he sighed. He loved this woman so much he thought his heart was going to burst.

"So how was your meeting?" she asked sweetly taking a seat on the couch while he seated himself in his office chair; if he sat next to her he'd never get anything done.

"It was…interesting. Renji was made captain of the third."

"Oh my gosh! That's so great!" Orihime squealed clapping. He smiled softly before his face became slightly pensive and she asked, "What's wrong? Did…did something happen?"

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, um, Ichigo was named captain of the fifth."

Shuuhei watched Orihime's face go through a myriad of emotions. Bewilderment and even confusion followed close upon one another before she settled into a slight smile. "I guess that should come as no surprise. He's been captain material for a long while now."

He nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked softly.

"Tch, I actually ended up voting in favor of it. Do you believe we actually had to convince him to take the position?"

"What?!" she yelled then covered her mouth, eyes wide. "I mean, that's great, um, I mean, I didn't expect, uh," she stammered.

Chuckling he got up from his seat and joined her. It was hopeless; as long as she was around he wouldn't be able to pay attention to his duties, at least not at the moment. He kissed her to stop the flow of broken speech.

"I get it, don't worry about explaining. I guess I just decided to follow your great example and do my best to move forward. Seems you're a good influence on me."

She smiled and snuggled into his embrace. After a few moments silence she asked, somewhat randomly as was her nature, "Shuu, have you…before me…did you, um, "date", I guess?"

He snickered. "Barely, I was usually too serious to know how to have fun. By the time I became a lieutenant I'd been with a few women but nothing ever came of those connections because I wouldn't let people in. Then being under Tosen I was so focused on work and learning all I could that dating seemed trivial to me."

"So, why…why did you ask me out that day?" she asked leaning up to look into his eyes.

He stared back. "Honestly? I don't know. I mean, you intrigued me. You just…it's hard to explain but there was something drawing me to you. You were easy to open my heart to. I think that's why I went so insane when I thought you still loved Ichigo." They both inwardly winced as memory of that moment took hold. He squeezed her shoulder, "Until you I'd never really known the dichotomy of love. It's heavy to feel but lightens my heart. It's peace and turmoil, it's light and dark. But the one thing I know is you're my everything now and I love you with my whole heart."

"Listen, about what I said last night, with the whole you can't protect me all the time thing," she began but he placed his fingers on her lips stilling her speech.

"I will never stop wanting or trying to protect you. I'm not capable of that. But what I can do is try my damnedest to help you keep getting stronger and respect you to take care of yourself. I know you're no damsel in distress and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that."

She smiled and drew his hand away. "You did and you didn't. I mean, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I love how you make me feel…petite and cared for and safe. It's hard to explain but being with you I feel the freedom to be both strong and weak. Strong for you when you need me but at the same time I can show my vulnerability without fear that you'll run away. I…I don't have to hide from you."

He looked deep in her eyes, making sure she heard him clearly. "I love _everything_ about you Inoue Orihime. From your craziest food combination to the way you show empathy for your enemies, you've shown me the world is not black and white and that grey can be beautiful."

Smiling she slid herself up to straddle his thighs. Leaning down, her hair curtained their faces as she kissed him, Shuuhei grasping her waist firmly.

"Babe," he gasped when they separated, "I _have_ to get some work done today. Plus, we have a party to go to tonight to celebrate Renji and Ichigo's promotions. Please, go back to my quarters and get some rest. I don't know, call Rangiku and fuss over what to wear tonight but for the love of kami let me get something done!"

She giggled and kissed him again. "Fine, but you owe me big time mister," she said playfully nipping his bottom lip which was a decidedly counterproductive move because it prompted him to flip her back onto the couch, he's frame towering over her.

"You'll be the death of me woman, but it will be oh so sweet," he said between kisses to her neck.

"Make up your mind Shuu," she said and gasped when he bit her a little harder, no doubt leaving a mark.

"That's a promise of more to come later, namely you," he breathed against her ear. Then he reared back and strode to his desk leaving her a panting mess, her core throbbing for more. With all the dignity she could muster Orihime sat up, straightened her clothes and walked to where he sat. Leaning down she grabbed him through his hakama making him choke.

"Two can play that little game Hisagi Shuuhei," she said seductively rubbing him for good measure. Then after kissing him soundly she whipped around striding to the door. She didn't make it two steps before she felt herself gathered up in his arms. In a few quick flash steps they were in his quarters.

He all but flung her on the bed before landing on top of her.

"What's one more day?" he asked kissing her. This time her, or rather Rangiku's clothing, didn't fare well as the sound of rending and tearing filled the room.

By the time the lovers had thoroughly indulged upon one another it was nearly sunset. Orihime was starving, their enthusiastic love making increasing her appetite tenfold. Leaning up on her elbow she looked down upon Shuuhei, his chest rising and falling steadily as he slept. A small smile played at his lips as she caressed his face.

"Shuu, it's time to get up," she said gently kissing him. His eyes opened and he smiled fully until she said, "I…I don't think I should go with you tonight."

Sitting up he cupped her face. "What are you talking about? Renji will be so disappointed if you're not there for his big night."

"Yes, but what about Kurosaki-kun? I mean, I know eventually he's going to have to get used to seeing us together but there no need to rub salt in an open wound. Especially on a night that's celebrating him as well."

Shuuhei groaned flopping onto his back, drawing her with him to rest her head upon his chest. Trailing his fingers through her hair he kissed the crown of her head. "You're really too kind, you know that right?"

She giggled and leaned back up to meet his eyes. "Just give them both my best."

He frowned. "I don't want to leave you here alone, just…just come and we'll…I don't know…not make it obvious we're together. But I know Renji and, if we're both honest here, Ichigo would want you there. Please Ori?"

Orihime's heart felt tight; of course she wanted to be there for Renji-nii but she'd already hurt Ichigo enough for one day.

"If it looks like he's really upset we'll leave but I don't think you should miss this because Renji needs us both there."

Sighing she nodded and he kissed her. She had to call Rangiku for help again with clothing, promising to replace the items Shuuhei had destroyed. But the blonde just giggled. "It was worth their sacrifice if it meant you spent the whole day reconnecting."

Orihime blushed but nodded and Rangiku whooped giving her a high five making Shuuhei laugh. While the women readied themselves he waited in the living room. Finally they emerged, Rangiku in her traditional fukutaichou garments while Orihime stepped out in a pink halter dress and silver heels.

"Ori, you look amazing," Shuuhei breathed looking her up and down. Rangiku really did have a great eye for clothes.

"Shall we go?" Rangiku asked and they nodded heading out the door, Shuuhei gathering Orihime into his arms before he and Rangiku began moving in shunpo to the home of their captain commander.

* * *

Ichigo stood uncomfortably in the courtyard looking at the ever darkening sky. In his hand was a drink but he wasn't consuming it. From behind he heard a throat cleared and turning found Rukia standing there. It'd been a very long time since they'd seen each other face to face.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Then Rukia closed the distance and kicked his shin.

"Shit, what the fuck was that for you crazy midget?!" he shouted.

"That is for you being a complete and total baka!" she returned, grabbing his collar to drag him to her level, smacking him aside the head for good measure. Violet eyes bore into brown. "Don't you _ever_ do anything so utterly selfish and stupid again; do you hear me Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo met her fierce gaze and nodded. She released his collar only to surprise him by flinging her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Awkwardly he patted her back, shocked to hear what he was sure sniffling as she said lowly, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. But…I'm proud of you for making captain. You'll do great."

Her congratulations and encouragement threw him off kilter for a moment but he managed to grunt a thank you. Finally she relinquished her hold of him and retreated a few steps back.

Before Ichigo could say anything further his eyes caught sight of Orihime and Shuuhei arriving. He watched as she flung her arms around Renji in an enthusiastic hug her excited voice carrying over the grounds. "Oh Renji-nii, I'm so, so proud of you! Congratulations on your promotion, you deserve it!"

He could see Renji's smile. He truly cared about her. Looking back at Rukia he saw her eyes shining with admiration and love as she stared at the red haired buffoon.

"So, you and the pineapple huh?" he asked making her scowl momentarily but then she giggled, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yes, he finally asked and received Nii-sama's permission to court me. We'll be married in a year."

"Wow, um, congratulations," he said surprised.

"Thanks Ichigo. Come on, let's go over with our friends."

He hesitated looking at Orihime with Shuuhei standing so near her. A quick smack on the back of his head made him look back down at Rukia with an annoyed countenance.

"Don't tell me the great and powerful Kurosaki- _taichou_ is afraid to face his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend?" Rukia asked. She always did cut straight through the bullshit.

Chuckling mirthlessly Ichigo shook his head. "Actually I am, but you're right, I need to get used to this."

Rukia was stunned to silence by his admission, momentarily rooted to her spot as he began walking towards the boisterous group.

"Oi, you coming or not?" he called and she took off in a trot to catch up.

The rest of the evening was spent with both new captains accepting congratulations and drinks from their colleagues. As Orihime watched the festivities, including the never ending banter and insult war among Renji, Rukia and Ichigo she sighed contentedly; he was going to be ok. It would take a lot of time she was sure but he was already on the right path and it was because her friends, _their_ friends, had decided to finally let the past go.

Shuuhei walked up next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her close.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair and she sighed happily allowing herself to relax into his embrace.

"I love you too," she said looking up to him. He kissed her and she melted further into his arms.

The coming years would be filled with new challenges and, she didn't doubt, new dangers. But as long as she had Shuuhei she knew she could face it all. And to think it all started when she ran into him suddenly.

 **The End…**

 **Author's Note: I know this seems an odd place to leave this story since there is so much still to discover. What happened to Mayuri and Nemu, how are Shuuhei and Orihime going to continue their relationship, how will Ichigo fare in his new life and role as a captain, will he get to see his family again?**

 **As I was mulling over where to end this story a scene popped in my head to tee up a new one, only this time it will focus more on Ichigo with Shuuhei and Orihime as side characters instead of the main duo. To continue here, I feel, would shift the story so much in Ichigo's direction that it would no longer belong under a header of Shuuhei X Orihime.**

 **So for now, dear readers, don't hate me too much. I'm not sure how long it will be before the sequel is up but there will be one. Until then, reviews feed the muse so please, please, please (yes, I'm begging, sorry) let me know your thoughts. I truly hope the scene with Ichigo and the captains felt appropriate to how they would be with each other. I just think everyone is tired and they've reached a point where moving forward is easier than staying where they are.**

 **Enjoy the epilogue! I hope it entices you to join this group on their next adventure!**


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but am inspired by the work created by Tite Kubo**

 **Author's Note: In case anyone is interested I was inspired by and listening to the song "Howl" by Florence and the Machine while writing this.**

* * *

 **Suddenly There Was You**

By bleachfanficfanatic

 **Epilogue**

One year passed and things had settled into a new normalcy for everyone. Orihime had returned to the world of the living but was granted a communicator compliments of the commander so that she and Shuuhei could at least speak to one another more frequently, Urahara promising to keep hers well stocked with batteries.

And even though he'd taken surprisingly well to captaincy Ichigo still felt the loss of his first love every day. Not just because he was dead and couldn't see her all the time but whenever she came to visit it was of course to see Shuuhei. Granted the whole lot of them, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and himself, spent time with her as well but it wasn't the same. It still stung to see them looking at each other with such adoration it was as if the rest of the world faded away.

Thankfully, and he suspected Orihime was the one who'd decided this, they were exceptionally conscientious of his feelings regarding their PDA. He never made mention of thanks for it but he knew she knew he appreciated it; Orihime had always been astute at sensing people's feelings. But he'd never tell her how bittersweet the hugs were that she gave _him_. Each time it was a small bout of torture because he never wanted to let go and every time he did it was with the knowledge of whose arms she'd be returning to.

One night Ichigo sat up from a dead sleep. What had woken him? Shifting his eyes around he at first didn't see anything amiss. But then…something in the shadows moved.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he commanded firmly his hand gripping Zangetsu's hilt.

"It's just me Ichigo."

He was pretty sure his heart had stopped.

"O…Orihime?" he asked dumbfounded. What was she doing back in Soul Society? And more importantly what was she doing in his room in the dead of night?

He heard a faint giggle. "Of course silly, who else would it be?" Now he could see her faintly, though she was still mostly in shadow. There was no light inside and the new moon hadn't risen yet. He watched, his throat so dry that words kept getting caught in it, as she slowly walked across the room.

Reaching his bed she placed one hand upon the mattress and the other on his bare chest.

"What are you do-"he asked but his words were silenced by a firm kiss. He inhaled sharply through his nose, hand flying out momentarily. Then as her lips became more insistent he clasped her shoulder, holding her firmly and kissing her back.

" _Of course, I'm dreaming again,"_ he thought enjoying the warm sensation of her tongue against his own. Well, if he were dreaming he might as well make the best of it. Pulling away he trailed kisses down her throat, her breathy sighs making him firmer by the second. When he reached the collar of her shirt he tsk'd. Odd that she'd be wearing such simple clothing, usually in his fantasies she was adorned in lace and little else.

Moving her slightly his hand clasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. As more smooth skin became available he trailed his tongue and lips over every inch. Orihime's hands were trailing through his hair pulling a groan from his mouth. Leaning back up he captured her lips again, his hands moving to release the clasp of her bra which held her amazing breasts captive. He'd never forgotten the feel of them, the weight of each in his hands as he held and caressed them. And he loved how sensitive they'd always been; it was so easy to rile her up by teasing the nipples with his fingers.

"Ichi," she moaned and the familiar term of affection brought of wave of passion to accompany the stabbing pain in his heart.

"Hime," he breathed back and kissed her deeply, his tongue dominating hers.

Somehow in the frenzy of their kissing both her pants and his pajama bottoms had ended up on the floor.

" _God this feels so real…if only,"_ he thought. Never had his dreams been this vivid but he was going for broke. He would save his agony for the morning because tonight he was going to be gluttonous in his absorption of his fantasy. He missed her so, so much.

Just as he'd rotated them to hover above her he was surprised as she maneuvered them easily so she was on top.

" _Never thought I'd want her dominant, guess there's a first for everything, even in dream sex,"_ he thought grinning as her figure became more visible to his hungry eyes. Looking up into her face his heart beat wildly; she was so fucking gorgeous.

He went to touch her but found himself surprised yet again when she easily held him down by his wrists. Shit, she really looked hot like this. He groaned deeply as her hot, wet warmth surrounded him; it really had been too long since he had sex but it was just too hard (no pun intended) to get in the mood with anyone else when he was still in love with Hime. He'd gone out with a few women, even shared some kisses and heavy touches but nothing ever progressed past that.

"Oh shit," he moaned aloud as she began rotating her hips. Apparently in his imagination Hime was quite the skilled vixen. It wasn't that she'd been bad in bed when they'd been together. But she'd never, ever initiated like this and Ichigo realized now in this moment how much he craved it, how much he'd wanted her to want him so much that she'd throw inhibitions to the wind and just _take_.

She was panting his name or variations of the same as she built up a steady rhythm, the tempo increasing in intervals until their movements resembled less of a dance and more of a battle; and Ichigo loved every second of it. He could feel himself getting close to the end but wasn't ready for the dream to be over. With tremendous effort he rolled them over, taking control of the top position.

"My turn," he breathed into her ear and surged forward, slamming into her hard.

"Ichigo!" she shouted clinging to his back. As he pounded into her he could feel her nails digging into his flesh, but the pain mixed with the pleasure and he was relishing in the animalistic nature of their passion. He wanted so fervently for this to be real, for him to have her back and for this…this…fire to burn even if it consumed him.

Leaning up her mouth found his neck and she bit him hard.

"Fuck," he groaned as she soothed the mark with her tongue.

He was close and couldn't hold back any longer. With a few more thrusts he exploded, his seed spilling deep within the woman below him; the woman he loved.

Panting he collapsed onto his back, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He felt her shift to lay on top of him and trailed his hand down the curve of her back. Slowly he moved his hands back up to grasp her head gently guiding her lips to his own.

"I love you Hime," he breathed opening his eyes.

Her eyes were still closed as she chuckled, the sound a bit…off. Lifting up slightly so she was farther above him she grinned but it was different from any other smile he'd seen her give.

"I know you love that name for me," she said lowly, her voice deeper than he expected. He inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes to reveal they were no longer a shining grey but rather a glowing yellow. Her skin tone shifted, white beginning to cover her natural slightly tanned hue. Horror filled Ichigo's gut and he found himself paralyzed as she leaned back down. When she was millimeters from his lips she whispered, "But I prefer for you to call me queen."

Ichigo sat up violently, his body covered in sweat as he looked around the room in a panic. There was no one there, it was just him. Placing his hand against his head he worked to calm his breathing. So it was a dream turned nightmare. Where the fuck had _that_ come from? Shakily he got up; he needed a drink and then a shower.

Moving slowly he reached his kitchen and took a long draft of sake directly from the bottle. Coughing slightly he re-corked it and set it back in the shelf. He needed to get a grip.

Entering the bathroom he flicked on the light and then turned the shower on waiting for it to heat up. Normally after a dream like that he'd need a cold shower but the end had chilled him all the way to his bones. Turning he gasped when his eyes landed on his reflection. Clear as day where in his dream Orihime had bit his neck was a deep red mark, teeth indentations still visible. Slowly he turned, his eyes widening as the sight of deep scratch marks on his back came into view.

"What….the…fuck?" he muttered hissing as he touched one of the abrasions.

He tore out of the bathroom turning on all the lights as he went. Grabbing Zangetsu he stood breathing hard in the center of his living room. There weren't many hiding places but still he found himself uneasy. There was no way he'd caused those damages to himself!

As his eyes darted around the room he noticed a piece of parchment on his desk that he knew hadn't been there when he went to bed. Striding forward he snatched it up. His eyes almost bugged out of his head and he felt faint.

Scrawled in a rough but distinctly feminine hand were the words:

" _ **Til next time lover!"**_

 _ **-Love, your Queen**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author's Note: I'm sure this ending was nothing like what you, dear readers, were expecting and I do have an idea for a continuation of this interesting twist in another story, but for now this one is put to bed. I hope you enjoyed and will continue to enjoy the rest of my work! Thank you to all who stuck with this story and provided encouragement, feedback, input and enthusiasm. Also thanks to the faves and follows which make me so happy! I love you all!**


End file.
